¿Que es lo que siento por ti?
by Dark-Elric
Summary: /Yaoi/-Muchas cosas pueden pasar cuando alguien no demuestra lo que siente por otra persona. Las consecuencias pueden ser costosas; pero las respuestas están al alcance de todos ¿no? Sin ir mas lejos, todos terminan en un lugar,donde todo se decide
1. Chapter 1

Ya caía el atardecer y se podía observar, en la lejanía, un tren. En este había un pequeño chico de cabellos dorados que tenía la cabeza apoyada en el vidrio de la ventana; parecía que estaba dormido pero solo tenía los ojos cerrados… estaba pensando en que haría cuando el recorrido terminara y llegara a Central.

El vagón, en el que se encontraba Ed, estaba desolado, pues claro, los alquimistas tienen su propio vagón, debido a la gran importancia que representan para el Estado, aunque para muchos otros, solo eran los perros de los militares.

-_**Ese maldito recuerdo**_- era lo que pensaba Edward, mientras una de sus manos le cubría la cara y la otra intentaba formar un puño, pero por una extraña razón, no lo podía hacer. Una cristalina lágrima se hizo visible en su cara, que luego empezó a deslizarse por su suave piel hasta que cayó en su pantalón.

No podía decir exactamente lo que sentía, pero estaba seguro de que "ese hecho" no lo dejaría de atormentar hasta que lo superara.

Dura y penosa frustración hacia aquel día, o en otras palabras, la noche de ese corriente día, en el cual, todo había cambiado tan repentinamente sin siquiera poder detenerlo por su cuenta.

¿Se había dejado llevar por el momento por las pecaminosas intenciones de alguien desconocido por él… pero que albergaba dentro de él?

Eso simplemente era confuso con solo reflexionarlo, pensar que no había sido él, eso era engañarse a si mismo Estaba más que claro que lo que había ocurrido, había ocurrido en contra su propia voluntad.

Cerró sus ojos y suspiró quedadamente, en los últimos días había estado muy pensativo, no sabía porque se torturaba de esa forma: Quería olvidar todo y lo único que lograba era recordarlo con más claridad que la debida.

Tomó ese forzoso viaje solo para evitar ver a quién detestaba, desde aquel día y para siempre. Un amigo, solo eso desde hace tiempos muy lejanos, pero ahora solo era un persona a quien odiaría cada segundo de su vida y muerte. No le importaba si terminaba o no la misión que le había sido encargada por el Coronel, solo quería alejarse y perderse.

El trayecto del tren desde la ciudad del Oeste hasta Central era demasiado cansador, por el solo hecho de que se tardaban aproximadamente siete horas para llegar a destino; además en esta época del año, (primavera) el calor azotaba a lo largo del recorrido.

En Risembull, ciudad rural con vastos terrenos llanos dedicados especialmente a actividades agrícolas, en su gran mayoría; todo era tranquilo como de costumbre, aunque en la casa de los Rockbell, pasaba todo lo contrario, como de costumbre para todos.

En el Comedor había un gran desorden, en especial en la mesa que estaba llena de cables y herramientas de los automails que supuestamente estaba reparando.

_**-¿¿¿¿¡¡¡¡QUÉ!!!!????**_- gritó la rubia muy alterada y luego hizo volar una carta que estaba leyendo. Ese simple trozo de papel había bastado lo suficiente para hacerla enojar, aunque muy comúnmente se enojaba por todo lo que no fuera de su agrado.

_**-¿Qué pasa?**_- dijo Alphonse, mientras mantenía distancia de la rubia. Ciertamente, era altamente peligroso acercarse a ella en momentos como ese, ya que con solo estar a su alrededor, las incoherentes amenazas con su famosísima llave golpeadora eran convertidas en golpes, dolorosos para quien los reciba. Por esa razón, lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza fue esconderse detrás del perro, mientras aún se mostraba levemente asustado y tembloroso. [¿Muy original no es cierto?]

Winry muy enojada le contestó- _**Es tu hermano, ahora me escribe una carta diciendo que no podrá venir, ¡¡¡Lo voy a matar!!!**_- exclamó enfurecida y luego agarró una llave mecánica, con la cual, empezó a amenazar a Al, hasta que entró Pinako.

_**-¿Qué es todo este alboroto**_?- dijo mientras se acomodaba su pipa. Odiaba las rabietas de la consentida de Winry, pero por lo menos, solo eran rabietas pasajeras.

-_**Es que…**_ - se puso la mano en la cabeza y dejó la llave sobre la mesa que estaba a su lado- _**Ed no podrá venir para mi cumpleaños. –**_su voz había cambiado radicalmente; de una exaltada y chillona voz a un delicado y simple susurro.

-_**De seguro, tuvo algo urgente de último momento, algún trabajo que hacer**_.- dijo Al mientras se acercaba a Winry. Él también se molestaba al saber que su nii-san siempre hacia enojar a Winry, solo por diversión, pero esta vez, al leer la carta, notó que no era una casual broma sino que eso iba en serio.

-_**Todos no podemos cumplir con tus caprichos**_- argumentó Pinako intentado no ser tan dura. Adentrándose más en el comedor, dirigió su fija mirada a los gestos de ella para ver como reaccionaba.

-_**Pero él no me puede hacer esto**_- dijo ella con un puchero notable ante la vista de los otros dos.

"_Le iba a decir que lo amo y le iba a pedir que sea mi novio, pero no. Ahora él se ve a Central para hacer algo importante y me deja sola… otra vez, esto no es justo. No puedo siempre esperarlo con los brazos abiertos, ya no más"_ – _**Ed me prometió que iba a estar aquí y ahora no cumple**_.- Golpeó la mesa y salió corriendo hacia el exterior de la casa.

-_**Winry, no es así…**_- gritó Al intentando evitar que se fuera pero Pinako lo detuvo con solo extender su brazo.

-_**Ella es muy consentida, tiene que entender que todo el mundo no es de ella.**_ –explicó Pinako. –_**Y que tampoco nadie es de ella, eso los incluye a ambos, hijos de Hohemheim**_.- aludió irónicamente mientras dejó escapar un poco de la sustancia que emanaba su pipa.

-_**Eso lo sé, pero me preocupa que mi nii-san no pudiera venir y que otra vez la decepcione a ella, últimamente lo está haciendo muy seguido.**_ – dijo Al preocupado, pero a su vez, él también notaba que su hermano se había distanciado de ellos desde hace meses y verdaderamente no quería separarse de él, otra vez no.

-_**Ya sabes cómo es el, así que no te preocupes**_.- dijo la bajita mientras caminaba hacia la cocina y sacaba a Al de sus vagos pensamientos.

Al quedando solo en esa habitación prefirió salir a fuera para ver cómo estaba Winry; casualmente se la encontró en las escaleras de la entrada. Sin pedirle permiso alguno, se sentó a su lado para hacerle compañía.

_**-¿Aún estas triste**_? - preguntó mirándola fijamente mientras permanecía cabizbaja.

-_**Si, un poco**_.- se limpió de a poco las lágrimas que tenía y alzó su mirada – _**Yo quería que viniera para confesarle algo muy importante. Pero siempre es la misma historia. **_

Al se quedó mudo. "¿Confesarle algo?"

El sol ya había desaparecido y lentamente aparecían las primeras estrellas nocturnas junto con una cálida brisa se podía sentir.

"_Creo que ya se lo que le iba a decir a mi nii-san, pero mejor me aseguro"_- _**¿Qué es lo que le ibas a confesar?**_-preguntó un poco confundido e intentando no sonar muy obvio.

Winry se ruborizó- _**Eh… Etto, creo que primero se lo iba a decir a Ed pero tú eres su hermano y guardaras el secreto. –**_dijo tímidamente.

-_**Si, supongo que sí, pero dime ¿Qué le ibas a decir a mi nii-san?- **_preguntó un poco ansioso o más que eso, ante la esperada respuesta de ella.

La pelirrubia tomó un poco de aire _**- Le iba a decir que lo amo, que lo quiero a mi lado, que él es el único que puede cuidar mi corazón, por eso le iba a preguntar, si quería ser mi novio. –**_en síntesis, una confesión había mencionado ante el pelicastaño.

Una repentina brisa fría hizo que el pelo de Al se moviera de manera brusca, dejándolo consciente de lo que había escuchado, deseando desde su interior que solo se tratara de mentiras, solo mentiras.

-_**Entonces era eso…**_ –dijo decepcionado."Esto no puede estar pasando, ella si quiere a mi nii-san." –se recalcó mentalmente. Quiso contradecirle pero se detuvo ya que ella lo interrumpió.

-_**Si, ahora guarda mi secreto y no se lo cuentes a Ed, excepto si yo digo que se lo digas**_- esbozó una gran sonrisa que se notaba en su contenta cara -_**Vamos Al, ya hay que entrar adentro**_. –dijo para luego levantarse y entrar a la casa, dejando a su paso, un aura positivamente alegre.

Al quedó solo, no sabía bien porque pero esas palabras de Winry lo habían dejado en medio de un solo pensamiento… _**"…que lo amo…" **_Propiamente habían salido de los quejumbrosos y sinceros pensamientos de la pelirubia. Pero algo andaba mal, ya que, sintió que una simple pero enigmática presión se apoderaba de él, hasta el punto de pensar que esas tres palabras debieron haber sido suyas…

"_¿¿Por qué?? Siempre pensé que Winry quería a Ed solo como un amigo y hermano pero ahora me dijo que lo ama. ¿¿Por qué?? Yo… no se qué pasó…- _miró al cielo nocturno_.- ¿Por qué me siento mal? Siento… que ella no puede enamorarse de él, porque… alguien ya lo ama… pero yo no soy esa persona… ¡no lo soy! El es mi hermano mayor que siempre me protegió… no lo…¿ puedo amar?- _se calmó por segundos, pero luego, una punzada junto con una mera imagen de los dos pelirrubios juntos como novios, lo estremeció hasta incluso odio habérselos imaginado. –_Winry… tu causaste esto… tu amor… hacia él… ¿Por qué siento que tu fuiste la espina que atravesó mi corazón? ¿Por qué estoy celoso de ella?... No es posible, no estoy celoso porque ella lo ama… yo solo pienso en sus buenos tratos, en su forma de ser, su promesa… su cercanía… nuestro ansiado reencuentro… hermandad… ¿Acaso estoy pensando algo que no es… o siento algo por mi nii-san?_

Todas sus interrogantes confundían sus pensamientos. Se quedó admirando la oscuridad del cielo, mientras dejaba que su mente se calmara de esa complicada situación. Entre tantas estrellas pudo distinguir una fugaz, Al la miró detenidamente hasta que desapareció. Su brillo era muy radiante, cualquiera la pudo haber visto.

-_**Nii-san… yo… "Esto está mal… ¿pero si es así?-**_cerró sus ojos y cuando pensaba continuar con la frase, escuchó un molesto ruido que lo hizo entrar en razón. Se imaginaran quien fue el ruido: Winry, que gritaba-_**Al, ya es hora de la cena.**_

Él mencionado se levantó algo frustrado ante lo que pensaba decir y entró rápidamente. La cena que lo esperaba era una exquisita comida preparada por la pelirrubia, que últimamente estaba aprendiendo a cocinar mejor de lo que sabía ya que siempre terminaba quemando todo. El pelicastaño olió el suave aroma a comida recién preparada pero no estaba de ánimos para comer, por eso, se fue directo a su habitación sin dar explicación alguna de su repentina decisión.

Entró al cuarto que le había sido asignado desde hace varios meses atrás, debido a que se había mudado a esa casa, por una razón, Ed había estado metido en muchas misiones por parte del ejército y ya casi no se veían. Se habían reencontrado en un mismo mundo, pero aún se mantenían distanciados como si algo les impidiera estar juntos. Con algo de lentitud, se puso su preciado pijama que tenía estampada una carita de gatito en la parte de adelante; eso había sido bordado por Rose, antes de que volviera a Lior, y se soltó su largo cabello castaño. Luego, apagó la luz de la lámpara de su mesa de luz y, finalmente, se recostó en la cama. Acomodando sus almohadas y las blancas sabanas que lo cubrían, intentó dormir pero su mente no cooperaba. Sus últimos pensamientos antes de quedarse dormido fueron muy confusos e inquietantes.

"_Se que no fueron celos… pero si no lo fueron, entonces que fueron o que son. ¿Qué es esta aberración…? no puedo… yo no puedo… imaginarme que él… me ame_. –Sacudió su cabeza – _No es posible, ya me lo estoy imaginado… Un Edward que me diga te amo cada vez que me vea… eso es totalmente imposible en todos los sentidos, el jamás… podría decírmelo _– Afirmó algo, que le terminó doliendo sentimentalmente.

"_¿Qué es lo que verdaderamente siento por ti? ¿Te quiero como un hermano o algo más?_

El silencio dominó la habitación y también, el sueño dominó a Al.

El recorrido del tren iba a terminar en las primeras horas de la mañana según estimados cálculos suyos. Mientras tanto, él permanecía mirando a través de la ventana, el hermoso cielo estrellado; esta vista le traía viejos recuerdos de su infancia. Como él y Al salían a la noche y se recostaban en los tiernos pastos para observar el cielo estrellado y encontrar las constelaciones o inventarles nuevos nombres a ellas. Se había tomado la gran parte del viaje, reflexionando y pensando sobre muchos asuntos, tantos que no podía recordar cada uno de ellos.

-_**Viejos recuerdos, si los podría revivir…**_ -se pausó y suspiró- _**Otra vez, ahora solo me agobia esa horrible sensación que la siento tan presente en mí.**_

_**-¿Por qué tuvo que pasar**_?- le preguntó al denso aire que lo rodeaba. De esa forma se desahogaba, pero quería que por lo menos alguien le respondiera a sus dudas y el porqué de cada una de ellas_**.**_

En un intento desesperado de mantenerse estable y evitar recordar todo, pensó en una persona, en la cual confiaba, pero que de alguna forma se había distanciado solo por el bien de ambos, más por el bien del otro, que el de él mismo.

- _**Al te necesito a mi lado…**_- exclamó con un tono de voz apagado.

Él había sido la fuente de su sentido de vivir, la promesa de recuperar sus cuerpos. Pero igualmente, muchas personas, tantas habían ayudado a construir su futuro y su camino a seguir.

Muchas… y entre una de ellas se encontraba ese tan desagradable Coronel… Roy Mustang. ¿Que había hecho en su vida? Era una duda, pero sabía que de algo había servido, de algo que aún desconocía.

Parecía que él no iba a dormir en toda la noche. Su triste mirada reflejaba lo que sentía en su interior y cada segundo aparentaba sufrir más. Apoyó su cabeza en la ventana y siguió viendo el paisaje.

Silencioso, calmo y frío paisaje nocturno que estaba compuesto de sombras y luces de lunas y estrellas.

Una noche especial, en la cual, los sentimientos y pensamientos se dejan llevar en lo profundo de la oscuridad.


	2. Chapter 2

El recorrido del tren iba a terminar al cabo de una hora, pero Edward estaba muy cansado ya que había permanecido toda la noche, totalmente despierto. Había dejado que su mente deambulara por el extenso cielo estrellado, pero su cuerpo, de cada rato le exigía que reposara solo unos minutos, pero como era muy obstinado, no tenía intención alguna de dormir y volver a soñar hechos que aún odiaba admitir como ciertos. Cada segundo que pasaba, sus párpados caían rendidos, pero milésimas de segundos pasados, los volvía a abrir de repente. Su cabeza también se encontraba una situación muy similar, de cada rato cabeceaba para adelante, para los costados, para todos lados; pero igualmente, no pensaba rendirse tan fácilmente, sin presentar pelea… al sueño.

-_**No puede ser que este tan cansado**_- dijo apoyando su cabeza en la palma de su mano mientras dejaba escapar de sus labios, un pequeño bostezo.

-_**Un simple recuerdo no me pudo mantener totalmente somnoliento toda la noche, si pudiera pensar en otra cosa, sería diferente; pero si solo es algo que ya pasó ¿Por qué siento que aun sigue presente, que aun sigue pasando?**_ – se preguntó retóricamente para luego dirigir su mirada hacia la ventana, donde su vista se nubló y sus ojos se cerraron y finalmente lograron conciliar el sueño que ansiaba.

Cualquiera podía observar que los rayos del sol se asomaban lentamente por el horizonte e iluminaban las mesetas del paisaje rupestre, dándoles un efecto más luminoso y embellecedor, propio de otras zonas. La calma y el silencio posibilitaron que el pequeño rubio pudiera dormir tranquilamente, sin interrupciones ni ruidos. En verdad, necesitaba darse un respiro y, de esa forma, lo conseguiría.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////Conciencia de Ed/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

_Tan solo recordarlo me da miedo, siento que solo fue una horrible pesadilla, pero me engaño a mí mismo, eso sí paso de verdad, hace una semana o más exactamente… en una noche común y corriente para mí; aunque nunca me imagine, que ese hecho pasaría. Pude imaginarme cualquier cosa… menos esa._

_Me encontraba en la Ciudad Oriental debido a que mi misión era administrar algunos trabajos simples y nada complicados o importantes, en pocas palabras, el Coronel me había mandado a ese territorio solo para pasar el tiempo y nada más. Eran mis últimos días de estancia y verdaderamente anhelaba que esa misión llegara a su fin, después de cinco meses con lo mismo cualquiera se cansaría._

_Una de esas noches, mientras terminaba algunos asuntos en los cuarteles de la Milicia, muchos otros, o todos excepto, yo, estaban de festejo debido a la ascensión de un Teniente al puesto de Coronel Mayor. Iba a ser una reunión de amigos en un bar muy cercano, tan solo a un par de cuadras del departamento de la milicia. Pero, como no había socializado con nadie, me obstiné a ir. En el primer piso, estaba yo sujetando un par de archivos que debía llevar al piso siguiente, por eso, me dirigía hasta las escaleras. Con solo un paso dado, escuché el impacto de vidrios contra la cerámica, eso solo daba la impresión de algo malo. Misteriosamente, me llené de curiosidad repentina y bajé a ver lo que había sucedido._

_El ruido había sido provocado por el golpe de la puerta contra los ventanales, que débilmente terminaron haciéndose trozos finos y delgados de vidrio disperso por la cerámica negra. El accidental hecho vino por parte de algunos militares que ni siquiera conocía, según lo que parecía, recién entraban para cumplir con la hora de su trabajo como guardias nocturnos. Al ver su apariencia: se tambaleaban, apenas podían mantener el paso firme y se tropezaban entre ellos mismos; concordé y mi conclusión fue que estaban ebrios, claro, una reunión en un bar siempre incluiría alcohol de por medio. No les tomé mucha importancia y me encaminé hacia las escaleras, pero en ese momento escuché que uno de ellos me llamaba de una manera espantosa. No había nadie más en ese lugar, éramos ellos y yo, situación que me terminó desagradando porque tendría que llevarlos hasta sus habitaciones parar evitar más desastres. Pero también podía evadirlos y fin del asunto. Fingí no escucharlos y empecé a subir. Llevaba cuatro escalones hasta que sentí que alguien estaba detrás de mí. Me di vuelta repentinamente y lo vi. Un escalofrío junto con el detestable olor del alcohol me obligaron a permanecer quieto ante uno de ellos. Inconscientemente, me moví hacia un costado para dejarlo pasar, pero este me agarró hostilmente y me susurró al oído: -__**Tú me perteneces**__._

_Inquieto ante tal comentario, bajé (retrocedí a espaldas) rápido las escaleras para alejarme de él, pero esa decisión no fue la correcta. Los otros parecían que me estaban esperando porque estaban en los primeros escalones. Quería pasar entre ellos, pero se opusieron y me empujaron hacia donde estaba el otro. Intenté evitar que me sujetaran pero fue difícil soltarme de él, justamente de él. Los otros se acercaban, pero yo de una patada, los terminé tirando a todos lejos de mí. Sentí que debía salir de ese lugar de inmediato, pero uno de ellos se levantó y me atacó cuando estaba de espaldas. Fue un golpe certero y duro en una parte muy débil del organismo de cualquier humano. Caí al piso, inconsciente y mi cuerpo se paralizó; lo último que llegué a ver fue que los cuatro se levantaron y se acercaban a mí; en sus caras se notaba una sonrisa malévola que podría asustar a cualquiera que estuviera en una situación muy parecida._

_Cuando reaccioné, estaba recostado en una cama, en un principio, pensé que había sido todo una pesadilla, producto de mi cansada mente que últimamente me estaba jugando alucinaciones. Aún permanecía con mi ropa y todo aparentaba ser normal; pero me di cuenta que no era así; todo en realidad había pasado. Y la prueba de todo era el agudo dolor que sentía detrás de la nuca. No estaba en mi habitación sino en otra, situación que me tensó un poco. Me levanté y lo vi, era el mismo hombre que antes me había agarrado, no había duda, era aquel. Desesperado, me levanté de la cama de un salto y corrí hacia la puerta para lograr salir de esa inquietante habitación. Intenté abrirla, pero éste me detuvo al imitar mis pasos y ponerse delante de mí._

_Él era un hombre joven o adulto de edad media, esbelto, de piel blanca y cabellos castaños; era un simple teniente que había conocido desde hace tiempo, tiempo donde aprendía como crear la piedra filosofal. Nunca hubiera pensado mal de él, pero esa ocasión, produciría que lo viera de otra forma. Se llamaba Javcob Fusther**_

_Él básicamente solo tenía puesto su camisa blanca y algo que se le podría llamar bóxer, pero igual, para mi estaba casi sin ropa. Con sus dos brazos extendidos sobre la puerta y mi cabeza de por medio, logró acorralarme de una manera muy sencilla. Cuidadosamente se acercó a mi oído y me susurró – __**Tú eres mío, tú me perteneces y esta noche serás todo mío**__._

_Yo, para defenderme, usé la alquimia en mi automail transformándola en una cuchilla. Fue un movimiento rápido y con eso, pensaba que lograría salir pero parecía que no iba a ser tan fácil escapar. Javcob solo se rió cuando yo lo amenacé de matarlo si me llegaba a tocar. Fastidiado de su jubilosa risa, le puse la cuchilla en su cuello, pero igual solo se reía. No lo entendía. Reírse porque te iba a matar, eso sí que no era gracioso. Suspiré al ver que no iba responder, pero antes de que retirara mi cuchilla, habló._

– _**Si tú me matas o me lastimas puedo utilizarlo en tu contra, diciendo a mis superiores que un pequeño alquimista no quiso obedecer mis órdenes. Así que tú decides que hacer ¿Resistirte o dejarte llevar? Es una decisión muy fácil de pensar, porque si no me haces caso, te podrían llevar a juicio, incluso te podrían matar o destituir de tu cargo de alquimista y encerrarte para siempre… sin poder ver a nadie incluyendo a tu estúpido hermano.**_

_No tenía escapatoria, no podía dejar que eso ocurriera, aun necesitaba ser un alquimista para poder estudiar más sobre la alquimia y descubrir cómo recuperar mi brazo y mi pierna. En realidad, creía que esa investigación era absurda, ya que no necesitaba mis miembros originales pero Al siempre me insistía que los recuperara, si yo no lo hacía, iba a ser él, quien se encargue de devolverme lo que perdí; y eso simplemente no se lo permitiría. Sin pensar, bajé mi cabeza y transmuté mi cuchilla a su estado original, mi brazo mecánico. Me estaba rindiendo ante los planes que él tenía conmigo, pude haberle lastimado y huido, pero un pensamiento me hizo cambiar de idea; si yo no hubiera estado ahí, hubiera sido cualquier, incluso… Al._

_Él tomó mi mentón y me besó. Esa sensación era extraña, pero eso se debía a que nunca había besado a nadie. Era una sensación vacía, sin significado alguno… aunque pensándolo bien, no sabría si se repetiría si besaba a alguien… que amara o no. Después del beso, acarició mi pelo, en esos momentos atado en una coleta, y lo dejó suelto. Lentamente se acercó hacia mi cuello, pero, lo detuve. Sin esperar mi negación ante sus actos, me agarró rudamente de los brazos y empujándome, logró llevarme hasta a la cama, donde había despertado, para luego recostarme en ella y él, posicionarse enfrente de la misma, mirándome divertido ante mis pocas e instintivas reacciones._

_-__**Será divertido… así que disfrútalo**_- _dijo suavemente mientras se aproximaba y se colocaba sobre mí. Permanecía casi sentado sobre mis piernas, evitando que las mismas se hundieran en el colchón._

_¿Disfrutarlo? Jamás. Intenté levantarme para quitármelo de encima, pero eso no funcionó, me empujó y, a su vez, metió sus manos frías dentro de mi camisa blanca para lograr acariciar el abdomen que poseía. Esa frialdad ocasionaba que sintiera interminables escalofríos que se detenían cuando otra caricia llegaba y, por lo tanto, otro escalofrío me estremecía, siendo así un ciclo perdurable. _

_De repente, él intentó sacarme la camisa, pero lo detuve, por un segundo; porque me besó de nuevo y aprovechó ese instante, para quitármela. Se acercó más y me empezó a lamer todo mi pecho, delineando mis músculos (es un decir) y, luego con una de sus manos, empezó a masaje__ar mi miembro por encima de la ropa y yo no pude más que soltar un gemido; intenté apretar mis labios para evitarlo, pero no pude, esa sensación me ganó. Era obvio. No sabía cómo reaccionar, así que el encargado de cada gesto mío, era mi cuerpo que parecía saber lo que hacía…_

_El otro terminó de sacarse su camisa, que por cuenta propia, terminó deslizándose por sus brazos hasta caerse y perderse en las sabanas de la misma cama. Dejando su torso libre de cualquier tela, me acercó a él. Logré mantenerme sentado pero de esa forma logré que una de mis mejillas tocara su cálido pecho Sin quererlo o pensarlo, mi cabeza terminó apoyándose sobre el mismo; su corazón se oía agitado. Manteniendo mi postura, él, sigilosamente, me desabrochó el pantalón y lo bajó con prisa quedándome solo con mi celeste bóxer. Me sonrojé sin esperarlo y alcé mi mirada hacia su rostro._

_-__**Tú eres único y ahora me perteneces, incluso diría que te mereces esto… deberías agradecer que soy… amable**__ – susurró mientras acariciaba mi cabello. Sus palabras eran concretas y expresaban lo necesario, pero no podía entenderlas, eran indistintas a mis pensamientos que intentaban explicar todo lo que estaba sucediendo._

_Me alejé hacia una de las esquinas de la cama. Había algo raro en él, parecía que sus actos eran muy concisos a pesar de su estado de embriaguez. Lo miré detenidamente y él solo me lanzó una cínica sonrisa que terminó cuando él se sacó su bóxer y quedó completamente desnudo. Luego, se aproximó y yo lo empujé con todas mis fuerzas, golpeándolo con mi automail. Él estaba dispuesto a sacarme el bóxer a toda costa, debido a que él forcejeó conmigo, pero rápidamente me pegó en la clavícula y casi me dejó inconsciente de nueva cuenta. Quedé a medio colgar sobre el barandal de la cama; no podía moverme, eso era lo que más me preocupaba; por lo tanto, él se aprovechó de mi situación para sacarme la última prenda que tenía puesta. Me recostó en la cama,_ _y continuó, con lo que antes había empezado. Dejándome abajo de él, comenzó a morder toda la piel que encontraba a su camino mientras con una de sus manos libres, volvió a estimular mi miembro. Viéndome que no me movía y tampoco acotaba nada, suspiró cansadamente y bajó hasta mis partes inferiores hasta comenzar a lamer la punta de mi miembro para ver mi reacción. Claramente, mi cara seria se tornó lujuriosa ante los ojos del otro y seguidamente, percibí que mi sonrojo había aumentado. Apreté mis labios y arrugué las sabanas para evitar gemir; quería demostrarle que no sentía nada y por más que sintiera algo, no se lo demostraría._

_-__**Por favor detente, haré cualquier cosa que me pidas, menos esta**__ – le pedí. No sabía si lo había dicho claro ya que lo había soltado sin pensarlo mucho, fue lo único que pude decir. Mi garganta estaba seca y eso me dificultaba poder hablar y la situación me privaba de actuar libremente, más bien, mi cuerpo ansiaba alargar todo, pero yo no._

_Pero él no se detuvo y continuó, por el cual, un sonoro gemido salió de mi boca. Mis manos no habían sido suficientes como para callar tal sonido. Intenté pensar en cualquier cosa, pero todo fue en vano, yo me había excitado, sin querer hacerlo. Así pues siguió y lo engulló todo de una sola vez, subía y bajaba lentamente y luego rápido alternando las velocidades, me estremecí y me quise mover hacia un costado para detenerlo, pero él me siguió estimulando con la mano mientras me agarró la cabeza y me besó más apasionadamente. Odiaba esos entrometidos besos, pero el solo me los daba para distraerme y conseguir su cometido._

_Un líquido blanquecino se hizo visible, después de que él me excitara tanto. Se acercó y lo probó lascisivamente. _

_-__**De ten te ya**__ – intenté decir, mi respiración se dificultaba y sentía que mi corazón se estremecía porque no podía hacer nada para detenerlo; la debilidad me acechó sin siquiera percibirla._

_Ensalivó un dedo y me lo mostró en mi cara; empecé a ver todo borroso a causa de mi dolor físico y emocional, pero eran las lágrimas, las que no me dejaban ver. Terminé cerrando mis ojos; pretendí que me calmaba al respirar pausadamente, pero pude sentir que introdujo lo que había preparado en mi cavidad y a su vez acariciaba mi cara, pero de todo ese trato, solo podía sentir el dolor. Siguió un rato haciendo círculos con su dedo hasta que sintió que se había ensanchado lo suficiente, me alzó desde la espalda y seguido a eso, una sensación extraña me dominó: su miembro estaba dentro de mí, empezó a moverse lentamente por unos minutos hasta que levemente sentí que sus embestidas se iban acelerando y finalmente se terminó corriendo en mi cálido interior. En el lapso de ese tiempo, no había movido ni un solo musculo, pero ligeramente mis labios tiraban uno que otro quejido._

_Se retiró de mi lado y se acercó torpemente a mi oído, y susurró: -__**Tú eres solo mío porque hoy te lo demostré. Edward **__–terminó la última palabra con un delicado pero corto beso en la mejilla del mencionado__**. **_

_Yo me quedé tirado en la cama por unas dos horas aproximadamente; una suave y delgada sabana me cubría todo el cuerpo._

_Cuando reaccioné, alcé mi vista para ver si aun estaba ahí, pero no, según lo que parecía, ya se había ido. Con furia, agarré el resto de la sabana y me cubrí totalmente la cara. Unas pequeñas lágrimas empezaron a cubrir mis mejillas. Quería evitar llorar por algo… ¿Insignificante? No lo era, pero no era una buena causa para derramar lágrimas de dolor._

_Permanecí pensativo y angustiado hasta que los cálidos rayos del sol, que entraban por el ventanal de mi costado, dejaron de llegar a mi espalda._

_Aun siento esa horrible sensación, pude haberlo evitado… pero fui tan débil y tan incapaz de arriesgar mi titulo de alquimista para salvar algo de mayor importancia._

_Ese pensamiento me atormenta y me hace sentir que todo fue una pesadilla que se volvió realidad._

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////Fin del sueño///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Habían pasado el tiempo necesario y suficiente para llegar a la estación de Trenes de Central. Había amanecido por completo y seguramente, pronto sería la hora del mediodía. En uno de los vagones del tren, específicamente, el de los alquimistas estatales; uno de los mencionados aún permanecía dormido.

-_**Señor Edward Elric, despierte**_ – dijo un militar no muy joven que se acercó al rubio durmiente.

_**-¿Qué sucede?**_ – es lo que pudo decir mientras abrió sus ojos y se estiraba perezosamente.

-_**Ya hemos llegado a Central, Acero**_. – afirmó con firmeza y postura que le reclamaba el protocolo de la milicia.

-_**Sí, ya veo**_ – dijo cansado y luego miró a través de la ventana, la cantidad de gente que ansiaba tomar su tren e irse a sus destinos. Sin tardar más tiempo, agarró su pesada valija – _**pensé que nunca llegaría, el viaje fue muy largo.**_

-_**Eso depende de cada uno, siete horas para recordar los recuerdos, para jugar, para leer, para dormir, para todo.**_ – dijo sarcásticamente el militar. Mientras notaba en el rostro del alquimista, una clara señal que estaba trasnochado.

-_**Depende de cada uno**_ – dijo el pelirubio pensativamente mientras se encaminaba hasta la bajaba del tren. El soldado lo siguió hasta que ambos pusieron sus pies sobre la infraestructura del lugar y se despidieron militarmente.

La estación estaba repleta, iba a serle casi imposible salir de allí a alguien como él. La teniente Hawkeye lo esperaba, acompañada de Armstrong (sus brillitos de emoción se podían) ambos estaban muy lejos de los andenes y lo único que se podía ver desde allí eran claramente los músculos y la estela brillosa del mismísimo Alex Louis Armstrong.

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció, de repente, en su mirada. Había llegado a Central y tenía las esperanzas de olvidar todo lo que odiaba recordar de una vez por todas.

No había nubes en el cielo, eso demostraba que un día a puro sol, iba a ser.

**_ Javcob Fusther** =Personaje relativamente creado por mí, se supone que conoce a los hermanos Elric desde hace tiempo, más o menos, cuando ambos buscaban los secretos de la piedra filosofal._


	3. Chapter 3

En Central era un día muy hermoso, el sol brillaba a su máxima intensidad.

Ed, sujetando con toda su fuerza su gran valija, iba camino a los Cuarteles, con una mirada ausente y pérdida hasta que Hawkeye le pregunto algo: - **_¿Te encuentras bien? parece que te pasó algo terrible_**. El solo se detuvo y dirigió su mirada al suelo. Armstrong que estaba atrás de ellos, no se fijaba por donde caminaba y choco con el rubio, haciendo que su valija se abriera y dejara, en el suelo, todo desparramado. Armstrong y Hawkeye levantaron todo silenciosamente y rápidamente; ambos se dieron cuenta de que Edward no estaba bien: El estaba parado e inmóvil, como si no se hubiera dado cuenta de que su valija se hubiera abierto.

-¿**_Estás seguro que estas bien? ¿Por qué no me respondes?_** – dijo con insistencia Riza

**_-¿Por qué no nos cuentas lo que te sucede? Te podríamos ayudar_** – dijo muy amablemente el Mayor.

No hubo respuestas, solo estaba perdido en su mente. De repente, Armstrong puso su mano en el hombro de Ed, para ver si reaccionaba; y lo logró.

-**_Eh, ¿qué sucede? ¿Me estabas hablando a mí?_** –dijo el rubio un poco desorientado

-**_Si, pero ¿por qué no respondías? Hace más de veinte minutos que te estábamos hablando y no nos respondías. _**– Dijo un poco preocupada Riza **_– Además te ves un poco pálido._**

-**_Edward Elric, sabes que si no quieres confiar en ella podes confiar conmigo_** – expresó muy orgullosamente Armstrong

-**_Emm me parece que esta conversación se está haciendo muy larga, porque no vamos un poco más rápido al cuartel_** – dijo Ed, un poco asustado al ver que la teniente Riza estaba con una venita sobre su cabeza, y con una expresión en su cara de disgusto por el comentario que había hecho el Mayor.

-**_Si, tienes razón. Roy espera ansiosamente esos documentos y reportes tuyos_**. – dijo Hawkeye.

-**_Ja ja ja, si esos documentos_** – sonrió fingidamente y se agarró la cabeza – mente - _si, no creo que el amargado Coronel se enoje cuando le diga que no hice lo que me pidió. _– un gotero se encontraba en un costado de su cara.

Los tres siguieron su camino, estaban a un par de cuadras de su destino. El calor era insoportable, hubieran querido ir en auto, pero como el Coronel había dicho que lo vayan a buscar personalmente sin el coche, tuvieron que hacerle caso, a una orden ridícula y absurda.

* * *

Risembull

Era uno de los peores días de la historia: estaba lloviendo a cantaros desde la noche anterior; eso era extraño, un cambio de clima repentino.

Casa de los Rockbell, en la habitación de huéspedes, estaban Al; mirando fijamente por la ventana; y Winry, terminando de arreglar un automail.

-**_Al, ¿por qué crees que está lloviendo mucho? Yo solo pienso que no es por mi cumpleaños, debido a que faltan tres días, pero ¿por qué otra causa puede ser?_** – dijo la rubia, un poco nerviosa, mientras estaba sentada en una silla cerca de la puerta.

Pero no hubo respuesta, un profundo silencio invadió la habitación. Al parecía perdido, solo miraba hacia más allá del paisaje, que le ofrecía la vista, a través del vidrio de la ventana, que estaba empapada por la lluvia. Winry se acercó a la cama, donde él estaba sentado; se dio cuenta que el pelicastaño estaba ausente, su mirada fija y vacía lo demostraba.

**_-¿Te encuentras bien?_** – preguntó ella y se sentó a su lado

**_-… Si ¿qué pasa nii-san?..._** – parpadeo repentinamente, se sonrojo y retrocedió para atrás – **_Lo siento, Winry. Estoy preocupado por… _**- lo interrumpió la rubia

-**_Por Ed, pensé que así seria. Normalmente siempre estas feliz, pero cuando te alejas de él, te pones triste. Supongo que te sentís así porque, en varias ocasiones, te tuviste que separar de él. Lo quieres mucho ¿O me equivoco?_** – continuo ella muy cariñosamente, tomando las manos de Alphonse.

-**_Si, lo quiero y no quiero perderlo de nuevo_**. – Mente – _aunque yo, en mi interior, siento que lo quiero más que a un hermano, esa sensación sé que es verdadera._

-**_Ahora ¿te encuentras mejor_**? – dijo un poco sonrojada la pelirrubia, al ver que Al todavía le sujetaba su mano.

-**_Si. Arigato Winry-san_**.

-**_Emm, puedes soltar mi mano_**. – expresó sonrojada

-**_Si, si_** – la soltó y sonrió – mente - _¿Por qué sostuve la mano de Winry, cuando paso eso? Espero que ella lo tome como algo normal, no como significado de algo entre… ¿nosotros dos? Espera, que estoy pensando, ella no me gusta es muy mandona y peligrosa a la vez, solo quiero a mi nii-san, pero… ¿el me querrá como yo lo quiero?_

Ese momento fue interrumpido por un grito de Pinako: - **_Winry, ven a ayudarme_**. La rubia se levanto de la cama y dejo a Al.

El pelicastaño reaccionó y lo primero que se le vino en mente; fue ir a buscar a su amado hermano. Sacó la pequeña valija que se encontraba debajo de su cama, la abrió y metió en ella: un poco de ropa, pertenencias y un libro.

Salió apresurado de la habitación, bajo las escaleras rápido, y cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta, alguien lo detuvo. –**_Detente, yo te acompañare_**. – dijo Winry, tomando su impermeable y alcanzándole a Alphonse; su abrigo para evitar que se mojara en la lluvia junto con un paraguas negro.

Pinako desde la cocina, asomo su mirada y vio que ellos salían de la casa. – Mente - _Entre los tres se cuidan mutuamente; ella es fuerte y siempre está con ellos, para apoyarlos_.- tomo su pipa y fumo un poco.

Debajo de la lluvia, caminaban ambos y solo se escuchaba el repiqueteo de las gotas contra el suelo; no hacía frío pero el viento hacía que la rubia, sostenía el paraguas, se vaya para atrás en algunos momentos.

**_-¿Como sabias que me iba a ir?_** – pregunto tímidamente el pelicastaño.

-**_En realidad, no lo sabía pero supuse que harías algo así. Sé que no te podría haber detenido, lo único que puedo hacer es acompañarte._** – sonrió y bajo su vista.

-mente de Al- _No me esperaba esta reacción por parte de ella, es demasiado amable conmigo; el agua de la lluvia le está afectando, siempre me grita, me pega con su llave pero nunca es buena. Espero que solo sea amable ahora… porque si sigue así, es que ella me… NO, ESO NO, ELLA NO ME PUEDE QUERER._

Siguieron caminando en silencio hasta que llegaron a la estación. Al se despidió y no pudo evitar recordar viejos recuerdos; como él y Ed (cuando eran niños) habían partido con su maestra y dejaron a Winry; y también cuando Al recuperó su cuerpo y se fue con la Izumi, y dejo nuevamente a la rubia.

Al estaba adentro, abrió una ventana y el tren empezó a moverse.

-**_Ittekimasu (volveré) Winry y traeré a mi nii-san!!!_** – gritó Al

**_-(Ten cuidado)¡¡¡Itterasshai, solo asegúrate de volver!!!_** – respondió Winry

El Tren ya iba a más velocidad y luego de unos segundos, desapareció en el horizonte. La lluvia seguía cayendo y no paraba; una sonrisa en la cara de ella, la animaba a ir contenta a su casa.

Al se encontraba solo, en un vagón especial para alquimistas estatales, debido a que el pertenecía a ellos desde hace un tiempo; el alquimista de la Armadura.

Un largo viaje le aguardaba a él, pero en el trayecto algo malo pasaría; un enemigo muy peligroso se encontraba cerca.

* * *

Central.

Ya en el Cuartel, los tres todos acalorados casi se tiran en el frio piso, pero había mucho movimiento y mucha gente.

Riza y Armstrong se fueron con la valija del rubio y lo dejaron solo.

Edward caminó hasta la oficina del Coronel y cuando estaba punto de tocar, abrió Roy.

Estaba un poco sorprendido, sus miradas se cruzaron por un largo momento hasta que Mustang agarró a Ed y lo metió a su despacho.

-**_Te estaba esperando desde hace días, temía que algo te pasara, Acero_**. – dijo de forma irónica, mientras caminaba de un lado hacia otro con los brazos cruzados.

-**_Si, creo que me tarde un poco más de la cuenta, pero con respecto a los documentos… eh…_** - se detuvo y bajó su mirada. (El estaba sentado en el sillón de la oficina)

**_-¿No los hiciste? suponía que eso iba a pasar. Pero por lo menos, tenés tiempo de ir a tiempo para el cumpleaños de Winry._** –dijo con orgullo.

-**_Si, pero no iré, no tengo muchos ánimos para ir_**. – dijo en voz baja

Roy lo observó y se dio cuenta, que su subordinado no actuaba normalmente y parecía algo triste.

-**_Ahora que lo pienso, ¿los documentos no eran demasiado grandes para vos, Acero? que eres tan pequeño y te habrán pisado un millón de veces._** – dijo lo más cerca de él, para ver su reacción, pero fue en vano, no hubo respuesta.

-mente de Roy- _Algo malo le pasó, lo puedo sentir pero ¿qué cosa le pudo haber pasado para que se encuentre así? Esta perdido y sin ánimos, ni para responder mis burlas a su estatura. _

Se acercó hasta que se sentó a su lado, y lo noto, vio que los ojos de Edward tenían esa expresión: no querer recordar lo ocurrido. En menos de un segundo, Roy alzó sus brazos y abrazó al rubio, y este se dejo llevar, no hubo resistencia. Era un abrazo de contención, el pelinegro sabía que Acero necesitaba eso. Todo un mechón rubio cubría la cara de Ed, pero no fue suficiente para ocultar sus lágrimas.

Roy lo soltó y tomo el mentón del pelirrubio y con su otra mano, secó las lágrimas que rodeaban las mejillas. – **_No tienes que llorar, dime lo que te sucede y podre ayudarte_**. – dijo Roy mirando esos ojos dorados, que estaban húmedos. No podía verlo llorando, sentía que se estremecía por dentro, por eso quería ayudarlo.

Pero el lindo momento entre ellos dos se interrumpió, cuando el rubio se levantó del sillón bruscamente y respondió – **_No me pasa nada importante, ahora no me llames enano porque ya no lo soy. Estoy un poco cansado por el viaje, así que iré a descansar un poco. _**– fue lo último que dijo antes de salir de la oficina.

Roy solo se quedo un poco sorprendido, por la rapidez en la que Ed se recupero, pero tenía que admitirlo: abrazar a Acero, era algo que desde hace mucho tiempo tenía planeado hacer, algo que nunca hubiera podido imaginarse, pero lo hizo.

Edward había logrado, ir lo más rápido que pudo, al hotel donde se alojaba; entró en su cuarto, vio que su maleta estaba allí y luego se tiró a la cama para descansar un poco y pensar. Verdaderamente estaba muy cansado, no había logrado dormir bien desde hace días. Pero ahora, se sentía mejor debido a ese tierno abrazo que le dio Roy. Nunca se había imaginado algo semejante, pero pasó.

-mente- Ese abrazo fue tan cálido, como si me hubiera abrazado con mucho cariño… pero que estoy pensando – su brazo le tapo la cara - el jamás me trataría tan bien como lo hizo hoy, solo le importa su puesto y su altura. Pero jamás olvidare esa tierna sensación.

Sus ojos se cerraron de a poco hasta que quedo profundamente dormido. Aun era de día, pero el necesitaba un pequeño descanso para luego poder recibir una visita que no se esperaba.


	4. Chapter 4

Las horas iban pasando lentamente para Alphonse, que se encontraba en el medio de su viaje a Central. El atardecer ya se aproximaba, y el ya estaba a punto de dormirse. El paisaje causaba ese efecto adormecedor: praderas verdes, infinitos paisajes naturales que eran interrumpidos por algunas casas y el disperso ganado vacuno y ovino (es decir, vacas y ovejas XDD). De a poco iba cerrando sus ojos hasta que, finalmente, los cerró y se quedo dormido.

----------------------------------------------------------Conciencia de Al-------------------------------------------------------------

_Onii-chan, mi querido Onii-chan siempre has estado a mi lado, siempre me has cuidado y me hiciste una promesa muy importante para mí: devolverme mi cuerpo. La cumpliste pero tú nunca te preocupas por ti mismo, aun conservas tu automail, no encontraste otra manera de recuperar lo que perdimos esa noche por querer traer de vuelta a nuestra amada madre. ¿Por qué no buscas otra forma de recuperar lo que tú perdiste por ese error? Esa es la pregunta que siempre quise decir, pero nunca puedo… se que el sufrió más que yo e hizo todo para evitar que yo muriera. Creo que siempre me protegió porque él me quiere y soy la única familia cercana que tiene, aparte de Winry y la vieja Pinako. Pero… yo desde hace poco tiempo empecé a sentir algo que nunca había sentido o ¿será acaso que siempre lo sentía y lo ignoraba? No se la respuesta, pero sé que te quiero demasiado. -^^-_

* * *

Mientras Al permanecía dormido, alguien que se encontraba en el techo del tren, se empezó a reír maléficamente. Incluso su sombra reflejaba su maldad.

El sol, de a poco, se iba ocultando en las praderas lejanas, dejando a su paso, el cielo azulado que con el pasar de los segundos se iba tornando negro…

-**_Solo saboreare mi dulce venganza contra ti y tu enano hermano. Lo único que tengo en mente es hacerlos sufrir y matarlos, pero esto no será muy sencillo. Ya no tengo a nadie que me ayude a completar con este deber mío, pues es cierto, ustedes se encargaron de eliminarlos uno por uno, aunque yo aun sigo vivo porque debo terminar lo que empecé. – _**Se pauso por un momento y levantó su puño**_ – Juro que los matare y sentirán el verdadero sufrimiento de la vida… _**

Se levantó y entró sigilosamente por la ventana. Miro al pelicastaño fijamente por un largo rato, para asegurarse de que estuviera totalmente dormido; se sentó en el asiento de al frente. Lo observó hasta que un impulso repentino le causo que se levantara; tomo delicadamente la cara de Al y la empezó a delinear con sus dedos.

-**_Te pareces mucho a tu nii-san, pero al único que deseo que este muerto, a toda costa es a él, en cierta forma tú no me estorbas pero sé que lo protegerías… y si llegaras a cometer tan arriesgada acción, date por muerto._** – con sus dedos empezó a rozar los labios del pelicastaño. – **_Algo tan valioso, no debe ser dañado, ¿no es así Alphonse_**? – dijo susurrándole al oído.

Al seguía dormido, parecía que estaba muy concentrado en su sueño, que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que tenía a su lado a su peor enemigo: Envy, que supuestamente tendría que estar muerto o al menos así lo creían los Elric.

Envy rasgó la cara de Al, provocando una herida y a su vez una gota de sangre empezó a deslizarse por su mejilla derecha; un gesto de parte del dormido hizo que Envy retrocediera. Pero al ver que Al solo se movió, para apoyar su cabeza contra la ventana, el se acerco y no pudo evitar, lamer la sangre. Su lengua la lamió toda, recorriendo toda la mejilla herida hasta que llego a los labios de este y los beso delicadamente, Alphonse respondió el beso de Envy, con los ojos cerrados y seguramente, en sus sueños, soñaba que besaba a Ed… pero la realidad era muy distinta. Después de un rato, tomo con sus adormilados brazos la cabeza de Envy, aun seguía dormido, pero esto causo que él se molestara y terminara con el beso.

-mente de Al - _Nii-san, solo deseo tenerte a mi lado, y sé que este momento nunca terminara, este dulce beso es algo que no unirá aun mas._

Envy vio que era momento de irse, así que dejo a Al, y una sensación de satisfacción por haber besado al que estaba dormido, lo dominó. Antes de irse por la ventana, acaricio el suave rostro del pelicastaño y susurró – **_No dejes que algo tan valioso sea dañado._** – se fue de la misma manera por el cual había entrado.

Una fría brisa hizo que Alphonse (acostado sobre el asiento) se despertara y se diera cuenta que su ventana estaba abierta. Miro para todos lados para percatarse de que no haya nadie, y cerró la ventana. El estaba un poco sonrojado: solo había tenido un agradable sueño, en que besaba a su nii-san, aunque sentía que esa sensación no fue un sueño sino que fue algo real. No podía explicarlo, pero estaba totalmente convencido de que el beso fue real… aunque él no sabía quién se lo había dado.

Ya era de noche, el cielo estaba cubierto de nubes grises que tapaban a todas las estrellas. Al se quedo observando el cielo, pensando en cómo le diría a Ed, que lo amaba y que siempre lo había querido, pero hace poco se dio cuenta de los verdaderos sentimientos que tenía en su interior.

Mientras tanto en Central, todo permanecía muy tranquilo: las calles estaban serenas y el silencio predominaba y era interrumpido, en algunos instantes, por el ruido de algunos coches y el aullido de algunos gatos callejeros. (XD me gustan los gatos)

Edward aun permanecía dormido, eso era algo muy inusual; no se había levantado desde que llegó y se tiró a descansar. Estaba envuelto entre las sabanas, todo su cabello estaba suelto y gran parte de él cubría su sudorosa cara, eso indicaba claramente que tenia calor, es decir que tenía fiebre, pero ¿de qué podría tener fiebre? ¿Del cansancio por no haber dormido durante muchos días?

* * *

Risembull

Winry no podía dormir, ya se acercaba su cumpleaños y no tenía a la persona que más quería: a Ed, aunque también quería que Al estuviera presente cuando le confiese a su amado y a los demás que amaba al rubio y que pretendía casarse con él, en el futuro. Aunque ella pensaba que era algo obvio, la gran mayoría sabía que Winry Rockbell estaba enamorada de Edward Elric, el famoso alquimista de Acero, perro de los militares.

Caminaba de un lado para otro, se sentaba y se echaba en la cama y al rato se levantaba, no podía mantenerse quieta, eso la desesperaba más. Tenía que encontrar una solución a su problema: como decir algo obvio ante los demás, pero de una manera no tan obvia.

Ya era un poco tarde, pero el sueño no la vencía, su mente buscaba la manera de solucionar todo. Pensó, pensó, pensó, hasta que agarro su llave (su amada llave, con la cual, había pegado y arrojado tanto a los Elric) y la miro detenidamente.

**_-¡¡Ya sé que tengo que hacer!!_** – grito exaltada, mientras saltaba de la emoción.

**_-¡Winry, cállate estoy intentando dormir_**!- dijo la de la habitación de al lado, Pinako.

-**_Eh....si, ahora me duermo_** – un gotero se encontraba en su cabeza

Dejo la llave sobre el escritorio que se encontraba cerca de la cama y sentó en la silla.

-mente de Winry- _Mi idea funcionara, solo tengo que ir a buscarlos a Central e intentar que Al me apoye en este plan. Solo así podre obtener a mi Edo._

Apagó la luz de la habitación, y se recostó plácidamente, pensando en su plan. Mañana se dirigiría a Central para llevarlo a cabo. Algo tan complicado, necesita ayuda… de cualquiera, para cumplir con un simple capricho de cumpleaños.

* * *

_Dos personas al acecho… y dos personas que serán sus objetivos._ _Un plan que podría arruinar muchas más cosas que lo esperado. Algo tan valioso… puede ser dañado, e incluso desperdiciarse sin el cuidado suficiente._


	5. Chapter 5

Ya casi era la medianoche, cuando se escucho que el último tren llegaba a su destino, la terminal de Central.

Todo estaba a oscuras, la poca iluminación provenía de los faroles que se encontraban a los costados de la estación. El silencio era tal que causaba una impresión de miedo. Al agarro su maleta y como nadie estaba al tanto de su llegada, se fue solo al hotel. Pocos pasajeros descendieron del tren, algunos hombres y militares que se fueron en conjunto. Después, todo fue silencio. Alphonse sabía en donde estaba su nii-san, porque siempre que venían a esta ciudad se alojaban en el mismo lugar. Camino un par de cuadras que tenían varios postes de luz; la oscuridad, en ese momento, le aterraba debido a sus frecuentes pesadillas. Cuando estuvo a pasos de la entrada, se detuvo por un instante, para evitar que los perros guardianes que se encontraban allí, se despertaran. Entro sigilosamente y con una maniobra logro no despertar a ninguno, aunque sin querer le había pisado la cola a uno, pero por suerte, no reacciono; se dirigió a la recepción, en donde se encontraba un señor muy viejo con una escopeta en la mano. Pidió las llaves de la habitación de Ed, de la forma más amable posible aunque por alguna extraña razón, estaba teniendo escalofríos. Tomo las llaves y subió por las escaleras, lo más rápido que pudo. Esa sensación le daba miedo, se sentía perseguido… aunque eso era cierto.

En verdad, el hombre de la recepción no era en realidad quien aparentaba ser; era Envy. Se había transformado en el, solo por el hecho de vigilar a sus dos presas más de cerca. No quería que su supuesto plan fuera arruinado así que prefirió permanecer cerca. Pero nadie se imaginaba cual sería su macabro plan. Se oculto en las sombras y procuro subir lentamente para que el pelicastaño no lo viera ni oyera. Una risa maléfica estaba presente en su cara.

Al abrió la puerta del cuarto y entro. Encendió la luz y lo primero que pudo ver fue un "pequeño" bulto en la cama, todo envuelto en las sabanas. Se acerco a él, para fijarse si era su hermano o solo un par de almohadas (normalmente, cuando Ed era pequeño siempre envolvía las almohadas antes de salir de noche).

-**_Onii-chan_** – susurro Al mientras destapaba a Ed

Varias sabanas eran las que cubrían todo el cuerpo del rubio, por esa razón, el castaño empezó a sospechar de algo: Toco su frente y se dio cuenta que estaba caliente y estaba húmeda, esos eran los síntomas de la fiebre.

-**_Al, ¿eres tú?_** – dijo apenas el rubio, intentando abrir los ojos.

-**_Sí, soy yo. Pero ¿Qué te paso? ¿Cómo te enfermaste?_** – pregunto Al, un poco preocupado

-**_No lo sé, pero no me destapes… tengo frio_**. – dijo en voz ronca y a la vez con la poca fuerza que tenia se tapaba nuevamente con las sabanas.

-**_Eso es imposible estas hirviendo en fiebre y ¿¡tenés frio!? ¿Qué más sentís?_** – dijo el castaño mientras poso su mano en la hirviente frente de Ed.

-**_Siento frio, me duele la garganta, me da vueltas la cabeza y no tengo fuerza para seguir hablando_** – estaba muy cansado, pero no tanto como para tomar el brazo de Al y quedarse inconsciente. Se dio vuelta mientras sujetaba el brazo del castaño con fuerza.

**_-¡Ed! Suéltame, me lastimas. Ed despierta devuélveme mi brazo. Ed… enano, diminuto, pequeño, grano de arena, déjame!!!!_** – empezó a gritarle todo lo que se le ocurría pero el rubio no reaccionaba, estaba inconsciente. **_–¡¡¡ Pequeño alquimista que es pisoteado por todos incluyendo al Coronel Mustang!!! _**– gritando en la oreja de su nii-san

Lo que recibió de respuesta, fue que Edward sujetara y jalara más fuerte su amado brazo, que sentía que lo iba a perder en cualquier momento.

Viendo que no lograría nada con el testarudo de su hermano, se sentó en el piso y de a poco se fue durmiendo. Quedo medio colgado, pero eso no evito que se duerma.

Alguien que se encontraba afuera del cuarto, abrió la puerta y entro silenciosamente.

-**_Tan adorables… imposible. Son los malditos hijos de ese bastardo._** – Dijo golpeando la pared – **_Pero eso ya no importa, mi venganza ya estará dando sus primeros frutos dentro de muy poco tiempo._**

Empezó a inspeccionar las valijas de Al y Ed cuidadosamente, examino cada prenda y cada pertenencia con mucho detenimiento; un libro que le pertenecía a Alphonse fue lo que más le llamo la curiosidad. No era un libro normal, era como un diario intimo o algo así, pero contenía muchos datos sobre la alquimia, misiones e investigaciones con millones de formulas. Cuando Envy terminó de leer página por página, un par de fotos cayeron al piso. Las agarró bruscamente y cuando las vio, casi le da un ataque de ira, pero se retuvo, ya que si se dejaba llevar; podría arruinar todo. Se calmo y rompió las fotos tirándolas al aire.

Las fotos era la única prueba de que los Elric alguna vez habían sido felices; cuando estaban todos juntos y eran tiempos de unión y prosperidad, pero todo eso cambio de un día para otro; Hohenheim abandona la casa y nunca más se vuelve a saber de él. Pero cuando vuelve, desaparece en la puerta y finalmente Envy cumplió con parte de su venganza: matarlo, saboreando el dulce sabor de la sangre de su creador.

-**_Ya es hora de irme_** – dijo mientras tomaba el mentón de Edward – **_Espero que te mejores… porque no quiero que te mueras… aun… yo seré el que tendrá ese placer de aniquilarte y verte sufrir… lentamente._**

Dejo todo como estaba y se fue del lugar, transformándose en otra persona, una mezcla de varias personas, con un aspecto joven. Camino por las calles de manera inconsciente, sus pensamientos eran muchos que no se podía concentrar ni hacia donde caminaba, hasta que se dio cuenta que estaba en frente de la entrada de la casa de Roy, es decir, su edificio.

-**_Esto podría tener su lado positivo… solo lo visitare por un rato_**. –dijo maliciosamente mientras cambiaba su apariencia, ahora era Edward Elric.

Subió las escaleras tan perezosamente (debido a que ya había subido tantas escaleras durante esa noche ), que se podría decir que estaba exhausto (la habitación de Roy se encontraba en el último piso… de 9). Abrió la puerta ferozmente pero pelinegro no sintió nada, estaba profundamente dormido. Se acerco hasta la cama y se sentó en un costado. Lo único que quería "Ed" era causar una sensación de que él había estado allí; solo planeaba acariciarlo para que se despertara y luego desaparecería de repente, causando así que Roy pensara que solo estaba soñando con el rubio. Pero algo salió mal: Cuando Ed empezó a acariciar la cara del otro, este se despertó y con rapidez, reaccionó intento levantarse y luego tomo la cabeza del rubio y la acerco lo suficiente como para robarle un beso. Ed intento terminar con esa escena pero no podía; Roy lo agarraba con tanta fuerza, que se puede decir que esperaba con ansias besar a Acero, su subordinado más apreciado y protegido, en cierta forma.

Ed con un empujón certero en el medio del pecho y una cachetada logro librarse y escapo lo más rápido que pudo, por la ventana. (Si nos ponemos a pensar, ellos estaban en el piso 9, imagínense como habrá quedado Envy después de semejante caída.)

Roy se asomo por la ventana para fijarse si Ed aun estaba vivo, pero desde esa altura no podía distinguir a nadie… ni siquiera a un enano reconocido por ser pequeño de estatura y temperamento. Ed había salido ileso y se encontraba oculto en un callejón oscuro, suficiente para mantenerse a la espera.

-Mente de Roy- _¿Por qué Acero habrá venido hasta mi habitación? Supongo que yo y el, en especial, se llevo una sorpresa cuando lo bese… _- suspiro – _Esperare a que vuelva a mi… solo para aclarar este hecho_. – se tiro en la cama y de a poco se durmió.

Ya estaba amaneciendo, el sol ya se hacía visible y la gente de a poco se levantaba. Un nuevo día comenzaba.

* * *

Risembull

Aun la lluvia no había cesado. El tiempo seguía aun de mal. Un tren estaba a punto de partir con rumbo a Ciudad Central. Entre todos sus pasajeros, se hallaba una joven rubia, ansiosa de llegar a la ciudad. Solo llevaba consigo un pequeño bolso y en su diabólica mente se encontraba el plan de la discordia; así ella lo había llamado.


	6. Chapter 6

-**_Llegue, llegue al fin después de todo, llegue_** – gritaba un poco fuerte, agitando los brazos y llamando la atención de gran parte de los que se encontraban en el lugar.

Después de un agotador viaje en tren, Winry había llegado a Central; esto significaba problemas para los Elric, debido al plan que ella tenía en mente. Aunque esta persona no era la única, también se encontraba Envy que era capaz de todo igual que esta rubia… Solo por el hecho de conseguir a ese codiciado joven de los cabellos y ojos dorados. -^^-

* * *

Roy durmió no más de 10 minutos, la inquietud no lo dejaba tranquilo, solo ese simple hecho le perturbaba la conciencia, saber las razones exactas o ¿Habría sido un error? Tantas opciones posibles sin saber cuál era la correcta. Estaba consciente de que había bebido un poco antes de que eso sucediera, pero no lo suficiente para estar alucinando. –Mente- _Espero que hoy por lo menos lo vea… la última vez que lo vi parecía algo triste… lloro por algo que no quiere contar… tengo que saber cuál es la razón de su sufrimiento… tengo que saber si fue el, verdaderamente él, quien vino._- miraba fijamente la ventana, el lugar por donde se había ido.

Después de permanecer unos 5 minutos, en ese pensamiento, se preparo para ir al cuartel. Eso era algo demasiado raro en su actitud. El nunca iba tan temprano; siempre llegaba segundos antes de que la teniente Hawkeye llegara. Agarro sus guantes, las llaves y luego bajo todos los escalones para poder llegar a la salida principal, en el primer piso. Luego de eso, se fue caminando con una expresión sonriente en su mirada. Aunque en momentos, se sentía perseguido por alguien, pero no sabía quién. El peliverde lo seguía lo más discretamente que podía, aunque le era difícil, el pelinegro adivinaba con facilidad cada movimiento que hacía. Tuvo que desistir a su "persecución", solo por evitar dañar el plan, su venganza.

* * *

En la confortable habitación del hotel, donde se alojaban ambos hermanos, ellos yacían aun dormidos, Al colgado (básicamente tenia medio cuerpo colgando al borde de la cama) y Ed dormía como una tumba; no se había movido ni un centímetro. Los rayos del sol ya se reflejaban en la ventana, causando que le diera directo, en la cara, al menor. De a poco, se fue despertando; sus ojos parecían estar muy cansados y apenas podía sentir la mitad de su cuerpo, ya había perdido la sensibilidad del resto. No se podía ni mover, así que la única opción que encontró fue gritar (otra vez), pero eso esta vez no funciono. (Le grito todas las formas posibles de decir que una persona es baja de estatura… en varios idiomas) A su vez, se dio cuenta que la respiración de su nii-san era más agitada que ayer y su temperatura también había aumentado. Paulatinamente, Al se estaba muriendo de hambre y sueño; su último intento constó en tirar con todas sus fuerzas, de su brazo para librarse. Lo logro… pero termino debajo de la mesa que se encontraba al costado de la puerta, que en cierta forma también choco con la pared, haciéndose un chichón en la cabeza. Mientras se quejaba, vio los pedazos de las fotos rotas por Envy. Se sorprendió un poco, porque no tenía idea de quien había poder hacer semejante cosa.

Se levanto y luego de dar unos pasos, la puerta fue golpeada. Al perezosamente y de forma precavida (pensaba que por ahí era el responsable del estado de las fotos)

**_-¿Quién es?_**- dijo en voz alta, sabía que si gritaba su nii-san no se despertaría, aun su estado de salud seguía mal.

-**_Soy yo_**. – con tono de arrogancia

-**_mmm, ¿y quién eres vos_**?

-**_Una persona O_OU_**

-**_Taissa ¿Por qué hace las cosas más difíciles? _ _U_**

-**_No sé, solo déjame pasar. _**_– Mente – Solo quiero verificar algo**.**_

-**_No puedo, mi nii-san está durmiendo y está un poco enfermo_** (parece que se va a morir ^^U)

-**_Espera un rato - ¬¬U - Al, ¿eres tú_**?

-**_Si, ¿Quién pensabas que era?_**

-**_Pensaba que eras Ed._**

- **_¬¬*!! No le veo la gracia. –_**Mente _– no sé porque pierdo el tiempo!!_

-**_Solo déjame ver que tan mal esta Acero_**.

-**_Vale, si no te dejo pasar; puedes quemar la puerta ¿Cierto_**?

-**_No lo creo_** – mente – _en realidad, si soy capaz, solo por verlo_

Roy entro y apresuradamente se abalanzo a la cama donde estaba Edward. Al, un poco atónito al ver la rapidez, cerró la puerta y se acerco a donde estaban ellos. Vio como lo inspeccionaba, tan delicadamente y tierna la forma que lo hacía, que de otro modo, Al pensaba otra cosa. El pelinegro se saco su guante para ver que tan enfermo estaba, Acero; Despacio, saco los mechones rubios que cubrían ese sonrojado rostro (por la fiebre ¬¬U), y se dio cuenta de la gravedad de la situación. Se dirigió hacia la puerta y antes de irse, interrogo un poco al pelicastaño.

**_-¿Desde cuándo que esta así? – _**dijo con una mirada seria y penetrante****

-**_No estoy muy seguro, cuando yo llegue el ya estaba así_**. – respondió con la voz temblorosa, en el interior, sentía que en cualquier momento iba a ponerse a llorar

-**_Deberían llamar a un doctor_**. – cruzo los brazos

-_No, creo que esa sea una buena idea_ – su mirada pálida y su equilibrio frágil, llamaron la atención de los otros.

**_-¡¡Nii-san, No te levantes!! – _**exclamó casi llorando ****

**_-Tiene razón, no lo hagas, Acero_** – dijo mientras se acercaba a él.

Pero Edward insistió y apenas logro levantarse; como estaba muy débil al poco rato de mantenerse parado, se desvaneció y cayó en los brazos de Roy, que de repente se sonrojo.

Mientras lo recostaba en la cama, Al lo ayudaba, estaba demasiado preocupado por su nii-san. Se sentaron por un rato en las sillas que colocaron alrededor de donde se hallaba Ed. Ya más o menos era el mediodía, por lo que el coronel ya tenía que irse (lo esperaba un "pequeño regaño" por parte de Riza), tomo su gabardina negra y antes de irse, le dijo a Al: - **_Cuídalo bien… y no lo dejes solo, porque hay algo que lo atormenta._** Antes de que Alphonse pudiera preguntar algo, Mustang se fue hacia las escaleras y siguió su camino.

En el interior, Al estaba sufriendo quería saber cómo ayudar a su Onii-chan. Revolvió todos los armarios y alacenas de la habitación hasta que encontró un remedio que según la etiqueta que poseía, curaba la fiebre. No podía evitarlo, no le gustaba verlo en ese estado, no podía evitar llorar.

Se aproximo a la cama, alzo la cabeza de Ed un poco (hasta dejarlo medio sentado) y, en una cuchara le dio el remedio; su aspecto y olor eran repugnantes pero era lo único que había encontrado.

Se lo dio, aunque le costó que su modesto nii-san lo tragara. Pero, por lo menos lo logro.

Un poco de ese líquido se escurrió por los labios del pelirrubio, la situación y la tentación que le provocaba besar esos tan delicados labios, lo impulso a casi hacerlo. Pero se detuvo cuando escucho que la puerta se abrió, se dio vuelta y se quedo un poco atónito al ver a esa persona.

Esa persona era…

* * *

-Mente de Roy- _Si pudiera por lo menos pensar que tú fuiste el que vino hacia mí… mis dudas terminarían de ser dudas y llegarían a convertirse en razones de que es lo que empecé a sentir por ti… Solo tenerte en mis brazos, me haría feliz… aunque me gustaría saber si tu, por alguna extraña coincidencia, sientes lo mismo que yo… Este fuego interno que recorre mi ardiente corazón…_


	7. Chapter 7

-Mente de Roy - _Acero está muy enfermo para haber salido, pero ahora la duda es quien lo hizo. Puedo estar seguro que era igual a él; sus aspectos y rasgos me lo demostraron. No puede haber dos Edward Elric a la vez, aunque si considero otra posibilidad… el único que se parece lo suficiente es… -_pausa_- …Al!_ – Se detuvo en el medio del camino y sacudió su cabeza - _¡¡Eso ya es imaginar demasiado!! Alphonse no es así, el es demasiado inocente para hacer algo de este tipo… pero ¿si es así? ¿Si él fue el que me…_ - fue interrumpido por una gran sombra imponente que se acerco a él. Era Armstrong que exhibía sus extravagantes músculos.

-_**La teniente Hawkeye lo ha estado buscando por todo el cuartel, Coronel**_. – dijo amablemente

-_**Sí, creo que esta vez me tarde un poco más de lo normal**_. –

_**-De todos modos, parece que está muy pensativo**_

-_**Si lo estoy, me preocupa algo, pero no es de mucha importancia**_

Aparece Riza, con una sonrisa malévola y mira fijamente a Roy, que de alguna manera tenía varios goteros encima de su cabeza.

Momentos antes de que la puerta del cuarto se abriera…

-mente - _Nii-san porque… no puedo decir lo que siento. Solo desearía besarte para demostrarte todo lo que te quiero. Poder sentir el sabor de tus labios cuando rocen con los míos. Sentirlos… solo eso…_ _Aunque sé que esto está prohibido, mi mente y mis sentimientos no me dejan en paz, si sigo así… todo podría pasar, pero no puedo dejar de sentir esa agradable sensación cuando estoy a tu lado. Solo calmar estos sentimientos es lo que deseo…_- se acercaba lentamente mientras de a poco tomaba la cabeza de Ed

-_**mmm, ¿interrumpo algo?**_ –dijo Winry mientras aun se encontraba en la entrada de la habitación

_**-Nada de importancia**_ – alejándose sigilosamente

_**-¿Porque Ed está en cama? ¿Acaso está enfermo? ¿O qué?**_ – pregunto la rubia mientras se acercaba a Al

-_**Si esta con mucha fiebre… pero cambiando de tema, ¿Porque viniste a Central?**_

-_**Se suponía que ibas a regresar pronto, Pero no pude esperar mucho tiempo más. Entonces tome la decisión de venir acá, y a la vez estuve pensando un plan para poder decirle a Ed lo que verdaderamente siento por el**_

-_**Sí, luego hablaremos en detalle de tu plan, pero ahora lo que importa es el estado de mi nii-san **_– le da la espalda a Winry y se queda mirándolo

Ella dejo su bolso en la mesa. Luego se acerca a la cama y se sienta en un costado. Destapo al rubio lo suficiente y empiezo a tomarle la temperatura y el pulso como si fuera una profesional. Después de todo ese procedimiento, dirigió su mirada de preocupación a Al y le pregunto en voz baja como susurrando

_**-¿Desde cuándo esta así de enfermo?**_

-_**No lo sé, porque piensan que yo lo sé, es como si todos pensaran que es mi culpa que este como esta**_ – en el interior se estremecía y un leve sollozo se hizo visible

-_**Al, no era mi intención hacerte sentir mal o preocuparte más.**_ – suspiro _**– Como se algo de esto, gracias a mis padres, iré a comprar algunas medicinas y luego veras que se pondrá mejor**_ –dijo con una sonrisa y tomando las manos de Alphonse. Winry busco un par de cosas en su bolso y se fue.

Al se seco el resto de las lagrimas que aun permanecían en su cara y se sentó nuevamente cerca la cama

_**-No te dejare**_ – tomo la mano de Ed – _**Yo se que te recuperaras y ambos buscaremos la solución para recuperar lo que perdiste y aun te hace falta, No nos rendiremos aun. Y cuando estés mejor te podre decir lo que tanto deseo… Nii-san…**_

Se levanto y de manera tierna beso la frente de Edward.

Volviendo al asunto de las fotos, Al no tenía idea de quién pudo haber sido. Solo las fotos estaban fuera de lugar, el resto permanecía en orden. También otras interrogantes le empezaron a surgir en su ocupada mente: Porque Roy había venido solo por ver a Ed, si siempre se llevan mal y sus bromas a veces se las toman muy enserio, pero también lo que le dijo _– Hay algo que lo atormenta_ -. Eso le causaba demasiada curiosidad. Quería saber que era lo que lo hacía sufrir, cuando se recuperara se lo preguntaría, sería el primer tema que hablaría o el segundo.

Al finalmente levanto todos los pedazos de las fotos, y los guardo en su libro (diario). Luego mientras esperaba a Winry, decidió limpiar un poco la habitación. Saco todo el polvo que había en la mayoría de la habitación. Ya habían pasado dos horas y su amiga aun no llegaba. Decidió ver por la ventana, pero no la vio, antes de retirarse de ese lugar, noto algo peculiar en su cara: una especie de cicatriz que se encontraba en su mejilla.

Intento recordar todo lo que hizo para averiguar el origen de esa herida hasta que recordó algo que aun no sabía con certeza: En el tren tuvo la sensación de haber besado a alguien, pero pensaba que era solo un sueño. Ahora podía contar con las pruebas suficientes, de que si había sido real.

Se hundió en sus pensamientos hasta la llegada de Winry. Ya atardecía lentamente y con un leve movimiento, ella entro muy tranquila, dejo todo lo que había traído en la mesa, y de a poco, le fue dando a Edward, la medicina. El rubio solo la tomo, sin ninguna complicación, después de eso, se recostó para seguir durmiendo. Muchos frascos y cosas de ese tipo ocupaban gran parte de la mesa.

-_**Ya está. Solo resta esperar que le baje un poco la temperatura y luego mejorara**_. –cerrando el frasco de la medicina.

-_**Bien.**_ –miro fijamente a su nii-san

-_**Al, espera un rato. No te muevas**_. – miro la herida de este y la descubrió de los mechones de pelo que la cubrían. -¿_**Cómo te hiciste esto**_?

-_**No tengo idea**_ - suspiró

-_**Te la curare, es una herida superficial pero igual hay que curarla. –**_ tomo un frasco casi transparente y volcó un poco del liquido en un pedazo de tela que ella tenía a mano.

Limpio la herida, y de alguna manera sus miradas se cruzaron en varios instantes.

-_**Arigato Winry**_.

-_**Me parece que ya me tengo que ir. Cuando estaba camino para aquí, me encontré con Glacia y Elysia. Solo las ire a visitar**_. – dijo la rubia mientras acomodaba todo y se preparaba para irse y finalmente se fue.

Al quedo solo con su nii-san. Sus pensamientos lo consumían pero evitaba pensar en el tema, mirando algunos de los libros que se hallaban amontonados cerca de la cama. Luego, pensó que Ed podría tener hambre cuando se levantara, entonces decidió preparar algo para que pudiera comer y recuperar las fuerzas que había perdido durante esos días.

_**-¿Al?**_ – dijo el rubio mientras se levantaba de la cama y sus ojos se acostumbraban a la poca luz del ambiente.

Con pasos desequilibrados y su respiración entrecortada logro llegar a ver a Al, que estaba preparando la comida en la cocina. Se quedo observándolo hasta que el pelicastaño se dio cuenta de su presencia

_**-¡¡¡Nii-san!!! **_–exclamo y corrió a su encuentro, que termino en un abrazo muy fraternal

_**-¿Al porque me abrazas? ¿Y cuando llegaste a la ciudad? –**_miles de signos de pregunta rodeaban su cabeza

Alphonse solo lo miro y lo soltó del abrazo, en cierta forma, ese abrazo había significado mucho más de lo que había querido.


	8. Chapter 8

-_**Al, dime cuando llegaste y porque…**_ – el olor de la exquisita comida que su Onii-chan preparaba lo interrumpió.

-_**Nii-san, yo solo vine porque me preocupe al saber la noticia, de que no podrías venir para el cumpleaños de Winry. Y cuando llegue**_ –bajo su mirada hacia el suelo – _**estabas muy enfermo, y luego llego ella. –**_sonriendo tímidamente

-_**Espera, ¿¿¡¡que!!?? Eso es imposible como me enferme, lo último que recuerdo es que me acosté para descansar del viaje y después, no sé lo que me paso**_ – apoyo su mano sobre la pared, solo porque ya casi perdía el equilibrio

-_**No importa ya. Ahora estas mejor. Solo tienes que recuperara las fuerzas suficientes**_ –sujetándolo del brazo lo sento en una de las sillas que se encontraban en la cocina.

-_**Bien. Y ya sé cómo puedo recuperar todas mis energías**_ – dijo alegremente –_**me prepararas rica comida y podre mejorar ^^**_

-_**Sí, eso es lo que hacía**_ –saco algo del horno, termino de preparar todo y se lo llevo a Ed, que repentinamente estaba sentado y esperando, en la mesa, ansiosamente su comida.

-_**mmm, ¿qué pasa Al? Te noto un poco preocupado**_ –dijo mientras miraba el gran plato de comida (unos spaghettis a la napolitana) que le traía Al

-_**Nada**_. –se dio vuelta y cuando se fue en dirección a la cocina, pero una mano lo detuvo.

-_**Sabes que no eres muy bueno para mentirme. Sé que algo te preocupa, se nota en la expresión de tu cara. –**_lo agarro más firmemente__

-_**Nii-san, tienes razón**_. –dio la vuelta y se sento al lado de él, mientras lo miraba como devoraba toda la comida.

-_**Dime ¿Quef esq teu preocupatt?**_ – es lo que se pudo escuchar, Edward tenia la boca llena de los fideos (spaghettis) y apenas podía hablar

_**-¿No podemos hablarlo luego? No creo que este sea el mejor momento para hacerlo.**_ – Se levanto y otra vez Ed lo detuvo –_**Nii-san, déjame, tengo que limpiar todo lo que deje en la cocina.**_

-_**No, Al.**_ –Lo sujeto con más fuerza del brazo y luego pudo divisar la herida de su hermano –_**Alphonse **_–sujeto su cara y la vio más de cerca -¿_**Cómo sucedió esto? ¿Quién te lastimo?**_

-_**No fue nadie, yo solo me lastime cuando viajaba**_.- con voz entrecortada

Edward aun desconfiaba de la extraña actitud del pelicastaño, así que lo dejo irse. Permaneció comiendo hasta que termino todo, todo sin dejar la mínima pista de que en algún momento haya habido comida. Recogió el plato y se lo llevo a Al, que estaba en profundo silencio, lavando algunos vasos y platos. Cuando se acerco, simplemente puso su mano en el hombro de este y de alguna forma, Al que estaba muy distraído se asusto y dejó caer el plato.

Los pedazos de este estaban dispersos por todo el lavaplatos y las manos de Al estaban solo un poco lastimadas, algunos pequeños raspones.

-_**Lo siento Al, no fue mi intención**_. –mientras miraba su accidente

-_**No importa no me lastime casi nada- **_(en realidad si)-

Ed tomo las manos de Al, las seco y luego las acaricio tan delicadamente, que el pelicastaño no pudo contenerse, se termino sonrojándose a tal punto que sus mejillas se tornaron a un color rojizo intenso. El rubio al ver la expresión en la cara del menor, solo se alejo de él. Al, un poco sorprendido y casi gritando dijo –_**Nii-san dime que es lo que te sucede y podre ayudarte**_.-

Ed que ya se encontraba a pasos de salir de la cocina, se detuvo fríamente. Volteo para ver a Al y sintió que esas palabras ya se las habían mencionado antes, alguien con quien su último encuentro había sido hace un par de días.

-mente de ed_- Roy me pregunto lo mismo hace días antes de que me abrazara; como puede ser que Al me haya dicho lo mismo que el._

-mente de Al- _Creo que no debí haber dicho eso. Ahora solo me mira con extrañeza como si supiera lo que él no me quiere decir o con lo que se refería Roy._

Sus miradas permanecían inmóviles, se miraban a los ojos durante segundos hasta que Ed dijo –_**Me ire a tomar un baño**_.- y se fue –_**También quiero que me digas que paso exactamente durante todos estos días.**_ –menciono antes de cerrar la puerta del baño.

Un mal presentimiento era lo que estremeció al pelicastaño, que de alguna forma sabia que la supuesta charla con su nii-san no iba a ser del todo buena. Termino de limpiar toda la cocina y levanto esos pedazos del plato; cuando veía su reflejo en esos trozos, no podía verse como si fuera el mismo sino como si fuera otra persona que piensa en su interior y que siente distinto a lo que debe ser normal.

El ruido del agua cayendo en el baño era el que interrumpía con la calma del lugar. Al caminaba de un lado a otro, su impaciente mente no le permitía pensar con claridad las cosas. Todo lo dejaba intranquilo hasta que, de repente, en un veloz impulso se acerco a la puerta del baño; sujeto la perrilla y la estuvo a punto de girar para entrar, pero se detuvo. Confundido por lo que hacía, se dejo caer al costado de la puerta. Apoyo su cabeza sobre la pared para luego ocultarla en sus rodillas. No podía soportar esa sensación que lo dominaba casi por completo: Entrar solo para ver y a… - quien sabe para qué otra cosa más, la peligrosa consciencia del pelicastaño se diferenciaba a la personalidad de Al, una persona amable y tierna con pensamientos puros y normales.

-mente de Al –_Ya no puedo aguantar más, esta sensación. No soy así. Yo ya no soy Al. El es mi nii-san, no puedo decirle que lo quiero o que lo amo, solo es una persona que me protegió. Tengo que sacarme este sucio pensamiento de alguna forma. Yo no lo puedo querer… si se lo digo solo pensara que estoy loco que ya no soy normal._

Mientras el reflexionaba sobre sus pensamientos, Edward se duchaba aunque, el también estaba pensativo. Dejaba que el agua se escurriera por toda su espalda una y otra vez. Sus cabellos rubios cubrían gran parte de su torso. El repiqueteo del agua en su automail era un sonido normal para él, que siempre lo escuchaba desde que lo tenía.

El mayor de los Elric ya había terminado de ducharse, por lo cual se cubrió con una toalla toda la parte inferior del cuerpo, dejando al descubierto su "perfecto torso". Salió del cuarto y se topo con Al, que yacía dormido al costado de la puerta de ese lugar. No le tomo mucha importancia y siguió su camino hasta su cama, en la cual se sento y empezó a secarse sus dorados cabellos. El pelicastaño que apenas permanecía despierto, no podía desviar su mirada del cuerpo de su nii-san. Lo miraba tan atento, que Ed no se daba cuenta.

El que estaba en la cama termino por sacarse la toalla para, obviamente, poder vestirse. El pelicastaño no controlaba su mente ni sus impulsos, así que tuvo que morderse el labio inferior para evitar salir de descontrol de esa situación. Pero estar frente a frente con solo el hecho de ver, eso causaba más ganas de poder arrimarse a él, poderlo besar, que sus cuerpos terminen juntándose junto con simples caricias…

_**-¡¡NO!!**_ – grito Al con tanta furia que se levanto y se dirigió rápidamente a su cuarto que estaba cerca del baño.

Edward sorprendido por la reacción del menor, se termino de vestirse lo más rápido que pudo y se dirigió al cuarto donde Al se hallaba. Intento tocar la puerta pero los sollozos y los golpes que se podían oír, se lo impidieron durante unos segundos. Decididamente entro y lo encontró sentado en la cama, de espaldas y llorando. Se acerco lo suficiente para verlo a la cara; incluso se sento a su lado, y solo le pregunto _**-¿Por qué? **_ Al, al terminar de escuchar esa pregunta, abrazo a su nii-san con todas sus fuerza y repetía –_**Lo siento**_ – todas las veces que pudo hasta que la voz se le entrecorto. Por su parte, Ed también lo termino abrazando (solo con fines fraternales) y empezó a deslizar sus dedos entre esa cabellera castaña. Por último tomo su delicado mentón y empezó a retirar las lagrimas que aun caían de esos ojos plateados.

-_**Al, yo siempre estaré aquí contigo. Nunca dejare que te pase nada malo. Siempre te protegeré. Esta es mi promesa. Y a cambio… no quiero verte llorar otra vez**_. –lo dijo mientras lo miraba.

El pelicastaño se escondió entre ese abrazo que de alguna forma, lo saco de esos "malos pensamientos".


	9. Chapter 9

Varios días habían ya pasado; Edward ya había recuperado su salud, Al pudo tener la paz mental, Winry, por desgracia, vivía con ellos, así que Ed tenía que dormir en el piso y todo era normal. Aunque en momentos siempre había discusiones y brutales peleas entre el bajito y la tonta, pues así es como se llamaban durante cada situación similar: Peleas por quien duerme en el piso, (esta fue la más difícil y por varios motivos, como golpes y puñetazos, Ed termino durmiendo en el piso, en un sentido muy literal) quien se baña primero, quien termina de comer más rápido… y cosas de ese estilo, que eran muy infantiles pero por lo menos hacían que todo fuera "más divertido" para Al, que siempre se reía de todo lo que pasaba aunque en algunos instantes, las discusiones llegaban a un nivel muy alto de violencia.

* * *

-_**Nii-san**_ –intentando despertar a Ed, que estaba en su quinto sueño –_**Despierta, es urgente**_.

-_**Al, no molestes aun no salió el sol y aun es muy temprano**_ –dijo con suma pereza y le dio la espalda a su ototo- _**no importa si es urgente… todo puede esp…**_ - se quedo dormido

-varios goteros encima de la cabeza de Al- _**Alguien te llamo**_ –se acerca lo suficiente para susurrarle en el oído –_**Roy te llamo, está esperando que**_ –fue interrumpido por el sobresalto de Ed

-¿_**Qué dijiste? ¿Roy me llamo?**_ – de alguna forma, Ed ya estaba levantado y con muchas energías

-_**Te despertaste rápido **_ –dijo algo confundido mientras se levantaba del piso

-_**Mmm, tienes razón. ¿Pero que quería el Taisa? Debe ser algo urgente si me llamo tan temprano.**_

-_**No sé, pero dijo que le lleves los documentos que antes te había pedido**_

- _**… **_- aura negra sobre su cabeza

-_**Pidió que se los llevaras cuando te levantaras o si no luego verías las consecuencias**_. –dijo muy seriamente

-_**Si, si. Ya me acorde de eso documentos**_.

-_**Bien. Tu desayuno ya está servido. Ahora, creo que seguiré durmiendo por un rato mas**_ –decía mientras bostezaba y se iba a su cuarto.

Cuando Al cerro la puerta de la habitación, Ed empezó a revolver todo lo que encontraba a su paso. Tomó una hoja medio arrugada y amarillenta, y con un pedazo de lápiz comenzó a escribir un montón de datos sueltos, investigaciones, y cosas sin sentido alguno. Con su gran esfuerzo logro escribir tres hojas; pero los ronquidos de Winry, que se escuchaban hasta el otro lado de la puerta, y su gran cansancio por ser tan temprano, le impidieron concentrarse y formular una buena escusa para salir de las consecuencias de no haber llevado los reportes antes.

Comió su desayuno a medias mientras se vestía. No tuvo mucho tiempo de arreglarse el pelo, sin más obstáculos, se fue directo a los Cuarteles Generales. Apenas salía el sol y prácticamente todo parecía un desierto; el rubio tenía tanta mala suerte que cada rayo de luz le pegaba justo en la cara. Después de una caminata de no más de 17 cuadras con el molestoso sol, llego a un lugar deshabitado, en otras palabras, el Cuartel. La calma reinaba, apenas se podía escuchar el sonido del viento. Sin tomar en cuenta eso, se dirigió a la oficina del Coronel. Todo iba bien hasta que una sombra que surgió delante de él, lo paralizo. Precavidamente se dio la vuelta y se llevo un susto. La sombra era de…

* * *

En el cuarto del hotel.

La rubia y el pelicastaño ya se habían levantado. Mientras Al preparaba el desayuno (te con pan) para ambos, Winry estaba sentada y mirando los azulejos de la cocina, y a la vez permanecía totalmente callada, algo muy extraño. Empezaron a desayunar en silencio, hasta que ella comenzó a hablar, con un tono muy serio. Al la escucho atento hasta que casi se atraganta con un trozo de pan. La conversación trataba del tema más importante para Winry: como confesarle su amor a Ed. Pero el plan que ella quería llevar a cabo, era muy siniestro y a la vez muy incomodo para Al.

-_**Estás loca, yo nunca hare eso –**_gritó Al

-_**Solo será hasta que logre llamar un poco la atención – **_intentado convencerlo

-_**No, me niego**_

-_**Al solo será por un par de semanas o menos, no hay nada de qué preocuparse –**_lo dijo con un tono dulce

-_**No, esa es mi última palabra**_

-_**Simplemente, no los entiendo a ustedes dos. Antes, cuando eran pequeños se peleaban por quien se casaría conmigo; ahora ninguno de los dos me quiere**_. – enojada

-_**Si te queremos solo como una amiga y nada más –**_con sarcasmo_**.**_

-_**Solo será algo improvisado. Tú serás mi novio hasta que Ed se ponga celoso de nuestra relación y decida intervenir, solo es improvisación**_. –se levanto de su silla y lo encaró

_**-¡¡No quiero!!**_ – dijo casi gritando en la cara de la pelirubia que lo miro con asombro.

Al se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, así que solamente bajo su cabeza y se fue hacia la puerta. Cuando estaba a punto de abrirla, Winry estaba detrás de el, y le dijo: -_**Si es por alguien, lo entenderé. Pero te necesito, solo será algo momentáneo. **_

El pelicastaño no pudo decir ninguna escusa ni nada, la voz se le había ido; su única posibilidad fue asentir con la cabeza. Salió deprisa sin mirarla, podía sentir como su corazón estaba casi inmóvil. Sus pasos perdían la estabilidad, bajaba las escaleras lo más lento posible. Al salir del edificio, respiro suficiente aire y pudo mantenerse estable. Un poco confundido comenzó a caminar por las calles hasta que al levantar su vista de dio cuenta que estaba enfrente de una especie de parque. Grandes árboles y diversas plantas estaban allí, el pensó que un poco de libertad le haría bien, por lo tanto, se dirigió hacia el lugar y se sento en una de las bancas, que eran blancas y algo viejas, sus profundas grietas lo demostraban.

Alphonse permaneció con la mirada fija hacia el aire, pero algo lo hizo reaccionar de sobremanera, más bien la presencia de alguien que supuestamente no debía estar allí, ni siquiera tendría que estar vivo. Envy, que se veía con su apariencia normal, (peliverde de tez blanca, ojos violáceos y con esa mueca en su cara, significado de maldad o en otras palabras, un desprecio a los humanos) con la diferencia del traje de militar. Sus miradas terminaron cruzándose, durante largos segundos de silencio como si todo lo demás no existiera.

De a poco, el peliverde se fue acercando hacia esa banca, la tensión se podía sentir en el aire. Cada paso que daba, dejaba más atónito al pelicastaño que no podía pronunciar ninguna palabra y, a la vez, ni moverse. Ya solo cinco pasos los separaban y, una inesperada reacción de Al, hizo que Envy riera entre sus dientes.

-_**Pienso que estas un poco sorprendido, se nota en tu expresión de tu cara y estas temblando del miedo**_ –se acercaba más a él

-_**nnnnooo, eeess ccciiieerrtooo**_ – dijo con mucho esfuerzo

El peliverde se hallaba enfrente de él, cara a cara, durante un tiempo prolongado. Improvisadamente, los brazos de este rodearon a Al, que se empezó a inquietar, y luego se acercó lo suficiente como para decirle unas palabras -_**No importa, espero que no le digas al bastardo de tu hermano que me viste**_- una de sus manos empezaron a rozar su cara y de a poco se acercaban a sus labios

-¡_**Suéltame!**_ – grito pero el lugar estaba en silencio, no había nadie quien lo ayudara

Ya la cercanía de ambos, fue un factor bueno para Envy, que aprovechó la situación. Lo sujetó con más fuerza, debido a los forcejeos por parte de Al, tomo su delicada cara y lo besó. Ambos permanecieron inmóviles, en cierta forma, deleitando ese momento; aunque el ojiplateado se resistía. En un momento, ágilmente logro darle un golpe al otro y tirarlo al piso. Huyó del lugar hasta que se topó con Winry, él se detuvo e intentó recuperar el aliento. Ella viendo que Al estaba muy agitado por alguna razón, lo sujetó de la mano y empezaron a caminar muy unidos, como si fueran más que amigos. La pelirubia demostraba ante todos su felicidad y muchos empezaban a sacar sus conclusiones; mientras, él evitaba mirar atrás porque sabía que Envy no se detendría a nada, pero lo mantenía preocupado el saber que lo… besó.


	10. Chapter 10

La sombra negra que lo acechaba había desaparecido, pero el alivio del alquimista fue momentáneo. Sintió un escalofrió y una sensación de que alguien estaba detrás de él. Giro rápidamente y vio que el Coronel Roy Mustang era la persona de la sombra. Casi le da un infarto, tomó un poco de aire y luego relacionó los hechos: Roy lo había llamado, así que él tendría que estar ahí.

Era algo anormal que estuviera despierto a esas horas de la mañana y, a su vez, también era algo raro que todo esté tan callado como si no hubiera nadie más en ese vasto lugar. Todo no era peculiar, ¿Algo malo estaba a punto de pasar o ya había pasado? La calma fue interrumpida cuando los documentos cayeron de las manos rígidas del rubio y se esparcieron por el negro piso, haciendo que Mustang levantara una ceja por el descuido del menor. Ambos permanecieron inmóviles, sin poder decir ninguna palabra o poder hacer un gesto, pero a su vez, ambas miradas se cruzaban muy seguido y eso causaba que el ojidorado terminara sonrojándose.

Se agacharon a recoger los papeles y al terminar la mano de Roy se posó sobre la de Ed. El menor se levantó bruscamente y no se dio cuenta que sus mejillas están más teñidas de rojo carmesí que antes; Roy no se resistió al ver tal expresión que tomó la cara de la persona en la que, en cierta forma, más confiaba, Edward Elric. Y con una cálida caricia logró la oportunidad de su vida: besarlo lo más apasionadamente que le permitió la situación. Sus labios permanecieron juntos solo por unos segundos, debido a que Ed lo empujó para atrás, tomó los documentos y siguió caminando hacia adelante.

La tensión se podía sentir en el aire, Ed siguió lo más rápido que le permitió su respiración y sus pasos. Sin más tiempo que perder, el pelinegro le siguió el paso hasta que llegaron a unas grandes puertas blancas, y eso significaba que habían llegado a la Oficina del Coronel.

Repentinamente, el rubio le dio todo lo que llevaba en sus manos y sin mirarlo, decidió irse. Pero Roy no lo iba a dejar irse tan fácilmente, así que lo sujetó del cuello de la camisa negra y lo obligó a entrar.

_**-¿Pero qué cree que está haciendo?**_ –dijo con un tono molesto, Ed

-_**Nada, solo te invito a entrar**_. –sujetándolo con más fuerza que antes

-_**Esta no es la forma**_. –dijo mientras forcejeaba con el pelinegro

-_**No importa, tenemos que ver lo que investigaste… muy detalladamente**_. – agarró del cuello a Acero y lo metió de un empujón; haciéndolo caer en el piso. Mientras esperó a que se levantara, se aseguró de cerrar la puerta con llave, para evitar cualquier intento de escape de su subordinado.

Edward lo miró con asombro y confusión a la vez, mientras se paraba. Sabía que las cosas se iban a poner más difíciles… por eso, desde ese momento, empezó a ser más precavido.

Adentro de esa oficina oscura, que estaba totalmente desordenada: papeles que se desbordaban del escritorio, que estaban amontonados en los alrededores y libros tirados por todo lado. Todo era clara evidencia de que la Teniente Hawkeye no estaba en Central; ella era muy estricta con la limpieza y el orden, y siempre se encargaba de Roy y de todos sus deberes, nunca habría dejado tal desorden por un segundo.

Esquivando todo, el ojinegro se sentó en su lugar y Ed se paró delante del mueble repleto de hojas y más hojas. Con un simple movimiento por parte del Coronel, todo lo que estaba encima del escritorio se deslizó hasta caer al piso junto con lo demás. Lentamente, revisó los documentos y cuando terminó, su mirada cayó en esos tentadores ojos dorados que permanecían quietos, pero a la vez reflejaban desconfianza

-_**Así que todo esto es tú reporte**_ –dijo mientras los sujetaba en la palma de su mano y lo miraba al rubio, fijamente.

-_**Si ¿hay algo malo con eso?**_ –dijo con total desinterés

-_**Sí, hay muchas cosas mal en esto ¿cuándo lo hiciste**_? –la voz comenzó a elevar el tono y a su vez, lanzó las hojas a la cara de Ed.

- se saca la hoja que le quedo pegada en la frente -_**Hace un par de días**_ –lo dijo con enojo y con brusquedad, golpeo la mesa con sus puños.

-_**Lo dudo, esta fue una gran responsabilidad muy grande para alguien de tu estatura. Debí haber asignado a alguien mejor**_ –lo dijo con sarcasmo y lentamente se fue levantando de su cómodo asiento, manteniendo su postura normal, brazos cruzados

-_**No soy pequeño. No sé porque sigue con sus burlas lo único que hace es fastidiarme ¿no es así, Coronel de Pacotilla**_? –gritó con todas sus fuerzas y luego sintió que alguien desde atrás, lo abrazaba tiernamente.

-_**No sé porque te ves tan tierno cuando solamente te enojas**_ –le susurro en la oreja mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro del menor.

_**-¡¡Suéltame!!**_ –deshizo el abrazo, a la fuerza, y tomo distancia - ¿_**Qué es lo que quieres de mi? Solo juegas conmigo ¿no es así**_? – de a poco sus nervios lo iban dominando

-_**Solo quiero comprobar que es lo que sientes por mí, solo es eso. Por alguna extraña razón, no sé si soñé o fue verdad pero sentí que te besaba… ahora me doy cuenta que no eras tú en aquella noche. Tu eres diferente a mi descabellada alucinació**_n –con cada palabra se fue acercando a Acero que estaba quieto al escuchar tales escusas

-_**No entiendes, yo no quiero nada contigo. Esto no es normal, tú tienes a todas las mujeres del mundo porque te fijas en mí, yo que soy del mismo sexo que vos. ¡¡Esto no está bien!!**_ –lo dijo gritando y a la vez, sentía que su interior se desgarraba con cada palabra que salía de su boca… eso era imposible… acaso en verdad ¿Edward sentía algo por Roy?

Mientras todo esto ocurría, ya el mediodía había pasado fugazmente y esta provisoria pareja había estado dando vueltas por toda la ciudad: la presumida de Winry y el preocupado de Al; que aun llevaba el miedo encima, cada movimiento que hacía, lo hacía con suma cautela. Todo podía ocurrir ya no tomaba tanta importancia a la molestosa de Winry que alardeaba ante los demás y dispersaba por todos lados su noviazgo con él.

Pero Al no estaba a salvo… Envy aun lo seguía, sigilosamente se escabullía entre la gente y no apartaba su mirada de ellos dos, solo esperaba el momento para poder capturar al pelicastaño y comenzar con parte de su plan de venganza que lo había pospuesto durante mucho tiempo, no importaba con quien iba a comenzar pero sus peligrosas ansias podían ser muy dañinas.

El recorrido por la ciudad de los dos jóvenes ya estaba llegando a su fin, así que ambos decidieron dirigirse al hotel, abrazados y muy juntos. Lentamente entraron y subieron por las infinitas escaleras hasta que entraron a su cuarto. Todo era como lo habían dejado; Al se fue directo a su habitación y se tiró a la cama, sus nervios estaban a punto de colapsar, así que decidió descansar por un buen rato. Winry lo miraba desde la cerradura y cuando vio que estaba dormido, entró y se recostó en su lado. Ambos estuvieron así. Fueron observados por el peliverde, que de alguna manera, había logrado entrar a la habitación y vio como ellos dormían… tan unidos. Salió frutado al ver que su plan… no podría proseguir ese día.


	11. Chapter 11

Aun la distancia los separaba, pero se acortaba cuando Roy lo seguía sin detenerse. Cada paso era respondido con otro, cada palabra con otra, cada escusa con otra… todo esto se iba haciendo aburridor y a la vez cansador. No había otra opción para Roy, que abrir la puerta y dejar que Acero saliera. Pero todo cambió cuando un pequeño tropezón hizo caer de espaldas al pelirubio sobre el escritorio y, a su vez, Roy cayó sobre él, como un efecto Dominó. Ambos quedaron tan cerca, que la oportunidad ya estaba servida en bandeja de plata.

Roy tomó la tensa cabellera de Ed y lo acercó lo suficiente como para poder sentir el sabor y el calor de esos labios, que se hacían tan tentadores a esa distancia. El rubio aun se resistía con todas sus fuerzas, no iba a dejar que todo esto continuara como un simple juego que duraría solo un par de minutos.

_**-¡¡¡Déjame pervertido!!! ¡¡Te quieres aprovechar de mí!!**_ –dio empujones débiles y alejó la cara del Coronel.

-_**No es así, solo te quiero demostrar que es lo que siento por ti, solo demostrarte que nunca te vi como un simple chico, solo tu mirada y tu incesante lucha me dio esa sensación que nunca había sentido antes**_ –se acercó más y rápidamente, tomó el control del cuerpo que estaba debajo del suyo.

Sus manos enguantadas mantuvieron quietas e inútiles, los brazos de Ed, que aun se oponía a lo que iba a venir. La respiración de Roy chocaba con las mejillas del rubio, y nuevamente lo besó, pero esta vez con más pasión y más duración. Luego, lentamente, empezó a deslizar su lengua hasta el cuello del rubio, que se opuso con más fuerza pero no la necesaria para pararlo. De a poco, sus fuerzas empezaron a disminuir al mismo tiempo que recordaba lo que había ocurrido antes; esos dolorosos recuerdos le llenaban la mente y lo dejaban aun más inmóvil. Unas lágrimas empezaron a humedecer su cara, Roy al verlas se detuvo y lo vio a los ojos.

-¿_**Que te sucede**_? – preguntó Roy con un semblante de preocupación

Ya no había palabras ni resistencia… su mirada se había fijado al techo. Roy desabotonó la camisa negra del paralizado y posó su oreja sobre el torso que se empalidecía con cada segundo que pasaba; pudo escuchar sus latidos y ver que eran normales, pero le preocupaba la razón del porque lloraba.

-_**No continúes haciéndome esto**_ –dijo con una voz casi imperceptible

_**-¿Quieres que pare? – **_preguntó el pelinegro mientras se levantó y vio la tristeza en su faz

-_**Si **_ - dijo casi sin aliento

_**-¿Tienes miedo o qué te sucede?**_ – dijo y a la vez sus manos empezaron a acariciar el torso del menor

_**-¡¡¡No sigas!!! ¡¡No quiero!! –**_se retorció y lo empujaba cada vez que lo tocaba

-_**No tienes que gritar, sabias que esto iba en serio, ahora no hay vuelta atrás – **_acarició su mechones que le cubrían sus rosas mejillas

-_**¡¡No quiero que me toques!! ¡¡No quiero que esto pase!! ¡¡No quiero que todo… vuelva a ser como antes!! ¡¡No quiero que vuelva a suceder!! ¡¡No quiero!! ¡¡No quiero!! ¡¡¡Suéltame maldito!!! – **_lo empujaba con más fuerza con cada palabra salía de su boca; su enojo y melancolía lo confundían aun mas.

-_**Detente –**_lo agarró de los brazos y lo acercó más a él_** - ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? ¿Qué no quieres que esto de nuevo suceda? ¿A qué te refieres? – **_lo miró con determinación de poder responder sus propias preguntas

_**-¡¡No, cállate!!**_ –logró deslizarse por debajo de Roy y se apartó lo suficiente

-_**Entonces… esto ya te sucedió – **_se enfocó en los ojos de Ed, que se encontraban indecisos y confundidos, y pudo notar que había acertado; esto ya le había sucedido_**. **_

**-¡¡**_**Cállate!! ¡¡Cállate!!**_ – estaba entrando en algo que no quería recordar, intentó abrir la puerta con la alquimia pero no pudo, estaba tan desesperado que no podía concentrarse

-_**Déjame que te ayude, solo eso**_. – se acercó a su lado, lo agarró del brazo y lo sentó en el piso.

Ed quedó sentado, se aferró a sus rodillas con la cabeza baja y se negó a moverse y hablar. Roy se aproximó lo suficiente y acabó abrazándolo, y paulatinamente acarició sus cabellos y lo intentó calmar

_**-¿En verdad me quieres ayudar? Siempre pensé que no te importaban lo demás, solo te importaba tu puesto casi alcanzable, algún día próximo, como Fuhrer**_. –dijo amenamente y más relajado, sin levantar la vista

_**-Puede que sea así, pero en este caso es diferente. Tú me importas, eres diferente a los demás… y eso no es por tu estatura**_- le respondió y su arrogancia se hizo presente

-Levantó su mirada y dijo-_**Sabía que ibas a seguir con tus burlas… Pero, hablando en serio, no quiero sentir esa agobiante sensación que se apoderó de mi cuerpo, lo haga otra vez. ¡¡No, no quiero!! – **_exclamó el pelirubio

-_**Yo te ayudare a olvidarla, solo confía en mí**_ –esboza una sonrisa, algo dulce de su parte pero extraño en su carácter

-_**Pero, pero… esto está mal, no podem…**_ - no pudo continuar hablando porque Roy le tapó la boca con uno de sus guantes. El rubio lo saco y lo lanzó hasta el otro extremo del lugar.

Edward le respondió asintiendo con la cabeza y luego lo abrazó, aunque aun se mostraba inseguro. De a poco, sus ropas empezaron a cubrir el negro piso, con el resto de los papeles. Ambos, sin ningún rastro de ropa puesta, empezaron a escuchar ruidos provenientes de afuera de esa oficina, pero no se preocuparon por ello y continuaron. El pelirubio terminó acostado en el piso mientras Roy lamia su cuello y, a su vez, con una de sus manos, estimulaba su miembro, lentamente, pero lo suficiente como para escuchar los pequeños gemidos del menor. Luego de dejar el cuello, prosiguió cuidadosamente hasta encontrarse con el ya despierto miembro de Ed. Empezó a lamer la punta y al ver que sus suspiros aumentaban, lo engulló sintiendo que la excitación de ambos ya era evidente.

El ojidorado por más que no quisiera gemir, no podía contenerse, sentía algo diferente esta vez, algo que antes no había sentido. Su respiración ya se oía agitada y su corazón latía más rápido. De repente, sintió como un dedo lo acechaba en su cavidad, sintiendo dolor y placer a la vez, tapó su boca debido a que sentía que no iba a soportar esa clase de sensaciones. Roy le sacó la mano de la boca y, aprovechando la saliva que se escurría en esos labios, humedeció otro de sus dedos para luego continuar con lo que hacía anteriormente. Al sentir que esa cavidad se había ensanchado lo suficiente, agarró las piernas del menor y lo acomodó para comenzarlo a penetrar. El pelinegro guió con su mano a su miembro hasta la cavidad del menor, donde se introdujo por completo. Edward recordó esa sensación y se estremeció por un rato, pero luego, sintió una nueva sensación que no podía explicar, pero le agradaba; sus recuerdos se borraron de su mente y solo ahora pensaba en lo que estaba haciendo con Roy, algo que nunca habría pensado que se pudiera sentir de esa forma. Después de unos segundos, Mustang comenzó a moverse lentamente para luego hacerlo un poco más rápido. Como respuesta, Ed empezó a gemir y de a poco comenzó a arquear su espalda, al ritmo de cada embestida que se hacían más enérgicas pero más placenteras. Sentía que iba a perder la conciencia en cualquier momento todo esto era demasiado para él, pero antes haría algo: besaría esos labios una vez más, lo rozaría. Lo sujetó de los brazos y lo besó, Roy no se detuvo y siguió. Sus manos se unieron y sus embestidas ya estaban llegando a su fin.

El pelirubio termino corriéndose y termino recostándose en el piso sobre sus ropas. Roy se quedó observándolo y luego él también terminó acostándose a su lado. Ambos exhaustos y recuperando su respiración, se miraron y terminaron riendo entre dientes. Sus sonrojadas mejillas le daban ese toque de ternura a Ed y el desordenado cabello negro de Roy parecía que tenía un perro callejero encima de su cabeza.

**-¿Sabes algo Acero? –**dijo Roy mientras se acomodaba su cabello**.**

**-¿Q – que? – **respondió algo nervioso el rubio

-_**Había algo que nunca me había puesto a pensar con tanto detenimiento… pero ahora sé que lo puedo decir –**_se levantó con calma para sentarse_**.**_

_**-¿A qué te refieres? **_–imitó el movimiento del pelinegro

-_**Me refiero a esto**_ – se acercó al pelirubio lo suficientemente cerca de su cara – _**Que siempre hemos estado tan cerca… pero nunca de esta forma**_. – Acarició algunos mechones rubios para luego acercarse a su oído y susurrar - ¿_**Me amas?**_

Edward terminó más sonrojado que antes, su corazón de repente había comenzado a latir a un ritmo más rápido, nunca lo había hecho. Bajo su cabeza para luego preguntar –_**Desde cuando me quieres, es decir, ¿cuando fue que todo esto empezó?**_

Roy se quedó mudo, no sabía que responder, pero luego su cara se iluminó –_**No tienes que responderme con otra pregunta… pero tengo que admitir que cuando eras mas enano eras más lindo**_.

_**-¡¡¡Baka!!! Estoy hablando en serio**_ – miles de diminutas venitas rodearon la cabeza del ojidorado… todas estaban a punto de estallar.

-_**No era para que te enojes **_– le besó la frente – _**Desde que te vi, en esa aquella lluviosa noche en la casa de los Rockbell. En pocas palabras, pude sentir algo cuando te vi. Luego te convertiste en un perro de los militares y aquí estamos.**_ – al terminar de hablar se encogió de brazos

-_**Entonces desde aquella noche ¿no es así?**_ – miró a Roy para ver que este le asentía con la cabeza. _**– Pero en esa noche yo estaba horrible**_. – dijo con un tono de berrinche.

-_**Eso a mí no me importo, las primeras impresiones no son siempre buenas. Cuando te conocí en el ejército, vi como era tu desempeño y tu distintiva forma de ser… siempre fue muy diferente a la de los demás**_. – la mano pálida del mayor empezó a acariciar la tersa espalda del rubio. –_**Algo te hacia diferente y eso hacía que algo me atrajera a ti. Se puede decir que no sabía porque una extraña sensación me obligaba a retenerte mas tiempo a mi lado… de ahí sabes el porqué de mis burlas**_ –rió bajo para luego mirar al rubio que parecía feliz pero a la vez estaba temblando.

_**-¿Desde cuándo hace tanto frío?**_ – dijo Ed mientras temblaba y se abrazaba a sí mismo para encontrar un poco de calor

-_**Acércate un poco**_ –dijo el pelinegro mientras agarraba su camisa que estaba olvidada en un costado de ellos junto con lo demás.

Edward asintió para luego acercarse lo suficiente a Roy y abrazarlo, mientras que el pelinegro lo cubría con su camisa.

-_**No respondiste a mi pregunta… ¿Me amas o… me quieres?**_ –preguntó el ojinegro que abrazaba cariñosamente a un pequeño rubio

_**-¿Es necesario responder?**_ –Preguntó Edward. En realidad… no sabía bien la respuesta. Se suponía que después de lo que había pasado minutos atrás podría obtener una respuesta, pero aun no la encontraba. Su indecisión lo hizo pensar un poco. ` ¿Era algo que en verdad quería? ¿Amaba a Roy o por lo menos lo quería como él lo hacía?´ Grandes dudas lo había rodeado… en tanto tiempo de haber sido su subordinado nunca se había sentido de esa forma ante él. Su gran confusión mental alertó al pelinegro que se había quedado mirando al menor, él suponía que todo no era perfecto como quería… y esta era una muestra.

El ojidorado no sabía que responder; lentamente agarró más la camisa que lo cubría y se levantó para buscar sus ropas. Su semblante triste estaba muy presente en él, si decía "si" no habría vuelta atrás… no estaba seguro si con esa simple silaba serían correspondido sus sentimientos hacia aquel Coronel, ni siquiera tenía claro el concepto de "amor". Roy solo lo miraba, tenía el presentimiento de que si iba con rapidez podría estropear todo; con eso fu suficiente, imitó al rubio en silencio, un triste y profundo silencio.

Fuera de la Oficina. En la puerta, más de 10 soldados estaban escuchando todo lo que ocurría dentro de ese lugar.

-_**Parece que Roy lo estuvo haciendo con alguien**_ –dijo Haboc mientras agarraba lo poco de su cigarro

-_**Eso parece, se escuchaban gemidos.**_ – mencionó Fuery con asombro

-¿_**Con quién será?**_ – dijo Breda

-_**Eso es difícil, cada mes trae a una nueva**_ –dijo algo desilusionado, Haboc

-_**Basta de absurdas discusiones, como pueden pensar semejante cosa del Coronel, el nunca sería capaz de tal hecho**_ –intervino un poco enfadada, y con los brazos cruzados, Riza

-_**Pero usted nunca lo ha visto**_ –dijo otro soldado de cabellos claros

-_**Se los demostrare**_ –sacó una llave de su bolsillo- _**Aquí esta, esto abrirá la puerta y dejaran sus dudas**_ –la metió en la cerradura.

Abrió la puerta, y todos quedaron asombrados al ver a Roy junto con Edward…

Limpiando la Oficina. En ese momento estaban al lado de los ventanales, juntando algunos papeles. El pelirubio agarró un par de documentos y salió de inmediato. Roy siguió con su labor y todos los demás soldados no podían creer lo que veían, pero sus dudas eran más elocuentes que antes. Riza se acercó y dejó otra montaña de papeles encima del escritorio y se fue.

-_**Los papeles causan el desorden**_ –fue su pensamiento y, con uno de sus guantes puestos, chasqueo sus dedos y los hizo cenizas al instante –_**Listo, ahora si todo esta ordenado**_.-Se sentó en su asiento y se quedó dormido al rato, pensando en lo que había pasado durante ese día.

En el camino al hotel, Edward pensaba en lo mismo que el coronel, pero con la diferencia de que aun creía que eso estaba mal. Querer al Coronel, algo que nunca habría llegado a sus pensamientos, pero así fue. De algún modo lo había empezado a querer… cuando le confesó su más oscuro secreto. Se sentía mejor sin esa perturbadora carga, pero si quería a Roy como una pareja, el nuevo conflicto seria como explicárselo a los demás, en especial a Al. Aun sus dudas no se aclarecían por completo, pero por lo menos sabia que Roy si lo quería, ahora faltaba su decisión.

Llegó al hotel, entró y subió las escaleras con más ánimo que nunca. Abrió la puerta de la habitación en silencio pero se dio cuenta que todo estaba muy calmo, se dirigió deprisa al cuarto de su ototo, pero se llevo una gran sorpresa. Al, su hermano, estaba durmiendo con Winry en la misma cama, tan unidos; Y ella estaba recostada en los brazos del pelicastaño. Edward un poco confundido cerró la puerta y se fue a su ex-cama, para descansar por lo menos su incesante mente. Cerró los ojos, se tiró a la cama y empezó a pensar en lo que había pasado. Cuando intentaba tomar una siesta, escuchó un grito. Corrió hasta su lugar de origen y abrió la puerta tan fuerte que casi la sacó, pero nunca se habría imaginado ver lo que vio. Nunca, ni en sueños… o pesadillas.


	12. Chapter 12

_**-¡K-so!**_ –gritó Al con tanto enojo haciendo caer a Winry de la cama.

Ella se levantó, se acercó lo suficiente al pelicastaño para darle un buen cachetazo (y se lo dio) y salió de la habitación. Edward, un poco confundido, permaneció en donde estaba y dirigió su mirada a Al, que en ese momento parecía estar bastante enfurecido.

Cuando se intentó acercar al pelicastaño, vio que lo evitaba y repentinamente se levantó para luego irse de la habitación sin poder articular una palabra. El pelirubio intentó seguirlo, pero al ver que había cerrado la puerta de la entrada de la habitación con tanta fuerza haciendo que se escuchara un sonoro golpe, lo hizo cambiar de opinión y quedarse hasta que su ototo regresara.

Mientras tanto, desde el cuarto del baño, Winry vigilaba los movimientos de Edo y se había asegurado que su plan iba a la perfección.

-mente de Winry_**- Por lo menos, se que él lo vio, vio cuando bese a Al. Por lo menos hice que se pusiera pensativo… Ahora solo me falta que vea algo más real, algo que lo haga poner celoso de nosotros. Si lo consigo, lo conseguiré a él. **_– Suspiró - _**Aunque me preocupa la reacción de Alphonse, parecía que no le gusto lo que hice.**_ –suspiró de nuevo –_**Pero me vale, el acepto ayudarme, así que hará todo lo que yo le diga que haga**_ –rió entre dientes y se cerró la puerta y se preparaba para tomar un relajante baño después de su gran hazaña.

-_**Espero que Al este bien**_ –pensaba rotundamente Ed, se lo mencionaba tantas veces que le era posible pensar que su hermano este bien. Así que sin perder más tiempo lo fue a buscar.

El día iba llegando a su fin, las nubes de a poco cubrían el cielo gris, el viento soplaba como de costumbre, todo parecía ser normal. Pero, para un pequeño joven todo era lo contrario. Tantas cosas habían sucedido en el transcurso de un simple día, que jamás se hubiera imaginado en que ocurrieran todas juntas a la vez. Caminaba con la cabeza baja, apenas miraba por donde caminaba, aunque eso no le importaba; tanta confusión y enojo era todo lo que sentía en ese momento.

-mente de Al- _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Winry se excedió y me besó? ¿Se suponía que solo iba a ser todo fingido o iba a ser real? ¡No! Porque acepte ayudarla, ella ya está loca. No pienso hablar nunca más con ella, nunca__**.**_ –Se detuvo por unos segundo _–¡No esto no puede estar pasando! Mi nii-san me vio, como se supone que… que… que… le voy a decir que lo quiero, ahora sé que no eran solo un afecto fraternal, era algo más que sentía por él, no era admiración, lo quiero porque es lo único mas importante en toda mi existencia. Él siempre se preocupó por mí y se encargó de que dejara esa fría y vacía armadura. Su inconsciente preocupación y protección hacia mí fue el resultado de todo lo que siento ahora por él… No espera, yo nunca le pregunte que le preocupaba a él, según Roy había algo que lo atormentaba y según él, también era la causa de su enfermedad volátil. Debo ir a preguntárselo, se que él está preocupado por mí, así que este será el mejor momento para hablar e intentar decirle lo que se que ahora es real. Solo tengo que encontrar la mejor manera de decírselo, pero… ¿Cómo? no se… solo se lo diré… aunque tendré que soportar las consecuencias, si él no siente lo mismo que yo. __**– **_Miró hacia el cielo, que cada vez se volvía__más oscuro___- ¿Esto puede ser correspondido o no?___– dijo mientras uno de sus puños se posaba sobre su pecho.

Dirigió su mirada melancólica hacia ambos lados de la calle y se dio cuenta de que no sabía muy bien en donde estaba, parecía que había estado caminando demasiado mientras pensaba. Decidió emprender la vuelta al hotel, pero en uno de sus costados había un callejón y por extraño que pareciera, escuchó que lo llamaban. Con un poco de curiosidad, se acercó a verificar si había escuchado bien.

-_**Alphonse Elric, así que nos encontramos de nuevo.**_ –dijo tranquilamente una voz que salía de la oscuridad de ese lugar

-_**Esa voz… es la misma que la del parq-- **_ –sin poder continuar, fue arrastrado hasta el interior de esa oscuridad.

En el parque, junto con los arboles, el silencio y las bancas; alguien gritaba le gritaba al aire.

_**-¿Dónde se habrá metido Al? Ya lo busque por media Central y no aparece**_. –se quejaba moviendo los brazos, Edward que estaba sentado en una de esas viejas bancas blancas del parque y, casualmente, era la misma en la que Al había estado ese mismo día.

-_**Tendré que seguir buscando, ya me preocupa. Y ya está oscureciendo y detesto buscar en la oscuridad. **_–se levantó y sintió atrás suyo, la presencia de alguien

-¿_**Aun le tienes miedo a la oscuridad, pequeño?**_ –dijo el pelinegro cruzando los brazos y poniendo la misma expresión de arrogancia a Acero. Estaba acompañado de Riza.

-_**JA JA JA, Ya suponía que era usted Coronel. ¿Y que lo trajo a usted y a Riza aquí?**_ –preguntó un poco ansioso, olvidando el asunto de su búsqueda.

-_**Nada. Como ya ves, Edo-kun, ya está oscureciendo y según lo que parece puede que llueva esta noche. Así que nos vamos antes del trabajo. Pero ahora la pregunta te va a ti ¿Qué haces aquí? – **_dijo con una expresión de preocupación en su cara.

-_**Si, pregunto lo mismo. ¿No se supone que debes terminar los documentos? – **_Sarcasmo y miraba a Ed con un poco de "el nunca hará los documentos" (arrogancia, en otras palabras)

-_**Se presento algo de último momento y… ¡hay no! ¡ ¿Como lo pude olvidar? –**_gritó desaforadamente, moviéndose de un lado a otro de la banca

_**-¿Olvidar que? – **_preguntó Riza –mente – _Típico de él_

-_**Es Al, lo estaba buscando pero no lo encuentro aún**_. – respondió Edward, aun inquieto.

-_**Te ayudaremos a buscarlo. ¿No es así Coronel Mustang?**_ – mirada malévola hacia Roy

-_**SI SI. Seremos nosotros tres. Cada uno se nosotros lo buscara en todos los lugares posibles. Nos encontraremos exactamente en dos horas, pero si llegara a llover, vendremos aquí inmediatamente. – **_lo dijo con un tono de seriedad y firmeza muy distinto a su carácter normal (básicamente, nunca hace nada, excepto pelear de vez en cuando)

Se separaron: Riza hacia los cuarteles y toda esa zona; Roy hacia los almacenes y los edificios de los alrededores; y Ed hacia los lugares cercanos al hotel y al parque.

Ya la noche se hacía más presente, y la oscuridad también, el silencio de a poco iba ganando territorio en las calles. El viento se hacía más frió y fuerte.

Miedo y pánico por saber que era lo que ocurriría, era todo lo que sentía Al. Había caído en su trampa. Sentado contra su voluntad encima de una caja y totalmente quieto, ya que si se movía podría ser su fin, debido a que Envy lo amenazaba con un filoso cuchillo en su cuello.

Interminables escalofríos lo mantenían un poco más nervioso, pero el peliverde solo se reía ante eso. Tiró el cuchillo al suelo y tomó al chico del mentón observando más de cerca esa marca que le había dejado la anterior vez, después de mirarla solo por un par de segundos, se empezó a reír desaforadamente. La oscuridad se hacía más oscura con el pasar del tiempo, las nubes negras y grises ya cubrían todo el cielo nocturno.

Al, viendo la posibilidad de escapar, decidió calmarse y esperar el momento justo. Envy tomó de nuevo el cuchillo y lo dirigió a la cara del pelicastaño que se horrorizó al ver lo que hacía. Con el filo, rasgó la herida que estaba en esa fría mejilla y la abrió, causando que un poco de sangre volviera a surgir. Por alguna razón, él saboreaba con tanto placer el sabor de esa sangre, que la empezó a lamer provocando que Al, se opusiera y consiguiera salir de ese lugar. Corrió hasta llegar a la luz de los faroles de la calle iluminada. Se sentía un poco aliviado pensaba que alguien lo ayudaría, pero, para su suerte no había nadie. Un fuerte golpe en su cara, lo hizo caer de espaldas al piso. Intentó levantarse pero Envy se lo impedía apoyando su pie en su pecho. Con la alquimia, se logró escapar solo por unos segundos, pero no lo suficiente para librarse de su atacante. Las gotas de la lluvia caían sobre él y sobre toda superficie, todo ya era cubierto con el agua de esa inminente llovizna.

_**-¿Así que quieres pelear? Aquí lo tienes –**_lo miró directo a los ojos y tomó al pelicastaño del pelo y lo volvió a tirar, pero con más fuerza, al húmedo empedrado de la calle.

Envy lo empezó a atacar tan despiadadamente que casi lo dejó inconsciente; lo arrastró hasta ese oscuro lugar, y con ayuda del cuchillo, abrió un poco más la herida en su rostro. Disfrutó ver el gesto de dolor por parte del chico. La lluvia ya era algo molesta, así que el peliverde se apuro para hacer lo que pensaba hacer. Al se resistía, pero cada vez que lo hacía, recibía una cortada nueva en cualquier parte de su cuerpo excepto en su cara. Sin darse cuenta ya no sentía nada, su cuerpo tirado en el suelo de ese oscuro callejón recibía varios golpes y patadas. Su sangre se escurría de sus labios; el dolor que sentía, ya no era dolor sino otra sensación que se perdía junto con su estado de consciencia.

-_**Ahora ya sabes que es lo que no tienes que hacer. Enfrentarte a mi**_ – rio mientras veía que Al ya no parecía responder.

Lo alzó, agarrándolo del cuello para luego golpearlo de nuevo, varias veces hasta que Al le respondió golpeándolo en su cara. El Ojiplateado cayó encima de un par de cajas, que estaban muy húmedas por la lluvia eran débiles a su peso, que terminaron rompiéndose. Sentado se limpió la sangre que ahora se escurría de su boca y se levantó nuevamente para enfrentarse. Pero Envy solo rió, y lo empujó haciéndolo caer de nuevo pero esta vez, se acercó a él y le comenzó a susurrar.

-_**No sé porque aun me quieres enfrentar, pero aun dudo que me puedas vencer –**_Dijo Envy muy convencido

-_**No me rendiría jamás ante alguien como vos, que lo único que quiere es su inútil venganza contra nosotros. – **_dijo Al, con las fuerzas que conservaba

-_**Aun lo crees, sabes que te rendirás ante mí. Y mi venganza está dirigida hacia el enano de tu hermano, no a ti… pero si te interpones… no sé lo que te pueda pasar**_ – lo dijo acercándose cada vez más, mientras acariciaba los mechones que le cubrían la cara al pelicastaño

La lluvia aumentaba aun más, pero ellos permanecían debajo de ella. Envy se quedó mirando como Al, intentaba levantarse pero no podía, ya que se había asegurado de que no se pudiera mover atando sus brazos a dos caños de agua que estaban fijados a la pared. La luz de un relámpago los encegueció momentáneamente, pero en ese pequeño lapso, el peliverde se había tomado la molestia de arrimarse a Al, lo suficiente para robarle otro beso.

Alphonse se resistía con todo lo que podía: pataleaba, se movía de un lado para otro y movía su cara pero todo era en vano. Envy, rodeó el cuello para tener más firmeza con sus brazos y lentamente lamía esos carnosos labios, hasta que introdujo su lengua en esa boca. Terminó sentando en las rodillas del menor, que por alguna razón, se había detenido; el ojiplateado cerró sus ojos y continuo, esta vez podía sentir algo que no sabía cómo describir. Se logró liberar de sus ataduras, pero no escapó, solo siguió haciendo más largo el beso que había comenzado el peliverde. Ahora su lengua era la que jugueteaba en la boca de Envy. Estrepitosamente, viendo lo que el pelicastaño hacía, Envy metió su mano entre la húmeda y estropeada camisa para luego acariciar todo lo que estaba a su pasó, después la introdujo en el pantalón negro de Al, hasta solo rozar su miembro y provocar que gimiera.

-_**Ah**_ –logro decir Al, desprendiéndose de los labios del otro

-_**Parece que te gusta lo que estoy haciendo**_ – dijo viéndolo a los ojos

-_**No, eso no es así**_ –sus sonrojadas mejillas demostraban todo lo contrario

-_** Parece que te rendiste ante mí – **_sonrió maléficamente

-¡_**No!**_- empujó al peliverde haciéndolo caer en un pequeño charco de agua y luego huyó del callejón, caminando tanto como podía, pero un golpe por la espalda lo hizo tropezar y caer en medio de la calle.

Intentando levantarse recibió otro par de golpes y patadas, hasta que terminó tirado boca abajo en ese lugar. Envy disfrutaba ver como se retorcía del dolor, pero también le había gustado besar, de nuevo, esos tentadores labios. Se quedó hasta que la lluvia se hizo más fuerte, que en momentos, parecía que el cielo se caía. La oscuridad era todo lo visible, la luz se había ido.

Con pocas fuerzas que le quedaban y con todo el dolor que sentía, logró mantenerse en equilibrio y caminar un par de pasos, hasta que sintió que iba a caer desmayado. La lluvia lo aturdía y a su vez lo hacía sentir más pesado. Toda el agua corría y lo hacía resbalar un poco. Tomo aire y siguió, le faltaban alrededor de 10 cuadras para llegar al hotel (según él), era algo imposible desde su perspectiva, pero lo lograría si mantenía sus fuerzas.

Edward aun lo buscaba con desesperación, ya le asustaba el hecho de no encontrar a Al. Llegó a un lugar donde todo era oscuro, era un largo trayecto, más o menos 20 cuadras que estaban en penumbras. Continuó en la oscuridad hasta divisar algo, vio que se movía, decidió apresurarse para ver si era o no su hermano. Cuando iba, vio que lo que antes había visto se desplomó al piso junto con un pequeño quejido de dolor. Corrió y se dio cuenta que había acertado: era Alphonse. Lo alzó en sus brazos y como ya se había acostumbrado a la oscuridad pudo darse cuenta que estaba herido y sangrando, pero no sabía de dónde. Lo acostó en su propia espalda para poder cargarlo y llevarlo hasta el parque ya que sabía que lo estarían esperando o por ahí no. Con todo su esfuerzo lo llevó por la oscuridad hasta llegar al desolado parque. Miró para todo lados y no encontró a nadie, la lluvia seguía pero ahora era un poco menos a la de antes. Recostó a Al en una banca y se quedó perplejo al ver que estaba muy lastimado y que tenía una herida muy profunda en la mejilla.

Edward termino sacándose el abrigo que llevaba puesto y cubrió al pelicastaño. Luego, desde la lejanía puedo ver que los otros ya regresaban. Riza y Roy cubriéndose con sus abrigos de la lluvia.


	13. Chapter 13

Los cálidos rayos del sol ya se adentraban en la habitación del pelicastaño, que se hallaba acostado en su cama, cubierto de varios, pero no tantos, vendajes. A su lado estaba sentada Winry que cabeceaba por el cansancio que tenía; estuvo cuidando a Al durante toda la noche. Solo el silencio los rodeaba a ambos.

En su "ex cama", Ed estaba profundamente dormido debido a lo agotado que estaba después de la búsqueda bajo la lluvia nocturna. Todas las sabanas lo cubrían por completo, apenas se podía ver su cabellera. Su respiración se oía un poco entrecortada y a la vez, esbozaba una sonrisa; soñaba plácidamente, algo que no hacía desde hace algunos días atrás.

En el sueño de Edward…

Algunos recuerdos pasaban por su mente, pero los que más resaltaban, eran lo que habían ocurrido a lo largo de la semana. Su estado de enfermo, la visita inesperada de Winry, el nuevo sentimiento que había descubierto al estar con Roy y, finalmente lo que más le preocupaba, era las extrañas reacciones de Al y su nueva forma de ser, en momentos parecía no ser su pequeño ototo.

-_**Me preocupa Al…**_ - dijo lentamente.

Rodeado de un paisaje neutral, en el cual solo se reflejaba su propia sombra y todo lo demás era un espacio en blanco, estaba él… reflexionando en como manejaría todo lo que ocurrió y lo que ocurriría.

-_**Tengo que saber lo que verdaderamente le sucede a Al**_. – susurró sin ánimo. Se quedó mirando por unos minutos la infinita blancura de ese lugar.

_**-Tal vez…**_ – hizo una mueca de confusión para luego cambiarla en una sonrisa fingida –_**Solo tal vez, pueda ser aquello que me pasó a mí. En aquel tiempo, debo admitir que desde que vi que recuperó su cuerpo, ese cuerpo humano dejando atrás a la fría armadura, pude sentir algo especial, algo que se supone que no debí sentir, algo prohibido, algo distinto, algo que no sabía cómo expresarlo… esa fue la razón por la cual me decidí alejarme de él por un tiempo, solo para evitar que "eso" pasara a un primer plano entre Al y yo. **_–Se detuvo y decidió recostarse- _**Eso es imposible, como me pongo a pensar en ese tipo de cosas, Al no sería capaz de corromper la inocencia que tiene, aun no.**_

-_**Pero si eso sucediera, yo le diría, más bien le confesaría, lo que alguna vez sentí por él… ¿o lo que siento? Aunque ni yo mismo se que fue lo que sentí por él ¿Fue Amor o solo sentí una admiración al verlo como una persona normal, que podía sentir hasta incluso que podría llegar a amar?**_ –cerró los ojos y se quedó sin poder pensar en algo más.

-_**Solo si pudiera preguntarle o por lo menos intentarlo**_ – dio un suspiró.

De repente, una fría y brusca brisa lo hizo cambiar de pensamientos. Pudo sentir como la temperatura del lugar descendió, de la calidez al frió sentir en su cuerpo.

-_**Pero, ahora hay otra cosa que me preocupa… y no es Al… es Roy. Por más extraño que suene, y si es raro, desde aquel día que logre sentir la calidez y la suavidad de sus labios todo fue**_ _**distinto… algo cambio, siempre lo tomaba con un Coronel arrogante que solo le gustaba burlarse de mi… pero en cierta forma lo que hacía, era pasar más tiempo conmigo, se entretenía cuando me enojaba con él.**_ –Cambió de posición para poder sentarse – _**Se que el siempre sintió algo por mí, desde que me vio la primera vez en esa lluviosa noche en Risembull después de que Al y yo hayamos cometido el pecado que aun nos marca por dentro, y que la culpa aun sigue recayendo en mi; eso es lo que argumentó, eso es lo que me dijo antes de que saliera de su oficina aquel día, en el cual me di cuenta de ese sentimiento, que algunos sienten cuando encuentran a alguien a quien… ¿Amar? -**_dio otro suspiro y cerró sus ojos para luego abrirlos en un lugar completamente diferente a donde estaba hace solo unos segundos, un lugar lleno de oscuridad donde no se podía ver ni a él mismo.

_**-¿Qué se supone que debo sentir? Al solo es mi hermano y el único familiar que está conmigo; y Roy es mi ¿Jefe?... bien, él es mi superior, pero solo eso… no podría llegar a amarlo.**_ – La oscuridad que lo rodeaba lo empezaba a incomodar – _**Solo es una confusión… ¿entre mis sentimientos y yo? Esto ya no tiene sentido.**_ –Se levantó e intentó salir de ese oscuro lugar –_**Una extraña sensación cuando estoy con ellos, me invade, sin poder decir que es. –**_empezó a correr entre las tinieblas hasta que chocó con algo y cayó al suelo_**.**_

_**-Solo si pudiera saber que es… solo si pudiera decirlo… - **_dijo lentamente mientras sus ojos se cerraban y enfrente de él todo se aclaraba, dando a conocer que, con lo que se había chocado, era una persona, que conocía muy bien.

-_**Daisuki**_ – expresó aun dormido, Ed

Winry que se dirigía a la cocina, lo escuchó y saltó de la alegría al oír lo que dijo su amado, pero no correspondido, Edward. Una sonrisa se le dibujó en su cara y con muchas más ganas, empezó a preparar el desayuno para todos.

El rubio se descubrió e hizo a un lado todo lo que antes lo tapaba. Se estiró un poco, dio un pequeño bostezo y, sin hacer mucho ruido, se metió en la habitación de Al. Cerró la puerta cuidadosamente para evitar alertar a la contenta psicópata de la cocina.

Ya adentro, se acercó a él y se sentó sobre la cama a un costado del pelicastaño. Con una sonrisa dibujada en su cara, se quedó mirando como dormía, hasta que vio que despertaba.

Sus ojos plateados lentamente se abrieron y contemplaron a la figura de su hermano que se encontraba a su lado, sonriente pero a la vez preocupado.

-¿_**Nii-san? ¿Cómo llegue aquí?**_ –fue lo primero que dijo Al, mientras intentaba recordar algo de lo que había pasado.

-_**Veo que te encuentras bien, pero parece que no te acuerdas de lo que pasó anoche**_.- dijo mientras un gotero estaba por su frente.

-_**Sí, es así**_. –intentó acomodarse para poder hablar mejor con él, pero sentía que todo su cuerpo estaba adormecido y a la vez le dolía, con un enorme esfuerzo pudo sentarse.

-_**Mejor no intentes moverte, según el estado en el que estas, tendrás que estar en cama, solo hasta que tus heridas mejoren**_ – dijo sabiamente mientras lo observaba.

-_**Entiendo**_- desvió su mirada hacia un costado

_**-¿Te pasa algo? O más bien tendría que preguntar qué ocurrió ayer –**_preguntó Ed, sin poder sentirse tranquilo.

-Bajo su mirada dejando su cara cubierta por algunos mechones de su cabello –_**No, nada**_.

-_**Eso no es cierto, últimamente estas muy raro**_ – tomó la cara de Al y luego su mano se posó en donde una venda cubría la herida de la mejilla.

-_**No hay de qué preocuparse, nada por el cual tomar en serio**_ –dirigió una mirada fija a su hermano y luego, con su mano, acaricio la mano que tenía en su mejilla para luego bajarla hasta la cama. La sujetó con poca fuerza y luego la dejo caer.

-_**Al dime. ¿Por qué últimamente estas actuando muy raro? –**_preguntó de manera automática.

-_**Estoy actuando como siempre, porque dices que soy raro ahora –**_un aura negra lo rodeó.

_**-No sé, puede ser que todo lo que pasó en los últimos días fue muy extraño. Pero me tienes que decir quién o quienes te hicieron esto. – **_dijo y a la vez señalaba algunas cortaduras del brazo

-_**No puedo. –**_negó con la cabeza_**.**_

_**-¿Por qué no puedes? ¿Acaso tienes miedo a que vuelvan o qué? ¡Dilo ya! – **_exclamó con un tono un poco más elevado.

_**-No basta. No diré nada. –**_lo negó rotundamente_**.**_

Edward enojado se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la ventana, que aun permanecía cerrada. La abrió y dejo entrar un resplandeciente rayo de sol. Se quedó observando por largos minutos mientras Al, intentaba formar una escusa o algo, para evitar que su nii-san se preocupara mas. De a poco, pudo recordar todo lo que había pasado en la noche de ayer; pero aun seguía pensando que eso no había sido real sino un sueño.

-mente de Al- _Solo fue un sueño, solo fue un sueño, solo fue un sueño_ – se lo repitió varias veces, cerró sus ojos con fuerza y se aferró a sus piernas, que aún le dolían pero igual eso no lo detuvo. Estaba confundido, no sabía porque había dejado que Envy lo tratara así, porque se "había rendido" ante él. Su cabeza se hundió en sus rodillas y pensaba una solución para confrontar todo lo ocurrido.

-_**Como sé que es difícil convencerte, te dejaré solo**_ –dijo un poco decepcionado, sin tomar en cuenta a Al, se dirigió a la puerta y cuando estaba girando la perrilla, una voz lo detuvo.

-_**Edward**_. – susurró levemente, sin cambiar de posición.

-Se dio vuelta y lo vio _**-¿Por qué me llamaste por mi nombre? Nunca lo haces**_. – Se acercó más a él –_**Al porque no confías en mí, porque no me quieres decir lo que paso o lo que te pasa**_.

Un profundo silencio por parte del pelicastaño inquietó bastante a Edward, que decidido se sentó en la silla que estaba al lado de la cama. Se quedó ahí, sin pronunciar ninguna palabra, cruzó los brazos y suspiró exageradamente.

-_**No me ire hasta que me digas todo – **_le dijo al que no quería escucharlo

_**-…**_- silencio y más silencio.

_**-¿Qué quieres a cambio?**_ – dijo mientras una venita roja estaba a punto de explotar en su cabeza, la paciencia que tenía con su hermano era demasiada, ya no sabía por cuánto tiempo más podría aguardar.

-levantó su cabeza de manera imperceptible- _**Dime que era a lo que se refería Roy "Algo que te atormentaba antes". Cuando estabas enfermo, él mencionó eso, por eso quiero saber que era lo que te preocupaba o molestaba. –**_lo dijo rápidamente

-_**mmm, porque ahora me lo preguntas. No es el momento y no quiero hablar de ello**_. – dijo secamente.

-_**Yo no abriré mi boca. ¡Dime! Si no lo haces no te diré nada, de nada. – **_dijo con un tono caprichoso.

_**-¿Por qué siempre tengo que caer en tus juegos? –**__Mente- Al nunca cambiara__** -Pero tienes que prometerme que no le dirás a nadie… aunque ahora no es de importancia, en su momento lo era… para mí**_.

-_**Comprendo.- **_asintió con la cabeza

El tono de voz del pelirubio se hizo más bajo, pero a la vez se volvió muy melancólico. Su mirada misma era otra, reflejaba tristeza. La luz del sol se había desvanecido debido a una nube gris pasajera, ahora solo la tenue luz del ambiente los iluminaba. Nuevamente el silencio se hizo presente en esa habitación.

Cada palabra que salía de su boca, amargaba la tímida sonrisa de Al, que intentaba comprender el relato de su hermano mayor. Todo ese momento se hacía interminable para ambos; Al podía sentir lo que manifestaba la pálida cara de su nii-san: algo que en verdad lo había hecho sentir miserable o algo así; pero a la vez lo había lastimado por dentro.

Cuando Edo terminó de hablar, Aru se quedó un poco sorprendido pero a la vez apenado por lo que le había sucedido a su hermano, a la persona que más quería, a esa persona que siempre prometía protegerlo y cuidarlo. El ojidorado bajo su vista para poder recuperar el aliento, no sabía que más decir, pues ya le había dicho lo más que pudo del hecho, en el cual su vida cambio en una noche de hace semanas; su "inocencia" fue consumida por otro ser, el cual desde ese día le tendría un odio profundo.

-_**Nii-san…**_ -dijo con ánimos y a la vez se aproximo, lo más que pudo, hacia él para poder abrazarlo con mucho afecto.

Edward al sentir el cálido abrazo por parte de su ototo, sintió como una sensación de seguridad lo rodeaba, por la cual también abrazó a Al. Se apartó de él, lentamente y pudo notar que las mejillas del pelicastaño se habían tornado un poco más rojas de lo normal.

Nuevamente acarició la venda de la mejilla de Al, provocando que este se sonrojara aun mas.

-_**Ahora me tendrás que decir la verdad de todo lo que paso ayer**_.

Interrumpiendo la conversación de los Elric; la puerta fue golpeada por Winry, que aun estaba muy contenta.

-¿_**Puedo pasar? Les traigo el desayuno para ambos**_ – dijo la rubia mientras sostenía dos bandejas preparadas por ella (algo extraño, ella era muy mala en la cocina) e intentaba mantener el equilibrio.

-_**Uff… creo que ella me salvó**_ –suspiró aparte sin que Ed lo escuchara.

Aun tenía que permanecer en silencio; no le podía decir que Envy estaba vivo, eso agravaría muchas cosas; luego encontraría una escusa para contarle todo a su nii-san… pero no podía "rendirse" de nuevo.


	14. Chapter 14

Disfrutando el exquisito desayuno preparado por Winry, que la ponía en duda debido a sus antecedentes en la cocina, hablaban amenamente sobre algunas cosas sin importancia y otras que si lo valían.

Edward no le quitaba la vista a Alphonse, que se incomodaba con la mirada que su nii-san le daba. A su vez, él sentía que los nervios que tenía iban a terminar consumiéndolo por completo y de esa forma, terminaría confesando a los gritos todo lo que sabía.

Winry veía la situación en la que se encontraba, por lo tanto decidió intervenir.

-_**etto… ¿Al ya te sientes mejor?**_ –fue la primera cosa que se le vino a la cabeza

El pelicastaño la miró con desconfianza y deslizó sus dedos por uno de sus mechones que le cubrían la cara, no sabía si era correcto responder, lo único que tenía claro era que no tenía que dejarse llevar por el miedo ni su inseguridad; su hermano lo podría notar y de esa forma sospechar y encontrar más interrogantes para su "interrogatorio" frente a él.

-_**E-estoy bien, ya no me duele casi nada**_.- respondió sin quitar su vista en la taza de té vacía que sostenía en sus manos.

-_**Bien.**_- dijo con una leve sonrisa, se fijó en el reloj, que se encontraba en la pared blanca; pensaba que ya era demasiado tarde, estaba en lo cierto ya casi eran las 12 en punto del mediodía.

_**-¡Edward**_!- gritó la rubia, exaltando a los otros dos. –_**Tienes que apurarte o sino no llegaras a tiempo. Roy fue explicito con que llegaras temprano con el reporte.**_

La rubia tomó las bandejas con rapidez para luego salir del cuarto, dejando a los Elric solos en ese lugar. Edward se arrodilló y empezó a buscar debajo de la cama de Al, algo muy importante. Revolvió entre el polvo y algunos papeles para finalmente sacar un montón de hojas amontonadas. Se levantó y empezó a inspeccionar todo lo que tenía en sus manos. Un ligero y suave – _**lo tengo**_- salió de su boca.

-_**Luego, terminaremos con nuestro asunto**_ – dijo Edo mientras seguía revisando los papeles.

Se escuchó otro grito de la rubia desde la cocina – _**Dale, apúrate. Se nos va a hacer tarde**_.

_**-¡Ya - ya me voy! Solo dame un rato y salimos juntos**_. –respondió con rapidez, tomó todas las hojas y se dirigió hacia afuera de esa habitación.

-mente de Al_- ¿Qué es esto? ¿Cómo que mi nii-san tenía que ser puntual en entregar un reporte? ¿Cómo es que lo tiene hecho? ¿Por qué tenían que salir juntos? ¿Acaso… ellos eran novios o qué? ¿Por qué siento que me perdí por días? _–Suspiró y bajo un poco su cabeza - _¿Por qué me estoy haciendo tantas preguntas_? – pensó.

El ojiplateado quedó atónito, tantas preguntas sin una respuesta se había formulado en menos de un minuto. Escuchó que la puerta de entrada se había cerrado; se había quedado en ese lugar solo, completamente solo.

Winry y Ed se encaminaban juntos a un lugar, que ni él sabía.

-_**E-estoy solo…**_ - se dijo a sí mismo. Nunca le había importado quedarse así, pero ahora era diferente, demasiado. Sabía que las posibilidades de que Envy volviera eran muy altas, todo podía ocurrir si eso llegaba a suceder. Podía concluir lo que había sucedido anoche, llegar hasta el final y él mismo no podría defenderse no quería "rendirse", su estado le indicaba que defenderse de tal persona le resultaría algo imposible

-_**Acaso… ¿soy muy débil?**_ – se preguntó y a la vez se aferraba de sus rodillas fuertemente, como si eso lo hiciese más fuerte. Ubicó su cabeza en medio de ellas dejando que su cabello cubriese toda su cara. Simplemente, el silencio junto con el aire y la luz eran su única compañía en ese lugar, su habitación.

_**-¿Crees que haya estado bien dejar a Al solo?**_ – preguntó la rubia mientras caminaban directo a sus destinos.

Ella por su cuenta tenía que ir a visitar a Elysia y Gracia, ya un par de días habían pasado de su última visita; mientras Ed tenía que entregar los reportes en el Cuartel General a Roy. Iban juntos pero solos hasta que llegaran a un determinado lugar donde después se separarían.

-_**Él estará bien, no hay de qué preocuparse**_ – dijo con suma tranquilidad en cada una de sus palabras pero eso no era cierto, sentía temor, le preocupaba mucho que Al se quedara solo, aun quedaba la posibilidad de que su atacante volviera por mas.

Faltaban dos cuadras para llegar a los Cuarteles, pero Winry aun no se iba y eso empezaba a incomodar a Edward. Empezaron a caminar lentamente para luego detenerse en medio de la calle.

_**-¿Sucede algo? Se supone que tendrías que haberte ido hace un par de cuadras atrás.**_ – la miró aun mas fijamente a sus ojos claros para luego notar que ella estaba sonriendo

-_**Si… hay algo que tengo que decirte… pero no sé cómo decirlo…**_ -de repente sus mejillas se ruborizaron.

_**-¿Qué? Apúrate que ya me tengo que ir o si no el Taisa se enojara**_. – miró a su reloj de plata

-_**Es que…**_ - se pausó por un momento y luego le dio la espalda – _**No es nada. **_Suspiro rendida. Sabía que no se lo podía decir ahora, así que prefirió marcharse y esperar que el momento indicado llegara.

-_**Entonces si no es nada ¡ ¿Por qué me hiciste esperar?**_ – Dejó escapar un exagerado suspiro - _**¡Vale! ¡Nos vemos después!**_ – siguió con su camino directo a los Cuarteles.

Winry caminó un par de pasos y se detuvo para luego observar el piso. Lentamente, levantó su mirada y vio que Edward se alejaba. Sintió que "el momento perfecto" había llegado; su corazón había empezado a latir un poco más aceleradamente, tuvo el valor y el coraje de hacer algo inesperado: decirle de una vez por todas, lo que sentía hacia él.

Corrió como nunca antes lo había hecho hacia el pelirubio para luego tomarlo de los hombros y acercarse a sus labios para luego besarlos. Lo hizo con todo su amor, es un decir, pero Edward estuvo en desacuerdo con lo que hizo la pelirubia, por lo cual la empujó con cuidado, separándose del beso proporcionado por ella. La miró, pero por alguna extraña razón, no pudo encontrar alguna palabra o frase para preguntar que había sido eso. Winry, por su parte, estaba feliz y muy emocionada por lo que había hecho, aunque al ver que el pelirubio estaba inmóvil y más duro que una piedra, sintió que no tendría que haber sido tan impulsiva.

-_**Daisuki**_ – terminó diciendo ella para luego irse corriendo por la calle, dejando a un Edo muy quieto.

El ojidorado permaneció en ese mismo estado por unos largos minutos, hasta recordar porque estaba allí. Levantó su mano y, con miedo, tocó sus labios. Aún sentía esa sensación, estaba molesto al ver que ella se había atrevido a robarle un beso sin ninguna explicación alguna. La hubiera ido a buscar y preguntarle el porqué de su reacción; era algo imposible de imaginar cómo alguien que siempre le había hecho la vida más difícil desde su niñez, con sus caprichos, ahora este enamorado de él y que se lo confesara de una manera tan natural como si fuera un simple saludo. Un estridente sonido proveniente del reloj que se encontraba en la plaza de Central, lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Agarró su reloj de plata para verificar si estaba en lo cierto y así fue… ya era la una, una hora había pasado tan repentinamente.

Corrió con todas su energías las cuadras que le faltaban para llegar al Cuartel, se tropezó con varias baldosas de la vereda y también se chocó con mucha gente que caminaba tranquila por la acera. Después de unos agitados 10 minutos, logró llegar al lugar en el cual tendría que haber estado hace más de una hora, caminó rápidamente (solo para evitar llevarse por delante a todos los soldados que había allí), subió algunas escaleras, saludó a Riza cuando la vio pasar y finalmente llegó a la puerta de la oficina del Taisa. Se quedó observándola con detenimiento y luego la golpeó, se abrió como por arte de magia, al igual que la repentina aparición de Roy al lado de la misma.

-_**Lamento haber llegado tarde**_ – dijo sudando una gotita y sonriendo lo mas que podía.

_**-¿Creo que retrasado una hora? **_– se fijó en el reloj

-_**mmm… si -**_asintió

-_**Entra y revisaremos los documentos –**_lo invitó a entrar para después cerró la puerta con algo de fuerza

El ojidorado entró con algo de miedo y se dirigió directo a la silla que se encontraba enfrente del escritorio del Coronel. Roy por su parte permaneció de pie, caminando un poco impaciente. Tomó con algo de torpeza las hojas, que minutos antes, el rubio había puesto en la repisa de enfrente; las comenzó a revisar y luego se sentó en su acomodado asiento. Dejó las hojas a la vista de Edward y su ceño se frunció.

-_**A ver, a ver… ¿Cuál puede ser tu castigo por haber llegado tarde**_?

El rubio no dijo nada, sabía que se merecía ¿el castigo? Estaba mal, no había sido su culpa llegar tarde sino la de Winry. Miró a los ojos del pelinegro directamente sin perderlos de vista.

-_**Cuál será mi castigo**_ –sonó algo interesado pero quería ver hasta dónde podía llegar.

-_**Tengo uno perfecto para ti, te queda a la medida**_

-_**Espero a que no se refiera por mi estatura**_ – señalo algo molesto. Roy solo rió un poco para hacer desaparecer la tensión que se había formado.

El pelinegro desvió su mirada y empezó a buscar un par de papeles en medio de las montañas de papeles que tenia a los costados del escritorio. Como le resultaba difícil desde la posición que tenía, se levanto y se agachó hacia ellos. El rubio, por pura curiosidad, se volteó a verlo. Aun llevaba sus dudas consigo, no había podido resolver esa pregunta "¿Me amas?" Esa sencilla frase se repetía en su cabeza como un eco interminable… imposible de callar. Roy se dio cuenta que era observado y solo rio un poco, sabía que la curiosidad de Edward era bastante peculiar en él. Terminó de buscar y agarró una carpeta amarilla, muy distinta a cualquier otra cosa que los papeles. Se sentó de nuevo y le dio la misma a su subordinado.

-_**Acero aquí tienes tu próxima misión –**_dijo mientras la dejaba en el escritorio

_**-¿eh?**_ – dijo el rubio que aun se encontraba observando la montaña de papeles, no se había percatado de que Roy ya no estaba allí. Se había quedado pensando en su sueño, aún lo recordaba con cada detalle, pero su duda lo inquietaba. ¿Quién había sido ese hombre que había visto antes de despertarse? Por más que lo intentara no recordaba cómo era exactamente él.

_**-¿Acero? ¿Aun sigues conmigo o te fuiste?**_

-_**E-estoy aquí**_. –dijo mientras una gotita se deslizaba por su cara.

-_**Entonces, ya te puedes retirarte**_. -ordenó

-_**C-cla -ro**_ – dijo sin entender porque Roy estaba más indiferente que antes.

Se levantó sin mirarlo, dejando atrás la carpeta. Con pocos ánimos se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero antes una mano en su hombro lo detuvo.

-_**No olvides esto**_ – sonrió un poco, pero esa sonrisa era muy forzada y eso se notaba

Se dio la vuelta por completo, quedando enfrente del pelinegro. Edward pudo sentir esa cercanía, no sabía si seguir con eso o solo marcharse. Roy viendo la indecisión del menor, lo acercó más a él; ya con solo sentir la tibia respiración del rubio tomó su mentón para acercarse más a sus labios. Solo fue un pequeño roce, ya que Ed no lo aceptó.

Ese rechazo significó mucho en Roy que se alejó significativamente de él. El ojidorado cabizbajo se quedó mudo hasta que se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda al ojinegro.

-_**M-me – tengo que ir.**_ – pronunciaron esos labios que habían rechazado a Mustang

Solo silencio se escuchó. Roy lo miraba, ahora era él, el que estaba confundido. Edward solo era un joven ¿Cómo se le ocurrió ir tan rápido con sus acciones, sin antes confirmar si Ed también pensaba o sentía lo mismo que él?

Edward salió con calma. Sujetó la carpeta contra su pecho, un dolor inminente se presentó en él; solo dolor podía sentir… ¿Por qué lo había rechazado de esa forma? No solo le podía decir, un "no" antes para evitar esto ahora.

Caminó por las calles hasta llegar a la habitación del hotel; en todo ese trayecto sentía que terminaría quebrándose del dolor que lo agobiaba. Llorar era algo que quería evitar, pero no se contuvo. Antes de entrar a la habitación, se sentó para luego terminar llorando. Sus lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, de esa forma se desahogó, no quería que nadie lo viera llorar.

El pelicastaño estaba alerta si alguien indeseado llegaba, por ese motivo estaba cerca de la puerta. Unos sollozos del otro lado de la puerta lo preocuparon, no sabía quién lloraba, con sumo cuidado abrió la puerta dejando en su vista a su nii-san.

-_**Esta… llorando**_. –dijo sin quitarle la mirada. Lentamente volvió a cerrar la puerta y se quedó pensando en cual podría ser la causa del porque lloraba. Al no había permanecido en cama por mucho tiempo después de que se haya quedado solo; había estado impaciente, tanto así que había limpiado la casa, al igual que se encargó de preparar una cena digna. Tenía que admitir que había tenido miedo salir de la cama, incluso se había quedado aferrado a sus piernas por un largo rato, pero había tomado el valor necesario al igual que sus fuerzas para poder seguir con su vida y no quedar con lo ocurrido antes.

De pronto, la puerta se abrió y entró Ed, intentando fingir que no le pasaba nada. Se sorprendió al ver que Al estaba despierto y que al parecer había estado entretenido durante un buen rato. A los pocos segundos, entró Winry, llena de felicidad y al ver a ojidorado no pudo evitar sonrojarse a tal punto que era muy evidente.

-¿_**Al no se supone que descansarías?**_ –dijo la rubia mientras miraba el trabajo del pelicastaño.

Edward paso desapercibido, camino hasta el baño y cerró la puerta de un portazo. Ese acto dejó indignados a los otros, que estaban en una pequeña discusión.

_**-¿Pasó algo?**_ – preguntó la rubia

Al no respondió solo se fue a la cocina y empezó a preparar la mesa para poder cenar. Estaba preocupado por su nii-san, algo había pasado.

Edward salió y luego se sentó en su silla con un semblante muy triste. Al no lo tomo en cuenta y solo empezó a comer, lo mismo hizo Winry. Al finalizar todos, comenzaron a hablar sobre la visita de la rubia. El pelirubio no participó y solo se dedico a inspeccionar la carpeta que le habían entregado esa tarde.

_**-¿Un viaje?**_ –murmuró Ed mientras seguía leyendo.

El ojiplateado lo observó y vio como su nii-san aun parecía afligido, intentó no ser curioso, pero tenía que intentar saber el porqué del estado de su hermano.

-¿_**Nos iremos de viaje?**_ - preguntó Al de forma amable

-_**Eso es lo que me ordenó el Coronel**_ -dijo pensativamente Ed, aun pensando en lo que había ocurrido en esa tarde.

_**-¡Qué bueno, un viaje!**_ - exclamó de alegría Winry, metiéndose de lleno en esa conversación

_**-¿Quien dijo que tu irías?**_ – exclamó un poco enojado y a la vez la miraba

-_**Soy tu mecánica así que tengo que ir de manera obligatoria**_. – respondió sabiendo que Ed no se lo podía negar

-_**Vale... da lo mismo, espero que no nos estorbes mucho**_. -dijo el pelirubio volviendo a mirar los escritos.

_**-¿y…?**_ _**¿Cuándo partimos?**_ –preguntó Al

-_**Mañana mismo**_. – Su voz sonó seca y dura

Winry se encargó de levantar los platos, Al de lavarlos y Ed se encargó de levantarse y dejó su carpeta en la mesa, para adentrarse de nuevo en el baño, pero esta vez se escuchó el ruido del agua de la ducha; significaba que tendrían un poco de tiempo para hablar sobre él.

_**-¿Sabes lo que le pasó?**_ –preguntó el pelicastaño

-_**No. De seguro estos documentos tienen algo que ver**_ – agarró toda la carpeta y la abrió con cuidado. Winry leía todo rápido sabiendo que Ed no tardaría mucho-

_**-¿Algo? Aunque también podemos considerar la opción de que se haya molestado con alguien**_ – mencionó Al

-_**No…**_ -dejó incompleta su frase. –Mente- _Tal vez, no tuve que ser tan desesperada para besarlo, estoy segura que se molesto por eso._

-mente de Al – _Él estaba llorando. Algo le pasó. Algo lo lastimó_.

Edward inmóvil dejaba que el agua le cayera como si fuera una bendición, solo sentir como se deslizaba por todo su cuerpo, lo calmaba un poco pero aun así sentía el dolor… de su corazón. Se miró a sí mismo en los azulejos de la pared; estaba allí sin hacer nada pero que otra cosa podía hacer ¿Llorar? Apoyó su frente sobre la húmeda pared, sintiendo como su espalda recibía más cantidad de agua fría; ahora tenía frío. Cerró el agua y lentamente se colocó una toalla que lo cubría por completo. Aún no quería salir de ahí, aún no.

-_**Un viaje puede ser muy buena idea**_ – pensaba Roy mirando por la ventana la evidente noche, que no traía consigo ninguna estrella. Sus pensamientos se enfocaban en cualquier posibilidad que encontrara para solucionar lo que había empezado con… Edward, algo tenía que hacer, solucionar para bien o para mal.

-_**Un viaje puede ser muy buena idea**_ – susurró Envy desde la azotea del edificio de enfrente del Hotel en donde se alojaban los Elric con Winry. Él prácticamente sabía cada movimiento que realizaban sus "presas", también sabía todo lo que hacían y no hacían. Rió como siempre lo hacía para luego afilar su mirada y enfocarla en una habitación en especial.

-_**No te falta mucho… Edward**_. – dijo al aire. Se volteó para después desaparecer en las sombras de esa oscura noche en Central.


	15. Chapter 15

Lentamente el cielo se aclarecía con los iluminantes rayos del sol, como a la vez, toda la Ciudad comenzaba a tomar su rutina normal de una mañana típica. Los ruidos de los carros al igual que el movimiento de las personas, logró despertar a un pelicastaño que aún tenía mucho sueño, pero la cantidad de luz de su habitación le indicaba que ya era la hora de levantarse. Con pocas energías se levantó de su mullida cama y mientras bostezaba se dirigió al baño. En su pequeño recorrido se percató de algo: Winry no estaba donde se suponía que debía estar.

Con su mirada adormilada, la buscó por todo lo que llegaba a ver, no estaba ni en la cocina ni en el baño, incluso se fijó si no estaba en su cuarto, ya que Winry era capaz de meterse en la cama de él solo para causar un poco de celos a su nii-san. Pero no había rastros de ella hasta que se topó con la mesa de la cocina y descubrió que había una nota en un pequeño papel, que parecía haber sido arrancado de alguna hoja olvidada que había por cualquier habitación.

"Salí por un rato a tomar una caminata por Central.

No espero tardarme mucho.

Besos a Edo… y que quede claro que esto era para él, y no para Al.

Matta nee!"

Al terminar de leerla, la expresión de su cara cambió muy notoriamente: su cansancio se había transformado en una pura sonrisa de oreja a oreja, se sentía muy contento y aliviado con que Winry ya no lo molestaría mas; pero algo lo interrumpió. Tomó el trozo de papel para poder leerlo con más detenimiento ya que sabía que algo andaba mal; lo leyó con calma hasta que su vista se detuvo en una frase.

"…Besos a Edo…"

¿Desde cuándo ella era tan buena y cariñosa con su hermano? Intentando hacer memoria dedujo que siempre terminaban peleándose, repentinamente sintió como el peor de sus pensamientos lo dominaba… recordó que Winry… amaba a su nii-san.

Eso lo entristeció, pero era cierto. Dejó la nota en donde la había encontrado y se marchó a su cuarto al instante. Cerró la puerta sin delicadeza provocando que se escuchara un fuerte ruido, y este terminó despertando al pelirubio que estaba acurrucado debajo de sus sabanas.

Edward se destapó con cuidado, apenas tenía fuerzas; el dolor aún lo acompañaba y no sabía hasta cuándo podría resistirlo. Dirigió su mirada a su "ex cama" y notó que la pelirubia no estaba. Se levantó del colchón en donde dormía con suma pereza, su cabello estaba suelto y un poco húmedo, por consecuencia de no habérselo secado; y su pijama celeste le quedaba ligeramente grande. Caminó despacio hasta el baño hasta que oyó los sollozos de Al, él no lloraba por cualquier cosa, pensaba Ed.

Se acercó a la puerta de la habitación donde su hermano estaba, pasó su oreja para escuchar si estaba en lo cierto, pero aunque no lo quisiera, así era. Al estaba llorando. Dejando sus penas personales y la fuerte presión que sentía en el pecho para entrar sigilosamente y acercarse a su hermano, que estaba sujetando con fuerza su almohada con la mirada baja y lloraba desconsoladamente.

-_**Al… ¿Te encuentras bien?**_ –dijo con un tono de voz dulce

El pelicastaño se sorprendió por haberse encontrado a su nii-san tan cerca de él. Lo miraba con unos ojos muy tristes llenos de angustia y dolor; solo bastó un par de segundos para que se lanzara a los brazos del pelirubio, sin dejar de llorar, se aferró lo más que pudo.

Edward aun no sabía la razón del llanto de Al, pero con solo verlo llorar de esa forma le causó más dolor del que sentía; sus propios brazos rodearon el frágil cuerpo de su hermano y luego le acarició la cabeza con ternura para intentar calmarlo. De a poco, Alphonse se calmó y ahora solo abrazaba a su nii-san.

-_**Confía en mí y dime porque llorabas – **_habló Ed con un semblante preocupado

El ojiplateado levantó su cabeza de donde la había mantenido por un largo rato, en el pecho de su hermano mayor; se secó algunas lágrimas y enfrentó esa petición que le exigía.

-_**T-tengo miedo – **_respondió mirando a los ojos dorados de su nii-san

-¿_**Solo es eso? Yo pensé que te dolía algo, aunque no creo que estés en buenas condiciones para estar andando de un lado a otro **_– preguntó notando que Al lo miraba directamente a los ojos.

Aru negó con la cabeza. Se separó un poco de su hermano, dejando el abrazo que habían compartido.

-_**Ya no me duele nada, solo están los moretones y algunas pequeñas cicatrices que no se pueden comparar con la de mi cara. Pero… otra cosa me tiene inquieto**_. –Mente - _¿Puedo decírselo? Que… lo quiero… más que un simple hermano y que… ¿Winry solo estaba conmigo para causar celos?_ –se preguntaba en sus pensamientos mientras jugaba con un hilo descosido de la sabana de su cama. Edward lo miraba algo impaciente, hasta que recordó algo muy importante que posiblemente, según él, podría explicar los extraños comportamientos de su hermanito y la razón de sus lágrimas, que aun estaban en sus suaves mejillas.

-_**Creo saber algo…**_ -murmuró bajo y repentinamente sus ojos se posaron en las mismas sabanas con las que Al jugaba.

_**-¡¿Q –que sabes?**_ –preguntó sintiendo nervios y curiosidad al saber qué era lo que él sabía.

-_**La razón de porqué llorabas**_ –dijo con algo de seriedad

-_**Pero…¡ ¿Cómo? **_– su cara se tornó algo roja ya que pensaba que sus secretos sentimientos hacia el ojidorado habían sido descubiertos_**.**_

-_**Es que… yo… Al… - **_una nueva punzada en su corazón lo detuvo, no estaba seguro si podía decirle la verdad a Al.

_**-¡ ¿Qué? Yo… tengo una explicación… - **_el evidente sonrojo se hizo más evidente, de esa forma captó la atención del que estaba a su lado

-_**Yo no quise… pero ella lo hizo –**_lo miró con decisión pero a la vez con sus dudas.

_**-¿Ella? –**_preguntó para después quedarse quieto y sin entender el significado de la palabra "ella".

-_**Si…**_ -suspiró y tomó mucho aire –_**Ella… me besó y me dijo que me quería. –**_su mirada se entristeció ya que sabía que Al resultaría afectado.

-mente de Al_- Ella hizo eso… entonces ya te… ¿perdí? Yo no te quiero como ella lo hace, yo te quiero, sé que te amo…_ - bajó su mirada y sus mechones cubrieron las lágrimas que nuevamente empezaron a caer.

-_**Se que ustedes dos eran novios, pero lo siento. No quería intervenir**_.

-mente de Al – _¿Novios? ¿Acaso fue tan obvio; algo que solo fue una mentira? Nunca debí haberla ayudado, solo me perjudiqué a mi mismo… ahora ambos son algo que yo quería… son una pareja._

El pelicastaño abrazó de nueva cuenta a su nii-san, pero esta vez de una forma cariñosa. Sintió algo de dolor, al darse cuenta de que Ed estaba aceptando a Winry y lo estaban dejando como si solo fuera el "ex de ella". Pero igual, su enojo desapareció paulatinamente cuando se dio cuenta de que su hermano mayor se preocupaba por él.

-_**Te quiero mucho nii-san**_ –dijo lo más alegre que pudo.

-_**Yo también Al**_

-_**Arigato. Nunca me dejes… -**_mente _**–**__Si por lo menos lo pido, se que él estará conmigo casi siempre…_

-_**Sabes que jamás te abandonaría. Porque eres importante para mí, eres mi familia y todo lo que mi esfuerzo logró… obtener tu cuerpo**_. –Hizo una pausa –_**Ahora que lo recuerdo nunca empezamos con tu interrogatorio –**_mirada siniestra

-_**Ejem - ¿De qué hablas?**_

_**-¿Al? Déjate de comportarte como un desentendido, sabes que nunca te salió mentir o fingir una verdad muy grande**_

_**-Bien… ¿Con que quieres empezar? –**_dijo con decepción porque siempre su hermano lo descubría cuando mentía

-_**No sé, empezem…**_ - fue interrumpido por el ruido del reloj, marcaba las 11 –_**Ya es algo tarde… hablaremos de esto después**_ –se levantó y por un impulso, se acercó a la frente de Al para depositar un pequeño beso y luego marcharse.

Al no podía creer lo que había sucedido, se sonrojó un poco y se quedó pensando. Por lo menos tenía claro que Ed lo quería, que se preocupaba por él y que lo cuidaba; solo eso. "Querer y Amar no son lo mismo" Esa frase interrumpió su alegría, sabía muy bien cuál era la diferencia y también estaba de acuerdo que lo que sentía hacia su nii-san era amor… Pero lo entristecía saber que ese hermoso sentimiento era un pecado; Ed lo rechazaría con solo escucharlo o verlo presente en su vida.

-_Por lo menos me puedo sentir querido por él… solo como un hermano…_ - se abrazó a sí mismo y se dejó caer encima de su cama, quedando boca arriba mirando su techo.

Edward aun seguía en pijamas, pero como tenía un poco de hambre quiso ir a buscar algo para comer. Mientras buscaba algo a la vista se encontró con la nota de Winry. La leyó y luego la convirtió en un pequeño bollo de papel, él cual tiró sin importarle donde quedaba. De nuevo estaba un poco molesto con ella, pero ahora pensó que no podía rechazarla de esa manera no podía volver a cometer el mismo error que hizo con Roy. Buscó el papelito y lo alisó para evitar que se vieran las arrugas que tenía. Mientras hacía eso, la puerta se escuchó y una muy feliz pelirubia entró al ambiente.

_**-¡Tadaima*!–**_ dijo con alegría mientras se acercaba a él para intentar besarlo. Su gran entusiasmo no cabía en esa habitación, solo la tristeza y la angustia estaban allí.

-_**Konichiwa…**_ -dijo sin ánimos dejando la nota e intentando esquivar a Winry. No quería nada con ella, absolutamente nada.

_**-¿Recién te levantas?**_ – Preguntó con serenidad mientras dejaba una bolsa blanca a su costado –_**Siempre eres algo flojo, pero eso me gusta**_.

-_**Si lo que digas, ahora mismo me voy a asear**_ -se iba pero la intrépida rubia se acercó con pasos lentos hacia él. Lo tomó por atrás y nuevamente Ed cayó en ese sucio truco y terminó siendo besado por ella. Winry quería que esta relación funcionara, pero al parecer Ed no. Aún el beso continuaba, el pelirubio quería zafarse del agarre, pero no entendía como la pelirubia con su gran fuerza se lo impedía.

-_**Apúrate entonces**_ –dijo después de soltarlo –_**Tenemos que prepararnos para el viaje**_

_**-¡No lo vuelvas a repetir!**_ –terminó gritando para después meterse al baño. Otra vez Edward estaba enojado; apenas se podía mantener estable debido a que ni siquiera sabía cuáles eran sus sentimientos ni lo que tenía que sentir.

Al, sin habla, había observado todo. Se consideró como el esclavo de Winry, ella lo había usado y ahora solo quería robarse a la persona que amaba. Sintió como el coraje lo llenaba en su corazón; tenía todas las intenciones de ir a enfrentarse con ella, por lo caprichosa que era y por todo el odio que tenía almacenado en su interior desde que decidió ayudarla, pero algo lo detuvo… -_**No puedo hacerlo… solo alimentaría el rencor que le tengo**_. Se relajó un poco y cuando estuvo más calmado salió de donde estaba, en el marco de la puerta. Pasó inadvertido frente a la pelirubia, que acomodaba su bolso junto con esa misteriosa bolsa blanca en medio de la cocina. Ella volteó al verlo, no quería tener ningún trato con él, así que solo se mostró indiferente hacia él. Tenía en claro que cualquier sospecha sería completamente perjudicial para estar al lado de Edward.

-I_**ndiferencia **_– susurró ella sin quitarle la vista a sus cosas que acomodaba, ahora se encontraba en la mesa.

-**Así es, Indiferencia y Silencio** – respondió Al mirando al suelo y sintiendo que esta situación sería desde ahora y para siempre ya que ambos estarían peleando por el amor de alguien.

La pelirubia asintió y salió de la cocina, dejando al pelicastaño con un semblante muy preocupado, pero así iba hacer. Él aun seguía con su pijama blanco y combinaba con la delicada decoración de las alacenas y algunos muebles de la cocina.

"_Nunca ha pasado nada entre nosotros dos"_ – pensaron en el mismo instante.

Ya habían pasado un par de horas, los tres se encargaban de acomodar sus maletas y dejar todo en su lugar ya que no sabían cuando volverían allí. Winry esperaba impaciente a su "novio" debido a que ella ya había terminado con sus cosas hace una hora o más. Al solo miraba el reloj y como graciosamente el tiempo pasaba más lento de lo normal, bostezó por lo aburrido que se encontraba y con algo de cansancio se sentó en la silla de madera que estaba acomodada cerca de la cama de Winry en esa misma ante sala. La pelirubia solo lo miró con fastidio para después darle la espalda luego se dirigió a la puerta y apoyarse en ella. Mientras todo esto pasaba en ese lugar, Edward estaba luchando con su pequeña maleta ya que a simple vista se notaba que estaba llevando cosas de más. Esta situación lo estaba poniendo muy tenso ni paciencia le quedaba; estaba en el cuarto de Al debido a que sus pertenecías se habían mudado a ese lugar por la inesperada intervención de una entrometida pelirubia que se negaba a ocupar otra habitación separada de los Elric.

_**-¡Lo voy a ir a ayudar!**_ – gritó eufórica la pelirubia tirando al piso su maleta y esa molesta bolsa blanca que tenía desde la mañana.

El pelicastaño suspiró y de a poco sus parpados le empezaron a pesar hasta que finalmente lo vencieron y quedó dormido. Acomodó un poco sus brazos para que quedaran como una almohada entre el barandal de esa incomoda silla y permaneció en silencio dentro de sus sueños.

Había pasado más de 20 minutos, Ed ya tenía arreglado su problema y cargaba su maleta con un poco de dificultad ya que era muy pesada; Winry lo sujetaba del brazo muy cariñosamente, ambos ya estaban listos para salir y tomar el tren. Se sorprendieron al ver que Alphonse estaba durmiendo en esa silla y con esfuerzo se mantenía en equilibrio, les causó ternura, más a Ed que a Winry. Lentamente se acercaron y con cuidado, Ed acarició la cabeza del dormido para poder despertarlo. Al se despertó al instante y dirigió su mirada hacia la feliz pareja, con solo mirarlos sintió como si estuvieran destruyendo sus esperanzas, las pocas que tenía. Mantuvo su mirada baja hasta que se percató de algo, su cara estaba húmeda… ¿había estado llorando dentro de sus sueños? Pensó.

Ed lo miró algo extrañado y se acercó hacia él. Posó su mano enguantada sobre su mejilla cicatrizada y alzó la cara del menor dándose cuenta del sollozo de este. Con delicadeza empezó a limpiar las pocas lágrimas que se encontraban presentes en esa cara angustiada. La pelirubia no pudo evitar ponerse celosa y sin medir sus acciones, alejó bruscamente a Ed de Al. El ojidorado la miró con enojo y cuando se acercó a ella para poder gritarle o algo por el estilo, vio que Al ya se había ido de esa habitación.

_**-¿Ni siquiera en mis sueños o en la pura realidad puedo estar con él?**_ – dijo con los puños cerrados mientras bajaba las escaleras de ese hotel. Con todo ese enojo bajó hasta llegar a la entrada del hotel y recargó su furia en su maleta, que salió maltratada por las patadas que Al le dio.

Otros diez minutos bastaron para que la pareja feliz bajara y llegara hasta donde estaba el ojiplateado, que aún seguía golpeando a su maleta. El ojidorado se sintió culpable por todo lo que estaba haciendo, solo estaba causando que su hermano estuviera sufriendo más.

Con el paso del tiempo de ese tortuoso día, ya el atardecer estaba presente y dentro de poco daría paso a la oscuridad, característica de la noche. La brisa no era suave ni fuerte, tenía un nivel medio. La terminal de trenes estaba repleta de gente. Casi no conocían a nadie, pero eso no era relevante. El ruido ocasionado por la mezcla de las voces de todas al conversar junto con el ruido de la maquinas y otros factores diversos ocasionaban que cualquiera se estresara por el barullo del lugar. Tampoco se podía caminar debido a la gran multitud, que esperaba a que lleguen los trenes correspondientes para poder partir a sus destinos. De repente, una gran nube de vapor se pudo apreciar para luego dejar a la vista un lujoso tren verde adornado por algunas banderas amarrillas y guirnaldas muy coloridas. Un fuerte silbato se escuchó y toda la gente se movilizó para poder entrar al tren que según parecía iba con dirección al Este, donde próximamente se celebrarían algunas festividades. Los últimos pasajeros entraban a la máquina de vapor y de a poco, empezó a moverse para partir con una velocidad considerablemente buena. La estación en cuestión de segundos había quedado casi vacía; algunas familias, militares y el trío estaban esperando a que llegara su tren. Desde la esquina donde esperaban podían divisar si el tren se acercaba, ya que ellos querían encontrar asientos juntos para evitar que se separaran.

Alphonse estaba callado y miraba el piso como si pudiera encontrar la respuesta a todas sus dudas. Winry seguía presumiendo su noviazgo y Edward miraba hacia el cielo anaranjado y rojizo, colores característicos de ese paisaje de atardecer. Un fuerte y estruendoso ruido proveniente de un tren gris, sin ningún matiz de especial, estaba esperando a que los pasajeros se subieran. Los tres iban caminó a subir en los vagones de atrás pero alguien los detuvo. Una persona uniformada de un color grisáceo y algunos mechones rubios daban contra su cara; un semblante profundamente serio estaba en ella.

-_**Los Elric no pueden viajar con la gente común y corriente. Ellos tienen su vagón especial, solo es para los del ejército de la milicia estatal**_. –mencionó Riza inspeccionándolos con la mirada fría y penetrante de ella.

-_**Entendido **_–dijo el pelirubio agarrando al ausente Al con todas sus fuerzas y arrastrándolo hacia la entrada de ese vagón especial, que parecía idéntico con respecto a los demás.

Winry sin entender nada, empezó a discutir con Riza ya que era obvio que quería estar al lado de su noviecito. La pelirubia militar se lo negó todas las veces que fue necesario y con pocas ganas la empezó a mover hasta donde estaban los vagones normales, muy normales para su gusto. Empezó a gritar y por consecuente armó un tremendo alboroto por su caprichoso deseo, que igualmente no fue concedido. Con la ayuda de unos siete hombres de la milicia, la pelirubia fue metida al vagón y después fue atada para evitar su fuga.

Ed había observado todo y por dentro, disfrutó ese espectáculo proporcionado por Winry; ya acomodado dentro del tren, se sentó en un asiento y notó que Al estaba muy distanciado de él. Una gran cantidad de vapor fue expulsado por la cabina del tren, eso indicaba que el viaje iba a comenzar

-_**Siempre desde aquí arriba los tengo que vigilar como si fueran niños pequeño e indefensos… pero si eso son**_ –rió –_**Que mal que se la han pasado, pero les puedo asegurar que aun no empiezo con su verdadero sufrimiento**_ –rió con mas euforia y su malévola sonrisa dejo a la vista sus afilados dientes –_**Al a ti no puedo dañarte mucho… eres algo muy apreciado… por alguien… pero ahora serás todo mío. Ya me lo puedo imaginar…**_


	16. Chapter 16

Ya habían pasado alrededor de 10 minutos y el silencio en ese vagón era profundo al igual que incómodo para ambos. Al sostenía su triste mirada con sus manos, que estaban apoyadas en el marco de la ventana, y observaba como lentamente el cielo se iba oscureciendo. No tenía ganas de hablar con su nii-san así que, por ese motivo, decidió sentarse lejos de él; aunque fuera un gesto infantil, sabía que nadie más lo vería, ya que solo estaban ellos dos.

Edward tampoco se decidía por ir o no a hablar con Al debido a que no sabía cómo encarar el problema que tenía enfrente de él: Como decirle la verdad; como decirle que Winry estaba enamorada de él pero él no… solamente sabía que no la quería… pero tampoco sabía si lo que sentía por Roy era amor. Un nudo en la garganta se le fue formando cada vez que pensaba sobre todo ese asunto, rendido por no haber encontrado una solución rápida; optó dejar de lado esos pensamientos hasta el final del viaje, mientras, intentaría encontrar la manera de encarar a Al.

Se sentó en su asiento y se quedó mirando por la ventana lo poco que se podía distinguir entre la oscuridad nocturna. Lentamente comenzó a sentirse cansado, echó la cabeza para atrás para, por lo menos, intentar dormir y aclarar sus pensamientos. Pero algo se lo impidió: una pequeña melodía, algo que desde hace mucho tiempo no recordaba, algo de su infancia.

Alphonse la estaba tarareando muy bajo, pero no lo suficiente para que el ojidorado no la escuchara. Él se encontraba aferrado a sus rodillas cabizbajo, mientras hacía que esa dulce melodía resonara en la oscuridad y silencio del vagón. Tenía que confesar lo que sentía hacía su nii-san en ese mismo instante, ya tenía el valor de hablar con él sobre ese asunto; pero algo lo desvió de su objetivo… un escalofrío acompañado por un mal presentimiento lo hizo permanecer ahí. La melodía se convirtió en una canción que empezó a cantar sin darse cuenta de lo que había hecho.

Edward notó ese cambió, sus ojos que habían estado cerrados con solo escuchar esa vieja canción y traerle tan bellos recuerdos; cambiaron y los abrió con lentitud. Se levantó del asiento que ocupó y sigilosamente se acercó a ver como estaba Al. Se quedó un poco extrañado cuando lo vio; últimamente siempre lo encontraba sujetado a sus rodillas con la cabeza gacha y un semblante triste. Pero esta vez encontró algo diferente, no lloraba solo cantaba lo mas melancólicamente que podía hacerlo, y al parecer tenía algo de frío, ya que estaba temblando.

_**-¿Tienes frío?**_ –preguntó dejándose ver algo preocupado

El pelicastaño paró de cantar y solo asintió levemente sin levantar su mirada. En los últimos días, se la había pasado comportándose algo raro, no lo quería admitir pero sabía que era así. Una sonrisa amable y llena de alegría que se les contagiaba a los demás, había quedado en el pasado, ahora solo quedaba nostalgia de ese recuerdo en su faz.

Ed se aproximó unos dos pasos más para lograr sentarse en el asiento de al frente del ojiplateado. Se retiró su abrigo que llevaba puesto; un sobretodo marrón caoba y se lo ofreció alzándolo enfrente de él.

-_**Toma esto te protegerá del frío.**_

Al levantó tímidamente su cara y se encontró con lo que su nii-san le ofrecía. Intentó alzarla con su brazo, pero se dio cuenta que era muy pesada como para levantarla con un solo brazo. Edward al notarlo, se levantó sin prisa y con el abrigo que sostenía en ambas de sus manos, cubrió la espalda del menor.

-_**Arigato… -**_dijo__Alphonse mientras se acomodaba ese abrigo.

Con solo escucharlo pronunciar ese agradecimiento, con mirada decidida tomó el mentón de Al con su mano y alzó la cara de este lo suficientemente alto para verlo a los ojos.

-_**Al, tenemos que hablar **_

-_**Lo sé… -**_dijo algo apenado. Se soltó del agarre y se quedó mirándolo.

-¿_**Por qué estás actuando tan raro? Si es por lo de Winry… yo lo solucionaré y todo quedara como ant… -**_habló hasta que fue interrumpido por la tierna voz del menor.

_**-No es eso. –**_Negó con la cabeza_** - Es otra cosa.**_

_**-Dime ¿quién te atacó? –**_preguntó para encontrar pistas sobre el atacante. Para contener esa conversación decidió mantener la calma y se sentó de nuevo.

_**-No puedo decirlo**_

_**-Acaso tienes miedo de nuevo. Por eso estas temblando. ¡Al habla! ¡Ya no eres él mismo, desde hace días que estas en este estado!–**_sin darse cuenta ya se había levantado y estaba sujetando los hombros de Al con fuerza mientras intentaba sacarle más información.

_**-¡Ya basta! No puedo hablar porque habrá consecuencias… -**_gritó y empujó a Ed. Se paró de su asiento queriendo alejarse de él, pero no lo hizo.

_**-¿Qué? –**_quedó anonadado al saber que "habrían consecuencias". Se quedó observando la faz del ojiplateado. Acaso, ¿tanto daño o tanto riesgo estaban corriendo sus vidas? –se preguntó así mismo.

El menor de los Elric se tapó la boca y de nuevo se sentó. Fijó su mirada al vidrio y solo suspiró

-_**Nos está observando. Vigila todo lo que hacemos desde hace un tiempo atrás. Solo quiere que todo salga como lo que pensó… **_- explicó con miedo, sin quitar su vista de la ventana_**.**_

_**-Al…**_

_**-¡Ya no puedo hablar más!**_ – otro escalofrío lo dejó más tenso, bajó su mirada y posó sus manos sobre sus rodillas.

-**Al…** - tomó ambas manos de él y las sujetó delicadamente –_**No te preocupes. Siempre nos hemos metido en problemas difíciles así que de este saldremos juntos**_ –dijo y sonrió ampliamente.

_**-¿Juntos? –**_preguntó con ingenuidad__

-_**Así es, somos dos contra… -**_se llevó su dedo índice hasta su mentón y pensó lo que tenía que decir_** -… esa cosa que te atacó. Debemos estar alertas y prepararnos para cuando regrese.**_

_**-Si**_ –dijo algo más alegre que antes. Había conseguido el apoyo que necesitaba pero aun no había podido hablar sobre el otro tema, eso era importante para él.

-¿_**Aun sigues teniendo algo de frio? –**_preguntó dirigiendo su mirada hacia él

-_**Un poco –**_afirmó con pena, Al

Edward se aproximó hacia donde estaba Al, para abrazarlo con cariño de hermanos solamente. Quedándose sentando a su lado, deslizó sus brazos por dentro del sobretodo que posaba en la espalda del pelicastaño, para hacer ese abrazo más cálido.

Alphonse, al sentir ese contacto sobre sus ropas, sintió ese abrazador calor y por unos instantes, dejó de sentir ese extraño frió que lo invadía en sus momentos de melancolía e inseguridad. Acostó su cabeza sobre el hombro del pelirubio y también lo abrazó, pero con otro sentido que el de su hermano. Permanecieron así por unos segundos hasta que él escuchó algunos ruidos sobre el techo del vagón donde estaban. Levantó su cabeza de donde la tenía apoyada y, sin tomar en cuenta su movimiento, quedó a solo centímetros del rostro del ojidorado. Se sonrojó al instante al notar esa cercanía. Tan preciada por él, sabiendo que podría tener la oportunidad de soltar todo lo que su corazón retenía; esos sentimientos que le tenía a su nii-san… ese amor.

Edward por su lado, no entendía porque Al se había levantado de su hombro y se le había quedado tan cerca de él. Con solo mirar ese rostro durante segundos, una extraña pero vieja sensación lo llenó por dentro, tan tentadora tentación; un olvidado sentimiento que sentía hacía el pelicastaño, pero por más que lo anhelaba sabía muy bien que no era algo sano, es decir, algo que en algún futuro lejano funcionara. Solo por el hecho de ser hermanos, estarían cometiendo otro pecado. Él mismo había caído en esa pecaminosa tentación; sus pensamientos se borraron, solo quedó su instinto ante esa situación. Repentinamente, sintió como si se moviera de manera involuntaria causando que la distancia entre ambos se acortara con el pasar de ese instante. La cálida respiración de Al empezaba a chocar con una de sus ya sonrojadas mejillas, al igual que algunas puntas de los mechones castaños tocaban con cuidado su cara.

El ojiplateado se dejó llevar por el pequeño pero inesperado acercamiento por parte de su nii-san, solo permaneció en su lugar y sin pronunciar ninguna palabra ya que sabía que podía arruinar esos instantes. Ese momento que había deseado hace tiempo desde que se dio cuenta de que lo amaba. No pudo evitar sonrojarse al sentirlo próximo a sus labios, solo eran milímetros que terminaron en nada.

La distancia entre ambos ya no existía, ambos se besaban con castidad. La cual no perduró debido a que Edward, dejándose llevar por su ser, intensificó ese sencillo roce cuando traspasó los labios de Al con su propia lengua. El rubor de Al aumentó, no tenía pensado que su hermano lo besara ni menos que de esa forma, lo cual le traía un mal recuerdo de esa lluviosa noche de hace un par de días.

"_Envy_" –pensó con algo de miedo. Ni siquiera sabía porque desde su último encuentro le tenía miedo pero con solo pensar en esa persona, su piel se erizaba y sentía temibles escalofríos.

Un pequeño movimiento dentro del interior de su boca lo incentivó a seguir con ese "juego". Cerró sus ojos pensando en el rostro de su nii-san y dejó que todo siguiera la corriente. No quería que ese beso terminara, sabía que ya nada podría considerarse normal después de esa experiencia; pero ya sus pulmones le pedía aire, su respiración se había agitado un poco.

Lentamente se separó de los labios por los cuales había soñado besar, y ya lo había logrado. El sonrojo no lo dejaba pero eso lo hacía sentirse más avergonzado. Abrió sus ojos, deseando que las palabras que quería escuchar salieran de la boca de Ed. Un sincero o reconfortante "te quiero" o "te amo" Aunque para la segunda frase, sería algo repentino.

El ojidorado volvió a la realidad, se había sentido ausente; como si todo hubiera sido un sueño o más bien una pesadilla. Parpadeo dos veces intentando recordar que había pasado minutos antes; un espacio en blanco había en su mente. Miró a Alphonse a los ojos, hasta que se vio en ellos. Bajó su mirada y la enfocó en el piso; fue allí donde se dio cuenta del "error" que había cometido. Tocó sus labios con temor que era reflejado en su faz; no sabía ni que sentir. Se encontraba tan confundido antes y ahora había besado a su pequeño hermano.

-_**Lo siento… no tuve que hacer esto –**_dijo con remordimiento en su ser por haber sido tan inútil como para cometer semejante acto.

-_**Pero… **_- dirigió su vista hacia el pelirubio y sintió como una punzada lo atravesaba en lo profundo.

Edward se levantó de aquel asiento y miró por la ventana, intentando calmar su mente y emociones. Al, conmocionado, intentó sujetarlo del brazo para evitar que se alejara de él pero no pudo. El pelirubio cabizbajo se encaminó hasta la puerta de ese vagón como si fuera un fantasma. Al lo siguió con prisa pero lo detuvo un grito… un grito de terror.

Un ligero pero profundo temblor lo estremeció haciéndolo caer de rodillas al piso. Otra vez sintió como el miedo se apoderaba de su ser, tomando toda la calma que existía en él. Edward que estaba de espaldas, sintió el crujir del piso de madera, se dio vuelta para quedar enfrente de su vista, su hermano que estaba de rodillas y temblando con algo de brusquedad.

Se hincó hacia donde estaba el pelicastaño, donde lo tomó de los brazos y lo hizo entrar en razón.

-_**Al, tengo que ir a ver qué sucedió. Quédate aquí y no te muevas. ¿Me oyes?**_ –dijo con calma, aunque ese aterrador grito lo había dejado helado y algo intranquilo. No tenía las intenciones de hablar con él sobre lo que había sucedido momentos atrás, así que solo lo calmó un poco.

El mencionado solo asintió y miró fijamente a los dorados ojos de la persona que tenía al frente, una mirada firme y sin miedo alguno.

_**-N-no t-te t-tardes…**_ -fue lo que dijo Al con esfuerzo, su voz se había ido.

Ed solo sonrió para después darle nuevamente la espalda, colocó su mano en la puerta y con cuidado la deslizó, dio dos pasos lentos para quedar fuera del vagón y luego la cerró lo más silenciosamente que pudo.

Envy que se encontraba en el techo del vagón que Ed había dejado, miró a su próxima víctima con su mirada maliciosa, hasta que se adentrara al vagón siguiente.

_**-¿Así que dejas a tu hermanito solo?**_ – murmuró para sí mismo. –_**Por lo menos, me aseguré que estuvieran solos… aparentar ser esa inepta de Hawkeye es difícil, siempre seria y fría, solo es una amargada… pero ya que, obtuve lo que aun no quería **_– se levantó de su acomodada posición y quedó de pie. –_**Creo que le echare un pequeño vistazo a Al.**_ –una sonrisa que no encajaba en su cara, ni siquiera en su apariencia, se formó con rapidez. Bajó de un saltó hasta el lugar donde se encontraba la puerta que lo dirigiría a su "pequeño aperitivo", según él.

Edward ya había recorrido dos vagones sin señal alguna de la fuente del grito. Pudo percibir que muchos estaban atemorizados, no todos los días escuchas un grito tan estruendoso como el de esa noche. Algunos desesperados que preguntaban y andaban caminando de un lado para el otro, otros permanecían en sus asientos como si nada hubiera sucedido, otros aceptaban la idea de que se iban a morir en ese tren y unos cuantos estaban durmiendo como si fueran tumbas, sin haber escuchado ese aterrador grito; esa era la situación de los pasajeros.

-_**Winry… ¿donde estas?**_ –suspiró con algo de cansancio. Su mente estaba en blanco, pero todas las personas que le obstruían el paso por el vagón que pasaba, solo lo fastidiaban.

Un segundo grito resonó. La tensión aumentó, el silencio fue algo imposible ya que todos empezaron a desesperarse. El ojidorado ya harto de esta situación transmutó su automail transformándola en su usual cuchilla; corrió, sin importarle si empujaba a alguien o no, hasta llegar a la salida del vagón en el cual estaba, para después entrar de repente a otro.

Pero este vagón era muy diferente a los demás, nadie se movía y no había ningún ruido. Caminó con sigilo mirando a cada pasajero sentado hasta llegar al final del pasillo del mismo. Al término de este, se hallaba un pequeño grupo de personas reunidas, todas arrodilladas, ocultando algo con sus propias espaldas. Ed se detuvo, un escalofrío lo heló hasta el último rincón de su ser. Dos que tapaban la vista se corrieron hacia un lado dejando ver lo que tanto escondían…

Una persona recostada en el piso, cubierta de sangre en su pecho y parte de su cara. Su piel estaba totalmente pálida y sus pupilas aun seguían abiertas mirando sin expresión alguna al techo. Una mueca de terror y dolor se hallaba en cada uno de los presentes al alrededor del cadáver. El pelirubio se acercó y la vio más de cerca, era una mujer joven de cabellos castaños que seguro nunca se hubiera imaginado morir esa noche.

-_**Viajaba sola**_ –murmuró una señora que estaba muy cerca del cadáver.

-_**Murió en el acto. Algo la atravesó, esa es la razón de su muerte**_. – explicó alguien de voz conocida para Elric

Winry estaba allí, al lado de toda esa gente. Una pequeña sonrisa le mostró a Ed, para que segundos después, se cambiara a una sonrisa amarga. Se paró de donde estaba y se dirigió hacia él para abrazarlo.

-_**No podemos dejar esto así**_. –se soltó del agarre de Winry, para aproximarse a la víctima y acariciar levemente esa cara pálida. Se aseguró si en verdad estaba muerta, tocó su cuello y por más que lo deseara no había ninguna señal de que aun siguiera con vida. Agarró la bolsa blanca que la pelirubia había llevado durante ese viaje y sacó lo que tenía adentro, una delicada y suave camisa blanca; que iba a ser el regalo de Ed por parte de Winry. Con ayuda de la alquimia, palmeó sus manos y transmutó esa camisa en una sabana lo suficientemente larga para que cubriera a la mujer asesinada. La sangre del piso al igual que unas ligeras manchas en el asiento se quedaron ahí, sin que nadie las tocara o las viera.

-_**Según lo que pienso**_ –dijo caminando hacia el asiento de la fallecida –_**Ella fue la que gritó, cuando la atravesó algo, que aun no sabemos, pero sí que ese objeto la mató. Entonces… ¿quién fue la otra persona que gritó? – **_inspeccionó ese lugar y rozó con sus manos todo el borde de ese asiento. Tenía en manos un asesinato y resolverlo era su deber, aunque no lo quisiera.

Un pequeño niño de una buena posición económica, según sus ropas: traje negro costoso y una corbata dorada, se acercó al pelirubio y lo tomó del brazo con fuerza. Su cara estaba pálida y apenas podía mantenerse parado. _**-¿Qué nos va a suceder?**_ –preguntó mientras comenzaba a llorar.

_**-No va a pasar nada…**_ -mente- _¿Por qué ahora tengo que cargar con toda esta situación? Necesito ayuda, no puedo ayudar a todos los pasajeros… no quiero tener que escuchar mas llantos…_ -soltó el aire que retenía mientras pensaba y por un segundo, su cara cambió su expresión; estaba algo asustado.

"_Ya basta. Si sigo hablando habrá consecuencias…"_

-_**Esto es obra suya**_ –dijo sin notar que lo expresó fuera de sus pensamientos.

La pelirubia no entendió lo que dijo su "novio", pero algo le preocupaba; ella también tuvo un mal presagio, su sexto sentido le indicaba que algo estaba muy mal y todo podría empeorar.

-_**Edo… ¿Qué haremos?**_ – dijo con una voz casi imperceptible. El niño que lloraba se había aferrado a ella, la abrazaba con miedo y cada vez sus llantos eran más fuertes.

"_Nos está observando. Vigila todo lo que hacemos desde hace un tiempo atrás. Solo quiere que todo salga como lo que pensó…"_ –ese pequeño fragmento de esa conversación lo dejó sin aliento. ¿Cómo había sido capaz de entregar a su hermano ante esa persona que solo quiere dañarlo… y por lo visto matarlo? –Mente- _Él creó esta distracción para que yo lo dejara solo a su merced_.

-_**Al… ¡él quiere a Al!**_ –gritó con desesperación.

Todos lo miraron con asombro sin entender lo que pasaba. La desesperación otra vez estaba presente en ese vagón de los 6 que había en ese tren. El niño pelinegro comenzó a llorar algo más fuerte, Edward solo se dio vuelta y comenzó a correr hacia la puerta del otro extremo de ese pasillo; tenía que ir a ayudar a su hermano.

Pero parecía que se tardaría. Muchas personas se interpusieron ante él y lo sujetaron, todos pedían explicaciones o soluciones a esto. Intentó deshacerse de ese forzoso agarre pero por más que lo intentara, no lograba nada. Se sintió tan inútil; todos lo sujetaban y le privaban la ayuda que necesitaba Al. Winry miraba la situación quería ir a ayudarlo pero cómo; dejó al pequeño sentado al lado de la pared y se dirigió hacia la multitud atacante y violenta.

_**-¡DEJENME! ¡TENGO QUE AYUDARLO! -**_gritó con todo la fuerza de su voz

-_**Primero estamos nosotros, ese asesino esta aquí entre nosotros y nos puede matar a todos**_. –dijo una mujer mayor muy adinerada, con una semblante de superioridad.

-_**Sí, no nos quieres ayudar "perro de los militares", vete y lo arreglaremos nosotros. Se ve que un "pequeño" como tú eres tan egoísta como para ayudar a los demás. **_– le señaló con enojo y énfasis en algunas palabras, un hombre musculoso de no más de 30 años.

_**-No… es cierto… mi hermano está en peligro **_– explicó el rubio. El__agarre de todos le estaba quitando el aire,__empezó a jadear y sintió que sus fuerzas disminuían

_**-¡TODOS LO ESTAMOS! – **_exclamaron__varios de los pasajeros atacantes.

_**-¡DEJENLO! YA BASTA DE PELEAS. TENEMOS QUE DETENER ESTE TREN – **_exclamó la pelirubia amenazando con su llave a todos desde arriba de uno de los asientos.

Todos dejaron de hacer lo que hacían y la miraron algo confundidos, era una buena idea pero no lo suficiente, si detenían el tren, el asesino escaparía o mataría a todos, sin importar nada ni nadie.

Edward aprovechó la distracción creada por Winry para soltarse de los que lo agarraban y, sin quererlo, golpeó a un joven que parecía de su misma edad pero más alto que él. Ese joven pelinegro, un simple trabajador, al ver que Ed se escabullía entre medio de la gente lo siguió y lo agarró del pelo, haciendo que este chillara por el dolor causado. El pelirubio solo lo miró con odio, y aceptó quedarse con muy mala gana, sentándose en medio de la discusión.

-_**Al cuídate…**_ - murmuró con dolor, por más que quería ir a ayudarlo sabía que los demás se lo prohibirían. Usar la alquimia no era una buena opción, ya que lo podrían demandar y así perder su titulo de alquimista… Roy esta vez no lo ayudaría… después de lo ocurrido, todo ya lo sentía diferente. Una lágrima recorrió desde sus dorados ojos por la mejilla derecha hasta caer al vacío y perderse; otra vez ese inminente dolor lo rodeaba. Agachó su cabeza dejando que todos sus mechones rubios lo cubriesen, cubriesen ese rostro.

En otros vagones, todos tenían miedo, gritaban y caminaban sin parar ni un momento. Había mucho ruido, algo que el conductor de ese tren ni siquiera oía y sabía. Él hacia lo que siempre había hecho en sus tantos años de trabajo, controlar la maquina y el fuego. Su cara gentil y amigable alegraba esa cabina… si por lo menos alguien lo viera, sentiría calma y seguridad.

En el último vagón de ese tren, se escuchaba silencio y algunos quejidos. La respiración intranquila de Al era lo que evitaba que sea un silencio total. El peliverde se hallaba sentado en uno de los tantos asientos que lo rodeaban. Estaba calmado y era paciente ya que esperaba que Al saliera por cuenta propia y no a la fuerza. Desde que había entrado a ese oscuro vagón, no había tenido ningún contacto visual ni conversación con el pelicastaño. Solo lo esperaba. No tenía intenciones de lastimarlo ni nada, solo lo quería ver, pero ya habían pasado más de veinte minutos y ni rastro de él; lo buscó solo con una vista por arriba del lugar.

-_**Al ¿Me tienes miedo? Ya salte de tu escondite**_ – sonrío ya que no se esperaba que él le tuviera miedo.

El pelicastaño solo se estremeció más en su singular escondite: debajo de los asientos más alejados de Envy. Ya estaba paralizado, no quería ni verlo, todo el valor que había juntado desde su último encuentro se había esfumado al igual que su voz.

-_**Si no quieres terminar como la otra persona que grito hace un rato… te conviene salir ahora mismo**_ – rió entre dientes y luego se levantó del asiento. Comenzó a caminar hacia donde Al estaba.

Él que se encontraba escondido sintió como si todo se detuviera por un instante insignificante, ya no solo tenía miedo, no sentía nada; se había dejado llevar por ese temor que le tenía al peliverde. Su agarre, se había hecho más fuerte sin siquiera advertirlo. Cerró sus ojos, pidiendo que toda esta pesadilla, solo fuera una pesadilla. De a poco, se fue calmando y respirando con algo de alivio.

-_**No duermas**_. – sentenció Envy que observaba el terror en los ojos del pelicastaño. Se había arrodillado con la cabeza baja y estaba enfrente del él, que temblaba y no hacía nada más que mirarlo con asombro.

Envy lo sujetó con delicadeza desde la camisa y lo sacó de ese incómodo lugar. Al solo miraba como lo sacaban de su escondite, ese pequeño lugar en donde por lo menos tenía una pizca de seguridad. Ya afuera, quedó sentado con la espalda apoyada en el borde de un asiento. Respiraba con normalidad y tenía fijada su vista al suelo. El homúnculo notó esa indiferencia por parte del otro, resopló y lo agarró bruscamente de su cabellera castaña. Lo arrastró hasta la puerta por donde él había entrado ya hace un largo rato. Al solo cerraba sus ojos y pensaba en cualquier cosa menos en lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-_**Veo que no quieres hablar ¿qué te parece si te hacemos gritar?**_ –Su retorcida sonrisa se hizo más aterradora –_**No me tengas miedo. Yo no te hice demasiado daño del que te merecías**_. –dijo mientras alzaba el rostro de Al hacía el suyo.

-_**N-no t-tengo-o m-miedo**_ –dijo apenas. Sus grandes esfuerzos de intentar utilizar su voz funcionaron; tenía miedo pero no quería demostrarlo.

-_**Aja ¿No tienes miedo?**_ –Rió y jaló mas fuerte los cabellos de Al que sujetaba en su mano –_**Estas temblando como una cucaracha. Así no me mientes. Sabes algo…**_ -se acercó al oído del ojiplateado- _**Tu hermano no está aquí. Supongo que nos podemos divertir un rato **_–lamió con obscenidad el lóbulo del menor- _**¿Qué te parece la idea? –**_soltó los cabellos que retenía en su mano y a su vez lo tiró con brutalidad al piso. Se hincó hasta él y dijo: – _**¿No quieres jugar?**_ – deslizó su mano derecha por la oreja hasta llegar al cuello.

Al lo miró sorprendido y con mucho valor, lo empujó hacia atrás haciendo que Envy terminara sentado enfrente de él. Intentó levantarse y escapar de allí, la puerta estaba atrás de él solo era cuestión de segundos y podría pedir ayuda. Se paró y la deslizó con rapidez; cuando estaba a punto de salir, alguien lo sujetó desde atrás, desde la cintura y le tapó la boca haciéndolo entrar de nuevo. Tan cerca… de escapar estaba.

Soltándose del agarre, corrió lejos del peliverde e intentó utilizar la alquimia pero estaba en desventaja: no tenia puestos los guantes en donde estaba dibujado el circulo de transmutación y segundo, dibujar el circulo le tomaría trabajo y tiempo, algo que no poseía en esos momentos.

Sus ojos violetas se afilaron más de lo normal y observaron con detenimiento ese cuerpo que se hallaba tan lejos, solo un par de pasos haría falta para poder "jugar" con él mientras el otro enano no se encontraba.

Estaba en contra de la pared, ya no había escapatoria. La otra puerta de ese vagón estaba cerrada, ninguno de sus intentos había logrado abrirla. Sus ojos se comenzaron a humedecer. Tenía pánico, no sabía que podía suceder. Envy aprovechó ese momento de inseguridad del chico para aproximarse lo suficiente y agarrarlo con las fuerzas necesarias para evitar que escapara de allí.

_**-¡NII-SAN!**_ –gritó mientras pataleaba y se movía haciéndole el trabajo más difícil a su atacante. Su desesperación era tal, que ya casi no podía respirar ni hablar.

Pero por ese grito, recibió un golpe en una zona delicada, en la boca del estómago, que lo dejó sin aire y sin fuerzas. Intentaba recuperar el aire lo más rápido que podía para continuar con su lucha pero le era difícil.

Se fatigó con el esfuerzo de recuperar aire, ya tampoco se podía mover. El peliverde rió ante esto. Deshizo el tortuoso agarre y lo comenzó a acostar en el piso. Lentamente, retiró el sobretodo que llevaba Al; se recostó arriba de él y con cuidado comenzó a acariciar el cuello y el torso del menor. Se relamió los labios para luego comenzar a besar ese tan frágil cuello dejando pequeñas marquitas rojas; mientras que Al seguía llorando en medio de sus quejidos. Por más que quisiera, un nudo en la garganta se lo impedía, le impedía el poder gritar y pedir ayuda.

Envy sonreía muy a su modo, se había ganado lo indeseado por el momento, según su pensar. Continuó besándole el cuello hasta que las ropas de Al le impidieron continuar con su acto; sin pensarlo dos veces, retiró la camisa beige desabotonándola despacio mientras apreciaba y acariciaba cada centímetro que era expuesto ante él.

El pelicastaño se encontraba boca arriba, recuperando el aliento y miraba el techo de madera como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. No pensaba en nada, solo le tenía miedo a esa persona que ahora se encontraba encima de él… creía que alguien lo salvaría pero cada segundo que pasaba perdía las esperanzas…

"Nii-san…" susurró muy bajo, mientras sentía como sus lagrimas caían y humedecían su cara causando que algunos cuantos de sus mechones de pelo se le adhieran a su cara.

Edward, aún permanecía en ese vagón. En el cuál todos discutían la manera de detener el tren. Era algo increíble que aún no hubieran resuelto ese problema. Él estaba cabizbajo y no había pronunciado ni una sola palabra desde hace varios minutos atrás. Estaba preocupado por el estado de Al, no sabía si estaba bien o no, por lo menos quería creer que si lo estaba. Muchos lo miraban y no entendían porque estaba tan callado, hasta que se acercó Winry y se percató de algo. Edward estaba llorando en silencio sus penas personales. Acaso habían sido tan injustos con él, prohibiéndole ayudar a su hermano.

_**-¿Por qué lloras, Ed? –**_preguntó la pelirubia que se arrodilló hacia donde estaba él. Algo andaba mal y ella lo sabía.


	17. Chapter 17

**Aquí de nuevo, con un nuevo capítulo...**

* * *

Inmóvil, sin nada que decir o hacer en ese momento, miraba como sus manos que estaban a un lado de su cabeza aún le temblaban. Estaba recostado boca bajo sobre el áspero y duro piso de madera. No sentía la mitad de su cara, ni siquiera sus propias lágrimas que aun caían, pero para él mismo ya no tenían ningún sentido. Una de sus mejillas se apoyaba sobre las imperceptibles astillas de la descuidada madera que se encontraba debajo de él, causándole que se tornara más roja de lo que estaba. A la vez, varios de sus mechones castaños le cubrían su delicada, pero esta vez, húmeda cara.

Su camisa estaba muy lejos de su alcance para cubrir su desnuda espada. Ansiaba cubrirse, ya no soportaba la idea de que aquel peliverde lo siguiera viendo y tocando como lo había hecho. Por algunos minutos, se había mantenido calmado, pretendía olvidar todo lo que había o no ocurrido durante esos… ¿5 minutos? Estando sumido en sus pensamientos se había dejado llevar por la inconsciencia del tiempo. Esperando a que todo pasara o que por lo menos su nii-san apareciera, cerró sus ojos, queriendo reconstruir ese tierno y delicado beso que habían compartido hace no más de media hora aproximadamente.

Envy, por su cuenta, se acomodaba sus mechones verdes que le cubrían su cara. Estaba un poco molesto y tenía una mirada muy afilada hacía lo que se hacía llamar Alphonse Elric.

_**-¡Maldito Enano de Acero! ¡Se que tu estas detrás de esto!**_ -gritó colérico mientras lanzaba un puño a esos viejos asientos de cuero antiguo.

Sabía que Al, no se movería hasta que ese bastardo regresara. Así que tenía tiempo para poder continuar con lo que hacía o pretendía hacer aquella noche, pero no tenía ninguna intención de hacerlo rápido; por lo menos quería disfrutar más… del sufrimiento del otro.

Se dirigió impaciente hacia una de las ventanas que tenía a su costado, sacó el cristal de un golpe que le obstaculizaba el asomarse y averiguar por qué el tren se había detenido tan bruscamente, causando que casi se volteara. Sacó su verdosa cabeza y no vio absolutamente nada y la oscuridad de afuera con la suave luz de luna no ayudaba que la vista fuera más nítida.

..._...

••••••••••••

_**-¡Edward! ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¡Nos pudiste lastimar a todos! ¡No mediste las consecuencias! Como siempre actuando sin pensar las cosas.**_ –reclamó la pelirubia muy enfadada junto con los demás que intentaban levantarse ya que todos habían caído al piso. Mientras, él estaba sentado como si no hubiese sucedido nada, mirando hacia uno de sus costados. El tren se había detenido gracias a que había Edward utilizado la alquimia para crear un freno y detener de un golpe todo. No se había percatado si alguien saldría lastimado o no, solo quería ir con Al, ahora era él; él que sentía ese mal presagio. Todo había sido una trampa, solo para distraerlo y alejarlo; pero esto se había llevado la vida de una inocente mujer que no tenía nada que ver con ellos dos o sus problemas.

Muchos se quejaban por el golpe y luchaban para mantenerse en equilibrio ya que el tren en esos momentos permanecía inclinado parcialmente. Edward tan solo tenía que desaparecer de allí y evitar todas las discusiones y reclamos por parte de todos los demás. Pero no sería tan fácil como él creía y esperaba.

-_**Ni siquiera puedes medir tus actos, no es así alquimista de pacotilla –**_criticó un fortachón de gran altura, que hizo temblar a varios por su grave voz.

_**-Bien, ya basta de sarcasmos. Salgan todos afuera de los vagones y listo. Ya todo se solucionara. Ese asesino ya no es un problema de mi incumbencia. Así que déjenme y solo salgan**_. –exclamó ignorando al resto de los demás pasajeros que lo miraban un poco asombrados por esa postura tan fría y dura que había tomado. Ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de ver quien le estaba insultando, pero eso era lo de menos. Por lo tanto, tenía que encargarse de encontrar a Alphonse y evitar que sucedan más muertes durante ese viaje que tan solo resultó ser más fastidioso de lo normal.

Quedándose solo en medio de todos esos asientos, suspiró al recordar lo que menos quería que sucediera de forma repentina, pero a la vez, lo que más anhelaba hacer desde hace un tiempo muy lejano. Una mezcla de emociones lo llenó por completo, haciendo que una pequeña sonrisa se le formara en su cara. Pero se desvaneció al contemplar una imagen, o más bien, un sentimiento que lo atraía hacia Roy. Otra vez era lo mismo, un nudo en la garganta lo dejaba sin saber que pensar. Jamás había considerado la idea de que el pelinegro lo amara, pero ahora que lo sabía, lo ponía en duda. Si en verdad él lo amaba o tan solo era el aprecio que le tenía por todo ese tiempo que habían compartido por ser dos perros de los militares.

"Es verdad u otra vez estoy en ese mismo sueño… viendo a esa persona que estaba en frente mío… ¿esa es la persona que se supone que amo? A esa sombra que no tiene rostro aún… que no sé si es Roy o…

Se llevó el puño contra su pecho, lo estaba reteniendo desde antes; estaba ocultando sus dudas y causándose más daño a sí mismo sin darse cuenta.

"Tan solo… terminar con todo esto, pero sin lastimar a nadie… sin lastimar los sentimientos de nadie" pensó con tristeza. Proponerse algo así le costaría, pero no era imposible a su criterio.

..._...

••••••••••••

_**-¡Maldito Acero! ¿¡Cómo se le ocurre detenernos de esta forma! Cree que deteniendo el tren se salvara…**_ -se rió de manera estruendosa causando que Al se estremeciera más – _**Si no es ahora, lo será después… tiempo me sobra pero a ustedes dos… no, tienen el tiempo muy bien contado.**_

Caminó hacia Al, y sin cuidado, lo alzó tomándolo del cuello logrando aproximarse más a su rostro. Mientras, el pelicastaño, que aún mantenía los ojos cerrados y apretaba sus labios con tal fuerza que se lastimaba a sí mismo, sollozaba como si eso lo fuera a salvar la vida que le era quitada por esas manos frías y pálidas. Envy suspiró al darse cuenta que el otro no lucharía por sobrevivir, tan solo lo soltó y éste cayó sentado con la misma actitud que antes. El peliverde se hincó hasta donde él permanecía sentado y acomodó algunos de sus mechones que le cubrían gran parte de su faz. Al terminar de hacerlo, se percató de algo, un pequeño hilo de sangre se escurría por la comisura de los labios del menor. Sin hacer demasiados movimientos, buscó la camisa de Al en medio de todo lo que era ese vagón. La encontró y cubrió la desnuda y helada espalda de su dueño.

-_**Algo tan preciado no debe dañarse de esta forma, pero tú solo te estás dañando**_. –susurró nostálgicamente y con una voz irreconocible junto una sonrisa desfigurada.

Tan solo escuchar esas palabras, Al reaccionó y salió del trance en el que se encontraba desde hace varios minutos atrás. Sus plateados orbes se dejaron ver por los afilados y penetrantes ojos de Envy. No entendía ni recordaba muy bien la razón, pero esas palabras le eran conocidas; en sus sueños o más bien fantasías inalcanzables, en las que, siempre se hallaba en otra realidad que le permitiera amar a su nii-san; esas palabras habían salido de los labios de Edward segundos antes de que terminaran besándose… ese había sido su sueño.

"¿Fue un sueño? O tal vez… fue real, pero en vez de él estaba… Envy."

_**-¿No recuerdas nuestro primer beso? **_–preguntó irónicamente_**-**_

Sus pupilas se dilataron más de lo que antes lo estaban. Esa escalofriante pregunta lo confundió y estremeció nuevamente, como por acto reflejo, bajó su mirada y la posó sobre sus manos empalidecidas y temblorosas. El ojivioleta rió para sus adentros, sabiendo que estaba logrando llevar al menor de los Elric al borde del colapso. Con un poco de tosquedad, levantó el mentón de Al y lo obligó a mirarlo directo para obtener toda su atención.

Sin quitarle la vista ni una milésima de segundo a su cara conmocionada, lo atrajo hacia él para luego besarlo sin delicadeza alguna y saborear el dulce y agradable sabor de la sangre que tanto le atraía, lo embriagaba lo dejaba sediento… pediría mas… o otra cosa a cambio. Bastaron otros insignificantes segundos para que su morbosa lengua se introdujera en la boca del otro, intentando recuperar el ritmo perdido.

El pelicastaño ya no quería que esto continuara, empujaba débilmente a Envy; sus fuerzas se habían desvanecido junto con varias de sus lágrimas que se habían perdido en medio de la madera del piso. Su lengua era movida dentro de su boca, invitándolo a unirse a ese momento de lujuria que atravesaba el peliverde. De pronto, sintió como algo liquido se deslizaba en abundancia por entremedio de sus labios, la calidez y su singular olor le permitieron darse cuenta que estaba sangrando más que antes. Se quejó lo suficientemente alto junto con una mueca de dolor enmarcada en su cara.

-_**Creo que no medí mi fuerza**_ –dijo Envy mientras se relamía sus labios y quitaba todo rastro rojizo.

-Permaneció en silencio y con la manga de su camisa intentó detener la sangre –_**Tus… palabras…**_ -murmuró

_**-¿Qué tienen? No te hace recordar esa noche**_. –dijo con dulzura fingida y a su vez acariciaba una de las mejillas de Al, para ser específicos, la que tenía de por vida una cicatriz creada por él mismo.

-_**Yo… pensé…**_ -se pausó y cuando estaba a punto de continuar, quedó con la boca entreabierta, dejando escapar un suspiro.

-_**Fue tan real como esto, ¿por qué dudas? Creías que era alguien más en tu encantador sueño. –**_con cada pregunta que hacía lograba confundir la mente de Al, tan solo lo disfrutaba dudar y ver como sus ojos temblaban al igual que su cuerpo.

_**-N-no.**_ –respondió muy inseguro –_**Yo… solo creí… que…**_

-_**Era tu "nii-san" –**_exclamó con arrogancia

Su silencio lo delató. No supo que responder o como defenderse ante tal afirmación que era cierta. Se quedó mirándolo sin notar que se había sonrojado. Pero esa era la verdad, aunque haya sido un sueño lo recordaba como si hubiese sido real, lo deseaba aunque enterarse de que Envy había creado toda esa ilusión lo ponía nervioso, en realidad más que eso, perturbado. El peliverde tan solo giró su cabeza y calculó que Edward ya estaría por llegar a ese vagón. Se levantó y con ligereza estiró sus brazos para luego dirigirle una última mirada y unas últimas palabras antes de irse.

-_**Se que estas enamorado de él. Lo amas como si fuera el cielo o todo para ti. Pero qué pena que él no te ama. Ama a otra persona mucho más interesante que tu, con muchas más cualidades y… más cosas que ofrecer. –**_argumentó. No le importaba si era cierto, por lo menos, ganaba que el pelicastaño le contara de por si la verdad.

_**- Pero Winry lo ama y él también. Además yo no puedo… am…- **_-se detuvo. Negar algo, en varias ocasiones significaba afirmarlo. Así que no le convenía seguir con lo que planeaba decir, o más bien la mentira "yo no lo amo, él es mi Onii-chan y nada más"

-_**Yo nunca hable de ella, esa desgraciada rubia que lo único que hace es pasar el tiempo. Yo hablaba de otra persona con mas atributos y que ya tiene en su palma de su mano a Edward, lo sedujo hasta incluso se acostaron… y se declararon pareja. –**_mentiras o verdades, decía el peliverde con tal énfasis en cada palabra que abandonaba sus pensamientos lujuriosos y vengativos.

_**-¡Mientes! ¡Él no haría tal cosa! ¡No nos engañaría ni a mí ni a Winry! Él… puede ser que no la ame, pero nunca la engañaría**_. –sin darse cuenta, lo defendía.

-_**Me haces reír. Apenas conoces a tu hermano. Y escucha bien: El no te ama, esta con alguien más, alguien que él ama y supongo que jamás Ed se fijaría en ti. Solo por el hecho de ser su**_ _**odioso hermano que se la pasa llorando sus penas y… pensando en cosas impuras… estas cometiendo un pecado al amarlo. ¿Acaso no fue suficiente el patético intento de resucitar a su madre?**_

_**-É-el… - **_calló sin querer hacerlo, no sabía que decir_**. **_"De seguro todas eran mentiras, todas…o si no me… las hubiera contado. ¿No es así, Edo?"

_**-Si crees que ese beso que él te dio significó algo para él, te equivocas… de seguro se preparaba para su pareja o planeaba hacerte la vida más fácil… quitándote algo que nadie lo haría… solo porque eres tú. "Él ama a Edward" –**_exclamó y recalcó cada palabra. Caminó hacia donde estaba la ventana que había roto y sintió como una agradable victoria le caía encima, pues era cierto, había conseguido que Al perdiera toda su seguridad y que las dudas se apoderaran de él.

Otra vez más lágrimas se apoderaron de sus ojos y su cara, Envy se había marchado y otra vez estaba solo. Con pocos ánimos se arregló su camisa y ejerciendo gran parte de su olvidada fuerza consiguió levantarse y mantenerse parado.

-_**No… puedo seguir así.**_ –se dijo con remordimiento en cada palabra que había escuchado. Sin más que hacer, se aproximó a la puerta corrediza de ese vagón y la abrió. Con su equilibrio desigual logró pasar al otro vagón y encontrarse con nada, absolutamente nada. Igual que el vagón en que había estado con Envy y otros tres más, estaban vacíos, no había nadie solo estaban algunas maletas y bolsos en el piso y asientos.

Prosiguió hasta que algo lo detuvo, manchas de sangre. Procuró no pisarlas ya que era un rastro reciente, lo siguió y se encontró con una manta blanca que cubría algo… el terror de nuevo atacó sus venas. Evitaba alejar sus pensamientos sobre aquella cosa, pero le era inevitable; la curiosidad lo mataba al igual que su ansiedad.

"No es nada malo saber quien… murió. Además porque me preocupo, mi nii-san está bien. ¿No es así?"

Dio un paso y luego se arrodilló, con lentitud acercó su mano y palpó con delicadeza y temor esa superficie blanca. Sin tomarse más tiempo, tomó un extremo de esa tela y la levantó. Sin poder creer lo que veía se quedó observando el pálido rostro de esa mujer que había sido asesinada, sintió pena por ella y tan solo cerró los ojos por unos segundos, recordando lo que Envy le había dicho:

"_Si no quieres terminar como la otra persona que gritó hace un rato… te conviene salir ahora mismo_"

"Entonces era cierto, él la mató, solo por su diversión y para distraer a Edo."

Nuevamente la tapó y se quedó allí por un tiempo más, viendo ese cuerpo que había sido utilizado como un simple señuelo.

..._...

••••••••••••

-¡_**Al!**_ –gritaba Edward intentando encontrarlo entre la multitud que se encontraba afuera del tren. La gran mayoría de los pasajeros se había desplazado hacia fuera, eran pocos los que aún permanecían adentro, muchos sostenían que ya no era seguro allí adentro por eso salieron iluminados con algunos faroles improvisados y velas, que casualmente vendía uno de los pasajeros [vale aclarar que las vendió y se hizo fortuna], por lo menos, afuera corría una lenta y agradable brisa, calma para cualquiera que se había estresado con ese inusual viaje.

-_**No crees que aún sigue adentro**_. –sugirió Winry sin interés, puesto que ella no le importaba en absoluto lo que le pasara a Al.

-_**No lo creo, él no es tan ingenuo para quedarse adentro. Sé que salió**_. – dijo con inquietud. Iba de un lado a otro, mirando como los demás con sus maletas circulaban a su alrededor y se sentaban en algunos pedazos de pasto y tierra.

-_**No pierdes nada al buscarlo adentro –**_comentó mientras acicalaba las puntas de su cabello con pereza y aburrimiento. Salir a ella no le parecía buena idea, pero le valía. Por tanto esfuerzo que hacía, se sentó en el suelo y se quedó admirando a Edward.

_**-Supongo… ¿por qué Al hará las cosas más difíciles**_?- se quejó con ironía_**.**_

Winry solo sonrió y antes de que Ed se fuera, lo tomó de la mano y lo tiró hacia donde estaba ella para abrazarlo.

-_**No tardes**_. –susurró casi en los oídos del pelirubio, que terminó sonrojándose al sentir esa calidez cerca de esa zona; aunque hubiera deseado que otra persona sea, en vez de ella. Se levantó con rapidez sin decir ninguna palabra y evitó dirigirle la mirada a la pelirubia.

Ella al verlo irse, suspiró –_**Ai shiteru **_

"Te amare y jamás dejare que ninguna otra chica o mujerzuela ponga los ojos en ti, tu eres solo mío y ese será mi único objetivo y meta a cumplir" pensaba Winry muy confiada en sus palabras.

Sin mirar atrás y mezclándose entre la multitud, el ojidorado se encaminó hacia uno de los vagones más próximos, para empezar a buscarlo ya que le inquietaba saber el paradero de Al.

..._...

••••••••••••

-¡_**Aquí tiene señora**_! –dijo el pelicastaño a una señora, que necesitaba que la ayudaran con sus maletas, y como era de costumbre, él se había ofrecido a ayudarla.

En el lado opuesto del tren, otra pequeña cantidad de gente esta amontonada esperando una solución al problema del tren. Muchos de los que se encontraban allí, eran personas que cargaban mercadería y grandes bolsos para vender en la ciudad a la que se dirigía, al Norte cerca de la frontera. Y como Al salió para ese lado, decidió que podría dar una mano a unos cuantos, ya que tenía que entretenerse con algo que le hiciera olvidar las palabras de Envy que aún resonaban en su mente.

-_**Domo Arigato… ¿Cómo es que te llamas? –**_preguntó una señora de cabellos y ojos claros, vestida de traje muy fino; llevaba consigo varias maletas pesadas y había tenido la suerte de encontrarse con alguien tan bondadoso.

_**-Al – Alphonse –**_respondió algo desconfiado_**.**_

_**-Arigato Alphonse-kun**_. –agradeció la mujer pellizcándole las mejillas al otro.

-_**Hai, me t-tengo q-que i-r**_. –dijo con esfuerzo para desquitarse de esa situación.

Escapándose de ella, Al empezó a socorrer a los demás con sus problemas, parecía que eso le alegraba un poco. Por lo menos, se sentía un poco más aliviado que antes, pero igual no dejaba de pensar en todo lo que había ocurrido esa maravillosa y a la vez horrorosa noche. Desde que había dejado el tren, desde hace ya más de una hora, se prometió dejar su mente en blanco y continuar como si nada hubiera sucedido; no le simpatizaba la idea pero no podía seguir llorando y sufriendo mas por esa noche, tenía que superarlo por mas que le doliera demasiado solo recordar a Envy… o a Edward.

Sin pensar bien todos los hechos, Al había llegado a una sola conclusión y solución a todo: Edward, su nii-san, no amaba a nadie, ni a Winry ni a él (Al), pero había un tercero, que por el momento desconocía, y el único dato que sabía de ese era que era un… hombre. ¿Y cuándo se había enamorado de un hombre? Desde su violación, que aun no podía verificar si era real o no.

"Envy… ¿me dijiste la verdad?... si es cierto… Ed… no…" con solo pensar en esa palabra se trababa, no podía continuarla.

Por más que quisiera, el amor que él le tenía a Edward, jamás llegaría a florecer. Lo que había ocurrido, no se volvería a repetir ya que "ese tercero existía" y de seguro, Ed se lo lamentaría y para intentar remediar ese error… se alejaría de él. Además estaba seguro, que amar a un hermano estaba mal, muy mal por lo tanto tendría que dejar de… amarlo, olvidar todos esos pensamientos y sentimientos que le tenía y todo que fuera anormal en una relación de hermanos y nada más.

Caminó con la mirada gacha y con todo el dolor que tenía en su pecho, ni siquiera habían pasado dos minutos y sentía que necesitaba saber la verdad proveniente de los labios de su nii-san. Lo buscó tranquilamente hasta que se fatigó, y por más extraño que le pareciera, le falta aire. Comenzó a toser hasta quedar de rodillas en el piso. Muchos se acercaron para intentar ayudarlo, ya que parecía que le había dado un ataque muy fuerte. Apenas había caminado y no había hecho mucho esfuerzo físico como para que estuviera a punto de quedar inconsciente, sentía como de a poco sus fuerzas y su cuerpo de repente se iban a colapsar. Algunos pocos intentaban ayudarlo, ofreciéndole agua, pero no lograban que el pelicastaño parara de toser.

Un doctor que estaba atendiendo a otras personas cerca del lugar, se dio cuenta de la situación del pelicastaño y lo fue a socorrer. Lo alzó desde los hombros y lo sentó sobre un par de valijas que se encontraban a solo unos pasos de ellos. El profesional retiró la camisa del menor y la larga coleta que tenía, y lo revisó con detenimiento; primero se encargó de revisar el estado de sus pulmones y después su pulso, notando que el menor se encontraba mejor y con calma recuperaba su estabilidad respiratoria. Muchos que miraban atentos, se aliviaron al saber que ya estaba mejor y que no había sido nada grave.

-_**Respira lentamente, Aru –**_dijo él mientras colocaba el estetoscopio en el pecho del ojiplateado controlando sus latidos_**-**_

"¿Aru?"

Lo miró sorprendido hasta percatarse de que ese doctor le era muy familiar. Y así lo era, un viejo y malhumorado doctor que ambos hermanos Elric conocían desde su niñez, desde tiempos memorables no como estos que solo lo apenaban. Los años se habían llevado de él su picarona sonrisa pero habían traído arrugas y canas que notaban que su edad ya era avanzada.

-_**Doctor Woghill, tenía tiempo que no lo veía –**_dijo, con un toque de alegría en su voz y en su rostro.

_**-Si pasaron varios años ya. – **_Afirmó. Se sacó el instrumento médico y lo guardó en su bolso de mano negro que llevaba en el viaje_**. **_Sin pensarlo, vio el cuerpo de Al descubriendo que había varios moretones en las partes de las costillas y sus alrededores.

Al se puso de nuevo su camisa y vio que el Doctor, en cierto modo, había notado las ya moradas marcas que rodeaban su cuello y parte de su espalda. Se abotonó cada botón de su camisa con algo de nerviosismo, ya que no sabría cómo decirle una escusa. Pretendió estar distraído y se quedó viendo como le hacía señas y gestos al tratar de llamar su atención.

-_**Deberías cuidarte mejor de eso…-**_aconsejó como desapercibido para los demás que aún están allí presentes_**.**_

_**-Yo… no…**_

El anciano percibió el cambio de sus expresiones y notó que Al se había entristecido de repente. Sin querer obligarlo ni nada por el estilo, decidió no continuar con esa conversación, se despidió y siguió ayudando a los demás. El pelicastaño quedó sentado en esa pequeña montaña de valijas observando como los demás alistaban sus pertenencias para marcharse caminando. Mientras dirigía su mirada de un lado a otro, advirtió o más bien, sintió la escalofriante presencia del peliverde, que para su suerte, estaba a tan solo unos diez pasos de distancia. Él otro le sonría; pero cada vez que veía ese desagradable gesto, sentía que el miedo que alegaba no tener se incrementaba con más fuerza que antes. No sabía porque le tenía tanto miedo, pero si sabía que todo podía ocurrir estando cerca.

"Me tienes cada vez más miedo… eres más ingenuo que Edward. Nunca creí que fuera así, pero lo es. Tu inocente alma lo dejó de ser cuando tus ojos vieron la verdad, no entiendo porque piensas que eres tan "puro" si ya has corrompido tu mente." Pensaba Envy con absoluta superioridad.

Se levantó y sin recibir la atención de los demás, se acercó a Al y tomó forzosamente su cara.

-_**Tu miedo se refleja en tus ojos –**_le dijo con lascividad presente en su faz.

Lo soltó y camino como si nada, nadie lo había visto, nadie.

-¿_**Dónde estará Al? Ya busque por todo ese fastidioso tren… y termine peleándome con ese desagradable anciano… que no sabe que les debe respeto a los alquimistas. –**_se quejaba solo en medio de los demás. Dado que momentos antes, el conductor del tren lo había llamado enano; ya que varios lo conocían por su estatura y su temperamento sensible.

Siguió caminando entre la gran multitud, notando que la gran mayoría lo miraba con odio. No tener noticias de Al, era lo único que más le preocupaba en vez de encontrar una solución para reparar el tren o más bien como conseguir el carbón que había sido destruido y, en su gran mayoría, mojado por el agua de los tarrones, que el tren transportaba cerca de la cabina de mando. Cada paso que daba era cada vez que su ansiedad aumentaba. Buscó con su vista a Winry y la encontró ayudando a unos niños, sin esperar más se dirigió hasta allí pero, de repente, su mirada enfocó a la persona que tan ansiadamente buscaba. Sus ánimos llegaron al máximo dejando de lado todo lo demás, corrió hacia él y terminó abrazándolo con tanta fuerza que casi deja sin aire al pobre de Aru. Se podría decir que estaba muy emocionado por encontrarlo, tanto que casi sentía que había pasado mucho más tiempo del real. Al solo sonrió y después deshizo ese abrazo. Sus dudas ya lo estaban carcomiendo por completo, tenía que saber la verdad, pero aún no era el momento para hablar de esos temas tan delicados.

-_**Estoy bien, no hay nada de qué preocuparse**_ –dijo evitando verlo a los ojos.

-¿_**En serio?-**_preguntó Ed. Sabía que esa respuesta no era cierta; Al ya era un misterio para él, le era difícil saber si mentía, si decía la verdad, si estaba bien, le era complicado entenderlo.

_**-Hai, Winry te buscaba… porque no vas con ella. –**_Al terminar de decir esas palabras, se dio vuelta dándole la espalda a su nii-san, fingió que veía algo interesante al otro lado.

Esa indiferencia era muy evidente, tanto que Ed la sentía muy presente en Al, pero tan solo no la tomó en cuenta, ya que pensaba que esa era la reacción después de lo que había ocurrido entre ellos. Especulaba que le sería meramente difícil de explicárselo a una persona como su pequeño hermano tan inocente aún, ante sus ojos.

El ojidorado dejó a Al y fue con la pelirubia que desde lejos lo estaba llamando hace mas de varios minutos; lo que le gritaba no eran cosas normales, más bien cursilerías típicas de una chica ciegamente enamorada, que como propósito tenían poner en vergüenza al gran y maravilloso Alquimista de Acero. No faltaba aclarar que Edward estaba más que molesto, enojado y sería capaz de matarla por todas esas tonterías que había inventado sobre ellos, sobre la pareja que eran o más bien la pareja que ella creía que eran. Varias de sus venas que le cubrían su cabeza amenazaban con explotar con cada paso que daba para aproximarse a Winry.

Ella, de lo más tranquila sentada sobre la maleta de otra persona, canturreaba y exclamaba varias cosas sin sentido ya; lo que lograba era que todos la miraran como si fuera una tonta que se había golpeado en la cabeza durante el fuerte impacto en el tren. Igualmente, a ella no le importaba la opinión de los demás, solo le importaba tener al pelirubio como su novio de por vida.

Edward ya cansado, de un salto, le tapó la boca dejándola muda por unos exasperantes segundos.

_**-¡K-so! ¡Cállate de una vez, Baka!**_ –gritó sin importarle nada.

-_**mmm **_–se quejó la rubia aún con la boca tapada

..._...

••••••••••••

Muchos otros pasajeros curiosos se interesaron en la escena que crearon ambos rubios, entre peleas, gritos, llantos fingidos, golpes, un poco de alquimia para variar y un final inesperado, un apasionado, forzado y gustoso beso entre una pareja joven. El pelirubio intentaba salirse de esa situación pero por más que empujaba, el cuerpo y la cara de ella, no lograba nada, incluso su brazo automail se había inmovilizado por la culpa de la fastidiosa chica.

Aún permaneciendo sobre ese montón de maletas, Al jugaba con uno de sus botones mientras esperaba que algunos trabajadores intentaran arreglar el problema del tren, solo los observaba como hacían su trabajo. De repente se sintió solo, en otra palabras, él había quedado marginado del montón de gente que se había reunido cerca de donde se hallaban Winry y Edward. La curiosidad, como a cualquiera, se puede volver una obsesiva espera ante lo inquietante, en el caso del pelicastaño, de por si era curioso. Todos los gritos de alegría o "hurras" le llamaban la atención, sin notarlo, con un par de pasos rápidos y sin pensar en nada exactamente, se escabulló en medio de todos ellos para salir y encontrarse con lo que menos esperaba o quería ver esa noche.

Encontrarse en un estado delicado de salud y emocional, parecía ser poco para él. Verlos besándose lo llenó de odio, dejó ese patético miedo por Envy que había desarrollado durante los últimos días y si no hubiera sido una brazo que lo detuvo desde el hombro, hubiese armado un escándalo al meterse y separarlos. Los celos lo invadieron, le pedían desde su interior que los descargase con algo, y lo único que se le había ocurrido era irrumpir ese beso entre ellos dos.

-_**Vez, como te digo ahora y para que te quede grabado en tu impaciente mente: Edward no te ama, ni siquiera a esa estúpida, solo los utiliza.**_

Alphonse se dio cuenta de lo que había estado a punto de hacer, y tan solo bajó su cabeza y negó cada palabra que había dicho el peliverde. Se había dejado llevar por el odio y los celos, jamás lo había hecho, pero con solo verlos sintió esa necesidad de ir a reclamar a su nii-san como suyo.

-_**Como quieras, te terminara hiriendo más de lo que piensas, esa fantasía que tienes se romperá como una burbuja**_.- le explicó de la forma que le parecía más graciosa e infantil. Estaba logrando lo que se había propuesto_**.**_

Al siguió negando con su cabeza. Para él, era imposible que Edo lo lastimara, pero uno nunca sabe cuando el destino cambia el rumbo de las cosas y hechos.

-_**Eres muy incapaz de creer que él te engañaría. ¿No es así? Tan solo míralo**_. –agarró el mentón del menor y lo obligó a ver a ambos pelirrubios. –_**Ese bastardo ya tiene con quien revolcarse**_. –Lo soltó y le dio una última mirada _**-¿Él jamás te contó cómo o quien exactamente lo violó?**_

Esa pregunta había sido de más, no se suponía que era un secreto entre hermanos o quien más lo sabía.

"Pero… si él solo me contó a mí. ¿Cómo es que Envy lo sabe? Acaso, ¿no sé toda la verdad o no era toda la verdad?"

_**-Como me lo imaginaba. Espero que tengas suerte, estoy seguro que él otro te eliminaría con solo saber que tú existes y que pretendes quedarte con su chibi**_.- dictaminó con gracia. Con solo un abrir y cerrar de ojos, otra vez había desaparecido entre los demás, era muy bueno en escapar sin que nadie lo viera.

El pelicastaño siguió observando lo que los demás veían: una típica pareja besándose y abofeteándose.

"¿No… puedo amarte? ¿Por qué no puedo? Simplemente pido que alguien me responda esa pregunta. Cada vez, que estoy a tu lado, me siento diferente… siento que me quieres demasiado como yo lo hago… ¿o hacía? Aún no puedo encontrar el fino y casi imperceptible límite del amor y del cariño. ¿Por qué ahora dudo lo que siento por ti? ¿Por qué ahora y no antes?"- se comenzaba a agitar, en verdad, tenía que evitar pensar. Pero no podía. "Nii-san… ¿Por qué me besaste? ¿P-p o r… q-q u e…" – otra vez, se ahogaba por la falta de aire, intentaba inspirar lo que necesitaba pero no podía. Comenzó a toser sacudidamente y cayó sobre sus rodillas. Tapaba improvisadamente su boca con una de sus manos intentando parar, pero sentía que su pecho subía y bajaba muy rápido y, no aguantaría ni un segundo más.

De inmediato, Edward desvió su vista dándose cuenta de lo que le ocurría a Al. Sin saber cómo exactamente, él se deshizo de la pelirubia con un solo empujón débil. Se aproximó a su lado lo más rápido que pudo e hizo que todos le dieran más espacio para que el pelicastaño no se sofocara. Sintió que su estado era muy delicado, por ende, quiso buscar alguien que los pudiera ayudar. Apenas, se dio la vuelta y se encontró con la persona que buscaba, un medico según su aspecto.

Winry los miraba con recelo y fastidio. Simplemente, les dio la espalda y se fue de ese lugar. No soportaba la idea de que Al fuese primero que ella en la vida de Edward, la aborrecía pero por su parecer, una siniestra sonrisa; ella se encargaría de ello tarde o temprano, aunque sería más probable que su sicodélica mente ya lo estuviera planeando.

"Falta poco, todas las piezas están cayendo en sus lugares, tal y como debe ser" pensó Envy, viendo toda la situación que él estaba manejando con cautela desde el principio. Transformado en otro, veía como Al se desmoronaba tanto físicamente y mentalmente, lo estaba consiguiendo… lo estaba llevando a su límite. Suspiró y se fue detrás de la pelirubia.

* * *

**Next Episode: Lo que esconde una puerta -Primera Parte = [Verdad Revelada]**

**PD: Todo comenzará xD**


	18. Chapter 18

**... No tengo mucho que agregar solo que en este capítulo, creo que descargué mi enojo contra algún personaje... No fue mi intención!**

**(Bien, si lo fue ._.U)**

* * *

_**-¿Usted cree que se recupere? – **_preguntaba un pelirubio con cierto aire de desconfianza hacia aquel que estaba a su lado.

-_**Por supuesto. Pero ya déjate de preocuparte. Solo logras desesperarte e inquietarte por cosas que no son. –**_respondió muy convencido el doctor Woghill mientras apoyaba la palma de su mano sobre el tenso hombro de Edward.

_**-Lo sé… pero ¿Por qué? –**_dijo quedadamente mientras miraba, en silencio, la causa de su preocupación.

Habían pasado aproximadamente unos quince minutos desde que Al había caído inconsciente debido a su repentino y inusual ataque, en el cuál se notaba que le costaba respirar. Edward había intentado ayudarlo pero no había conseguido hacer nada productivo; con solo ver al doctor le había pedido ayuda, pero para eso Al había caído rendido al piso. Desesperadamente, él había intentado despertarlo pero no lo consiguió. Por su cuenta, el doctor tan solo revisó su pulso y le había asegurado que el pelicastaño estaba bien, pero se había desmayado por el esfuerzo que había hecho para recuperar el aire que no podía inspirar por su voluntad.

Muchos que habían sido ayudados por el menor de los Elric, se pusieron al tanto de la noticia y se acercaron a la multitud acumulada que se había formado antes, en donde la situación era otra; una discusión de "novios". Ellos intentaron ayudar; así que se propusieron formar un colchón de maletas, valijas y un par de cajas, para que Al pudiera recostarse y recuperar las fuerzas que había perdido. El esfuerzo y trabajo valía, por eso el viejo Woghill se dispuso a trasladar al inconsciente, pero su edad se lo prohibía, como resultado, logró que le doliera su deteriorada espalda. Entonces, Edward, que no se había movido ni un centímetro de donde estaba su querido hermano, lo sujetó con todas sus fuerzas que le cedieron sus brazos y lo cargó en ellos hasta el lugar preparado. Vale aclarar que el intento de cama fue muy conciso y bueno para solo estar formado por muchas cosas de diferentes consistencias. Ed lo recostó con suma delicadeza y se sentó a su lado, procurando cuidarlo, cosa que siempre se prometía a sí mismo, pero para él eso le era algo difícil de cumplir aunque Al le dijera todo lo contrario.

Volviendo al presente, el ojidorado esperaba ansiadamente que el dormido despertara pero ya no podía esperar ni un segundo más, sus nervios lo estresaban y estaban consumiendo lo poco de la paciencia que tenía, ya que el resto se le fue durante todo lo que había ocurrido durante ese viaje, que para su suerte, aun no había terminado.

-_**Al… despierta…**_ – susurró muy bajo mientras acariciaba lentamente la delicada y pálida mano del ojiplateado.

La noche no había sido bondadosa para nadie. Entre gritos de horror, desesperanza fortuita, temor inconcluso, inquietud para los que querían llegar a la ciudad y la inesperada muerte de una mujer; había tensado a muchos que solo se fastidiaban con el soplar del viento o con mirar el cielo estrellado, quejándose de no estar en sus acomodados hogares u hospedajes.

También era hora de que la noche terminara, ya que se podía evidenciar que el profundo color del cielo se iba aclarando con el pasar de los minutos y con cada brisa cálida, o más bien templada, que rodeaba a uno dejándolo relajado momentáneamente.

••••••••••••••••

Winry andaba dando vueltas por el interior del tren, según sus excusas para entrar allí, buscaba algo que se le había perdido, pero la verdadera razón era que ya no soportaba ver la sombra de Alphonse ¿Cuándo lo había comenzado a odiar con tanto desprecio incluso para desearle que se lo tragara la tierra? No lo sabía, pero estaba segura que tenía que sacarlo del camino. Era la única interrupción de su "Edo".

"Hare lo que tenga que hacer… para sacar ese estorbo. No importa el pasado, ni lo que me ayudaste, solo cuenta este presente, este momento en el que te desprecio por robar los preciados segundos y minutos que podría compartir con mi novio… y no me importa si eres hermano de él. El primero es mi novio así que no dejare que nadie ocupe su tiempo. Nadie"

Por el momento eran pensamientos solamente, pero para que llegaran a hacer acciones que entren en el juego, no faltaba demasiado.

Todo podía ocurrir… tarde o temprano.

Envy se había procurado de no ser visto por nadie más de dos veces, en otras palabras, cambiaba su aspecto cada vez que podía para evitar levantar sospechas. Desde niños, jóvenes, adultos e incluso ancianos decrépitos, en cada uno de ellos ya se había transformado aunque le molestaba cambiar tan de repente; sabía que tenía que hacer esa escrupulosa maniobra para estar cerca de los Elric, pero momentáneamente se había encargado de vigilar a la pelirubia que, en esos instantes, estaba divagando sus planes en su aislada mente psicópata.

"Maldita perra, si te pudiera matar y torturar… lo haría ahora mismo, pero aún me eres importante. Te salvas tu asquerosa vida solo porque sirves como una distracción para el bastardo de ese enano… Todavía tengo que consolidar mi plan con el inocente e indefenso de Alphonse" Pensaba sádicamente el peliverde. Desde su lugar, asomado desde la puerta de entrada del vagón, observaba cada meticuloso movimiento de la otra, aunque le parecía ridículo que ella, una joven mecánica que mentalmente estaba bien o mal de la cabeza, susurrara canciones o frases dedicadas a su querido Edo.

_**-Idiota**_ –dijo sin siquiera notarlo. Ese simple calificativo había salido producto de su orgullo, pero él sabía que decía la verdad. Alguien que se comportara hasta ese punto tan extremista podría ser considerada una idiota.

_**-¿Eh?**_ – expresó algo confundida. Giró parcialmente su cabeza y notó la presencia de alguien más en el vagón. _**-¿Cómo me llamaste?**_ – preguntó un poco fastidiada ya que no se imaginaba encontrarse con otra persona en ese lugar, debido a que ese vagón justamente era el más inclinado de todos, tan solo unos pocos centímetros separaban los costados del vagón del suelo.

-_**Como escuchaste, engendro del demonio**_. –dijo con su voz forzada ya que su nuevo cuerpo no era debidamente el que quería.

-_**Sal ya. Déjate de esconder en las sombras**_ –gritó en respuesta al insulto anterior. Quería saber quién era, aparentaba ser Al debido a que tenía el mismo tono de voz, pero ella estaba segura que él jamás la llamaría así por más enojado que esté.

-_**Si yo quiero salgo. Tú no me puedes darme absurdas órdenes**_. – le respondió mientras se dejaba ver. En cierta manera, le había hecho caso al salir de las sombras que lo ocultaban.

Un joven de unos 20 años, pelicastaño oscuro, ojiverde, tez blanca, uniformado de azul y con una sonrisa cínica, se apareció ante la vista de la pelirubia.

Ella quedó un poco sorprendida, primero, porque se dio cuenta que no era Al y, segundo, porque se había imaginado a cualquier persona pero menos a él.

_**-¿Asustada o Impresionada?**_ – dijo con una voz muy delicada, esta vez muy distinta a la de antes. Mientras, a pasos lentos, se iba acercando a donde esta Winry.

-_**Ninguna de las dos.**_- respondió algo dudosa ya que estaba retrocediendo con cada paso que daba él otro.

Con solo tres pasos y medio, Envy se había aproximado lo suficientemente cerca de ella. La observó y seguidamente tomó su muñeca por la fuerza, y la sujetó con brusquedad para luego soltarla al ver la desesperación de la indefensa pelirubia.

-_**Entonces, me voy**_. –alegó al darle la espalda mientras se alejaba de ella. –_**Espero que por lo menos disfrutes a tu querido antes de que otro lo haga.**_-dijo con énfasis para luego salir de ese vagón hacia afuera.

"Baka" pensó con la imagen presente de la mirada de miedo de Winry. Caminó en medio de los pocos que trabajaban para reparar la maquinaria del tren, ya que, según lo que parecía, ese era otro problema sumado a la falta del carbón. Pasando desapercibido entre ellos, nuevamente cambió su aspecto, ahora era una adorable niña pelinegra de no más de 14 años.

Winry no había tenido miedo en absoluto, pero le inquietaba lo que le había dicho el joven, que de alguna forma le atrajo debido a su aspecto físico perfecto según sus críticas. ¿Ella se había interesado en otro, dejando de lado a Edward? Sacudió la cabeza ya que no podía pensar en aceptar esa idea, eso sería simplemente raro para cualquiera. "Pelee mucho por él… y ahora no puedo rendirme ante las apariencias" Sin dejar pasar un segundo más, se apresuró al correr para ir a buscarlo y preguntarle el significado de esa última oración, a la cual no le encontraba sentido. Pero no lo encontró, tan solo vio a la encantadora niña que corría y saltaba en medio de los trabajadores.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

-_**Edward…- **_lellamó para sacarlo de su silencio mental_**- Creo que tenemos que hablar de algo que supongo que es de importancia para ti**_. -Él lo había pensado personalmente poniéndose en su lugar; si era necesario que Ed se enterara de algunos cuantos detalles que eran relevantes, pero a la vez, podrían pertenecer o formar parte de un secreto por parte del menor. Su elección fue por el bien de ambos, así que decididamente se puso a tratar de hablar el tema.

_**-¿De qué? –**_preguntó centrando la poca concentración que tenía.

-_**Es sobre Al. –**_dijo con un semblante muy serio y reservado. Caminó un par de pasos hacia adelante dejando a sus espalda al pelirubio.

Edward un poco alarmado, se levantó con rapidez y se aproximó hasta donde el doctor se había ido. Sentados sobre un par de maletas y disfrutando el sabor de un delicioso chocolate que algunas mujeres habían preparado para todos; ambos se pusieron a conversar como los viejos conocidos que eran.

-_**Supongo que es necesario que lo sepas. Mientras inspeccionaba la primera vez a tu hermano observe varias heridas que aparentan ser recientes, no son profundas a excepción de la de su cara, pero son preocupantes. –**_habló dejando un tono de indignación en el aire.

-_**Eso… ya lo sabía… Aunque aún no hablamos muy bien sobre ese tema**_. –titubeó con algo de pena mientras observaba a Al en la distancia que mantenían.

-_**Entonces, no hay nada más que te tenga que comentar**_.-calló momentáneamente y, luego de tomar su barbilla a la ligereza, recordó algo y continuó _**– Excepto, que es inusual que Alphonse se fatigara y no pudiera respirar, según lo que noté estaba muy tenso y nervioso en la primera ocasión, pero en la segunda, creo que algo más influyó en su estado y causó que llegara hasta el punto de su inconsciencia.-**_comentó detalladamente acentuando algunas palabras según su estilo profesional.

_**-¿Cómo que primera ocasión? Acaso esto ya ocurrió antes ¿Cuándo?- **_su estado de asombro aumentó considerablemente. ¿Acaso estaba tan equivocado según lo que le ocurría a su propio hermano?

_**-Así es. Sucedió una media hora antes de su segundo ataque. Comenzó a toser pero se había recuperado rápido. Ahora creo que debido al cansancio no pudo resistir mucho**_.

-_**Yo… no sabía.-**_alegó con duda. Absolutamente no estaba enterado ni de la mitad de las cosas. Mientras sus preguntas retoricas mentales le consumía su calma, intentó recordar que era lo que sabía de Al _**- Lo encontré sentado sobre las maletas y luego… lo volví a ver cuando estaba arrodillado en el piso.**_

_**-Igualmente no te preocupes. Con un buen baño y dormir un poco, se recuperara. A menos que sea algo verdaderamente dañino para su salud y ahí tenga que intervenir.-**_disipó con confianza. No quería inquietar al rubio que tenía enfrente pero sabía que a él no le podía mentir, ya que sus mentiras, en la gran mayoría de los casos, eran descubiertas.

Elric asintió sin quitarle la vista al pelicastaño que aun permanecía dormido tapado por una pequeña sabana, que ofreció una señora que había sido la misma que Al había ayudado con las cajas.

_**-Me olvidaba de un pequeño detalle, que es importante pero es un tema… que no sé cómo tratarlo… con ambos.-**_enfocó toda su vista y pensamientos en Edward o más bien, Alphonse_**. - Se que últimamente ustedes dos se han distanciado durante mucho tiempo y aunque estén en un "mismo mundo" siguen separados, por eso pensé que Al no podría tenerte la misma confianza que tenían antes como en los viejos tiempos de su infancia. **_

-¿_**A qué se refiere? –**_interrogó mientras tomaba un poco del chocolate de su taza. Siempre había odiado las frases incompletas o enigmáticas porque siempre intentaba resolverlas por su cuenta, pero en este caso, Al, su propio hermano, era un misterio en sí mismo, que aún no había podido descubrir.

_**-Si te lo cuento es porque sé que lo ayudaras o intentaras conversar con él sobre el tema. –**_Edward levantó su mirada y se cercioró de escuchar cada palabra que abandonaba los labios de Woghill_** - Cerca… de la zona del cuello y la espalda habían ciertas marcas o más bien moretones que también sugieren que fueron recientes.**_

¿Había hecho bien al comentarlo o había tocado un tema demasiado privado como para ponerlo en una conversación entre conocidos que se reencontraban después de mucho tiempo?

También, cabía la otra posibilidad… de que Al y Ed… eran…

Pero, en cierta forma, Woghill jamás llegaría a pensar eso de ellos, lo creía imposible en esta vida.

Ed lo veía asombrado y boquiabierto. Por unos segundos, se paralizó, pero después soltó la taza haciéndola caer al suelo, sin piedad alguna, que por su suerte era de metal; y se aproximó a Al lo más rápido que pudo. Enfrente de él, con algo de miedo a lo que estaba a punto de revelar, ya que iba tener con certeza de la verdad, destapó la zona del cuello quitando la delicada seda de la sabana y luego desabotonó el primer botón de la camisa que llevaba Al; observó… esa tan notable marca morada junto a otras que rodeaban su cuello. Era cierto, todo se resumía en eso, muchas actitudes, cambios de ánimo, todo; todo lo que le pasaba a su menor apuntaba a ese tan repugnante hecho, que había él ya había presenciado.  
Su mano levemente tembló al igual que sus piernas, que finalmente cedieron y cayeron al suelo.

Incrédulo de la verdad enfrente en sus ojos.

La evidencia del porque.

Por lo que más deseaba, quería creer que esa no era la verdad, pero todo era cierto.

Anulando un suspiro forzado suyo, cerró sus ojos e inspiró con suavidad un poco de aire, para aclarar un poco todos los hechos, pero un recuerdo intercedió en su mente; él cual no se borraría con facilidad ni con el paso del tiempo ni por cuenta propia.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*Flashback*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Después de varias horas que había salido de esa habitación, en la cual, nunca jamás en su vida se atrevería a entrar; se dirigió hasta donde era su cuarto, un par de pisos arriba. Agitado, asustado, por decir, ya que se había enfrentado con tantas cosas en su vida, pero esta había sido totalmente diferente en muchos sentidos. Aún sentía como su corazón sonaba al rebotar contra su pecho, al igual que, su agitación era exagerada pero no podía controlarla. Encerrándose en su habitación, había corrido hasta el baño con tal desespero y se había tomado un tortuoso baño duradero, pero igual, su mente aun le indicaba que esa horrible sensación aun estaba presente en él. Dejando que el agua limpiara marcas o presencias inexistentes, estuvo durante largas horas hasta que definitivamente salió. Se envolvió con una extensa toalla y prosiguió con calma.  
Sin siquiera notarlo, pasó al lado del espejo y notó como unas dos manchas moradas se situaban en su cuello. Simplemente las tocó y sintió como todo ese momento volvía. Las maldijo tanto como su voz se lo permitió. Pensaba que podría reflexionar todo y esperar que todo sea una pesadilla guardada en lo más recóndito de su mente, pero, ahí estaban.

-_**Aquí… él…**_ -sollozó con furia desmedida y luego salió del baño rápidamente, dirigiéndose al guardarropa para buscar algo para cubrir su húmedo cuerpo ya que la toalla ya estaba totalmente mojada. Pero en cambio de eso, terminó encerrándose en medio de un armario de su habitación.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*Fin Del Flashback*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Edward acarició su propio cuello sin siquiera darse cuenta, pero eso era lo de menos, había caído en esos recuerdos que supuestamente no le importaban pero ahora tomaban un significado diferente.

Woghill lo observó y tan solo posó su mano sobre el hombro del pelirubio que se hallaba perdido y confundido. Por su cuenta, él, al sentir esa mano, reaccionó y se levantó intentando disimular su preocupación. Se dirigió hacia donde antes había permanecido sentado y levantó la taza. Todo su contenido se hallaba disperso entre algunas hierbas y tierra, dejando en evidencia, su inesperada reacción ante lo ocurrido. Se mantuvo cabizbajo mientras acariciaba el metal de esa taza. Una sensación de vacío y frío lo embistió desapercibidamente causando que de nuevo se sentara sobre las maletas que parecían debilitarse con el peso que recibían.  
Pocos lo observaban muy aburridos, "el gran alquimista de acero era todo un actor: lagrimas falsas, mentiras estúpidas, peleas contra los demás, discusiones y golpes con su novia, todo una artista" Muchos hablaban de esa forma, pero era verdad, todo había pasado en tan solo una noche. Y todo lo había hecho.

El doctor intentó conversar sobre el tema, pero Edward tan solo lo evadió y salió caminando como si nada hubiera pasado. Aún él no podía procesar esa noticia, quería controlar sus ganas de saber la verdad a toda costa pero tenía que ser paciente y lograr conversar el tema con más tranquilidad, que en estos momentos a él le faltaba.

Alphonse dormía plácidamente entre sus sueños o pesadillas. Su cara tenía una palidez muy visible, pero no era para preocuparse, ya que se encontraba bien; sus rasgos característicos faciales era notables; su serenidad e inocencia… cualquiera que lo viera, se compadecería de él y lo cuidaría sin dejarlo ni un momento solo; pero él solo sabía, al igual que aquel peliverde que se había encargado de torturarlo tan cruelmente física y mentalmente, que él ya no se podría considerar una persona inocente ya que había corrompido su alma con solo el hecho de amar a su propio hermano.

-_**Nii-san…**_ -susurró muy levemente mientras aún permanecía dormido

El anciano que se encontraba cerca de él, debido a que no se había ido a buscar al pelirubio, percibió la reacción del pelicastaño y de inmediato se aproximó a él. Notó que su estado no había cambiado y tan solo procuró tomar su pulso, que según sus tantos años de experiencia, era normal. Aunque sintió algo diferente, Al había levantado temperatura, no era para preocuparse pero igualmente podría considerarse peligroso en su estado de debilidad física. Lo arropó mejor con la sabana y acomodó la camisa desabotonada que momentos antes había demostrado evidencias relevantes.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Muchos de los pasajeros ya se habían retirado del lugar, ya que nadie soportaba el quedarse ahí varados esperando a que arreglaran el tren o que la ayuda llegara. Tan solo eran dos kilómetros caminando; esa era la distancia que los separaba de la ciudad del norte, pero algunos no se animaban debido al rumor o verdad del asesino que se había esparcido entre todos los presentes. Los pocos que intentaban arreglar la maquinaria arruinada, se rindieron antes de tiempo con la excusa de que era irreparable y que ellos estaban muy cansados para cargar con semejante trabajo que se les obligaba a hacer. La temperatura también estaba descendiendo y eso provocaba que muchos se quedaran sentados esperando un milagro. El alquimista de Acero no podía ayudarlos por dos cuestiones: una, era la reparación de la máquina, arreglar los circuitos internos y otros detalles minúsculos no los podría efectuar ya que no era un experto en ese tipo de trabajos; y segundo, podría haber creado una balsa u otro tipo de medio para transportar a todos utilizando el tren o parte del mismo, pero el mismísimo conductor se lo prohibió. Crear algo con la arena no sería muy efectivo ni duradero para aguantar una determinada distancia como dos kilómetros.

Edward muy pensante caminaba en medio de los trabajadores que descansaban después de su arduo trabajo, y sin darse cuenta, se llevó por delante a una pequeña y encantadora niña que estaba en ese lugar desde hace un buen rato. Ambos cayeron al piso y sus miradas se cruzaron en un profundo silencio. La pequeña le echó una mirada vengativa y desafiante, mientras que Ed no la tomó en cuenta por ser una pequeña niña de trenzas pelinegras y un delicado vestido rosa.

-_**Tonto enano**_ –insultó la "niña" con un tono desafiante

-_**La tonta eres tú por no fijarte por dónde vas**_ –criticó Ed respondiéndole mientras se levantaba del suelo al cual había caído segundos antes.

-_**No es cierto, bastardo.**_ –dijo ella aumentando su tono de voz chillona aún más.

-_**Pequeña hormiga- **_respondió con certeza y con notables venitas rojas a punto de estallar en medio de su cabeza.

-_**Maldito enano.**_ – se levantó de un golpe, le sacó la lengua y le profirió un golpe directo al estomago con solo una patada… minúscula.

Edward un poco sorprendido por la gran fuerza de la pequeña, abrazó la zona golpeada ya que podía sentir el dolor que le había sido otorgado. Con una mueca de dolor, palmeó sus manos y con la ayuda de la alquimia, transmutó una par de fierros junto con madera que estaba ahí cerca de la zona de reparación inconclusa, para transformar todo en una maravillosa jaula, en la cual, terminó encerrando a la pequeñuela de trenzas ya que la había tomado por sorpresa ante semejante maniobra.

La del vestido estaba sentada, de brazos cruzados y con el ceño muy bien fruncido. Edward la miraba con apreciación, le causaba gracia haber ganado y tenía una pequeña sonrisilla molestosamente satisfactoria para él pero no para la pequeña, que en otras palabras, no era ni más ni menos que Envy transformado. Se hubiera escapado si quería, hasta incluso podía haberle presentado pelea, pero no se proponía mostrarse ante él, ya que sabría que su plan que por el momento estaba llegando a un principio exitoso según su parecer, podría resultar afectado o modificado en muchos sentidos.

Venganza, codiciosamente ansiada desde aquel lejano día en el que pensaba que desaparecería… pero no fue así, aún se mantenía con vida, y si el destino existía, él aún no lo había cumplido ya que según su ego, todo se resumía en su maravillosa venganza contra los Elric. Comenzó con los padres, ahora seguían los hijos, Edward, al cual le tenía un desprecio absoluto por mantener esa misma figura que siempre odiaría desde que había sido abandonado y Al… que por el momento no tenía un argumento que explicase su muerte… esa podría ser la razón de su "supuesta salvación" a menos que se interpusiera en su camino y trate de salvar a su "nii-san"

"Que gracia me da. Ambos tan ingenuos, eso demuestra que son hijos de él"

Permaneció sentado hasta perder de su vista la desagradable imagen de Edward. Sin esperarse, se transformó en su habitual cuerpo, el tan famoso peliverde ojivioleta que había atemorizado a algunos y matado a otros.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Mientras tanto, el amanecer terminó presenciándose enfrente de todos. Los claros colores se impregnaron al cielo como efecto atenuante despejando la oscuridad que se desvanecía con el pasar de minuciosos segundos, que ni siquiera se notaban. Un contraste entre las pocas y ya casi extinguidas cálidas ventiscas en conjunto con las que llegaban, frías y muy cortantes brisas heladas, que en cierto modo, tenían un aroma a hielo polar. Los pocos que quedaban ya se daban por vencidos, ante su esperanza de que alguien los viniera a ayudar pero hasta el momento no había habido ningún indicio de ello y ya en esas alturas, estaba de más aclararlo.

-_**Nii-san**_ – dijo exaltado y con un tono de voz muy alto.

Había despertado de golpe, de seguro a causa de una pesadilla, ya que parecía asustado en demasía. Estaba muy agitado al igual que parecía tembloroso, muchos de sus mechones se había pegado contra su cara debido al sudor provocado por su propio susto y su alta temperatura. A causa de esto, sus delicadas mejillas estaban coloreadas de un rosa tenue pero evidente ante los ojos de los demás.  
Algunos cuantos que se hallaban cerca, se alegraron por su despertar, pero a muchos otros ya no les interesó nada y se fueron marchando rumbo a la ciudad. Por su cuenta, Woghill, atento ante las reacciones del menor, con simples palabras y pequeñas caricias en la espalda de este, consiguió calmarlo. Se hallaba impaciente y tenía muchas ansias de ver a su nii-san.; que finalmente fueron satisfechas con solo la sombra de aquel que quería ver.  
Él que se encontraba al lado, lo terminó revisando una vez más antes de la llegada del pelirubio que parecía no haberse cerciorado de que Al ya se hallaba despierto, según su inexpresiva cara y apariencia de estar verdaderamente cansado, caminaba sin notar para donde iba causando que diera pequeños tropezones pero sin caerse, para su suerte.

Al lo notó y sintió que en por alguna razón era su culpa, ya que siempre le había dado trabajo a su nii-san; promesas, decisiones, peleas, ideas hasta incluso deberes, cada uno de estos había sido un reto a enfrentar para ambos pero él que siempre resultaba con la mayor parte del trabajo era Edward. Siempre se había impuesto protegerlo como cualquier hermano mayor debía hacer; pero este no era un caso común y corriente como el de los demás. Esto simplemente era muy distinto, Edward se había culpado durante interminables ocasiones el anterior estado de Al, cuando aún era una armadura.  
Quedando muy metido en sus pensamientos, no notó el progresivo acercamiento del pelirubio que lucía alegre al verlo despierto. Este mismo se encargó de abrazarlo de frente, de una manera muy acogedora incluso a Al le pareció de una forma muy cariñosa a los abrazos normales que se daban hace tiempo. Se sentía tan bien pertenecer en ese momento, pero de inmediato recordó varias palabras y hechos que hasta el momento no había asimilado muy adecuadamente.

-¿_**Ya está amaneciendo?**_ –preguntó mientras se desprendía del abrazo y fijaba su mirada en los iluminantes rayos del sol que provenían desde el horizonte.

Otra vez esa reacción de rechazo, no sabía si lo hacía por instinto o era por nada, pero ahora sabía que podía haber solo una razón, solo una.

-_**Tenemos que hablar**_ –dijo muy cortante.

Al lo miró con algo de preocupación ya que sintió como su voz sonaba áspera y a la vez muy seria.

-¿_**De qué? ¿Hay algo malo?**_ –preguntó. Sintiéndose un tonto al preguntar la ultima. "¿Hay algo malo?" como se atrevía a preguntar algo así.

_**-Sí. Hay algo que tenemos que hablar ahora y no podemos dejarlo de lado.**_

"¿De lado? Acaso… se tratara de lo que ocurrió… entre… nosotros"

-_**Voz mismo habías alegado que estábamos en peligro si tu hablabas de tu propio atacante y las consecuencias nos afectarían ¿Me equivoco? –**_habló con calma, pero le era inevitable ir al grano y preguntarle todo con rapidez.

Al negó con su cabeza sintiendo que la conversación no iba a terminar bien. Lentamente dio un paso para atrás, quería evitar esa conversación. Envy estaba en el lugar que menos se lo esperaba, así que no valía arriesgarse aún.

_**-mmm, Wo-wo-ghill… me llama, ten-g… - **_tartamudeó mientras intentaba zafar de la situación que tenía enfrente.

_**-No iras, hablaras y con la verdad**_. – lo tomó por la fuerza y lo obligó a sentarse en el suelo de tierra.

_**-Qué quieres que te diga –**_dijo mientras intentaba mirarlo a los ojos pero le era imposible, esa forma de actitud le causaba miedo y esencialmente se parecía mucho a Envy.

-_**La verdad, todo. –**_desde su posición lo obligaba a hablar. Su semblante era profundamente serio y nada ni nadie cambiaría eso hasta que todo sea aclarado.

_**-Entonces dime tú, porque me besaste en medio del tren. Si quieres que te responda, responde tu primero. –**_gritó. No pensaba hablar hasta, por lo menos, saber la otra parte de la verdad. ¿Edward lo había besado por accidente o por…?

Silencio, molestoso e inexplicable silencio, siempre presente en momentos como ese.

_**-Al –**_dijo bajando su vista hasta enfocarla en los ojos del otro_** - No entiendes. Además ese no es el tema del que estamos hablando. Esto ya está mal, te comportaste muy diferente durante estos últimos días. ¿Por qué no hablas acaso tienes miedo? Dime quien fue, solo dímelo. – **_sus puños lentamente se formaban y amenazaban con atinarse contra la piel de alguien.

_**-No… ¡Primero responde!-negó mientras su voz se alzaba cada vez más.**_

_**-¡Al! –**_gritó sin importarle si Woghill lo escuchaba.

_**-¡Basta! Dime porque me besaste. ¿Por qué lo hiciste? - **_gritó y luego susurró sin prestar atención si Ed le escuchaba_** -**__¿Me quieres… qué es lo que sientes por… mi?_

_**-¡Alphonse! ¡Habla! – **_exclamó mientras intentaba evitar que el puño se dirigiera a la cara de Al.

_**-No… hablare… tu no entiendes y jamás entenderás. –**_dijo mientras se tranquilizaba.

_**-Que no entenderé, que alguien planeó violarte o ya lo hizo y que tu no piensas hablar de eso..., acaso tienes una tan amorosa relación con otro que lo ocultas. ¿No es así? Por qué no me respondes, acaso te ocultas de toda la verdad fingiendo que yo no sabré nada. Te equivocas, ya lo sé y ahora solo quiero TU VERDAD, ¿Qué escusas pondrás esta vez? ¿A quién le echaras la culpa? Piensas que te protegeré o cuidare, si te comportas de esta manera.**_

Ese comentario había sido un golpe muy bajo, demasiado. Esas palabras lo habían herido mucho, pero más porque su propio nii-san se las había recalcado. Empuñándolas con todo su odio incomprendido e inesperado, a su propia alma, a su corazón… Eso no iba a quedar así… Woghill que escuchó esa improvisada charla, quiso intervenir al ver a qué punto había llegado.

Al terminó con ambas de sus manos en el suelo, ensuciando humildemente sus ropas. Arrodillado como estaba, dejó que sus manos se desquitaran con las pocas hierbas arrancándolas. Tenía que evitar llorar, pero le dolió que Edward lo condenara de esa forma, tan injusta, de esa forma sacaba que sus conclusiones eran ciertas a medias…

Edward admiraba el lento aparecer del sol en las alturas del cielo celeste claro. No había notado que Al había comenzado a llorar desde que había caído arrodillado. Lo miró de reojo y notó como en medio de sus quejidos, lo terminaba insultando de igual manera.

¿Había hecho llorar a Al?

¡Qué mal hermano era!

_**-Aru… Gomen… Gomen nasai…- **_se compadeció. Se había dejado llevar por la situación. Había sido muy injusto pero le sacaba toda su tranquilidad no saber casi nada de su propio hermano.

Pero Al no le respondió. Siguió frotándose los ojos ocultando las ya evidentes lagrimas que caían. No lo perdonaría. Juró mil veces que jamás lo lastimaría y lo protegería, y llegado el momento, él se metía en el papel de villano matándolo sentimentalmente jugando con sus emociones.  
Ed se hincó hasta donde estaba Al y sigilosamente pretendió acariciar y despejar algunos mechones que le interferían la vista de su faz. Pero no cumplió con lo que quiso hacer, ya que una rápida mano de Al se interpuso y lo evitó.

-_**No me toques**_ –bufó molesto pretendiendo estar bien, pero su llanto se prolongó.

Se levantó y se alejó lo más que pudo de él. Con el corazón lleno de resentimiento y dolor se fue dejando de lado al ojidorado y al doctor. Se detuvo en medio camino, al escuchar una voz muy fuerte resonar en sus tímpanos. Anunciaban que era mejor retirarse del lugar ya que la supuesta ayuda pedida no podría ser ofrecida. Muchos quedaron en descontento y llenos de enojo pero igualmente se alistaron con las pocas cosas que tenían o las muchas y, sin esperar más, se empezaron a mover. En medio de ellos, Al pretendió seguir y ayudar a alguien, no sabía muy bien que había pasado antes de su discusión, pero no le cabía la menor duda de que si se había desmayado. Intentando levantar una simple caja que a la vista no era pesada, sintió como sus brazos le pedían que no haga eso. Woghill intervino y le dijo que si se esforzaba de más se haría daño a si mismo así que le sería complicado atravesar el camino.

Edward que se acercó a ellos, propuso la idea de cargarlo en su espalda para trasladarlo pero Al se opuso y no le habló. De pasada, Winry entró en la conversación y se llevó a Edward del brazo, para luego marcharse sin siquiera ser considerados y esperar a los otros dos.

-_**Son un par de tontos, que por eso están unidos, porque lo son… Bakas…-**_murmuró con claridad suficiente para que el doctor lo escuchase.

Dio cuatro pasos y perdió el equilibrio cayendo al suelo dolorosamente. Aun estaba débil y no quería que lo ayude nadie… o eso parecía. Woghill lo ayudó a levantarse y sin percibirlo alguien se les acercó de repente.

Un joven de casi las mismas características físicas de Al [excepto que era un pelicastaño oscuro] se propuso a ayudarlo, que en un principio fue negada la ayuda, pero satisfactoriamente Al terminó aceptando. Algo cansado se recostó en la espalda del ayudante y con ambos brazos se abrazó al otro para mantener una posición y evitarse caerse. Recostó su cabeza contra el hombro, y lentamente su vista se nubló sin siquiera pedirle permiso alguno.

"No te resististe… vamos progresando"

Al sabía perfectamente que ese joven, era Envy no quería negarle el ofrecimiento ya que muchas cosas malas habían ocurrido y no sabía si podría soportar otra más.

_**-Descansa Aru… Descansa.-**_dijo segundos antes de que Al se quedara totalmente dormido_**.**_

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

El trayecto había sido muy a agotador para muchos y para otros una buena manera de ejercitar el cuerpo. Después de casi dos horas de caminata lenta pero moderada llegaron los últimos pasajeros del tren. En ellos se encontraban Ed y Winry, que no se había separado ni un centímetro y habían estado discutiendo durante todo ese trecho de camino, a tal punto que, terminaron molestando al resto. Al había quedado dormido sobre la espalada de aquel que lo cargaba y a su vez estaba bajo la vigilancia precavida del doctor que lo veía sin perderlo de vista ni un segundo. Llegaron hasta las primeras casas de la ciudad y luego se encaminaron hasta llegar a la estación de trenes. Muchos tomaron su camino y ellos tan solo se quedaron en la estación ya que no tenían ni la menor idea de adonde ir.

El pelicastaño oscuro opinó acerca de una idea buena pero no lo suficiente, ya que Edward dijo que debían esperar al Taisa hasta que llegara, supuestamente no tardaría mucho. Nuevamente insistió poniendo de escusa de que Al tenía que descansar de forma adecuada para poder recuperarse, pero su comentario también denotaba que ya no daba más y que en cualquier momento él iba a tener que ser le cargado junto con Alphonse. El pelirubio aceptando a regañadientes, los dejó irse, mientras él solo se quedó con Winry.

Los tres se encaminaron hacia el hotel más cercano que conocían, ya que no les importaba el precio debido a que el Estado pagaba los gastos de los alquimistas, y Al era uno de ellos. Una recepción simple, un par de palabras intercambiadas y luego una llave dorada se les fue otorgada. Subieron varias escaleras hasta al fin encontrarse con la habitación indicada en la recepción. Entraron y rápidamente el chico deslizó desde su espalda a Al para dejarlo recostado sobre la mullida cama que se veía muy confortable. Él mismo también se encargó de arroparlo y acomodarlo para después dejarle el trabajo a Woghill.

Con su bolso negro, preparó una especie de receta e indicaciones que debían ser tomadas en cuenta para la recuperación del pelicastaño recostado. Al terminar, sacó de en medio de unos papeles, un termómetro que delicadamente introdujo en la boca del menor y vio los resultados.

Al ya no tenía casi nada de fiebre pero lo que ahora necesitaba era descansar, solo descansar.

Sin más obstáculos en su camino y viendo que el menor de los Elric se recuperaría, se despidió del otro solo con una simple seña desde lejos ya que se iba yendo a zancadas de la habitación, eso notaba que estaba apurado o que quería escaparse de ellos.

Envy orgulloso de su trabajo, cambió de forma hasta tomar la que le pertenecía habitualmente. Quedando en medio de esa sepulcral habitación llena de blanco en todos lados hasta el aire se podía sentir blanco. Él se encaminó a la cama del dormido hasta llegar a uno de sus costados y parcialmente sentarse a su lado, con cuidado peinó algunos mechones rebeldes de Al mientras que su otra mano fría y blanquecina delimitó las facciones del pelicastaño, causando que este le terminara sonriendo en sus sueños…

Toda esta conmovedora escena era perfectamente observaba desde lo lejos, más bien desde la distancia desde la puerta de la habitación y la cama donde ambos se hallaban; por unos ojos penetrantes y decididos que miraban con frustrante incomodidad y paciencia recientemente conseguida a través de un simple abrazo accidental que le había dado el mismísimo Roy Mustang, era algo impensable pero había ocurrido dejando expectantes a muchos otros. Sus pensamientos se dirigían solo a un tema en específico que podría llegar a explicar varias causas y sus fastidiables y peligrosas consecuencias de todo este asunto que había llegado a envolver a varias personas.

Edward no les podía quitar la vista. Dio un paso hacia atrás sintiendo que era atraído a otro lugar, a cualquiera menos ese…

"Hubiese sido mejor si yo no hubiera abierto esta puerta" –se repitió con tristeza o más bien, frustración contenida, mientras la dejaba entreabierta y se iba hacia el lugar donde le habían indicado ir: Los Cuarteles de la Milicia en esa Región.

Lentamente se fue caminando, tan lentamente enojado, buscando el porqué… la confianza o simple apoyo había sido perdido.

* * *

**Next Episode: Lo que esconde una puerta -Segunda Parte = [Inminente Verdad, Oscura Realidad]**

**Dudas o sugerencias...?**


	19. Chapter 19

**_Hi! Actualizando un poco..._**

* * *

Ocultando todas sus preocupaciones, al igual que las incontenibles ganas de salir de aquella habitación, en la cual ya estaba perdiendo toda la paciencia que desde un principio no había tenido; se hallaba callado y pensante en ese rústico sillón que ya había empezado a odiar. Miraba con total desinterés, al Coronel Mustang; que hablaba miles de cosas que hasta el momento no tenían coherencia pero, por lo menos, su imagen y tono de voz lo calmaban momentáneamente. En un sentido vago, pensaba porque había salido del hotel sin haber golpeado o, por lo menos, haber discutido con aquel que desconocía totalmente. Nunca antes lo había visto, pero eso no significaba que Al, no. Con solo verlos de esa forma, uno acariciando al otro tan cálidamente y de una manera delicada, lo aturdía. En su cabeza se habían formulado miles de insultos para ese pelicastaño oscuro que se había entrometido a sus vidas, pero también había pensado todas las escusas posibles, para intentar hablar con su hermano y obligarlo a decir la verdad. Volviendo a la realidad a la que se había perdido desde hace un rato largo, sacudió levemente su cabeza para intentar desvanecer el reciente dolor de cabeza que se le presentó. A la vez, con su mano humana, se arregló los mechones de pelo que le opacaban la vista al coronel que no había parado de dar su discurso al tal Alquimista de Acero.

Mientras había dado sus explicaciones, tenía el leve presentimiento de que su subordinado no lo había escuchado ni un poco en toda esa hora. ¿Tan mal se había expresado? Para averiguarlo quiso cerciorarse primero que el pelirubio aun estuviera en ese mundo y no en sus pensamientos, ya que últimamente siempre lo hallaba totalmente ausente y aún mas confundido. Se había puesto a pensar si lo que habían hecho, en cierta forma, estaba bien. En un algún sentido, sabía que si no decía lo que sentía podría perderlo o pudo haberlo perdido ante otra persona que no sería él. Mirando como de a poco, el rubio se estaba quedando dormido; se le fue acercando lentamente ya que el otro apenas podía mantener sus párpados abiertos. Era cuestión de segundos y terminaría durmiéndose en el típico sillón que había en casi todas las oficinas de los Coroneles. Cómodo, acogedor y sencillamente perfecto para echarse una diminuta siesta para descansar.

**_-¿Tienes sueño, Acero?_** - le preguntó con un tono meloso para su persona pero lo suficientemente ideal para lograr que el pelirubio se sonrojara un poco, con esa cercanía que había tomado el pelinegro. Estaban cara a cara pero parecía que Edward apenas lo había notado.

-**_Yo... no... tengo sue_**- fue interrumpido por uno de sus propios bostezos, clara prueba que en verdad tenía sueño. Intentó reprimirlo con una de sus manos, pero incluso sus movimientos se había hecho más lentos. De sus dorados ojos salieron pequeñas lagrimillas que fueron secadas por sus propios guantes, intentando recobrar la conciencia y el evitar caerse dormido.

**_-¿Estás seguro?_** - preguntó acercándose más al somnoliento de Edward. A tal punto que estaba totalmente agachado hacia la diminuta figura en su enfrente, logrando que su propia respiración rozara con las sonrosadas mejillas del menor, que aparentemente no se daba cuenta de la situación.

Intentado volver al tema de su reunión, discutir las misiones que tenían en esa región antes de que los inviernos nevados y nada piadosos, colapsaran parte de las actividades militares y económicas de la Ciudad; Roy se enderezó y dio varias vueltas al sillón, en el cual, Acero ya estaba durmiendo pacíficamente. Recostado a medias y con la cabeza apoyada sobre el respaldo, dejaba muy descubierta su cara para cualquiera intención que le llegara a la cabeza del pelinegro. Desde el respaldar, él se acercó nuevamente hasta ese rostro y, al chocar su aliento con la frente del ojidorado, éste apenas abrió sus ojos contemplando la imagen que tenía encima suyo.

-**_Acero ¿Qué opinas de la misión?_**

**_-... no se dé que habla... déjeme dormir un poco más_** - musitó con somnolencia marcada en cada una de sus facciones y sus ojos se cerraron como si fuera una reflejo natural.

-**_Acero_** - empezó a moverlo desde sus hombros para evitar que se durmiera de nuevo - **_No te duermas aún no terminamos._**

**_-No moleste Coronel... ya sabe que lo amo... así que déjeme de molestar_** - dijo molesto, pero no tanto ya que su sueño lo apaciguaba.

**_-¿E-Edward? ¿Q-que fue lo que dijiste?_** - preguntó con un deje de asombro. No se lo esperaba, más bien, hubiese querido que se lo hubiera dicho de una forma consciente y no de la manera en la que le había confesado algo de suma importancia en estos momentos para él, pero por lo menos, algo era algo.

-**_Que... lo... amo..._** -terminada la última palabra, sintió como si hubiera lanzado una gran verdad sin medir sus consecuencias. De un solo movimiento, se dio vuelta y se levantó de su acomodada posición. Terminó parado exagerando un poco su rectitud y con la cabeza cabizbaja para ocultar toda la vergüenza que sentía en ese momento.

Mustang lo miraba con cariño, estaba seguro que Acero no había querido decirle lo que le dijo pero estaba más que confiado de que, si lo había dicho con la ternura necesaria; capaz había algo que Edward sentía hacia su persona pero por temor o vergüenza no se lo había confesado. Rodeando el sillón hasta llegar a donde el pelirubio no se había movido pero si daba pequeños temblores en su lugar; se paró enfrente de él y con suavidad otorgada por sus guantes, levantó la mirada del sonrojado rubio que mantenía cerrados sus ojos a la fuerza. Verlo de esa manera le agradaba sentía que la cálida sonrisa y sentimientos puros del ojidorado lo agolpaban demostrándole que todo podía cambiar en su amargada vida militar. De ese modo, recordaba la primera vez que lo había visto a los ojos, donde pudo sentir algo en su persona que le hizo acordarse de los viejos tiempos en donde por lo menos era feliz, antes de las guerras y toda la historia que muy bien conocía.

Edward con lentitud dejó a la vista, sus dorados ojos que denotaban algo de nerviosismo interno. Permanecieron mirándose durante varios segundos, según lo que parecía, se miraban directo y de esa manera podían llegar a ver sus propios reflejos en los ojos del otro.

Una campanada proveniente de las instalaciones religiosas que se hallaban a solo un par de calles de la Sede militar, interrumpió sus miradas y deshizo ese ambiente agradable que se había formado.

-**_T-engo que irme... a descansar, o si no, no podré cumplir con las misiones._** - Dijo y luego dio un paso al costado, pero antes, carraspeó sin quererlo y agregó - Además tengo que ir a ver a Al.

-¿**_Cumplirás con la misión que tú mismo te asignaste?_** - preguntó con arrogancia mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta de esa oficina.

**_-¿De qué habla? Yo... sólo haré..._** - no había entendido pero al cabo de unos segundos, lo miró enojado, pero más que nada, sonrojado.

**_-Creo que entendió mi enfoque. Espero que su descanso no dure días_**.

-**_Claro que no durara días, yo ahora volveré a su despacho_**... - se golpeó mentalmente por eso, el no dormir le había costado muy caro y ya había dicho muchas cosas que no planeaba decir, aún no porque no era el momento.

-**_Pensé que dirías algo de ese modo_**. - terminando con la distancia que los separaba en esa habitación, se acercó y con cariño acarició la aún roja mejilla derecha de Ed. Y para aprovechar esa situación, con solo un pequeño tirón desde su camisa, lo mantuvo lo necesariamente cerca para otorgarle un solo roce entre ambos, que terminó concluyendo al cabo de unos segundos.

"No es lo mismo, es diferente, son diferentes... diferentes personas con diferentes sentimientos..." Pensó al distinguir con facilidad lo que había percibido esta vez a comparación de antes, y a su vez, comparando lo que había ocurrido con Al.

Terminado ese momento, Edward salió con calma pero sin dejarse ver el rostro. No permitiría que Roy lo viera, estaba totalmente cansado y también, confundido.

El pelinegro solo lo siguió con la mirada, no pretendía aprisionar a Acero, por ahora no. Había escuchado las palabras que más codiciaba de aquel pelirubio.

"...ya sabe que lo amo..."

Quedándose parado y mirando sin sentido a la puerta blanca de su oficina, pensaba con detalle el sonido de cada sílaba de esas palabras. Iba a ser paciente y lo iba a esperar; no iría a buscarlo, eso sería un error que no se dejaría cometer. Suspiró y relajó un poco sus músculos para luego darle la espalda a la puerta a la cual Edward no tardaría en llegar. Caminó pausadamente hasta llegar a su escritorio; con cada paso deseaba con más ansias estar a su lado. En realidad, no entendía porque su espera se estaba volviendo desesperante, aunque si se consideraba un punto, él solo estaría pensando en eso.

Quería pasar una noche con Edward.

Y ver, si con eso, lograba convencerlo de que sus sentimientos hacía él no eran una burla o algo falso.

Dos pasos más y llegaría a conquistar todo su ser.

Agarrando un par de documentos de su escritorio, se los llevó al sillón y empezó a leerlos con poca consideración hacia su trabajo. Su intención era demostrar que por lo menos trabajaba o algo así. Pero todas esas fastidiosas y completas carpetas amarrillas, contenían datos sobre la milicia y varios de sus movimientos. Lo único que lograría sería dormirse. Se levantó del mencionado sillón y desparramó por el aire todos los documentos que terminaron convirtiéndose en negras cenizas debido a su alquimia. Reacomodándose en el sillón de cuero negro, recostó su cabeza hacia su espaldar y con un poco de pereza, cerró sus ojos dejándose llevar por el aclamado descanso.

•••••••••••••••••

Desde el otro lado de la puerta, el ojidorado no se había movido ni un centímetro. Estaba de espaldas ante la puerta de Mustang. Sentía que sus nervios pronto lo harían colapsar; ni él mismo aún entendía el remolino de sentimientos que había dentro de él y apenas hace unos segundos había confesado algo que temía que fuera real pero así lo era. Sabía que lo amaba o al menos eso era lo que creía, pero no estaba seguro si Roy lo amaba de la misma intensidad que él lo hacía.

Suspirando levemente, se relajó de toda la tensión que había almacenado su cuerpo. Cerrando sus ojos durante unos instantes pretendió aclarar su mente y pensar a donde tenía que dirigirse ahora. Claramente tenía dos opciones, ninguna era de mayor importancia que la otra, pero ambas poseían significantes sentidos.

Primero, podría ir a su habitación en el hotel. Tomar un baño, comer y dormir una siesta que necesitaba desde hace horas.

O podría, ir a ver si Al había despertado y empezar de una vez por todas, con sus anheladas preguntas para resolver cada duda que se entretejía en su mente y que lograba perturbarlo en lo más mínimo.

Abriendo sus ojos con lentitud, notó que tenía en frente a la persona que menos quería ver en ese momento. No pensaba verla tan repentinamente, pero parece que las ansias de la pelirubia no eran las que se hacían esperar por mucho tiempo. Le correspondió con la mirada y ella que lo veía con total apatía, le regañó sin tener una razón muy coherente.

-**_Veo que unos minutos significan mucho para ti._** -argumentó irritada el hecho de haber esperado a Edward en el parque durante... un par de horas para ser exactos.

Él no supo que responderle. Estaba seguro que no había pasado mucho tiempo; tomando de su bolsillo su reloj de plata, notó que lo que le decía Winry tenía algo de cierto.

-**_Ahora no piensas responderme_**. - gruñó mucho más molesta que antes ante la indiferencia que el pelirubio le estaba haciendo en ese mismo instante.

**_-Solo necesito descansar. Así que "nuestra salida" de hoy se suspenderá_**. -dijo relajado evitando mirar los claros ojos de la pelirubia.

Winry totalmente enojada por la respuesta de su amado novio, buscó entre las cosas que tenía en medio de su bolso y, con una mirada siniestra, sacó su famosísima llave inglesa. Era de suponerse que cuando esa herramienta aparecía dentro de una conversación no significaba nada bueno. Edward tembló por el miedo y al querer dar un paso atrás, recordó que estaba contra la puerta del Coronel. Estaba acorralado ya que Winry lo amenazaba y le acercaba la llave.

**_-¡Edo! ¡Esta misma noche me llevaras a un restaurant y punto final_**! - bufó sin considerar el lugar donde estaba. Tenía que haber silencio en toda esa zona, pero esa situación se merecía un poco de gritos por su parte.

-**_Pero... -_**pretendió alegar una buena excusa para salir de todo, sin ningún rasguño o golpe. Aunque parecía que eso le iba a resultar imposible.

-¡**_No hay nada de peros, me invitaras como la novia que soy_**! - vociferó con la llave sobre la cabeza de él. No pretendía rendirse, lucharía por ganar esa salida que deseaba.

"¿Novia?" Pensó el rubio con indecisión a preguntárselo. No estaba al tanto de eso, sabía que Winry lo había estado molestando desde hace un par de días, pero nunca se había imaginado que solo un par de palabras y... sus desdichados besos bastaran para declararse como su novia. Tal vez para ella esos eran los únicos requisitos para su intento de pareja ideal, pero él sabía que así, nada iba a funcionar. Conscientemente era cierto, pero si lo comparaba, se daba cuenta de que él también estaba cometiendo los mismos errores que ella.

•••••••••••••

Desde su oficina, se escuchaba con todo detalle cada palabra de la discusión de ambos pelirrubios. Él estaba enterado de esa supuesta relación entre ellos, pero lo único de lo que estaba seguro, era que Acero no quería ni un poquito a Winry. Solo era cuestión de pensarlo; siempre ambos iban en desacuerdo y en medio de peleas absurdas; aunque si él consideraba sus anteriores años con Edward, era el mismo tipo de relación que conllevaban.

Roy que se mantenía enfrente del ventanal, se aproximó hasta la puerta de esa misma habitación con la intención de ver que tanto discutían. Con precisión y cauta paciencia, tomó el mango de la puerta y la abrió solo unos milímetros, lo suficiente para dejar que uno de sus ojos pudiera ver lo que ocurría del otro lado. Enfocando su vista en Acero, que lo único que le podía ver era su espalda y su cabeza, notó que apenas hablaba o se defendía de las palabras de la rubia. Mientras que la otra, no paraba de regañarlo por cada segundo que no habían estado juntos. Compadeciéndose de la situación del ojidorado, decidido a intervenir y sacarlo del aprieto en el que se encontraba, tomó el borde de la puerta y precipitándose, abrió la puerta justo en el momento en el que Edward dejó que su enojo o cansancio acumulado, hablaran por sí mismo.

**_-¡No saldremos a ningún lado_**! - gritó desaforadamente.

Winry que sostenía la llave sobre una de sus manos, la dejó caer, sintiendo como el ruido de la misma rompía la calma que había encontrado en Edward. Permaneció callada y miró como su novio cambió la expresión de su cara en un abrir y cerrar de ojos; logrando fruncir su ceño y mostrar una leve mueca de desagrado. Ella no quería hacerlo enojar o tal vez sí, pero todo lo que hacía era para lograr llamar la atención y conseguirlo para ella sola, con eso planeaba una parte de su plan para quedarse por completo con Edward.

Intentó hablarle para pedirle una sincera disculpa, pero antes de que pudiera abrir su boca y dejar escapar sus escusas; vio como los puños del ojidorado en cada uno de sus costados se acentuaban debido a su fastidio, que no faltó ni un segundo más o menos, para que se marchara sin decir palabra alguna a ella. El sonido de sus pasos rebotaba por las estrechas paredes de ese pasillo que conectaba la oficina de Roy junto con el recinto principal de toda esa Sede Militar.

El pelinegro solo rió entre dientes por la pequeña rabieta que había tenido el pelirubio. Con ese simple gesto, consiguió captar la atención de Winry que no entendía porque a él le causaba gracia. Ella, tan solo, lo miró con enojo y tomó el mismo rumbo que Edward. Roy sonrió victorioso ante algo que ni siquiera le incumbía, dejando de lado todo ese momento, se adentró a su oficina y antes de que terminara de cerrar la puerta; la pelirubia alzó su llave y se la arrojó directo a la puerta.

-¡**_Baka!_** -exclamó en medio del pasillo y luego retomó su destino.

Roy solo la miró como se iba, claramente no se iba a pelearse con ella por ese asunto; pero con solo ver la insignificante abolladura que se formó en medio de la puerta, sintió que cuando Hawkeye la vea, los problemas comenzarían. Lentamente, apoyó la punta de sus dedos enguantados sobre el hoyo y en verdad se lamentó las consecuencias que le vendrían... en unos segundos.

Hawkeye había salido de las sombras, solo para atormentarlo. Su fría y seria mirada ya se había posado sobre él.

Nadie lo salvaría.

"Acero, espero que no te tardes... "pensó instantes antes de que Riza le diera una docena de documentos y le obligara a hacerlos todos en ese mismo momento bajo la amenaza de una arma que no dudaría en dispararle solo con el gusto de asustarlo.

••••••••••

Edward se hallaba en el trayecto de ir a buscar cual era el hotel en el que se alojaría. Estaba pensativo, estado en el que no quería estar. Deseaba dejar de pensar solo por un minuto, o un mísero segundo, pero simplemente no podía evitarlo. Cansado de haber caminado más de 10 cuadras en la naciente oscuridad de la ciudad y próxima a sumirse en la noche, sintió como la temperatura estaba descendiendo más de lo que creía que fuera posible en esos días, ya que en esa estación del año aún los anocheceres eran algo cálidos pero no lo suficiente. Se detuvo por segundos y se dejó llevar por el olor que estaba impregnado en el aire, era dulce y atrayente, pero también le hacía recordar algo que creía haber perdido actualmente y estaba convencido de que no le sería tan difícil de recuperar...

La cálida sonrisa que Al le brindaba hace solo un par de meses atrás.

Él se había alejado pensando que de esa forma todo se solucionaría, pero terminó siendo todo lo contrario. No podía vivir sin él, sin su presencia, sin él todo se le complicaba.

Llegando al hotel, entró con las pocas energías que tenía. Pasó de largo por la recepción que en ese momento estaba totalmente en silencio, se dirigió hacia las escaleras y subió cada escalón como si fuera el mayor esfuerzo de toda su vida. Se sentía agobiado por algo, presentía que una extraña sensación lo envolvía y destruía con calma cada obstáculo que impedía que su mente se enfocara en ese tema, del cual había huido. Al terminar con su subida, contempló el frío en su máxima expresión debido a que uno de los ventanales de esa sección estaba totalmente abierto. Se acercó y la cerró con lentitud ya que ese ventanal estaba próximo a la habitación de Al.

Tan solo, giró hacia su costado y la puerta blanca que le ofrecía entrar y verlo, estaba enfrente de él, deseosa de abrirse pero él no se movía, algo lo detenía.

"Se suponía que te iba a dejar... de querer... pero no fue así y lo comprobé... viéndote con otro... si no fueron celos... no pudo haber sido otra cosa que eso"

Observó durante exasperantes segundos, el plateado mango de la puerta. Inspirando aire para luego soltarlo con nerviosismo, tomó él mismo y empujó con suavidad la puerta. La abrió hasta la mitad para cerciorarse de que Al permaneciera solo y también para verificar si aún permanecía dormido. Y todo así fue, no había nada de qué preocuparse. Entró por completo y cerró la puerta con solo un golpe sordo que fue apaciguado con el marco de madera que había a los costados de la entrada a esa habitación. Con pasos silenciosos se acercó hasta la cama donde aún se hallaba durmiendo el pelicastaño. Quedando a uno de sus costados, notó la receta que había dejado Woghill.

"Reposo..."

Esa palabra también él tenía que tomarla en cuenta, estaba totalmente abatido. Su sueño lo iba a vencer en cualquier instante pero antes esperaría hasta que Al despertase.

Uno, dos, tres, cuatro...

No había nada que hiciera que los "segundos" pasaran más rápido. Empezó a caminar de un lado a otro por toda esa habitación; estaba muy oscura sin iluminación alguna así que lo único que se le vino a la cabeza fue correr las cortinas que impedían que la luz exterior entrara. Y al hacerlo, la clara y blanca luz de luna se hizo presente en la habitación, iluminando casualmente el rostro de Al.

Edward que se había quedado observando por el ventanal, el lento transitar de los autos de afuera y la brisa helada que recorría la ciudad, sin quererlo su vista se fijó en un solo objetivo.

La cara de Alphonse.

Lívidas sombras adornaba la habitación y algunas de ellas tocaban las sabanas que cubrían el cuerpo del dormido. La auténtica luz lunar lo iluminaba y, a su vez, lo hacía irresistible para cualquiera que lo viera, más bien, para cualquiera que lo amara. Sin darse cuenta cómo y cuándo, él ya se encontraba a su lado nuevamente. Despejó de su cara sus propios mechones castaños que ocultaban la belleza que él había notado desde hace mucho tiempo, desde la infancia, pero recientemente se había dado cuenta que todo había tomado un rumbo diferente de las cosas; todo pasó sin siquiera percibirlo pero, por lo menos, no reprimió ese sentimiento que sentía durante su florecimiento, aunque después él mismo se había obligado a luchar contra ello.

Observando sus rosadas mejillas; sus delicadas pestañas que ocultaban la preciosidad de sus grisáceos ojos, ojos que siempre había apreciado por la sinceridad de sus sentimientos. Acarició con ternura, la cicatriz que tenía, era áspera pero a la vez, le hacía recordar que últimamente había estado muy tenso y habían desentendido muchos asuntos, en especial a su propio hermano.

¿Cómo había dejado que todo eso sucediera? Incluso lo había juzgado por hechos que no conocía si eran verosímiles o no. Lo había hecho llorar, situación que solo causaba que él mismo se sintiera culpable de cosas que solo él sentía y vivía.

Eliminando esa distancia que los separaba espacialmente, Edward se aproximó a su rostro y con las yemas de sus dedos, acarició sus labios carnosos que esperaban ansiosos ser rozados por la única persona que tenía ese permiso.

"Hacerlo ahora no tendría sentido, solo hay un sentido de todo esto... pero, aún... es demasiado temprano... aunque yo no lo crea así"

Mirando nuevamente esa zona, desvió su rumbo y besó con delicadeza la comisura de sus labios, sintiendo que en verdad, lo que hacía no estaba bien pero detenerse a pensar en estas alturas de la vida, verdaderamente era difícil.

Suspiró un poco cansado y con lentitud, se alejó de la cama donde reposaba Al. Con pasos ambiguos, llegó hasta donde estaba la puerta de salida de esa habitación, tenía que terminar con dos asuntos importantes, así lo había decidido instintivamente, debía hacerlo y no había vuelta atrás.

"Esta noche será. Terminaré con todo lo que me tiene enlazado a otras personas, eso incluye a Winry; pero también, lo será con... él."

Dejando descansar a su hermano, salió de una vez por todas de esa habitación que lo había hecho reflexionar sobre tantos aspectos que su vida llevaba, hasta para él le era difícil asimilar con claridad todo lo que sentía. Cuidando de no hacer mucho ruido al cerrar la puerta, lo hizo a pequeños empujoncitos hasta que solo quedaban milímetros para cerrarla por completo, y sin quererlo o tal vez si, una simple palabra salió de sus labios perdiéndose en el espacio que los separaba.

-Gomen Nasai...

•••••••••

Caminando por entre medio de todas las personas que se marchaban a su casa después de una larga jornada de trabajo, estaba ella. Aún seguía molesta pero gracias a la ayuda de la teniente Hawkeye se había calmado y momentáneamente había olvidado el asunto. La había ayudado organizando el famoso papeleo que atormentaba al Taisa y también ya tenía muy claramente cómo deshacerse de tal estorbo que ella había empezado a odiar más que cualquier otra cosa, en su mente se hallaba el plan para lograr que Al desapareciera y se dejara de interponer en su vida, en especial en su relación amorosa con Edward que hasta el momento no había dado los resultados que ella quería o anhelaba desde sus niñerías.

Teniendo sus pensamientos muy presentes apenas podía percibir hacia donde iba, estaba más que segura donde quedaba el alojamiento, pero justo en esos instantes se hallaba más perdida como nunca antes lo había estado. Tenía la leve noción de que estaba en una zona muy importante, la plaza que estaba a solo unos metros de ella estaba totalmente iluminada, había una gran concentración de gente muy importante debido a sus vestimentas finas y elegantes. Con toda esta presencia, ella recordó porque todos ellos estaban reunidos. Durante el viaje en el tren, había escuchado varias notificaciones sobre un evento a nivel cultural organizado por la propia gente de la ciudad, le había parecido una idea fantástica para pasar ellos dos juntos, pero con todos los sucesos que los habían tomado por sorpresa durante su trayecto, se le había olvidado en absoluto.

Decepcionada, dejó que su mirada se enfocara en cualquier lado menos ese festejo, así que sin girar su vista hasta ese lugar, caminó con la cabeza gacha por la vereda de enfrente, esquivando a que los demás, ansiosos y desesperados por asistir, la hicieran caer por la fuerza que la empujaban accidentalmente.

••••••••••

El oscuro anochecer le había favorecido escabullirse en medio de las sombras que la ciudad le ofrecía, quería llevar a cabo una acción repentina, pero desde donde él se hallaba, se le complicaba un poco el desplazarse. Desde la azotea de uno de los edificios que se encontraban al lado de la Sede de la milicia, observaba cada movimiento que hacía aquel pelinegro. Lo tenía en la mira, él pertenecía a una parte fundamental de su hazaña que llevaría dentro de muy poco. Esperaba que se fuera de su oficina, pero ese momento no llegaba, el vigilado se asomaba a la ventana de cada rato y luego se iba a recostar en su sillón. Esa vigilancia lo estaba aburriendo, hasta que en un momento inoportuno o no, vio entrar a su subordinada Hawkeye. Según lo que él podía ver a través de la transparencia de los cristales, notó que ambos estaban discutiendo sobre algún asunto que parecía relativamente importante ya que la rubia había sacado su arma y le había apuntando al Coronel. Después de segundos, ella tan solo se reía seriamente por la cara de miedo que el pelinegro le mostraba, dejando la tensión fingida que se había armado, la de ojos carmesí le dirigió una concreta risa indirecta y luego de otros minutos, ambos salieron de la oficina. Envy relacionaba toda esa escena con un posible complot que habían formado ellos contra Edward ya que él estaba bajo las garras y el fuego del Coronel.

Ese había sido el plan desde un principio, darle todo lo que deseaba para quitárselo de una vez por todas.

Y ya había llegado el momento de arrebatarle todo, pues, la ley del intercambio equivalente era clara: Para ganar algo había que sacrificar algo de igual valor.

La venganza que tanto ansiaba era lo que ganaba y a cambio haría todo lo posible para deshacerse de los Elric, en especial de Edward ya que no tenía muchos percances contra Al.

•••••••••••

Bajo el velo del ensueño, aún dormía plácidamente. Sin molestias o interrupciones que lo hicieran despertar de repente; aunque en sus facciones se mostrara tranquilo, solo era su exterior, ya que por dentro, en sus propias ilusiones y sueños muchas imágenes le atormentaban cada segundo de su existencia. Cada una de ellas, representaba claramente cada situación a la que había estado sometido en los últimos días. Podía sentir sus propios escalofríos a través de sus sueños, su propio sufrimiento y angustia. Una simple ilusión de tranquilidad se había formado en su interior, pero ahora se desquebrajaba lenta y dolorosamente. Con lentitud, sentía que estaba temblando y que algunas lágrimas estaban a punto de desbordar de sus ojos. Estaba despertando. Con la pesadez que percibía de sus brazos, hizo el esfuerzo e intento moverlos. Quería despertar ya, su sueño ya no era nada pacifico, solo lo estaba haciendo sentir cada vez triste que antes.

Con solo esforzarse un poco más de lo que podía, abrió sus ojos acuosos por las evidentes lágrimas y se las ingenió para mantenerse sentado sobre la cama. Cuando lo consiguió, dejó que sus contenidas lágrimas apresadas en su interior, cayeran libremente. Sentía el frío de la habitación y, como acto reflejo, se aferró a sus propias rodillas y dejó que su cabeza se apoyara sobre ellas. Respiró con suavidad y paciencia porque estaba seguro que si se preocupaba o agitaba más de lo debido, otra vez se desmayaría y eso no quería que ocurriera de nuevo.

Pasados unos minutos, alzó su mirada en busca de algo anormal o conocido pero apenas recordaba lo que había ocurrido. Estaba consciente de que se había desvanecido y que luego fue sobre la espalda de Envy hasta la Ciudad del Norte, después de ese hecho no recordaba nada. No había ocurrido casi nada importante, sin embargo si se tomaba en cuenta, la presencia de Edward en esa habitación, había varias cosas que se podían argumentar; aunque él no estaba al tanto de eso.

Con sus manos, se secó el resto de sus lágrimas que aún se deslizaban por su cara, en especial por sus mejillas sonrosadas. No estaba seguro del porqué había llorado o porqué se sentía más débil que antes, pero tenía algo en mente, así que juntando todas sus fuerzas, se levantó de la mullida cama blanca y cuando lo hizo, tuvo que sostenerse del barandal delantero de cama ya que su equilibrio también se hallaba perdido. Con lo primero que encontró con su vista, el sobretodo de Edward, salió a puras hurtadillas de esa habitación. No entendía porque había hecho eso, pero por lo menos, se sentía más aliviado y confiado.

Hablaría de una vez por todas.

Estaba completamente seguro de que Envy lo estaba vigilando en ese mismo instante, pero no le importaba, lo iba a confrontar.

Dejaría de por sí, sus miedo y temores.

Aunque sus objetivos y promesas a cumplir solo eran palabras, estaba dispuesto hasta incluso pelear contra él.

Antes que todo, se aseguró si Ed estaba o no en la habitación que le había sido asignada, que contenía una placa dorada en su puerta. Con unos pasos fuera de su cuarto, caminó hacia el frente, tocó y al ver que nadie le respondía, entró al cuarto, pero él no estaba ahí.

Mientras pensaba sobre su sueño, bajaba agarrado del barandal del costado ya que sentía que aún no estaba en condiciones pero eso no lo detendría, él seguiría. Llegó a la vacía recepción y después salió del edificio. El cambio de temperaturas le hizo temblar, pero igual, se dirigió con decisión al único lugar en el que estaría y debería estar su nii-san.

••••••••••••••

Había dado un par de vueltas por la cuadra con el fin de encontrar las palabras exactas y necesarias para aclarar su situación con el Coronel. Estaba seguro que sería algo complicado confrontarlo ya que de eso dependía su futuro y también la decisión que tomase con respecto a Al.

Bostezando algo cansado debido a que aún no había dormido lo que necesitaba, se adentró a través de las implacables puertas de la Sede Central. Con total lentitud dio cada uno de sus pasos, esperaba que el Taisa no se enojara. Ya se había decidido, no podía amar a dos personas, aunque, el concepto de amar, no estaba claro para él.

"Amar no es lo mismo que querer o apreciar"

"Son significados muy diferentes entre sí, pero son igual de importantes para cada ser humano."

No entendía ni sus propias decisiones y si seguía así, pronto se convertiría en un demente. Levantando su fijada vista del piso, notó que ya había llegado a esa oficina. No había vuelta atrás. Golpeó con cuidado la puerta, más de cuatro veces, pero nadie respondió o le abrió. Le pareció extraño por eso quiso ver si no se había dormido o solo le ignoraba. Con suma velocidad y silencio, tomó el mango de la puerta y, sin ser visto por alguien, entró a la Oficina. Estaba oscura, más de lo normal. Y según lo que podía observar, Roy no se encontraba allí. Girando su cuerpo, emprendió la retirada de ese lugar pero un pequeño crujido llamó su atención. Provenía de la silla de oficinista del Coronel. Eso deducía, que alguien estaba sentado en ella, pero el dilema era si era Roy u otro.

-**_Acero - Acero - Acero_** -mencionó esa persona que no se dejaba ver por la oscuridad de ese ambiente. Ya había girado la silla, pero aún así no podía resistirse a la ligera tentación que tenía de presentar el suspenso en el otro. En su mente solo cabía un solo pensamiento, ni él ni nada haría cambiarlo en su decisión.

**_-¿R-Roy?_** -preguntó muy inseguro. No podía afirmar si era él o no, pero algo en su interior le decía que no era él. Una presencia o más bien, su voz o algo. Sabían que no era Roy.

**_-¿Acaso dudas de mi?_** -dijo con un toque de tenacidad en su voz.

-**_N-no_** - respondió dudoso. Solo tenía que hallar la forma de estar totalmente seguro para saber quién era.

El de la sombra se levantó con cuidado de esa silla y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Edward. Con la gran oscuridad de esa habitación, se aseguró de cerrar la puerta que el rubio había dejado entreabierta. Giró su vista hacía donde se hallaba y notó de la desconfianza que le tenía.

**_-¿Por qué te tardaste tanto?_** - preguntó con frialdad, desde las espaldas del aludido.

-**_No lo hice, yo solo fui a ver a Al y vine directo hacia aquí. -_** respondió con casi la verdad.

-**_Lo dudo, pero qué más da. Por el momento se me ocurre algo que podríamos llegar a hacer_** - se aproximó a su costado y le susurró en su oído derecho. En verdad, esta situación no era nada convincente ni interesante, por consiguiente, lo único que pedía su mente e instintos era solo algo.

"Tú no eres Roy" Pensó y se había asegurado, una palabra le había dicho todo.

Relajándose de su situación habló - ¿Y cómo le ha ido con los papeles que ya ha entregado al Fuhrer?

-**_Todo estuvo muy bien, nada de qué preocuparse, Acero_**. - dijo mientras circundaba por los costados de Ed.

-**_Entonces... -_**dijo con desinterés y vio cuando "Roy" se dio la vuelta. Sin dejar correr el tiempo, aprovechó cuando el otro tenía su guardia baja y transmutó su automail de su brazo en una filosa cuchilla que se dirigió directo a un solo lado, al cuello del oponente - **_Confiesa, tú no eres Roy_**. - exclamó.

-**_Bien que lo descubres, pero sabes quién soy. Te sorprendería con solo adivinarlo, bastardo_**.

Una vacilación y una impresión totalmente asombrada aparecieron marcadas en su rostro.

"Bastardo... solo así me llamaba..."

-¿**_E-Envy?_** -preguntó sabiendo que era la única persona, o mejor dicho, el homúnculo siempre lo había llamado así debido a su Padre.

**_-¡Bien mocoso! ¡Lo adivinaste! Pensé que te tardarías, pero tu inteligencia te ayudó, al menos eso no se ha encogido_**. -afirmó burlándose, característica de su ser.

Su cuchilla se mantenía firme, estaba totalmente al tanto de que no lo dañaría tan fácilmente, pero al menos lo intentaría. No permitiría que escapara, pero primero, no dejaría que lo insultara; ya había pasado mucho tiempo y él ya no era un enano.

**_-Estoy seguro que no tienes ni la menor idea de porque estoy aquí. ¿Cierto?_** - Ed presionó con más fuerza -**_Oye... no querrás lastimar a tu dulce Roy, tu pareja..._**

**_-¿Qué demonios dijiste_**? - preguntó y logró que el filo de su arma, cortara mínimamente el cuello de esa mala imitación de Roy.

-**_Pues la verdad enano. Estoy muy al tanto de todas sus actividades y sé todo lo que hacen o no. ¿Crees que aún pueda llegar a concretar mi venganza contra los dos hijos de ese maldito bastardo_**? -preguntó irónicamente, mientras aún permanecía quieto por la "amenaza de muerte" del ojidorado.

-**_Lo dudo porque primero te mato._**

-**_Sabes que no soy un humano. Soy un homúnculo que no se morirá a causa tuya. Aunque puedo decir, que ya llevo parte de mi venganza concretada -_** rió con malicia.

**_-¿A qué te refieres?_** - insistió temiendo a todo lo que podría saber o no.

**_-Pues es simple, acaso aún no te has dado cuenta. Cualquiera averiguaría lo obvio_**.- dijo con la ronca voz de Roy y se encogió de hombros.

-**_Habla._** - vociferó y luego le golpeó con la cuchilla consiguiendo un pequeño moretón en una de las pálidas mejillas de "Roy".

-**_No es tan difícil adivinarlo. Pero, ya que insistes te daré una pequeña ayudita, una sola palabra... Al _**- mencionó sin pudor alguno. Con solo decirlo, su malévola risa se hizo presente en esa penumbrosa habitación.

**_-¿Al? ¿Qué quieres dec..._** - se alejó unos centímetros. Su mente su puso en blanco al traducir todo lo que había querido decir el peliverde. Al, su hermano ¿Había sido la culpa de Envy por todo lo que le pasó?

**_- Supongo que no te lo esperabas, él es más ingenuo que tú. Mucho más inocente, pero sus preferencias son hacia otra persona_**. - libre de la cuchilla, su cuello se sintió aliviado. Conseguir preocupar a ambos le había resultado demasiado sencillo.

**_-¿Qué tanto nos has estado vigilando?_**

**_-Lo suficiente, como para saber todo lo que pasa en sus mentes. Ya que hablamos, me puedo encargar de mi trabajo de hoy _**- propuso mientras se dirigía hacia el ventanal cubierto por las densas cortinas, como una trampa.

**_-¿Eh?_** - preguntó sin entender.

Seguidamente, Envy se abalanzó sobre la figura de Edward. Lo sujetó de los brazos y con solo un simple empujón ambos cayeron al piso de cerámica grisácea.

-**_Con esta posición solo podemos hacer algo..._** -se acomodó mejor y reforzó su agarre.

**_-¡No te atrevas!_**

**_-No quieres, pero si lo hiciste dos veces, una con Roy y una... conmigo_**.

"¿Qué fue lo último que dijo? eso es imposible, miente. Lo hace, no hay posibilidad de que sea cierto. NO la hay. Él no pudo ser él. Jamás"

-**_No lo sabías ¿cierto? Lo podemos repetir, aunque no seré tan amable como antes, eso es seguro._** - aseguró con su mirada fija sobre los nada tranquilos ojos del rubio.

Edward lo miró horrorizado y con todas sus fuerzas, logró soltarse del agarre de Envy y con su cuchilla, se levantó y se presentó en posición de pelea.

**_-Igual que Al_** -dijo aburrido

Preparado y más que listo, se enfrentó contra él y lo atacó. Y hundió su cuchilla en su pecho, pero no resultó. Eso era evidente, un homúnculo no moriría tan fácilmente. Necesitaba tener algo para detenerlo, algo que pertenezca a sus restos del cuerpo de su vida pasada. La sangre que había sido derramada se desvaneció al igual que la herida. Enfrentarlo ya era inútil, pero ponerse a pensar, le hacía recordar varias cosas... Al... Al sufría porque Envy era el responsable de todo eso.

También podía contar con la ayuda de su reciente odio; descubrir lo que Envy le dijo era algo que jamás se perdonaría.

Con esa incentivación, volvió a pelear, pero esta vez un golpe en falso del adversario, lo hizo vacilar y con rudeza, lo empujó al piso.

**_-Podemos tener un trato por tu vida._**

**_-Nunca negociaría algo contigo_** -dijo mientras se levantaba y sentía que alguno de **_los_** golpes recibidos le había roto una costilla.

**_-Pero por Al... lo harías si no me equivoco. Estarías dispuesto a dejarlo todo por él_**

Gruño. Por Al, haría todo. Le importaba mucho, era parte de su vida y familia así que no lo desprotegería. No dejaría que Envy lo lastimara más de lo que ya había hecho.

**_-Serás mi sirviente, esclavo, vasallo, perro, como le quieras llamar. Obedecerás todas mis órdenes hasta él fin lo harás y de esa forma Al estará bien, sano y a salvo. O quieres que me divierta con él como lo hice contigo. Solo decide que hacer. Pero antes - _**se acerca más a su oído y susurró - **_Antes de que tomes tu decisión podemos hacer algo._** -Otra vez agarró a Edward y lo empujó hasta el medio de esa habitación, notando que ya había logrado dañarlo. Se posicionó encima de él y comenzó lentamente a desabotonar los primeros botones visibles de su camisa.

Edward entendiendo a la perfección lo que Envy planeaba hacer, liberó uno de sus brazos del agarre forzoso, justamente era su automail con la cuchilla transmutada. Sin esperar un segundo o movimiento alguno, dirigió su cuchilla al único lugar al que su mente había pensado. O más bien, al único que podía atravesar en ese momento. Con un esfuerzo mínimo debido a su posición, atravesó el pechó de Envy.

La sangre brotó rápidamente. Y Envy tan solo se rió sádicamente como siempre.

**_-No importa el daño que me hagas, tú sabes mejor que nadie que un homúnculo no se muere tan fácilmente_**. - dijo mientras se levantaba y a su vez, la herida ocasionada desaparecía por la gran habilidad que poseían los de su tipo. Ser un Homúnculo no significaba ser inmortal, solo era un prototipo de persona casi invencible con la única debilidad que él no poseía.

Edward lo miraba con el ceño fruncido, tenía un plan, pero por alguna razón, tenía la impresión de que no iba a poder lograrlo. Con parte de su abrigo negro, se limpió las diminutas gotas de sangre que le habían salpicado a su cara y sin notarlo, una húmeda lengua lamió parte de su mejilla. Una sensación escalofriante lo sucumbió de repente, al igual, que su delicado sonrojo se hizo presente en ambas mejillas de él. Intentó quitárselo de encima, pero no pudo, Envy lo sujetaba con más fuerza.

**_-¡Envy, Suéltame!_** - gritó forzando el agarre proporcionado.

**_-No te gusta lo que hago; bien, lo haremos por las malas_**. -se levantó y con brusquedad, desde su espalda, lo golpeó pero antes de que saliera escapando, lo tomó por su coleta y lo empujó hacia una de las esquinas del escritorio. No falta aclarar que ese golpe le afectó directamente a sus costillas que sonaron como un suave crujido.

Intentándose reponer del ataque, se levantó y se posicionó en defensa. De alguna forma u otra, sabía que tenía que escapar de allí pero eso le demoraría un poco más de lo normal. Solo dos cosas le impedían atacarlo de frente y lograr aunque sea, un rasguño que sea permanente, por lo menos unos segundos más que lo normal.

Esa mala imitación de Roy era graciosa, pero en cierta forma, no podía atacarlo con total libertad. Ya lo había hecho antes, antes de que muriera por primera vez* pero esta vez era muy diferente, todo había cambiado. Incluso él mismo, era desigual al joven alquimista del pasado. Jamás lograría volver a ser como era antes, aunque ser como antes implicaba a aprender todas las lecciones de vida que entendió una por una junto con la armadura que fue su hermano.

Atacar a ese Roy... también podría hacerlo como venganza por las múltiples veces en que había sido llamado enano, o por hacerlo enamorarse de él.

Y el otro obstáculo que evitaba sus ataques de una forma directa, era su capacidad de regenerarse. Atacarlo con todas sus fuerzas y alquimia no resultaría nada, y el perjudicado de esta situación solo sería él; un par de costillas rotas junto con que sus energías disminuían al utilizar la alquimia, todo eso lo llevaría a una derrota a la cual no estaba dispuesto a asumir.

* * *

**_Cansadora lectura no?_**


	20. Chapter 20

Hi! A todos los que leen, aproximadamente serán 30 capítulos finalmente. ^^U

... el final de este capitulo tiene su... correspondiente lemon .-.

**Solo tengo que aclarar algo del capítulo:**

"Lo que esta en comillas son los pensamientos"

_"Lo que esta en comillas y cursiva son también pensamientos, excepto en una parte donde son utilizados como voces que se oyen de otro lado"_

* * *

Envy, que aún seguía teniendo el aspecto del Coronel Mustang, lo miraba con arrogancia; la cual le ayudaría a ganar esta simple disputa de palabras y objetivos. Mientras tanto, Edward lo miraba con firmeza y decisión de atacarlo con el primer movimiento que haga contra su persona. Su cuchilla podría serle muy útil en cualquier otra pelea pero esta, en la cual se hallaba con total desventaja; hubiera necesitado alguna pertenencia o resto del verdadero cuerpo de Envy – al cual solo había visto una vez – Aunque valía resaltar que hasta a él mismo le causaba gracia la improvisación que tenía que hacer el homúnculo para aparentar ser Roy.

Roy…

Aunque no fuera él verdadero, podía sentir como esa mirada profunda dada por sus negruzcos ojos lo intimidaba cuando se cruzaba con la de él.

Más que cansado por ese eterno miramiento que había comenzado minutos atrás, se propuso a hablar y proseguir.

-_**Te empeñas a ganar algo que no podrás lograr. ¿Matarme? Nunca lo conseguirás; pero puedes salvar a Al. Aún puedes. ¿Qué decides Hagane no Chibi?**_

"_Tú cuentas con la respuesta correcta en tu propia mente"_

-_**Ese ventanal cubierto no representa ningún obstáculo para mí. Puedo escapar e ir directo al lugar donde él descansa pacíficamente sin imaginarse de todo lo que sucede aquí**_. –lo amenazó mientras procuraba de ver cada reacción que causaba en él, pero por el momento, no había conseguido los resultados que esperaba; si consideraba la vena latente por el enojo ocasionado por una burla a su altura, eso significaba que algo ya había progresado.

"_Conscientemente se te ha olvidado"  
_

-_**No te dejaré que te acerques a Al.**_ –respondió con un deje de inseguridad. Lo estaba mirando de frente, directo a los ojos; pero los esquivaba durante escasos segundos.

"_Esa es la manera en la que la mente humana trabaja; esa es la única forma en la cual aún puedo sentirme humanamente alguien… pretendiendo defenderlo, aunque sé que por más esfuerzo que haga, todo será igual"_

-_**Ya no puedes; ya me acerque a él lo suficiente y necesario como para que me tenga miedo**_.- se rió desde donde estaba –_**Claro, tu no sabías ese pequeño detalle**_. –alegó con más arrogancia y a la vez, se acomodó los mechones negros que le empezaban a dificultar su añorada vista.

"_Cada vez que algo es demasiado desagradable, nosotros para entenderlo y olvidarlo de nuestras mentes, lo rechazamos como si nunca hubiera sucedido nada__**"**_

Enfadado por lo que había dicho "Roy", corrió hasta él con la cuchilla enfrente, dispuesto a atacarlo y por lo menos cortarle una extremidad o algo parecido. Pero una frase que permaneció en el aire, lo dejó helado.

-_**O… le puedo contar tu relación con Roy, con el verdadero y afamado Coronel**_.

"_No puedes dejarlo todo así"_

Lo miró directo a los maliciosos ojos que poseía en esos momentos. Bajó su cuchilla y pretendió decir algo, pero no podía defenderse de ese tema, al igual, que su garganta no emitió ningún rastro de su voz. Eso era una verdad a la que no podía escapar ni esconder bajo la sombra de una mentira.

"Si Al lo llegase a descubrir me mataría, me odiaría, jamás me perdonaría. Pero algún día lo iba a descubrir de alguna forma; aunque lo que pasó en el tren le daría todas las razones de porque hice lo que hice. No me querrá hablar; ¡¿Cómo se supone que le explique el tema? Como se supone que le diga que lo mismo sentía hacia él… ¿Sentía o siento?- dejó escapar el aire que había retenido - Otra vez es lo mismo, ni yo mismo me conozco."

El peliverde otra vez se acercó a su lado, pero pasó de largo, cosa que llamó la atención del rubio.

-_**No tenemos toda lo noche**_. – volteó a verle para luego largar una carcajada severamente maléfica.

Alphonse caminaba por las frías calles de la Ciudad. Tenía suerte de haber tomado las que se encontraban vacías, ya que estaba al tanto del evento de esa noche, pero no tenía ni siquiera las ganas de pasar cerca de ese lugar. Risas, alegría, amor, felicidad, luces, festejos; no había nadie que de seguro se sintiera como él. Más confundido, imposible.

"Nii-san te contaré toda la verdad, toda sin quitar ningún detalle"

Si hubiera podido, hubiese ido corriendo, pero aún no se sentía con todas las energía recuperadas. Estaba seguro que pronto se resfriaría; salir a esas horas y con la poca vestimenta que llevaba no lo protegía de las interminables brisas que lo azotaban con fuerza. El sobretodo de Ed, su camisa blanca y el pantalón negro que llevaba en cualquier momento lo dejarían tieso en medio del camino. Aunque le restaba importancia, tenía como obligación infundida por él mismo, llegar y contarle todo. Pero, si consideraba algunos puntos, podía asegurar que apenas podría contar la mitad de todo. Se pondría nervioso, no por estar cerca de su hermano, sino por Envy. Siempre se hallaba vigilando, conocía todos sus movimientos y justo en esos momentos, se sentía observado. Podía ser capaz de que estuviera imaginándose todo, pero siempre había que ser precavidos, aunque a veces, él exageraba un poco las cosas.

Manteniéndose a un ritmo lento de caminata, logró llegar a la Sede. Se alarmó al encontrarla vacía en sus cercanías, sin seguridad por afuera o gente que transitara por los alrededores. Al entrar había ocurrido lo mismo, nadie estaba en la recepción y el silencio era algo que en esos segundos asustaba. Solo una sola idea se le vino a la cabeza: Todos estaban en el evento de esa noche. No había otra posibilidad. Incluso su hermano y los subordinados de Mustang ya deberían haber ido a celebrar su descanso y evitar trabajar más por el día de hoy.

Se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la entrada de ese lugar, no podía hacer nada más allí, solo le quedaba encontrar a Ed en medio del evento o esperarlo cuando llegara al hotel, cualquiera de las dos era una buena opción.

Pero algo lo distrajo, un ruido proveniente de ese mismo lugar. Con su curiosidad llamativamente inocente, siguió de largo, dejando la entrada y la recepción; caminó con lentitud hacia el estrecho pasillo que tenía enfrente. Era sospechoso escuchar un ruido en ese inquebrantable silencio, podría ser alguien o algo, pero antes se encargaría de saber si se encontraba solo en esa instalación militar. El piso alfombrado del pasillo se terminó en medio del mismo, eso no podría evidenciar algo pero era raro. Sin tomarlo en cuenta siguió, al igual que, sus pasos empezaron a hacer eco por las paredes que lo rodeaban. El repiqueteo de sus pies en la gris cerámica se detuvo cuando de nuevo, escuchó algo, aunque esta vez, si pudo identificar que era; había sido un grito ahogado.

Alguien estaba en peligro y la única habitación que estaba a pasos de él era, la de alguien de un rango importante en la milicia porque distinguió en la pared una placa dorada; pero no alcanzó a ver el nombre de quien le pertenecía. El suspenso lo empezó a aturdir, se suponía que no iba a tener más miedo pero esta situación lo ameritaba. Su corazón latía con rapidez que no entendía y su respiración era calmada pero los cinco pasos que lo separaban de esa puerta blanca lo empezaron a tensar.

"_Cállate insolente, todo será rápido"_

Al quedó quieto, detuvo todo lo que hacía y pensaba. Sus plateados ojos miraban temblorosos a aquella puerta; esa voz era conocida por él. La reconocería a kilómetros de distancia pero dudaba de que sus oídos y mente hayan captado las palabras que había dicho esa persona que se hallaba al otro lado. Nunca pensaría que pudiera hablar de esa forma, exceptuando algunas ocasiones en las cuales estaba enfadado o más que molesto; pero ahora un pequeño escalofrío le indicaba que allá adentro pasaba algo.

Continuó, no se detendría. Tenía que averiguar qué pasaba en esa habitación y si era necesario, dejaría de lado el miedo que ya lo controlaba. –Un par de ruidos menores y un grito que fue acallado – Eso ya indicaba que lo que pasaba adentro, no era nada bueno. Una de las luces que iluminaban el pasillo se apagó luego de titilar por algunos segundos; Al dirigió su mirada y lo comprobó. Eran señales de que lo que pasaba, posiblemente estaba alucinando pero algo como eso, no podía ser tomado en vano.

"No,… entraré… e intentaré ver algo u oírlo"

Se acercó lo suficiente a la puerta y lo primero que hizo fue poner su oído encima de la misma para verificar si era esa, la habitación misteriosa.

Lo era, claramente lo escuchó – Un par de susurros inentendibles al igual que el ruido de papeles – Le hicieron pensar que podrían ser Riza y el Coronel discutiendo, ya que eso siempre hacían; pero una nueva voz lo dejó paralizado.

"_Mátame si quieres, pero no lo dañes a él"_

Confundido, pero más asustado; su mente le grabó en sus pensamientos, el único nombre que encajaba en esa tonalidad de voz.

Edward.

No le cabía otra duda.

Su hermano estaba adentro junto con el Coronel…

Se alejó un paso hacia atrás e intentó formar una probable escena entre ellos discutiendo, pero su cabeza no se lo permitía. Negó varias veces un solo pensamiento, el único que no quería aceptar y nunca lo haría.

Se agachó lo necesario para observar por la cerradura, tenía que hacerlo, tenía. En un principio, la oscuridad del otro lado no le dejó distinguir nada, pero a los segundos, la vista que le proporcionaba uno de sus ojos plateados le dejó ver lo que menos se esperaba.

Roy estaba encima de alguien; lo sujetaba de los brazos con violencia, pero dudaba si podría llegar a ser su hermano. Intentando ser pesimista lo pensó así. Su duda lo inquietaba así que, evitando temblar o hacer el ruido necesario para que se dieran cuenta de su presencia, logró abrir la puerta solo un par de milímetros y consiguió que su vista viera lo que tenía que ver. Estaba agradecido de que la luz de afuera del cuarto sea sencilla y muy tenue como para hacerse notar en medio de esa oscuridad.

Edward se encontraba debajo del cuerpo de Roy y con lo que veía, observó que ambos se habían desecho de parte de su ropa, pero no la suficiente como para afirmar que estuviesen desnudos. Ambas figuras se movía con lentitud en medio de los jadeos y sollozos provenientes de uno de los dos; no pudo identificar de quien. Podría considerar que de seguro provenían de su hermano, pero al hacerlo sentía que, de esa forma, toda la realidad le pegaba de frente en su cara.

Era una oscura realidad a la que se estaba enfrentado, lo sabía y hubiera hecho lo que sea para evitar verlo, para evitar que sea así. Pero todo, le demostró que la oscuridad no siempre oculta secretos como esos.

Se contuvo las ganas de entrar y discutir todo lo que veía. Se limitó a gritar todo lo que sentía al verlos de esa forma. Se abstuvo a llorar por esa mentira que él mismo había formado creyendo que algún día podría existir un futuro entre ellos. Se detuvo a juzgar cada una de otras mentiras a las cuales había caído por su inepta ingenuidad, muchas cosas podrían haber sido mentira incluso podría llegar a considerar que se sentía tan estúpidamente confundido por todo. Se calló mentalmente para detener los interminables insultos que le había preparado a Envy, pero esta vez iban dirigidos a su hermano. ¿Aún podría considerarlo como un hermano?

Y finalmente, renunció por completo a su desinteresada hipótesis: 'Él no amaba a nadie, solo era una ilusión' Antes había renunciado a seguir luchando por él, pero todo había sido momentáneo, incluso él mismo sabía que aunque lo negara aún sentiría ese sentimiento al cual le había llamado Amor.

Dos personas muy importantes para él lo habían engañado de una de las formas más dolorosas y en el lugar donde más débil se sentía.

Cerró la puerta con un golpe que resonó en la misma habitación, poco le importaba si lo descubrían, ya no podía soportar estar en ese mismo lugar. Salió de ese pasillo, la recepción y la misma Sede, corriendo. No quería estar más ahí. Quería desaparecer.

Corrió por las mismas calles vacías y desoladas que lo acompañaban; el mismo viento frío lograba que su cara se helara y de esta forma, evitara a toda costa llorar. Anhelaba hacerlo, desde lo más profundo de su ser, quería deshacerse de todo ese dolor que lo dominaba y lo sucumbía sin piedad alguna. Pero de esta forma, se sentiría más frágil de lo que ya era en esos instantes de profunda y punzante agonía. Más confundido ya estaba.  
Se estaba forzando mucho a nivel de sus bajas defensas; retener todo esa opresión que sentía en medio de su pecho, al igual que la poca falta de aire que ya sentía presente, lo debilitaban cada segundo que pasaba.

"No puedes llorar"

"No puedes esperar que esto no sea real"

"No puedes fingir que eres fuerte"

"No puedes desear… no puedes desear dejar de sentir tus propios sentimientos a causa de su culpa"

"NO PUEDES"

Sus propios sentimientos lo agobiaban. Sus pensamientos le pesaban y lo llevaron al inminente colapso.

Su débil figura se corrompió…

Cayó de rodillas al igual que las cristalinas lagrimas empezaron a recorrer su pálida cara. Su mirada se mantuvo durante segundos, ausente más que nada. Su respiración ya era visible pero no podía sentir nada. Y se negaba a levantarse, tenía suerte de encontrarse solo, así lo creía, tan solo le faltaban unos cuantos pasos para llegar al hotel. Lo tenía enfrente de él pero su mismo dolor le impedía seguir.

"Hubo un tiempo en donde creí que me querías, ahora ya no se qué pensar sobre tus sentimientos hacia a mi... ¿Me quieres, aún lo haces? Aún intento recobrar lo que queda de ese recuerdo pero mi propio resentimiento, angustia, dolor, como lo quieras llamar, no me deja recordarlo."

Se secó las lágrimas que aun caían, evitarlo le era imposible, pero de esa forma lograba desahogarse. Suspiró y se limitó a susurrar algo para sus adentros.

"No puedo llorar para que todo esto desaparezca, esto… es algo que debo comprender; aunque me cueste creerlo, todo siempre fue así"

Permaneció sollozando levemente durante varios minutos mientras el frío lo cubría por completo; lo envolvía y ondeaba algunos cuantos mechones de su castaño pelo, que aún permanecía tan largo como el de su hermano.  
Sus mejillas estaban ligeramente húmedas, y de repente sintió como los escalofríos lo recorrían de pies a cabeza. Ya estaba comenzando a sentir frío, un frío que lo helaba hasta el último rincón de su alma.

Resignándose a la verdad y entregándose de lleno en la angustia, reunió las pocas fuerzas que tenía y se levantó, sin embargo, su equilibrio era ambivalente. Miró a su alrededor y notó que alguien lo observaba desde el otro extremo de la calle. No pudo distinguir quién era, pero no se detuvo a pensarlo. Estaba seguro que podría ser Edward o Roy que habían venido solo para disculparse o explicar lo que había visto o no. Se dio la vuelta y siguió con su lento caminar con dirección al hotel. Escuchó que lo llamaban pero lo negó con su cabeza, tal vez era cierto, por ahí lo llamaban pero se encontraba muy confundido.

"No lo sé, quizás seas tú o Roy, pero ahora nada me importa, no me interesa si vienen a dar una explicación porque tampoco quiero averiguarla..."

No se interesó en lo absoluto saber quien lo seguía, tan solo caminó directo a la entrada. También se encontraba vacía, por lo tanto, de nuevo una sola razón se le vino a la mente. Pero luego de escuchar a alguien que hablaba a sus espaldas, reaccionó y dejó la recepción de ese hotel. Todo el blanco de ese hotel se encontraba en demasía y por alguna razón u otra, juraría que terminaría pintando todo de cualquier color menos ese blanco pálido que predominaba en todo lo que veía. Quejándose de algo sin sentido para muchos, pero en estos momentos, esto era verdaderamente importante para él. Pretendiendo subir las escaleras, miraba cada mínimo detalle que pasaba por su exigente mirada. Nada había escapado de su vigilancia. Subía muy lentamente, más o menos se tardaba como tres minutos para pasar a otro escalón. Muchos de los que había llegado al alojamiento lo notaron, pero simplemente se burlaron de él.

En verdad, había hecho el esfuerzo de pensar en cualquier cosa, pero no lo logró; solo consiguió obsesionarse en algo sin sentido como los pequeñísimos defectos que escondía ese hotel. Mirando a los demás como se reían, bufó molesto y de una vez por todas, se decidió a subir las escaleras de forma correcta. Escalón por escalón junto con el barandal, sentía un leve remordimiento. ¿Remordimiento? No lo podría explicar, pero pasó de estar angustiado a culpable en cuestión de algunos minutos. Ya era iluso pensar que su hermano lo amara como siempre había querido, pero estos cambios, le empezaban a fastidiar. Al terminar, sintió un leve susurro detrás de él así que al darse vuelta, vio a la persona que lo llamaba.

Era la misma persona de afuera.

Se llevó una sorpresa al darse cuenta que no era ninguno de esos dos. Era un hombre común y corriente que paso por su lado y se dirigió al piso de arriba, con eso dedujo, que el hombre lo había llamado para pedirle que se moviera y lo dejase pasar y antes solo, se lo había imaginado.

Dejando de lado esa situación, se encaminó hasta su habitación. Entró rápido y no encontró ninguna señal de que alguien hubiera ingresado durante su ausencia, aunque poco le importaba. La poca luminosidad de la habitación no era lo que necesariamente quería, por lo tanto, se dirigió hacia la lámpara que se encontraba sobre una pequeña mesita de luz al lado de la cama. Cuando iba hacia allá, notó que su maleta ya estaba ahí. Olvidándose de lo que iba a hacer, se sentó sobre el suelo y tomó su maleta. Planeaba abrirla y eso era lo que haría, pero se dio cuenta de algo, aún llevaba el sobretodo de su hermano. No podía evitar decir que adoraba su aroma, pero todo lo que había pasado en esa noche, lo llenaba de odio.

Y otra vez, había cambiado de sentimientos.

Con una brusquedad que ni él mismo conocía, se lo sacó y lo lanzó contra la pared que más cerca tenía. Le dio la espalda, pero al cabo de un rato, no pudo evitar ver lo que había hecho. Se preparó a levantarse, pero recordar todo, lo detuvo.

- Tu amor no es para mí, lo sé.

Prosiguió con abrir la maleta que había traído; de ella sacó su ropa y algo de lo que se había olvidado por completo, su libreta o diario personal. ¿Podía haber olvidado de su existencia? Lo dudaba, pero ya había pasado varios días sin pensar en ella; con cuidado la abrió y hojeó cada una de las hojas del principio hasta que se detuvo en una en especial, una que tenía escrito… una confesión por su parte.

"Nii-san si supieras lo que siento, me comprenderías,  
sabrías lo que me sucede, descubrirías el porqué de mi inseguridad y desconfianza  
hacia ti.

No sé ni siquiera porque estoy escribiendo esto, te lo podría decir en vez de escribirlo en esta libreta que me acompaña siempre  
pero tú también me acompañas casi todo el tiempo.

Incluso podría decir, que esto parece el diario de una pequeña quinceañera enamorada a primera vista. [Pero, dejando toda esta afirmación]

_¿Qué es lo que siento por ti?_

Es difícil decirlo pero lo sé. Aunque con certeza, no sé cuando todo esto paso  
Tu cuentas con la respuesta; y está perdida en mi mente, al igual que en la tuya  
Puede que lo que haya sentido, que siempre haya estado oculto, ahora sé lo que siento.

Sé que te amo, no lo dudo, pero a veces es difícil creerlo,

¿Acaso está bien?

Esta-"

No pudo más, tan solo no pudo continuar leyendo. Cerró sus ojos a la fuerza e inconscientemente arrancó la hoja, la arrugó todo lo posible que pudo e hizo lo mismo con las demás que contenían algo similar. Se desharía de todo aquello, lo odiaría. Lo haría, no tenía dudas. Con violencia remarcada en sus propios ojos plateados, perdió su tranquilidad característica y su descontrol lo llevó a Romper en pedazos cada una de las páginas de su libreta hasta darse cuenta que había despedazado todo. Su furia se había retenido, pero se sentía aliviado y tan solo suspiró.

_**-¿Pareces enojado Al?**_ – dijo él desde una de las esquinas más oscuras de esa habitación.

Su matiz era claramente conocida hasta incluso conocía su presencia; asustarse por su repentina aparición era algo que no planeaba. Solo estaba sorprendido por no haberlo escuchado entrar o aparecer. Dejando todos los pedazos de las hojas esparcidos por la cerámica blanca, pateó su maleta para un costado y se levantó para luego dirigir su mirada directo a la figura en la oscuridad.

-_**No te importa si estoy enojado o no.**_ –bufó denotando su enojo no admitido.

-_**Pero a mí me parece que estas muy tenso, incluso puedo afirmar a que estuviste llorando. Puedo apreciar los rastros de tus lágrimas. ¿Acaso tu hermano te dijo la verdad?**_

Por un momento, titubeó. Y recordó cada una de las palabras que Envy le había dicho con respecto a su hermano. Todas de alguna forma, eran ciertas. Nunca le hubiera creído pero ahora ya lo había visto, Envy le había dicho la verdad unas incontables veces y siempre lo había negado creyendo que su hermano jamás sería otra persona que ocultara su verdadero ser tras las sombras de la oscuridad.

_**-¿No piensas hablar?**_ –preguntó con su tono normal de voz.

-_**No hablaré porque no quiero.**_- el enojo de Al iba en aumento pero él apenas se percataba de eso.

-_**Déjame pensar**_ –puso su dedo sobre su barbilla y salió de la oscuridad que lo tapaba –_**Por lo que puedo ver, descubriste la verdad.**_

_**-¡Sal de acá Envy!**_ –exclamó mientras se acercaba más a él.

-_**Descubriste que tu hermanito esta de pareja con Roy ¿no es cierto?**_

-_**Dije que salieras**_ – transmutó algo con velocidad

-_**No me dañaras**_ – dijo con desinterés y se aproximó hasta él –_**Estuviste llorando por él. ¿Acaso tanto lo amabas?**_

_**-¡Cállate! Esto no te incumbe**_. – respondió de la misma forma que lo había hecho anteriormente.

_**-Lo tomaré como un sí. Descubrir que te mientan es horrible pero si te hubieras dado cuenta no estarías sufriendo como ahora.**_ –acarició con falsedad el suave mentón del menor que se resistió al instante.

_**-Sal**_ –Envy tomó uno de sus brazos y logró sacarle un chillido agudo. – ¡_**Déjame!**_

_**-Solo planeo ayudarte nada más que eso.**_

_**-¿Qué dices?**_

-Lo llevó contra la pared y le susurró con lascivia _**-Podemos hacer algo que él jamás hubiera hecho, pero pienso que no lo hizo porque no le importabas**_.

_**-¿A qué te refieres?-**_ dijo mostrándose inquieto ante esa posición obligada a la que estaba sometido.

_**-Solo a una cosa, ¿Cómo puede ser que no la sepas?**_ –dijo mientras se dirigía a al cuello de Al.

Lo empujó más contra la pared, a tal punto que el menor quedó aprisionado entre el cuerpo de Envy y la pared. Alzando con una de sus manos, los sujetados brazos de Al; y con la otra empezó a deslizar sus dedos por la fina tela de la blanca camisa incluso dejaba que los mismos atravesaran los pequeños espacios que había entre un botón y el otro. Apoyó su propia cabeza y desde esa acomodada posición, con obscenidad, aprovechó esos instantes y lamió el lóbulo de su oreja. Al sintió todo ese toqueteo y evitando quedarse quieto, logró liberar sus piernas que también estaban sujetadas por las del homúnculo.

Con un golpe certero y duro en una de sus mejillas, cayó de espaldas al suelo. Su mirada llena de odio instantáneo se dirigió al peliverde que lo veía con altanería.

Pretendió levantarse, pero Envy se hincó hasta él y suspiró cansado enfrente de él.

_**-¿Acaso crees que tu hermano te ama?**_

Al se enojó y quiso responderle pero un delgado dedo del peliverde se posó sobre sus labios y lo calló.

_**-Estoy seguro que si el te diría "Te amo" lo que seguiría sería una buena incentivación de confirmarlo mediante solo un acto**_. –afirmó y a la vez, acomodó el problemático cabello de Al que le cubría la cara.

El de ojos plateados dejó que esas dos palabras volaran en medio de su imaginación, "Te amo".

Jamás las escucharía de Edward.

Recordando todo lo que había visto. Frunció su ceño con más firmeza y se levantó rápidamente evitando que Envy lo detuviese.

-_**No me importa. Yo no lo amo ni quiero, él solo es mi hermano y punto final**_. –gritó develando lo que sentía, pero luego pensó que no había sido lo correcto decir esas palabras de las cuales, en algún momento de su vida, se arrepentiría de haberlas mencionado.

Era cansador, pero intentaría lograr convencerlo un poco y lograr conseguir el temor en el menor. Ansiaba verlo sufrir como antes, pero el odio que le tenía a Edward lo envolvía en una capa de dureza y valor para todo. Su propia debilidad era ocultada. Si no hubiese estado en esa etapa, estaba más que confiado de que él ya estaría llorando y suplicando porque lo dejara en paz. Tan solo quería divertirse con Alphonse como lo había hecho con el otro Elric, qué tan difícil podía resultar.

Al solo lo miró de frente y eso bastó para que Envy lo soltase y se marchara por la puerta en un santiamén, dejándolo solo enfrente de la azulina luz que lo iluminaba a medias. Suspiró más que aliviado, y viendo todo el desastre que había causado antes de que el ojivioleta llegara; no optó por otra decisión más interesante que dejar que todo siguiera como estaba.

Sintiendo como el sueño le pedía que se acostara en la cama y que lo conciliara, fue en busca de otra ropa para cambiarse pero antes de moverse de donde estaba, la puerta de su habitación se abrió en silencio develando la figura de alguien que no reconoció con facilidad pero cuando éste se aproximó hasta el medio de ese lugar notó quien era.

_**-¿Q-que haces a-aquí?**_ –preguntó con timidez que lo asaltó sin siquiera advertirlo.

No respondió solo se acercó más y Al notó algo diferente en él, pero estaba más que seguro que no era Envy, era la presencia de su hermano y de nadie más. Inconfundible para él.

_**-Hay algo de lo que tenemos que hablar**_.- dijo Edward que estaba un poco desarreglado con respecto a su vestimenta. Había llegado apenas, después de lo que se había quedado a hacer. Se encontraba calmado pero solo era superficial, por dentro aún tenía una extraña sensación que lo perturbaba.

"Sus palabras son tan… ¿frías?"

Se le quedó mirando sin poder responderle. Tenía que decirle que le dé una explicación sobre lo que había ocurrido en la oficina. Pero su voz no quería salir; un nudo en su garganta le impedía expresar todo lo que sentía.

-_**Al… sobre lo que pas**_…- siseó notablemente, hecho que Al lo interrumpió.

-_**No hables**_ –le pidió ocultando su rostro –_**No quiero tus explicaciones, yo sé lo que vi. Lo que siento ahora, me dice que no te quiero ver más, así que te pido que te vayas.**_

Edward lo miró preocupado y solo asintió con lentitud ante la petición del menor. Podría entenderlo si supiera cuales eran las condiciones en las que él se encontraba durante su estancia en la oficina del Coronel. Aunque tampoco sabía que era exactamente lo que había visto; por ahí había observado toda la conversación o solo una parte de ella.

-_**No me odies Al.**_ – pidió preocupado mientras intentaba de que Al no lo ignorara. Él de cabellos castaños solo le dio la espalda y evitó mirarlo.

"Me lo pide como si fuera algo fácil, pero no lo es. No dejaré que me engañes" pensó decepcionado. Estaba al tanto de todo; su hermano solo quería explicarle lo que había visto pero estaba muy enojado para poder escuchar una vana respuesta de lo que ya sabía a la perfección.

_**-Si es por lo del tren…**_ -dijo pero nuevamente fue interrumpido por las palabras del menor. Quería de una vez por todas decirle todo lo que tenía que saber, sin omitir detalles; pero Al simplemente no lo quería escuchar.

-Dudó por unos segundos –_**Dime porque lo hiciste. –**_Levantó su entristecida mirada y la dirigió directo a los ojos dorados de Ed.

_**-Dame una razón para que no te odie**_.

-_**Tú… ya la sabes**_.- susurró desanimado mientras deslizaba su vista por la figura de Al hasta llegar al mismo suelo de cerámica blanca.

-_**Tenemos que borrar de nuestra memoria todo esto.**_ –dijo más que decepcionado mientras se alejaba de él y caminaba hacia la salida de su habitación. – _**Nada es Igual**_ –fue lo último que expresó antes de salir de ese lugar, movimiento que desorientó a Edward y lo dejó mirando a la nada.

_*"Pero la huella siempre está ahí"*_

No consiguió nada. Aún no se rendiría, le explicaría sin importarle si ponía en riesgo su propia vida o incluso la de Al. Tenía que lograr que entendiera toda esa situación en la que estaban metidos. Para poder conseguir una solución…

Dándose cuenta de que no tenía que desperdiciar más tiempo valioso, se dirigió en su búsqueda; salió de la habitación y lo busco por el pasillo al igual que en su propia habitación de al frente, pero no había rastro alguno de él. Supuso que no se podía haber ido muy lejos, así que bajó a la recepción y continuó por cada lugar de ese hotel, buscándolo.

Estaba más que seguro que no lo iban a encontrar en el desolado y tenebroso balcón de ese hotel. Hasta él mismo estaba más que seguro que desconocía por completo como había llegado a ese lugar y como también saldría del mismo. Solamente el viento ocasionaba que ese sitio no estuviera en silencio –un leve sonido al chocar contra las paredes – pero unos pasos provenientes de su detrás lo previnieron. Alguien se aproximaba. Se puso más que nervioso y al escuchar que los pasos se habían detenido; lo tensó a un punto, en el cual estaba temblando tanto por el frío y por la situación en la que se encontraba.

_-Al…_

Lo tomó por atrás y sus brazos le proporcionaron un cálido abrazo. Esa fue su única intención durante esos momentos. Pero esos instantes no duraron, Alphonse de repente se libró de ellos y se dio vuelta para mirar a quien estaba atrás suyo.

Observó sus penetrantes ojos dorados y se quedó enviciado por ese reflejo suyo en ellos.

-_**Gomen nasai.**_ – pidió antes de que se acercara lo suficiente y llegara a tomar su barbilla para poder besarlo. Al no se resistió ni tampoco pudo alejarse. Permaneció intacto y un poco anonadado por la sorpresa que le causó ese inesperado beso. Sentir esa calidez y esa inigualable textura le hizo olvidar todo, cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar hasta que se separaron para recuperar el aire que habían perdido.

-_**Al en verdad lo siento. Sé que no me escucharas pero por lo menos entiende. Te podría pedir perdón durante más tiempo de lo necesario, pero odiaría sentirme ignorado por ti. Gomen Nasai…**_ - dijo mientras ocultaba su mirada con sus mechones rubios y su cara se sonrojaba. Estaba sacrificando su orgullo por todo esto, pero lo valía, Al en verdad representaba toda su vida. Daría todo por él…

_**-¿Nii-san…?**_ – pretendía decir algo pero nuevamente fue acallado por el rubio que lo miraba ansiosamente.

Besándolo nuevamente pero con más deseo y pasión desenfrenada, consiguiendo que sus lenguas se rozaran en medio de sus bocas.

Se alejó bruscamente; ¿todo a cambio de dos besos? No se iba a dejar engañar de nuevo, no lo iba a hacer. Dio dos pasos para atrás para alejarse pero Ed lo tomó desde los hombros y lo obligó a sentarse en ese mismo lugar. Se hincó hasta él y le dedicó una grata sonrisa, que por los ojos de pelicastaño fueron interpretados de una manera no deseada. Con tosquedad Edward logró recostar el cuerpo que tenía al lado de él. Con simples caricias que fueron rechazadas al comienzo al igual que el empeño por levantarse; comenzó toda la "acción en esos momentos". Apenas se percató cuando sintió que su hermano estaba encima de él y como con suavidad, sus labios carnosos succionaban cada centímetro de la piel de su cuello desprotegido.

"No puedo dejar que ocurra… pero ni yo mismo me puedo detener… mi mente no responde ni siquiera mi cuerpo está en mi control… todo está siendo llevado por los sentimientos…"

Se dejó llevar por las sensaciones que emitía su cuerpo. Los susurros inaudibles para cualquier otro; entre ellos eran palabras que solo ellos comprendían. No estaba seguro de lo que estaba dejando que pasara; más bien, su mente le decía algo pero su cuerpo se hallaba más adormilado que cualquier otra cosa.

Desquitándose de la camisa; desabotonó los botones restantes con su boca mientras sus manos se encargaban de recorrer todos los senderos sobre la piel ya descubierta por la parte del cuello y el pecho del menor.

A su vez, las delicadas tetillas recibieron las cálidas lamidas de la pecaminosa lengua de Ed que no podía parar de succionarlas, al igual que Al sentía como sus sentidos se iban de su propio control. El frío que había sentido había desaparecido por completo; había sido reemplazado por el inminente calor que sentía.

Mediante los jadeos de Al, Ed se aproximó a su rostro y lo besó con lujuria. Sus lenguas nuevamente se entrelazaron y terminaron separándose, dejando que un pequeño y delgado hilo de saliva entre ellos.

-_**Nii san… ¿p-por qué haces esto?**_ – dijo en medio de un suspiro. No se sentía con las razones necesarias para seguir pero tampoco para detenerse. El rubio que se hallaba totalmente sobre él, no respondió y continuó recorriendo el torso ya desnudo del otro.

Acariciando con lentitud el vientre llegó hasta el límite impuesto por los pantalones y ropa interior del castaño. Sin ser tan osado, dejó que su mano humana se deslizara por medio de estas y palpara con suavidad otorgada por sus propias manos, el miembro ya latente de Al.

Al gemía en silencio, mordiéndose su labio inferior en señal de su vergüenza ante una situación como esta. Ya que sus manos rasgaban involuntariamente el suelo quejumbroso de madera.

"Solo decide…"

Los roces que habían sido suaves ya habían tomado otro tipo de atenciones más eficaces y rápidas, que lograron sacar a Al de su timidez y hacerlo gemir al igual que su sonrojo aumentó y se distribuyó por la piel de gran parte de su cuerpo, logrando darle un tono más rojizo, en especial a sus mejillas.

De su propio placer, sentía que ya no podría continuar más; sus ojos se humedecían lentamente con cada atención que se volvía más meticulosa en cada instante. Había visto lo mismo entre el Coronel y su hermano, pero vivirlo era diferente, mucho más de lo que se imaginaba.

"¿Puedo creer que esto reemplazara lo mismo que hiciste? ¿Puedo confiar en que esto perdurara?"

Esa mano ya había conseguido el objetivo que deseaba, había conseguido llevar a Al a mantenerlo despierto a su deseo carnal, ya que se había corrido en la propia mano de él. Tan solo intentaba respirar nuevamente el aire que le fue arrebatado inescrupulosamente de sus pulmones, al igual que mantener a su pecho en calma ya que subía y bajaba a un ritmo rápido.

Deleitando la propia esencia de Al esparcida por su mano, se dedicó a quitarle la ultimas ropas que le estorbaban. Al hacerlo, terminó abrazándolo contra su pecho logrando que la cara de él se apoyara sobre su hombro, a su vez, comenzó a acariciar el sedoso cabello de Al. Rozó con delicadeza su espalda logrando darle pequeños espasmos internos que antes no había sentido.

"Puedo… puedo perderme para luego volver a cometer el mismo error, solo por una vez más. Pero de esta manera, solo aceptaré de nuevo… un engaño…"

Deslizó las yemas de sus dedos humanos a través de la línea formada por la columna vertebral, rozó levemente los muslos de este hasta llegar a la entrada.

Alphonse, al sentir la intromisión, se aferró al cuello de Ed con fuerza mientras, esta vez, él era que lo besaba. En un principio, había sentido el dolor y reprimió un chillido proveniente de él, con los incitantes y candentes movimientos de uno de aquellos dedos que luego pasaron a ser dos, sintió como su cuerpo llegaba a una temperatura superior a la que creía normal. Sentía sus mejillas arder al igual que sus gemidos se hacían muy audibles en los oídos del rubio.

De pronto, Edward nuevamente lo fue recostando en la madera sin dejar de atender al necesitado de Al que aferró sus manos a su espalda. El ojidorado siguió haciendo círculos en el interior de esa cavidad hasta que un pequeño susurró lo detuvo.

_**-N-no sigas… ah**_

_**-Solo hay que seguir… no nos podemos detener. –**_ respondió secamente mientras él también acallaba sus "suspiros".

Al escuchar la suplica, Ed se alejó lo suficiente como para bajarse la cremallera de su pantalón ya que se había entretenido tanto con Al que no se había encargado de sí mismo. Dejó al descubierto su miembro más que despierto; tomando a Al desde las caderas, con suavidad y lentamente se fue introduciendo en el cuerpo del menor que ansioso – rasgando lo que tenía a su alrededor y su propio cansancio – reprimió un alarido, por el dolor que sintió al principio pero todo fue remplazado por un placer que nunca antes había experimentado. Por una nueva sensación que lo calmaba y dejaba que su propia mente se alejará de la realidad.

Edward se sentía muy complacido por lo que hacía y verlo a Al de esa forma, le hacía pensar sobre el concepto de inocencia que ya no se podría aplicar en él. Su ropa le incomodaba pero deshacerse de ella no le apetecía, aunque si Al hubiese tenido más experiencia le hubiera ayudado a desvestirlo…

Sus gemidos y suplicas se hicieron eco en sus oídos del rubio, que comenzó a embestirlo con lentitud pero con un ritmo determinado fue aumentando la velocidad, logrando que los mechones del otro se adhirieran a su cara y que sus propios gemidos sean ahogados por sus brazos.

Sin perder el ritmo que llevaban, comenzó a atender el miembro de Al con una de sus manos.

Jadeos y caricias en medio de sus embestidas. Edward terminó esparciendo su esencia dentro de Al y él sobre su propio vientre y parte de sus propias ropas que había sujetado mientras todo sucedía.

Un beso detuvo las delicadas gotas cristalinas que caían de los ojos de Al, que lentamente se perdía entre los más profundos sueños sobre los brazos de Ed. Su cansancio lo había debilitado y su respiración apenas se recuperaba.

Sus cabellos envolvían su cara aún sonrojada. Y Edward tan solo lo acariciaba y lo cubría para que no le diera frío.

-_Aún eres muy débil… Alphonse…_

"_Tu inocencia cautivadora" _pensó antes de esbozar una sonrisa al verlo dormido y terminar besándolo en la frente.

* * *

**Capítulo 21: "Sin Entender"**

Próxima actualización dentro de 2 semanas... aproximadamente .-.


	21. Chapter 21

Aquí en nuevo capítulo,

Con respecto al capitulo, solo tengo que aclarar que hay un Flashback de por medio.

Y que las palabras que se encuentran entre comillas, funcionan tanto como pensamientos de un personaje o dichos que dijeron en un pasado.

No puse mucho diálogo en este capítulo y aún así me quedó largo.

* * *

Bajo la sombra de los pocos muebles de esa habitación, se encontraba él durmiendo sobre algunos pedazos desparramados de su propio diario. Todo el silencio sepulcral junto con una agradable brisa templada formaba una escena atrayente para cualquiera que lo viera a él en medio de la misma. Dormía profundamente, de costado mientras su cabeza se apoyaba sobre uno de sus brazos; su respiración era apenas perceptible al igual que su cara estaba oculta por su cabello desordenado y parte de la sabana que lo cubría.

_**-No deberías dormir tanto... -**_musitó despacio mientras suspiraba cansado. Más que nada, otra persona ajena a la que yacía durmiendo.

Un pequeño cosquilleo sobre su nariz a causa de uno de sus mechones castaños que se movían por la brisa proveniente de atrás de él; lo sacó de sus sueños tranquilos a comparación con las noches pasadas. Con algo de cansancio y evitando que la luz del día le diera directo contra sus ojos, los abrió con lentitud, dejando a la vista sus aún adormiladas pupilas grisáceas. Parpadeó un par de veces para lograr aclarar su visión mientras que a la vez, manejaba sin cuidado su cabello que aún le cubría parte de la cara. Intentando desperezarse por completo, se levantó consiguiendo acomodarse en una posición que le facilitara sentarse. Y así fue. Con su mirada recorrió todo lo que lo rodeaba -muebles, una cama... ¿una valija idéntica a la suya? -.

De repente, sintió un tremendo dolor de cabeza que lo paralizó durante algunos segundos ocasionando que recordara algunas cosas que pasaban como imágenes en su mente - recuerdos de la noche anterior, una dorada mirada que lo miraba lujuriosamente; manos suaves y delicadas que recorrían cada centímetro de su piel; esos labios que ansiaba tenerlos solo para él; sensaciones que no había sentido antes - vagamente podía relacionarlas y encontrar una respuesta para su interrogante.

¿Qué había sucedido exactamente durante la noche? Acaso... ¿esas imágenes no eran parte de su sueño? ¿Todo no era una ilusión creada por su propia inconsciencia?

Un considerable par de preguntas sin respuestas lo perturbaban, resolver cada una de ellas sería de lo más complicado. El no recordar con claridad le dificultaba severamente en esos momentos.

Instantes después, abrió de nuevo sus ojos ya que los había cerrado inconscientemente, al igual que deshizo el agarre violento que había hecho contra las sabanas blancas que tenía a su alcance. Luego, su atención se centró en una palabra que empezó a repetirse en su mente.

"Amor"

Tembló ligeramente y nuevamente miró por su alrededor para darse cuenta de algo, de lo que no se había percatado desde el principio.

Estaba en SU habitación. Era esa. Y la prueba de eso, era su maleta que se encontraba a un costado suyo, al igual que notó los restos de las hojas de su diario, desparramados por la cerámica y otros cuantos que se habían adherido a su brazo derecho. Saber que estaba allí lo inquietaba ya que no entendía porque él se hallaba en ese lugar. Tomó una bocanada de aire y la exhaló despacio, pretendiendo que con eso pudiera calmarse y reflexionar un poco sobre la situación en la que se encontraba.

Notó que la figura de una sombra se proyectaba en la pared que tenía a un lado suyo; eso lo tomó desapercibido por más que decir, que lo tensó al no entender ni la menor idea de lo que estaba sucediendo. Pudo deducir que el dueño de esa silueta negra se encontraba cerca del ventanal. Despacio y procurando no hacer demasiado ruido, se volteó y se aproximó al extremo del mueble que le impedía ver del otro lado de la habitación; lo vio, era una persona que estaba erguida y miraba fijamente hacia el exterior del balcón, seguramente apreciaba el estado del día o la vista que le ofrecía la ciudad.

No podía distinguir de quien se trataba a causa de que sus ojos aún no se acostumbraban a la luminosidad que emanaba la única entrada de luz exterior, ese inmenso ventanal que proporcionaba la salida a un estrecho balcón. Aunque hace falta aclarar que tenía una mera impresión de que no quería averiguar quién era, menos aún si unos leves escalofríos le recorrían por todo su cuerpo. Un mal presagio, por supuesto.

-_**Veo que despertaste**_ -dijo aquel con un tono de voz calmada y sin rastro alguno de sus futuras intenciones, sin voltear a verle. Fue como un simple saludo que lo recibía pero pudo percibir una aspereza al terminar de escuchar dichas palabras.

"No puede ser" pensó mientras su vista le daba una señal de mejora. Negaba que fuera él, lo tenía enfrente, le veía la espalda pero... no podía ser él.

Inquieto por resolver esa duda que hacía eco en su mente hizo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza: frotarse suavemente los ojos para aclarar su visión de una vez por todas. Podría ser que se le hubiera entrado una pequeña basurita y ésta le impedía ver. Lo hizo con un poco de impaciencia, a tal punto que sus manos le temblaban. Pero con esa simple acción solo consiguió empeorar lo poco que lograba ver antes. Tenía que tranquilizarse, pues, sin darse cuenta ya se le estaba dificultando respirar con normalidad.

-_**Si sigues así, conseguirás un buen resfriado**_ - mencionó mientras se daba la vuelta y se fijaba cuidadosamente el estado del otro que parecía sorprendido. - _**¿No entiendes o qué?**_

Así era. Alphonse lo miraba atónito. No se había confundido, era él. No estaba seguro porque esta vez su presencia simplemente le incomodaba, no era que antes no le haya molestado pero sentía como una descarga de miedo le recorría todo su cuerpo, causando que se paralizara.

-_**Mírate, estas temblando por el frío**_. -habló de nuevo pero esta vez, dio un par de pasos hacia donde estaba el aludido y le señaló con uno de sus dedos su vestimenta...

¿Su vestimenta? ¿Qué tenía que ver su ropa con la situación en la que se encontraba?

Con lentitud, bajó su mirada lo necesario para percatarse de algo muy importante en ese momento. Más bien, de algo de lo que no se había dado cuenta al haberse despertado.

Sintió como el frío proveniente de la ventana le helaba su desprotegido pecho apenas cubierto por sus largos mechones de cabello castaño. Era como si una corriente eléctrica se deslizara por su piel, dándole la sensación de repentinos escalofríos que lo ponían más nervioso de lo que ya se encontraba.

-_**Pero...**_ -sonrió fingidamente intentando suponer que todo era una pesadilla; que era una de sus tantas pesadillas anteriores y que pronto se despertaría para contemplar un nuevo día. Sacudió su cabeza negando todo ese momento, logrando que le doliera más, que su cabello ondeara violentamente por su movimiento y que su pánico aumentara. Pero aún así, nada hacía que toda esa realidad desapareciera de su vista, de sus ojos que ya había visto tantas cosas... alegrías, ilusiones, esperanzas... desilusión, engaños... mentiras.

Rápidamente, sin esperar que transcurriera otro segundo más, se cubrió con las sabanas que voluntariamente ocultaban parte de su cuerpo de los ojos del otro. No lo entendía pero le tenía miedo. Tanto miedo como las imágenes que lo perturbaban en lo absoluto, ya no lo soportaba.

_**-¿Y ahora que te ocurre?**_ -preguntó mientras eliminaba esa distancia que habían mantenido durante escasos minutos. Lo miraba desde su posición, desde su altura, podía notar su notable nerviosismo combinado con una buena dosis de desesperación; esbozó una sonrisa que en un principio fue sencilla y amable pero en un parpadear se convirtió en una desfigurada risa que infundía miedo.

Y ese era su principal objetivo.

Asustarlo, intimidarlo, aterrarlo, mortificarlo... tantas palabras para una acepción a su término "infundir miedo".

Esa valentía que había encontrado ya estaba más que extinta de Al. Solo había sido la consecuencia de su odio a su hermano; pero con lo que había hecho...

Ya tenía al castaño en sus manos, a su merced para continuar con su venganza que le estaba costando más trabajo del esperado y deseado.

Repitió lo que había hecho varios minutos atrás, tomó aire y lo exhaló mediante un suspiro que lo mantuvo tranquilo por lo menos durante algunos segundos más. Puso su mente en blanco y se controló lo suficiente como para que dejara de temblar. Aunque su voz era otro problema que por el momento no tenía solución, pues claro, tenía la garganta seca y su ya casi inexistente miedo no cooperaba en, por lo menos, pronunciar alguna palabra o frase que valiera la pena ser pronunciada.

Sin voz ni fuerzas para defenderse,

¿Cómo lograría salir de esa situación?

Sujetaba con fuerza las sabanas que lo cubrían y permanecía en el mismo lugar. Mostraba lo nervioso que estaba cuando jugaba con los pequeños hilos que se encontraban al borde de uno de los extremos de la sabana. Cabizbajo y dejando que su característico mechón de pelo lo cubriese, se encontraba Alphonse. No se atrevía a mirarle directo a los ojos, pero su incontrolable ansiedad se estaba saliendo de su propio control. No quería quedarse en esa situación por más tiempo ya que estar ahí durante algunos minutos u horas más podría ser peligroso; aunque tampoco quería enfrentarlo, no tenía muy en claro todo pero le atemorizaba la idea de pelear contra él.

Intentó decir algo pero su propio temor lo acalló, o mejor dicho, su temblorosa voz no se lo permitió.

"No debo dejar que siga pasando más tiempo... tengo que decir algo" pensaba mientras de a poco levantaba su vista a la persona que tenía enfrente; se encontraba aún de pie y parecía que su vista no se separaba de él.

Estar sentado sobre la fría cerámica de esa habitación, estaba provocando que sus pies lentamente perdieran la capacidad de sentir al igual que su cuerpo se helaba por las tenues ventiscas que ingresaban como intrusas por el ventanal, causando que temblara involuntariamente más que lo que hacía por el miedo que sentía. Se abrazó a sí mismo intentando brindarse el calor que había perdido, pero eso, lo había distraído; unos delgados y fríos brazos lo abrazaron por atrás, estremeciéndolo hasta hacerlo recordar la misma sensación.

Sus pupilas se abrieron por la sorpresa de esa acción. Permaneció quieto. De alguna forma, todo era lo mismo. Y aún no lo quería admitir.

"Nii-san ¿p-por qué... h-haces... e-esto?"

Se sonrojó al recordar como algunas caricias había llegado a ser algo más de lo que su significado decía. Giró su cabeza para verlo, la risa que portaba su rostro no le sorprendió pero solo lo llenó de odio.

"Él... él fue. N-no es p-posible. ¡Es imposible!" tartamudeó mentalmente.

Esa misma había visto.

Esa risa la había escuchado pero era otro quien la profería.

Su hermano... Edward...

¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

Las manos pálidas y heladas que lo sujetaban comenzaron a deslizarse con lentitud, acariciaban cada extremo de su destapado torso y, a su vez, deteniéndose en los botones rosados que habían sido bien atendidos la noche anterior. Justamente, por la misma persona. Sus brazos apresados por los del otro le impedían cualquier movimiento que planeara realizar. Moviéndose de un lado para el otro quiso zafarse pero sus debilitadas fuerzas no le ayudaban.

También, de alguno modo posible o no, su noción de los hechos ya estaba completa. Cada mínimo detalle estaba grabado en su mente.

Ya recordaba todo lo que había sucedido.

Pero, algo no encajaba en todo... en realidad, alguien no estaba en su correspondiente lugar...

_**-¡Envy!**_ -gritó al sentir como esas ligeras caricias se habían convertido en violentos tratos que recibía su piel. También se dio cuenta de que el peliverde estaba adueñándose de su control y, a su vez, de su cuerpo. Intentó suplicar pero su pedido no fue acatado; aunque era obvio que no lo iba a escuchar.

_**-¿Qué sucede?**_ -dijo con lascivia enmarcada en su característica voz, a pocos centímetros de su oído. Lo estaba sujetando con tal fuerza que se notaba ya que sus dedos parecían estar hundidos sobre la delicada piel del menor.

No lo iba a dejar ir tan fácilmente, se divertiría con él. Solo sería por un rato más. ¿A quién le hacía daño? Por supuesto que a nadie, eso es lo que pensaba Envy mientras se dejaba embriagar por el dulce aroma que poseían cada uno de los castaños cabellos de Al.

Tenían un buen rato... nadie vendría hasta mucho más tarde.

•••••••••••••••••

La Ciudad recién comenzaba a despertarse. Era un poco más tarde lo normal, no faltaba mucho para que las majestuosas campanas de la Iglesia que se encontraba a pocas calles de la Sede Militar dieran las correspondientes doce campanadas anunciando el mediodía a todos sus habitantes. No había mucho transito que dificultase la calma que difícilmente se hubiera logrado conseguir durante los festejos nocturnos del día anterior. Pero si había un reducido número de voluntarios que se encargaban de la limpieza de la calle principal. Era de esperarse que algo así sucediera. Casi nunca había festejos como esos en la Ciudad y cuando los había el descontrol dominaba gran parte de la misma, pero jamás había pasado a mayores situaciones o problemas conllevados por los mismos. Tampoco había muchos civiles o militares circulando por las calles ya que preferían aguardar en sus hogares, el clima no ayudaba. Brisas heladas y la poca cooperación del Sol al irradiar calor ya que varias nubes grises lo cubrían. Por consiguiente, solo había una clara explicación para eso: Pronto llovería.

La plaza principal había sido en punto de desorden máximo - guirnaldas, adornos, papeles, algunos restos de comida, entre otras cosas que no podían reconocerse por su mal estado. Todo esparcido por la extensa zona que ocupaba ese lugar - ahora muchos se daban cuenta porque los festivales no se festejaban con frecuencia.

Este mismo lugar estaba más que desolado parecía un cementerio, no había ni una pequeña alma...

Pero si considerábamos a alguien, si se lo podía mencionar. En ese casi impenetrable silencio; rodeado de exóticas especies de árboles que acompañaban a un estanque y un par de bancos, sentado sobre una par de hojas que caían del árbol más viejo de todos, estaba él. Quería estar a solas y no había encontrado mejor lugar que ese, alejado de todo incluso de él mismo. Tenía muchos asuntos sobre los cuales cada uno de ellos tenía un problema que afectaban a terceros. Odiaba que otros se vieran afectados, pero encontrar una solución en su cansada, frustrada y laberíntica mente sería algo que debería dejarlo para después. Ahora no podía. Necesitaba darle un respiro a su vida, encontrar las respuestas con calma y todo lo demás se haría automáticamente. Si esa hubiera sido una solución eficaz la hubiera utilizado hace mucho tiempo atrás, pero el problema que llevaba sobre sus manos tenía una gran carga que era, ni nada más ni nada menos, que ese homúnculo; Envy.

¿Cómo era que aún seguía con vida después de todo lo que había ocurrido? Era una incógnita que no se pondría a resolver en esos momentos. Pero verlo con vida era lo último que hubiera deseado.

No estaba muy preocupado por el tiempo que había pasado; por las condiciones del clima que aparentaban que pronto empeorarían; por las húmedas hojas que caían sobre su cabeza o a sus costados ni por nadie más. Ahora solo sería él y nadie más. Debía pensar en él. Pensar. Estaba exhausto de todo. Era un pensamiento egocéntrico. Sencillamente así lo era.

Había permanecido en la misma posición por varias horas, aunque imperceptiblemente se fue recostado de espaldas al árbol de atrás suyo. Sus ojeras demostraban lo cansado que se encontraba al igual que sus pálidos ojos dorados habían perdido ese luminoso brillo llamativo en ellos. Miraba hacia la deriva, pocas veces desviaba su vista en movimientos insignificantes como la sorprendente caída de una hoja invernal con forma de estrella por sus cinco puntas. Cualquiera que lo viera a él en ese modo, pensaría que es un borracho que no encontró lugar mejor para tirarse que el desastroso espacio verde.

Suspiró con pereza mientras una leve brisa helada otra vez lo cubría de una invisible capa de frío. Frío no sentía, aunque debería. Una camisa blanca y delgadísima junto con su pantalón negro característico de él, eran su única protección con la rudeza del estado del tiempo. Si se quería enfermar, estaba a punto de lograrlo.  
Ver como sus dos mechones se movían de su lugar y regresaban a su posición original, era algo que a cualquiera le divertiría. Pero a Edward no. Apoyó ambas palmas de sus manos sobre su frente y suspiró de nuevo. Cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar por aquellas palabras que había escuchado del homúnculo.

***********************************╬╬ ~ Flashback ~ ╬╬******************************************************

"**Piénsalo bien, muy bien**" susurró con malicia mientras se aproximaba a su orgasmo durante las salvajes embestidas que habían comenzado hace varios minutos atrás.

**"Todo esto no tiene otra salida pero si quieres...todo puede cambiar y digamos que Al sería la víctima en cambió de ti o... ¿Roy?**" suspiró cansado mientras salía del cuerpo del rubio que se encontraba tendido boca abajo sobre el escritorio de esa oscura oficina. "Decídelo. El tiempo corre igual que tu vida" terminó cortante mientras lo tiraba violentamente contra la dura y fría cerámica del piso.

**"Agh"** musitó con voz lastimera. El fuerte golpe que se había dado al caer, causó que se lacerara la parte del costado de su cuerpo, específicamente, en el lado derecho donde se encontraban sus ya lastimadas costillas por los previos golpes que había recibido de parte del homúnculo. Rencor, es lo que corría por sus venas y puramente fastidio. Lo poco que había existido no era nada a comparación a lo que sentía en esos momentos. Unas inmensas ganas de levantarse y acabarlo, pero su estado no se lo permitiría. Algunas heridas le dolían aunque se vieran superficiales a simple vista humana.

"**Tú mismo me obligaste a hacerlo de esta forma, no planeaba que todo fuera así, aunque tampoco iba a volver a repetir lo que hice en ¿nuestra primera vez?"** Expresó mientras observaba como Edward se retorcía del dolor y como débilmente intentaba levantarse. Le lanzó una mirada de repugnancia a su persona para luego dar unos breves pasos que lo llevaron al frente de la puerta de ese lugar.

"**Pero no deberías pensar que esto fue malo, sino fue algo más realista. Algo que tu propio Coronel te hizo sentir**" rió por unos segundos antes de deshacerse de esa forma, esa apariencia que había inmutado desde el principio.

"**Pero... ¿para qué esperar tanto tiempo? Si ahora mismo me puedo encargar de ti."**

Un pequeño resplandor parecido al de un rayo de luz en un día de tormenta fue lo que vio; segundos después, surgió la verdadera apariencia de aquel. Esa odiosa figura que le hacía recordar todo lo que había ocurrido antes... en los tiempos de Dante. Cuando cruzó esa Puerta y luego de un intercambio de palabras y una lucha sin sentido... estaba ese momento, esa ocasión que nadie podía vivir dos veces, así es, recordaba como Envy lo había matado.

Cerró sus ojos repentinamente, pensar en esas sensaciones al morir lo atemorizaron. Se mantuvo quieto, totalmente quieto. Desde esa posición del suelo, acostado, escuchó como una filosa espada se formaba. Con más fuerza mantuvo sus ojos cerrados y recostó por completo su cabeza contra el piso, que al menos logró mantenerlo estable. Sintió como la caliente sangre se deslizaba por su piel. La conexión de su automail del brazo estaba muy dañada y por eso, su alquimia no le había podido ayudar. Tampoco dibujar un círculo para transmutar alguna arma, nada.

Pudo haber pasado varios minutos hasta incluso una hora para que los volviera a abrir. Sus ojos solo captaron la oscuridad de esa habitación. Aún estaba vivo, pero el miedo lo atacaba. Se encontraba solo, no había nadie más.

Ayudándose con sus dos brazos se levantó. Haber estado boca abajo había logrado que su sensibilidad se perdiera en casi la mitad de su cuerpo. Pero se sentía agradecido por eso, la forma como había sido tratado, más bien; La forma en la que se había dejado poseer por ese homúnculo, era algo que no se perdonaría. Unos débiles golpes habían bastado para dejarlo totalmente inmovilizado durante los necesarios segundos que el peliverde había utilizado para tenerlo a su merced. De esta manera, Envy consiguió llevar a cabo algo que no tenía pensado pero, por lo menos, podría darse el gusto de hacerlo, no contaba con el tiempo suficiente pero ya lo tenía a Edward inmovilizado como para proseguir. Desperdiciar una oportunidad como esa sería un pecado...

Cortándole la respiración en dos ocasiones junto con un duro golpe en la cabeza - él podía aguantar todo tipo de golpes y defenderse de todo, siempre lo había mencionado. - Teniendo su alquimia y sus automails, no había hecho nada productivo para evitar que todo sucediera como había sido la primera vez. Pero esta vez, todo le había sido arrebatado, es decir, inutilizado.

Esa lejana ocasión había sido la consecuencia que estaba pagando en esos momentos, al igual que estaba siendo manipulado por otras sensaciones que se supone que no debería tener. ¿Una vida normal? No la tenía desde el principio pero al menos intentar sostenerse con lo poco que le ofrecía cada día, su hermano y los amigos que iban haciendo con el paso de su viaje y la búsqueda que habían logrado cumplir. Todo se lo podía atribuir a él, los obstáculos en su vida, los problemas ocasionados, su fortuita aparición, incluyendo algo muy importante, esa violación... toda la culpa era de Envy.

Envy, solo ese homúnculo le había costado mucho más trabajo que todos los demás.

Pero también tenía que acordarse de que aquel era el único que quedaba de su especie, al igual que enfrentarse a él fue y sería todo un reto.

/ ╬╬/

Muchos pensamientos pasaban por su mente, pero cada uno de ellos le obstruía el camino a su calma.

Parpadeó reiteradas veces volviendo a la realidad de la cual se había perdido, de la cual no quería formar parte, aunque sea por lo menos por un día o menos. Tenía que tomar decisiones muy importantes de las cuales todo el porvenir estaría sujeto en una serie de hechos en las cuales él y terceros estarían involucrados.

"El amor de una persona o... ¿de tres?" Estaban ellos. Roy, Al y Winry. Cada uno tenía un afecto distinto a su persona, cada uno lo quería a su modo. Discreto y sencillo. Delicado y agradable. Tortuoso y... violento. Pero a su vez, él no podía expresarles el mismo sentimiento de la misma forma, si consideraba que todas esas emociones había comenzado hace tan solo unas semanas atrás, era más que asegurado que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo corresponderles. Ellos lo amaban y si fueran capaces se enfrentarían por él. Era demasiado pedir por su persona. Aunque no podía evitar no pensar en cómo sería una pelea entre ellos por un objetivo, una meta que sería él.

-Una damisela en peligro - qué gracioso... (...)*

"La venganza desmesurada de Envy" Era de esperarse que la venganza siga en pie. Ese inmenso rencor que había nacido por parecerse al bastardo de su padre y por la familia perfecta que había logrado; de esta forma, había conseguido que el peliverde lo odiara. Igual, se dio cuenta de ese sentimiento cuando murió después de que una especie de lanza formada por la mano del homúnculo lo atravesará despiadadamente. Vencerlo sería su única solución pero para eso tendría que comenzar una ardua y exhaustiva búsqueda para conseguir los restos del cuerpo original, si es que si existían, por supuesto.

"El destino de Alphonse en mis manos, Roy puede presentar una pelea digna de terminar en un empate o al menos mantenerlo durante un buen lapso de tiempo, pero él no..." Al, su hermano menor era objeto de amenaza para poder persuadirlo y controlarlo a su manera, así lo había entendido. Envy utilizaba a ambos. No dejaría que ninguno de los dos resulte afectado por sus asuntos. Por eso para protegerlos por esa noche, se había dejado. Había dejado que Envy lo tocase, lo utilizara como un almohadón para recibir una cantidad insignificante de golpes, que lo tomara. Era un trato justo, era la ley de equivalencia de intercambio. La completa seguridad de que no los tocaría... ¿durante esa noche? Bien, así era. Uno noche por su cuerpo. Ambas partes no equilibraban pero al menos era algo. Aunque al permanecer en el otro mundo había comprendido que no siempre la Ley se cumplía. Que a veces... todo no es perfecto.

"Y el Tiempo corre como si nada sucediera..." Cierta verdad que le molestaba. Parecía que el mundo, todo, siguiera su curso sin impórtale lo que le pasaba a un tal Edward Elric mejor conocido como el Alquimista de Acero por casi toda Amestris y a sus alrededores. No era que quería llamar la atención pero tenía una necesidad de desahogarse, resolver todo de una buena vez. ¿Acaso el universo no los iba a dejar libres? Habían luchado para llegar a cumplir sus metas pero ahora parecía que aún les faltaba mucho más por recorrer. Tal vez era cierto, pero solo esa idea le molestaba. Nada era sencillo en la vida, pero para conseguirlo había que luchar, acción que conllevaría todas sus fuerzas y más de lo que podía dar.

"Yo... solo tengo que seguir; como el viento que va hacia la deriva que le espera" No era un pensamiento totalmente optimista pero tampoco era pesimista. Se había perdido en viejas melodías melancólicas y recuerdos pasados que lo llenaban de angustia. No pretendía angustiarse pero la situación no era muy buena que digamos.

Suspiró más que rendido. Todo se había vuelto en una tediosa vida, según sus perspectivas. Estaba muy agotado, apenas había descansado unos míseros segundos, pero no los suficientes. Sus negras ojeras eran la clara evidencia. Se había mantenido despierto solo por una importante causa: Había estado buscando a Al; se recorrió media ciudad -callejones, el parque en donde estaba, varias calles, los alrededores de la Sede militar, el mismísimo hotel - no lo había encontrado. Tenía la esperanza de que nada le hubiera ocurrido, pero con Envy al acecho, sentía una desconfianza ante esa situación.

Sentía que la preocupación y el cansancio estaban peleando en su interior, para saber quien se encargaría de su cuerpo. Era una rebelión interna. Pero ambas partes parecían no ceder. Edward quiso levantarse pero un calambre lo obligó a permanecer en ese lugar bajo el árbol.

Posicionó sus brazos como una especie de almohada que le permitiese acostarse de espaldas contra ese árbol que le había ofrecido ese lugar. Se acomodó a su gusto y sin esperase más, quiso por lo menos dormir aunque sea unos minutos. Cerró sus ojos y lo último que vieron fue la tormenta aproximándose -nubes grises que eran reemplazadas por otras mucho más oscuras y densas; los débiles rayos del Sol se escurrían por los delgados espacios que encontraban entre nube y nube - no era una agradable vista, pero por lo menos, descansaría.

Preocupación...  
Decisiones...  
Problemas...

Todo en uno.

•••••••••••••••••

No estaba muy segura de donde se encontraba. No había querido participar en nada que se relacionara con ese festival al que supuestamente iba a ir juntos, pero por razón estúpidas no pudieron. Si, estúpidas solo por el hecho de utilizar como escusa el cansancio. Ella estaba lo igual de exhausta que él, pero parecía que no se notaba. Había caminado por varias calles durante la noche esquivando a toda la gente, pero una presentación de automails en una de las tiendas más importantes de ese lugar la animó lo suficiente y necesario como para quedarse solo "por un rato". Unos cuantos minutos, horas y varias horas. Se había quedado fascinada. Nunca había visto tales obras de arte en esas tan detallistas piezas mecánicas. Algunas eran especiales dependiendo al oficio o uso en el cual iba a ser empleado. Una adolecente en medio de un gran centenar de hombres mecánicos y uno que otra mujer. Era raro verla, pero con su llave inglesa en mano consiguió todo lo que se propuso.

Ideas, propuestas, invitaciones y varias sugerencias. Todas habían pasado por sus oídos. Ella se sentía más que orgullosa por ser reconocida a causa de su abuela Pinako. Ahora si la podía considerar como una de las mejores mujeres en la categoría de Automails.

Se había ido de ese lugar casi al amanecer. Había perdido la noción del tiempo y del espacio. Por eso había empezado a dar vueltas por varias calles hasta que encontró el parque. Con eso podría encontrar más o menos donde estaba el alojamiento. Un par de cuadras más y llegaría. Estaba ansiosa de comer algo, asearse y descansar por el resto del día. Pero una intuición "femenina" que sintió la atrajo hasta el parque, hasta el punto de recorrerlo. Estaba algo frustrada por ese desastre que habían causado pero con ver todo eso, logró encontrarse con la persona que menos esperaba.

Vio como Edward dormía recostado bajo la muy oscura sombra de un árbol, el más frondoso y corpulento que todos los demás. Había detenido sus pasos. Lo miraba. Aproximarse podría ser un error; la había tratado mal. Le había gritado. Despertarlo podría ser peor de lo que se imaginaba. Si se quedaba ahí dejaría que sus dudas la carcoman hasta llevarla a una timidez desconocida para ella.

•••••••••••••••••

No recordaba con claridad como había llegado hasta ese apartamento designado por la milicia de esa Ciudad, más bien, no recordaba que le había sucedido. Un tremendo dolor de cabeza lo tumbó por unos momentos más sobre su mullida cama donde se había despertado, aunque haberse tirado a ella con el uniforme de la milicia y su tapado negro no había sido buena idea. Le incomodaba y no podía sentir la calidez que le ofrecían las sutiles sabanas que estaban acomodadas en esa cama. Planeó levantarse de nuevo, pero el malestar no solo era en su cabeza sino en la gran parte de su cuerpo que le pedía a gritos que no se levantara; que se acostara por unos míseros segundos para que pudiera descansar hasta al menos el mediodía o más. Era más que obvio que no iba a trabajar en esas condiciones, no eran las correctas para presentarse. Un delicado aroma cautivó sus sentidos. Era una botella de una bebida exquisita, de la que más le agradaba. Una botella de Whisky posaba arriba de su mesita de luz negra que se hallaba a un lado de su cama.

Clara evidencia de que eso había sido causa de no recordar mucho de sus últimos actos antes de llegar a su habitación. Posó sus negruzcas pupilas en esa botella hasta que su semblante cambió.  
De la seriedad de su faz pasó a una sonrisa que adornó su rostro.

"Ya sabe que lo amo"

Dulce melodía para sus oídos. Simples y bellas palabras. Volver a escucharlas sería un mérito que se propondría a alcanzar cuanto antes y, por supuesto, también afianzaría la relación que amenamente llevaban y que él quería que fuera algo mucho más llevadero y real. Pero no se habían dado el tiempo necesario para tener un empiezo normal que cualquier pareja se daría, como él clásicamente sabía, todo empezaba por una primera cita pero entre ellos dos no había habido ninguna que se asemejara a la situación. Bien, solo algunas reuniones a solas, pero puramente de temas de la milicia y la anterior infalible misión de Acero, la búsqueda de la piedra filosofal.

Sin haberse dado cuenta ya se hallaba levantado de su cama y, por el momento, había estado dando vueltas por su habitación. Se dirigió despacio hacia la ventana que daba la vista al día, que al parecer aparentaba ser un día con un mal clima en proceso. Nubes oscuras y penumbrosas apoderándose del cielo; ocultando a los pequeños copos de algodón blancos que había decorado el día anterior. Los rayos débiles del sol se desvanecían entre la grisácea neblina que se quería apoderar de todo a su paso. Y hasta el momento eso parecía que ya lo estaba logrando acompañada de las taciturnas ventiscas frías. Taciturnas porque en esa estación fría e odiada por algunos, el helado invierno, lo primero que caracterizaba el comienzo de la temporada eran las ventiscas, pero recién comenzaban a aparecer. Era como si los hubiera esperado a ellos. Incoherente hipótesis, pero era explicada por su estado mínimo o no de ebriedad. Su tibia respiración empañó el vidrio de la ventana donde miraba, sin molestarse de limpiarlo dio medio vuelta y con una amplia sonrisa en su cara se dirigió de nuevo a su cama que le llamaba, ansiosamente.

¿Y cómo no obedecer un pedido como ese?

Lentamente se sacó el sobretodo negro que llevaba y repitió lo mismo con su chaqueta militar. Se quedó solo con su camisa blanca.

Pero primero lo primero, se dejaría llevar por las inconscientes sabanas que esta vez ya cubrían su cuerpo. Si, es así. Dormiría un poco, no le haría mal. Y después terminaría el asunto que tenía con Acero.

•••••••••••••••••

Se encontraba solo, perdido en sus más profundos pensamientos que le inundaban la cabeza de las más frustradas decisiones que se había atrevido a tomar. No estaba muy seguro de lo que hacía y tampoco de lo que planeaba hacer después de todo. Pero tenía algo muy en claro: Su hermano había tomado una decisión de la cual no se interpondría.

Había elegido al Coronel. A Roy, por sobretodos las cosas.

No se lo había dicho, pero estaba más que seguro para firmar algo de ese tipo. Encontrarlos haciendo "eso"... ninguna palabra se podría interponer a esa escena que había visto incluso se había sentido parte de la misma. Al, que no quería admitir aún, se daba cuenta que no había otra alternativa para esa escena, pero si lo veía de una perspectiva diferente a la que siempre tomaba, efectivamente era cierto. Los había visto y a causa de ese aventón contra la puerta que había realizado, por ahí los había interrumpido. Pero no le interesaba. Descubrir que un homúnculo sabía todo antes que él mismo, le hastiaba. Envy siempre le había dicho cosas sobre su hermano que se negaba hasta un punto donde vacilaba pero nunca había desconfiado de esa manera. Y con solo verlo...

Ya tenía todo en claro.

El dolor que enfrentaba lo aturdía y en algunas ocasiones lo llevaba a un punto de debilidad emocional en el cual, todo se veía diferente a lo normal.

Ese mismo dolor era un resentimiento combinado por una pequeña e insignificante pizca de celos.

¿Celos?

Tenía que admitirlo. Aparte del odio que había empezado a sentir como lo dominaba se había encontrado con los celos. Estaba celoso del Coronel. Pero pelear por él, sería algo que de una, perdería.

Un chasquido proveniente de los impecables guantes con esos delicados trazos de un círculo de transmutación... una llama de fuego y el fin de su vida llegaría. No quería morir carbonizado. Pero al menos no se quería rendir, pero no veía una solución que esté a su alcance.

Envy solo le recomendó que dejase a su hermano, que se marchara, que se exiliara de todos los que conocía, en pocas palabras, que desapareciera de la memoria de todos. Pero antes de irse, le había dicho algo de lo que se arrepentía con todo su alma.

Habían permanecido en esa habitación por alrededor de una hora. Alphonse se las había arreglado para evitar cualquier ataque que le diera Envy. Un poco de ayuda de la alquimia le había bastado y todo se lo debía a las hojas o pedazos de las mismas. En cierta forma, consiguió en círculo de transmutación con los restos y algunos trucos hechos al instante. Le había ganado. Y al parecer, eso frustró al homúnculo que bufó molesto.

"¿Lo odias no es así? Yo me encargaré de que no te haga más daño... pero yo no te puedo asegurar nada" había dicho segundos antes de reírse. Planeaba irse porque la energía que poseía ya no era la suficiente, necesitaba de más piedras rojas. Pero antes se aseguraría de algo.

"Me desharé de él" expresó mucho más cerca de él. Mientras observaba la inseguridad del menor. Le sorprendía, se suponía que diría un seco "no", pero parecía que había algo que se lo impedía.

"No te esfuerces" acarició falsamente la mejilla del pelicastaño que titubeaba con su decisión.

Al bajó su mirada y la enfocó al piso. No se molestó ni siquiera en alejar al peliverde. Se dejó llevar. Varios sentimientos lo envolvieron llevándolo a un estado que ni el mismo conocía.

Alzó su cabeza y con determinación denotada en sus ojos, lo miró directo a esas violáceas pupilas. Aceptó. Con solo asentir con su cabeza.

El temor lo obligaba a aceptarlo. El dolor también. En ese momento nada le detenía, se sentía más que orgulloso por haber aceptado, eso por lo menos podría significar un alivio para su vida y todo... eso creía cuando aceptó. Envy ya había desaparecido para negar lo aceptado. No había vuelta atrás.

¿Pero en qué estaba pensando cuando aceptó?

No lo sabía. ¿Creía que de esa forma ganaría algo? Claro que no. Solo conseguiría que su nii-san desapareciera de su alcance. Que despareciera de todos. Que muriera.

-¡Esa no fue una solución para ese odio que sentía! ¡Ni siquiera debería odiarlo! - vociferó. Estaba más que arrepentido por esa estúpida decisión.

Tenía su cuerpo humano gracias a su nii-san.

Tenía un lazo mutuo que los unía como familia. Ambos se apoyaban sobre todo en las adversidades.

Edward había sacrificado muchas cosas por él... y ¿así se lo agradecía?

Estando parado se había hecho miles de preguntas. Estaba listo para salir. Pero si se encontraba con alguien que lo conociera, qué le diría. "Me voy y no regresaré" un fácil respuesta pero de seguro, todos lo detendrían.

Giró su cabeza con dirección hacía todo el desastre que se había formado en su habitación. Lo podría haber arreglado pero no. Su tiempo estaba contado. Tomó uno de sus abrigos y se propuso a salir. Pero antes se percato del sobre que estaba sobre las sabanas de la cama. No lo había notado antes. Tampoco era de él... entonces...

Envy antes de irse le había mostrado una especie de sobre blanco o algo por el estilo. No se acordaba en donde lo había dejado pero al verlo, sentía los presentimientos de que no quería averiguar y saber cuál era su contenido.

Le dio una última mirada y luego salió de inmediato de esa sepulcral habitación. Tenía que llegar, solo eso. Cuando llegase hasta la estación pensaría cual sería su rumbo.

•••••••••••••••••

No se había dado cuenta de que se le había aproximado. Pero su subconsciente se lo había ordenado. Había dado los pasos necesarios y se había sentado en uno de sus costados de él y el árbol. No podía dejarlo ahí dormido solo por dos razones. Una: le podría pasar cualquier cosa en ese lugar, incluso le podrían robar; el otro era la amenazadora lluvia que se aproximaba más que sigilosa con la rapidez de la dirección de los vientos. No podía dejarlo solo. Con un simple roce en sus hombros y un par de susurros pretendía que se despertara.

Aunque no deseaba despertarlo. Verlo dormir tan plácidamente demostraba la verdadera personalidad del rubio.

"Se ve más lindo cuando está callado" se dijo a sí misma.

Pero verlo así, le dio una sola idea posible para un buen despertar. Estaba segura que recibiría una muy buena dosis de insultos y gritos por hacerlo, pero sencillamente lo quería ver enojado. Había notado que sus rabietas podrían ser buenos momentos para robarle un beso sin objeción alguna. Estaban solos, nadie los reprendería por el posible ruido que hicieran por los tan típicos gritos de ambos.

Sintiendo como la temperatura descendía cada vez más y los vientos parecían tomar más fuerza de velocidad; se acomodó tanto los cabellos rubios que ondeaban por su cara como la bufanda morada que amenazaba en irse volando. Se aproximó con delicadeza hasta su cara y, a su vez, acariciaba con ternura el helado rostro del dormido.

Centímetros, milímetros... casi nada faltaba para que sus labios se rozaran y concluyeran en un cálido beso para ambos en ese frío mediodía.

_-Edward. - susurró con una voz melosa a casi nada de distancia._

Él aún tenía sueño pero había sentido que alguien estaba a su lado. Sus ojos no se querían abrirse por lo cansados que estaban. Sintió como alguien se acercaba hacia él. Su respiración que en un momento era calmada, se agitó y de manera subconsciente o no, pensó en una sola persona_._ Sintió como una caricias le reconfortaban, le hacían recordar a anteriores sensaciones que había vivido. De un momento a otro, sintió sus mejillas arder, tal vez ya se encontraba sonrojado. Pero todo parecía tal irreal como real, parecía ser un sueño, un recuerdo... pero también estaba la posibilidad de que esos momentos sean parte de una realidad que estaba viviendo a expensas de su conciencia.

Escuchó un ruido, como un golpe o algo por el estilo. De repente abrió sus ojos y contempló la figura de una persona que no se esperaba. Estaba algo sorprendido pero verla a ella, no era lo que quería.

Ella lucía extraña. Estaba de rodillas y ambas manos se posaban sobre las mismas, con una fuerza considerable. Estaba con la cabeza gacha, parecía que estaba sollozando. Su larga cabellera rubia le impedía saber que le pasaba. Pero algo le dio una idea de todo.

-¿Por qué? - musitó con angustia en sus palabras. Aún no se levantaba pero ya había empezado a temblar.

-Dime ¿Por qué? - replicó.

-¡Contéstame! -gritó ahogadamente.

Edward no le entendía a que se refería. Intentó aproximarse a ella, pero unas palabras le interrumpieron su acción.

-¿Por qué él? Acaso... acaso... - intentó continuar pero su voz se quebraba y su llanto se hacía notable. Varias de sus lágrimas caían por el pasto y se mezclaban con la fina llovizna que había comenzado a caer.

Él la miró en silencio. No sabía a qué se refería. Pero algo le indicaba que no era bueno. Winry estaba llorando por una razón... que tal vez él había provocado. Sin esperarse más tiempo, se acercó hacia donde estaba ella. Cuando intentó calmarla, ella levantó su vista y dejó que sus acuosos ojos se encontraran con los dorados ojos de Edward, que seguía sin comprenderla. Se quedaron mirando por un par de segundos, hasta que ella de nuevo hizo la misma pregunta, pero esta vez, agregó algo que al Ed lo tomó por sorpresa.

-¿Por qué pensaste que era él? ¿Por qué creías que era él, el que te besaba?

Un profundo silencio los separaba, pero a la vez los reunía bajo esa llovizna de ese día. Ninguno se miraba directamente. Pero ahora ambos ya sabían de lo que se referían...

* * *

(...)* En una parte de este capitulo, Edward se imagina como una damisela en peligro. Pero yo dejé que este pensamiento valga por su cuenta. Asi que cada quien, de su interpretación de esa frase.

Gomen nasai! por mi tardanza en actualizar.

No pretendí tardarme demasiado. Pero mi inspiración para escribir nunca apareció en los momentos libres que tenía, al igual, que no sabía como continuar con el fic.

(bien, en un momento, pensé en dejarlo)

Pero no lo haré. Lo continuaré y aproximadamente faltan unos 9 a 10 capítulos para su final... que tiene una pequeña continuación que ya fue escrita.

Cualquier cosa que no entiendan, pregunten!

Saludos!


	22. Chapter 22

Sus miradas parecían muy distantes entre sí, aunque claramente era así; cada uno de ellos miraba para un costado diferente. Las últimas palabras de la pelirubia habían causado ese silencio que los separaba. Una pregunta que encerraba en su significado, una verdad oculta para ella, algo que no se imaginaba ni sería consiente de aceptarlo. La delicada llovizna de ese día gris se acentuaba con el paso del tiempo, pero parecía que a ninguno de los dos le importaba. Ambos podían sentir la frialdad que emitían sus ropas humedecidas por la llovizna, al igual que sentían el frío en carne propia. Un pequeño estornudo le llamó la atención a la rubia, consiguiendo que sus miradas se cruzaran tras la indiferencia que se desvanecía. Edward la miraba, pero esta vez, él parecía confundido y molesto.  
Ella por su cuenta, no podía desviar sus claros ojos de la penetrante mirada dorada que tenía enfrente. Más le incomodaba, era como sentir que le pedía algo que no poseía, comprensión. Y era más que obvio que no la tenía, su mente no era capaz de desistir ante lo que había escuchado de los labios de la persona que más amaba. Ese nombre resonaba en su cabeza, aún lo creía imposible. Su sollozo no había cesado pero al menos sus lágrimas se perdían ante las gotas de lluvia que caían libremente sobre sus mejillas.

-_**Winry…**_ -dijo Edward. Lo único en lo que pensaba era una escusa al menos creíble, pero no sabía cómo explicarle; lo que le tenía que decir. Sin embargo, él era el que tenía la incertidumbre carcomiéndole sus pensamientos.

Ella solo le ignoró. No dejaría que la consolara con palabras sin sentido o valor, o al menos eso creía que pasaría. Rápidamente, se secó las lágrimas y fijó su vista en otro punto cualquiera para conseguir calmarse. El cielo gris que se oscurecía cada vez más, los arboles más jóvenes que mecían sus débiles ramas, el viento que era más frío que antes y en el suave movimiento, algunas hojas volaban por la acción de las brisas que recorrían el lugar. Parecía que bailaban por la forma en que se movían de un lado para el otro. Nada, absolutamente nada mejor que ver… Por esa razón, bajó su vista hasta la altura de sus manos que empalidecían por la acción de la baja temperatura.

-_**Win… - **_pronunció segundos antes de ser interrumpido. Si la situación había sido tensa, ahora, lo era más.

-_**Debemos irnos ya. La lluvia empeorará el tiempo en cuestión de segundos y nada más.**_ –dijo con una voz seria y carente de alguna emoción o vida. Se levantó rápidamente. Tenía claras intenciones de irse ya.

Edward solo la miró extrañado. Ella había llorado hace tan solo unos instantes atrás, pero ahora solo lucía reservada a sus típicos gestos que la caracterizaban y parecía que se hubiera convertido en un ser muy diferente.

"Debo recordar, lo tengo que hacer. Es imposible que no lo sepa" – pensaba el rubio sin quitarle la vista a Winry que se acomodaba su bufanda violeta y parte del pantalón que llevaba; el haberse arrodillado sobre la tierra húmeda había causado una mancha de un tamaño considerable en la claridad de ese pantalón.

Había dicho un nombre. Pero no estaba seguro de cual había dicho.

Roy o Al. Uno de los dos.

¿Quién?

Sus ansias también querían saber esa respuesta para comprender a quien verdaderamente debía amar. O al menos, saber la opinión de su subcontinente. Ya que él, claramente, no podía elegir.

Suspiró cansado mientras fruncía su ceño ante la negativa de la rubia en cooperar en resolver ese malentendido, así le quería hacer creer a ella. A simple vista, lucía somnoliento aunque la lluvia lo mantenía despierto. No le importaba mojarse un poco más de lo que ya estaba, encontrar la manera en la cual explicarle y descansar eran sus únicas preocupaciones por el momento. Su salud… podría encargarse de eso luego.

-_**Vámonos ya.**_ –ordenó la pelirubia, un poco más enojada de lo que aparentaba en un principio. Sus dos puños cerrados firmemente a cada costado de ella, demostraba que hablaba en serio. Su firme voz tampoco había cambiado; solo la expresión de su cara era distinta. Una mueca de repulsión total hacia el rubio que la miraba más que tranquilo. Las lágrimas y el sollozo ya habían abandonado las facciones de la mecánica enfurecida.

Quiso responderle con un grito pero se detuvo; no podía "echarle más leña al fuego". Solo conseguiría que ese supuesto mal entendido termine siendo noticia para todos los habitantes de Amestris, logrando que él y el otro resultaran totalmente excluidos de la sociedad por esa relación que no estaba permitida, en un decir, ni la religión o el Estado la aprobaba y tampoco en un fututo lo haría. Winry era capaz de hacerlo, solo por el hecho de vengarse por rechazarla ante otro. Si era así, tendría otro enemigo que solo buscaba su codiciada venganza.  
Envy y Winry. Diabólico dúo, ¡Oh sí! Con solo imaginárselo, le daba escalofríos.

Él contra un homúnculo-hermanastro sádico con problemas familiares y una mecánica psicópata por asuntos amorosos. Terrible pelea.

Todo había empezado bajo la sombra de ese árbol y la lluvia de ese día, entonces, todo se aclararía ahí. Debía quedar en claro a quien había nombrado y la razón. Posponer el tema para después no era ni sería una buena razón, por eso, era ahora o nunca. Sin hacer mayor esfuerzo, se acomodó mejor; se sentó esperando que ella le siguiera y se sentara en donde antes había permanecido. Pero no fue así. Winry no soportaba la idea de quedarse en ese lugar por más tiempo.

"¿Es idiota o qué? Yo no esperaré a que me convenza con sus excusas. Primero que todo, me estoy congelando por su culpa. Así que no esperare a que se le dé la gana de irse. Yo me voy ahora mismo" pensaba la pelirubia.  
Si no hubiera formado parte de sus pensamientos, estaba más que segura que se lo hubiera gritado en la cara. Y como lo había pensado, dio un par de pasos hacia tras sin quitarle la vista. Edward que alzó su cabeza y la vio, comprendió que ella huiría. Más o menos, unos diez pasos de distancia los separaban. Nuevamente ambas miradas se cruzaron pero ella terminó gritando "Baka" al aire para luego voltearse y junto con el veloz movimiento que hicieron sus largas cabellos rubios sueltos, ella comenzó a correr bajo la lluvia que aumentaba su intensidad con cada paso que los distanciaba. Era como si todo hubiera estado previsto por el destino.

Edward solo bostezó. Parecía que nada estaba saliendo como él quería. No podía dejarla ir. Se levantó con muy pocas ganas, se acomodó un poco el cabello que se le había adherido a las mejillas causándole una extraña sensación, era una caricia fría y vacía. Si lo relacionaba, tal vez podría comprender como se sentía Winry o cómo se había comportado con ella. La alcanzaría y conversaría para aclarar tanto la duda como el fin de la supuesta relación que ambos mantenían. Sí se podía también solucionaría ese asunto. Con más empeño y determinación fue a seguirla, solo por el bien de los dos.

Ella corría sin detenerse ni siquiera por la falta de aire que le reclamaban sus pulmones. Solo un poco más y llegaría a la deshabitada calle, de esa manera, conseguiría salir de ese parque, al cual nunca debió haber cruzado. Inútil intuición femenina. Todo se debía a ella, nunca habría vivido esa situación si no fuera por haber estado allí. Se sentía humillada. Creer que Edward estaba enamorado de otra persona que no fuera ella, le fastidiaba, pero más si el hecho era algo inusual… es decir, si la otra persona no fuera un "ella" sino un "él". Edward estaba soñando con ese, con él, a quien supuestamente amaba. Soñaba que estaban a punto de besarse. La idea le desagradaba, pero más era imaginárselo… ellos dos juntos, tal vez serían la burla para Amestris o Todo el mundo. Ese nombre estaba encerrado entre las paredes de su mente. Sabía quién era "él". Lo sabía, contener esa valiosa información borraba de su mente cada sueño que había tenido con Edward para el futuro, le estrujaba el corazón, sentía un vacío inmenso. Tanto amor tanta espera para no ser correspondida como ella siempre había deseado, le molestaba pero a la vez le hacía darse cuenta que había sido víctima del amor, ese sentimiento que a veces traiciona y otras recompensa. Pero, en esta ocasión, la traicionó.

Estaba dolida y su promesa de no llorar, ya estaba más que deshecha. Pero, igual, esa promesa se la había hecho a una persona a la que le confiaba sus sentimientos, pero se dio cuenta de que estaba equivocada, aquel Edward que había visto llegar en esa especie de artefacto volador ya no era su Edward sino otro, el tiempo lo había cambiado. Y aquel pequeño que antes se peleaba con su hermano para casarse en un futuro con ella, estaba más que perdido en un mundo oscuro y apartado de la realidad en la que vivían, del cual ya no podría traerlo de vuelta. Nunca… Guardaría su corazón para que nadie más pudiera hacerle lo mismo que le hizo él. No soportaría sufrir así.

Correría con todas sus fuerzas por todo el camino hasta llegar al hotel, lo haría y evitaría dirigirle la palabra. Le ignoraría, incluso se comportaría tan indiferente al igual que había hecho con Alphonse. Todo ese amor que le tenía se había esfumado en el aire de ese día. La burbuja de su ilusión se había reventado, ahora tenía que afrontar la realidad. Pensar que había estado tan enamorada de él y que le engañara de esa forma, que terminaran por **ÉL**… todo una infidelidad absoluta, según su pensar.

Un par de calles más y llegaría. Lo primero que haría, según sus planes sería tomar todas sus pertenencias y partir de inmediato a Risembull. Ya no importaba nada de lo que había hecho en Central o en esa Ciudad en la que se encontraba. Tampoco contaría con la ayuda de Al, aunque desconfiaba tenerla, pues, si lo recordaba, se había propuesto a robarle toda la atención que recibía de Ed. Pero eso le valía, ambos hermanos eran tal para cual. Cada uno se preocupaba por el otro y mantenían secretos entre ellos; algo que nunca había conseguido acceder. Esa confianza de hermanos...

A medio camino, mientras corría por las resbaladizas veredas sin fijarse exactamente por donde pisaba; una baldosa floja algo antigua se atravesó en su trayecto. Por ende, gracias a la humedad del piso y sus botas negras desgatadas por el gran uso que hacía de ellas y un mal movimiento por parte suya, ocasionó que se resbalara y cayera de repente al piso. Ni siquiera estar cerca de la pared de una casa lo pudo evitar. Aunque, la suerte de ese mal día, aún hacia de las suyas; caer justamente dentro de un pequeño charquito de agua, si había algo más que le deparara su porvenir, dudaba enfrentarlo con paciencia.

Molesta por su accidente, quiso levantarse de inmediato. La fría sensación que le transmitía el piso a sus dos piernas extendidas en él, la helaba a un punto que podía ver su propia respiración, una pequeña nube blanca de su propio vapor (?) Su enojo era visible; mostraba una inminente vena a punto de explotar al igual que sus puños enérgicamente golpeaban el piso. De esta forma, aparentaba ser una pequeña que lloraba porque un capricho no le fue concedido.

Tras haber estado así durante un par de minutos así, se detuvo. Y pudo apreciar tanto la serena lluvia que caía sobre sus hombros como su propio reflejo en otro charco que tenía a un costado. Ver su reflejo la paralizó durante un lapso de tiempo. Se veía a sí misma, inspeccionaba esa figura pretendiendo encontrar alguna diferencia que le diga que ella no era así. Que ella era la orgullosa mecánica Rockbell. Sus manos temblorosas lentamente se acercaron a su rostro y arreglaron todo el cabello rubio que la ocultaba. Para luego, con una de ellas, sostener una de sus lágrimas, aún lloraba pero la impotencia le dolía, la hería cada lagrima que recorría su faz hasta desaparecer.  
La observó hasta que se escurrió por sus dedos. Su reflejo estaba ahí presente, la miraba y la imitaba.

Suspiró amargada. Cerró sus ojos por unos segundos para acomodar las ideas en su cabeza. Tenía que calmarse o si no perdería la cordura que mantenía en esos momentos.

Cuando los volvió a abrir, musitó con tristeza enmarcada en su sonrisa que inútilmente quería esbozar.

_**-¡Ya es tarde! ¡Para las excusas que no quiero oír, para las promesas que de a poco se quebraron, para soñar que me amabas!  
¡Tarde para el olvido de esto y el existente amor que siempre tuve!**_

Sus palabras se habían convertido en gritos sin quererlo, pero deseaba deshacerse de todo lo que sentía. Al menos nadie la veía o eso quería creer.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Caminaba con total tranquilidad bajo la gentil lluvia que caía sobre él y ésta le empapaba la ropa por no llevar a mano un paraguas que le protegiera del mal tiempo. Aunque el frío helara su cuerpo, su exterior, sentía como su interior yacía congelado; cómo su corazón se había transformado en un pequeño y delicado trozo de hielo que se desquebrajaba con el pasar del tiempo, de los minutos, de los segundos. Una carga que llevaba, algo invisible para los demás, pero para él era algo que lo obligaba a arrastrarse, que lo obligaba a huir. Esa carga era la culpabilidad de haber aceptado, el odio que lo consumió, el miedo de que lo peor pasara. Iba directo a la estación para tomar el primer tren que saliera a su correspondiente destino. No le importaba a donde ir, solo quería salir de la ciudad cuanto antes, lo más rápido posible para evitar que lo buscaran y lo encontraran. En especial quería alejarse de su hermano. De su querido Nii-san.

Estaba huyendo solo para seguir las insulsas órdenes de Envy. Si no se iba, la situación podría empeorar más de lo que ya estaba, tenía miedo tanto de irse como de quedarse, pero entre las dos, huir le parecía más fácil aunque fuese una decisión cobarde, que si lo pensaba, él era así. Pero no le quedaba otra.

"No tengo que tener miedo…" – se decía a sí mismo. Se concentraba en pensar que hacía lo correcto.

Cada paso que daba en medio de esas calles desoladas, le llenaban de melancolía. Por más que quisiese, debía admitir que ese odio había sido parte de él y lo había llevado a un extremo muy peligroso, tanto así que había cometido un error que no podría detener. Había aceptado ante ese ofrecimiento de Envy que se proponía a matar a Edward. Había asentido. ¿Qué otra opción tenía en esos instantes? Al menos podría advertirle sobre lo que ocurriría; pero al hacerlo arriesgaría la vida de ambos, aunque no lo viera estaba más que seguro de que Envy no tardaría en aparecer y acabaría con los dos. Estaba más que dispuesto a sacrificar cualquier cosa por él, pero la duda lo hacía vacilar.

Quizás Envy no solo los estaba amenazando a ellos dos, tal vez, a los demás también.

"Algo tan valioso no debería dañarse…" esa frase que había formulado en sus sueños era verdadera, se la había dicho el homúnculo. Por consiguiente, después de haber dejado ese tema de lado, se dio cuenta que lo estaba protegiendo… ¿a qué se debía eso? No lo sabía, sin embargo, atando todos los cabos sueltos, notó que él era la clave para su plan, Envy lo estaba utilizando.

Al llegar a su conclusión, se detuvo en seco. Mudo e inmóvil permaneció. Entonces, si era la clave para todo, de alguna manera u otra, encontraría el fin.

Sonrió extasiado por haber descubierto esa verdad y volvió a caminar. Un par de cuadras más y llegaría a la estación. Su supuesta huida ocultaría la verdadera razón de su viaje, tenía una leve idea de dónde ir para terminar con todos los problemas de una vez por todas. Ese alejamiento le ayudaría a pensar sobre lo que haría con sus sentimientos que se mantenían intactos dentro de él. Aún podía sentir ese afecto hacia su nii-san, pero lo ocultaría bajo una densa capa de sentimientos para evitar que irse le doliera más de lo que contemplaba en ese caminar.

"Es extraño, pero aún lo sigo amando. El que lo haya visto con el Coronel no cambió nada en mí. Solo un par de celos… pero mi nii-san lo eligió a él. Y yo simplemente hice mal en odiarlo." reflexionaba mientras caminaba y oía sus pasos repiquetear por pisar los charcos de agua.

_"Mientras esté en tus pensamientos, mi corazón siempre estará contigo__~~~"_

_••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
_

Mientras tanto, Winry refunfuñaba incoherencias en el suelo. Aún no se había levantado pero le valía mojarse más. Su ceño fruncido indicaba que aún estaba molesta pero, de verdad, necesitaba volver rápido al hotel o pronto pescaría un resfriado y lo último que quería hacer era enfermarse. La lluvia no había cesado pero el cielo de a poco se estaba aclarando y los escasos truenos también parecían haberse ido desde antes. La pelirubia se veía amargada ante su incidente, aunque le traía viejos recuerdos a su mente, le recordaba su infancia.  
Edward, desde lo lejos, reía. La seriedad había desaparecido de sus facciones, ahora una simpática risilla lo acompañaba pero pretendía ocultarla con una de sus manos para evitar que ella lo viera, pero era más que obvio que sus carcajadas se escuchaban. Solo un par de metros más y llegaría al costado de donde Winry se quejaba.

Bufó más hastiada. Desde la distancia que mantenían, le lanzó un puchero y firmemente cruzó los brazos con la clara intención de no levantarse. Edward llegó caminando hasta ella como si nada. Debía mantener su compostura si quería llegar a conversar y no a discutir.

_**-Debemos irnos ya**_. _**No querrás enfermarte ¿no?**_ – dijo Ed amablemente mientras le tendía su mano.

Ella no lo podía creer, se quedó atónita ante lo que había oído. ¿Acaso estaba en un sueño o algo parecido? ¿Ed estaba siendo amable con ella? Se le quedó mirando por un rato, quiso tratar de identificar si en verdad no estaba en sus sueños. A su vez, el ojidorado dudaba mentalmente.

"Tal vez… tal vez…" pensó mientras se acordaba de que Envy podía tomar la apariencia de cualquiera a su gusto. Pero algo le decía que no estaba en lo cierto. Ella era la verdadera Winry Rockbell algo se lo decía. Se le quedó mirando por algunos segundos de la misma forma que ella también lo inspeccionaba visualmente.

Cada vez más, ambos se mojaban, incluso sus ropas se escurrían por tanta agua. De repente, él estornudó de nuevo, llamando la atención de la rubia.

"Tal vez ya deberíamos irnos… creo que cause que se enfermara" suspiró exageradamente "No, esto es su culpa." Pensaba la pelirubia.

-_**Winry… vamos **_– pidió con más insistencia mientras notaba lo cansada que se encontraba y viendo como sus pocas ganas para levantarse eran casi nulas se le acercó más y le dijo.

_**-**__**Caer es permitido, Levantarse es Obligatorio**_**.- **mencionó descubriendo un pequeño rubor rojizo en las mejillas del rubia; acto seguido, sintió que esas palabras habían sido de más.

Inmediatamente se levantó por su cuenta y relajó su mirada al igual que se acomodó el saco que llevaba puesto.

_**-… ¿Por qué lo nombraste? O mejor debo decir ¿Acaso hay algo entre ustedes dos? – **_interrogó apenas lo vio a la cara.

Quiso responderle al instante para encaminarse al alojamiento de una vez por todas, sin embargo, la situación que trataban no era nada sencilla. El sentirse exhausto y resfriado no lo detenía de responder, pero, no encontraba una respuesta segura que darle.

_**-¿No piensas responderme? – **_sugiriómientras sus manos se apoyaban en su cadera, consiguiendo intimidar al pelirubio.

-_**Es que… no recuerdo a quien nombre**_ – dijo sudando una gotita que se entremezcló con la llovizna.

-_**Mientes**_ –gritó mientras de su chaqueta sacaba su llave inglesa, con la cual lo comenzó a amenazar.

-¡_**Claro que no!**_ – dijo agitando las manos en forma de negación mientras dio dos pasos para atrás.

_**-¿No lo recuerdas? Eso significa que hubo otros… - **_dijo escéptica mientras en su mente se ponía a pensar con quienes más podría haber estado…

_**-¡No! ¡Dime a quien nombre!**_

Saliendo de sus pensamientos, le lanzó la llave justo en medio de la cabeza provocando que le apareciera un chinchón. Al rato, Ed comenzó a quejarse del dolor; sin tomarle importancia a lo que hacía; empezó a caminar.

-_**Dijiste "Roy"**_ –dijo sin parar de dar sus pasos y nuevamente le dio la espalda.

Edward se quedó paralizado. No se lo esperaba o tal vez sí, pero tenía la esperanza de que hubiera dicho "Al". Aunque hubiera deseado decir ese nombre. Pero no estaba seguro de porque había dicho Roy. Acaso estaba soñando con él. Quizás. Todo se debía a su reciente experiencia que había vivido con esa copia del Coronel, esa transformación de Envy. Lo podía atribuir así, pero…

… tal vez, en lo más lejano a su subconsciente, había una disputa entre a quien elegiría y ganó Roy…

Lo amaba y todo había sido desde un principio. "Los que se pelean se aman" Por esa particular frase, ya estaban unidos. Aunque, también amaba a Al. Lo quería tanto por esa unión que habían establecido para conseguir su meta de recuperar sus cuerpos, por haber estado tanto tiempo juntos y compartido casi toda su vida. El tiempo que habían estado separados le había bastado para darse cuenta de que lo necesita y el volver le hizo entrar en razón sobre lo que en verdad sentía.

-_**Yo… no quise decirlo**_ – expresó algo nervioso al igual que un sonrojo inexplicable cubrió parte de su cara.

-_**Entonces…**_ -dio media vuelta sobre si y lo encaró - _**Dime, ¿Me amas?**_ – preguntó curiosa.

Se quedó mudo. En su silencio, quiso concentrarse y encontrar las palabras justas para decir lo que iba a decir. No podía seguir negándolo, ni siquiera a Al. Tendría que confesarlo y luego explicarle las razones y toda la situación que conllevaban. Pero primero lo primero: Decirle que No. Que no la amaba ni apenas la quería como una novia, solo eran amigos de la infancia y su mecánica de automail.

_**-¿y…?**_ –insistió la pelirubia.

-_**Bueno, verás Winry que…**_ - titubeaba y a su vez, le huía la mirada. A medio hablar una llave le golpeó la cabeza.

_**-¡Dímelo ya! **_

-_**No…**_ - susurró a medias mientras se ocultaba con sus mechones que le cubrían parte de su cara- _**No podemos seguir así.**_

-_**Entonces; ¿es cierto de que amas a Roy?**_

-_**Pues… si**_

_**-…- **_

Un silencio se formó como un intruso. Parecía que el tiempo se hubiera detenido entre ellos y que todo lo demás siguiera su paso como si nada hubiese sucedido. Pero un gesto por parte de Winry le indicó que estaba enfadada, pero antes de responderle…

-_**Te odio Baka!**_ – gritó y de nuevo salió corriendo.

Se quedó mirándola como corría. Debía detenerla pero ya se sentía cansado y ella ya no lo escucharía después de esa aclaración.

Completamente sólo bajo la lluvia, estaba. Ya le había perdido la vista a la enojada y resentida de su mecánica. Como antes lo había hecho, continuó caminando por la acera; pensaba en lo que haría. Paso por paso le parecía interminable, hasta que vio a otra persona en el otro extremo de la calle. Igual que él, no tenía un paraguas pero ambos tenían una tranquilidad y completa normalidad para caminar bajo la lluvia que empezaba a tomar una intensidad mayor que la de hace varios minutos atrás. Le veía la espalda, pero un presentimiento le hizo detenerse. Luego de observar meticulosamente al otro se dio cuenta de que la otra persona era Alphonse.

Desde la lejanía no se podía distinguir, sin embargo, la larga coleta que poseía por su cabello, le dio la señal. Aunque verlo llevar una especie de bolso en su mano le dio algo más de preocupación. No había corrido para alcanzar a Winry pero ahora si lo haría para alcanzar a Al. Sus piernas parecían que en cualquier momento cederían y se tirarían un buen descanso junto con su cuerpo. Apenas podía mantenerse despierto después de todo el día y noche que tuvo.

Sus húmedos pasos repicaron con los pequeños charcos que se había formado en medio de esa vereda, de esta forma, advirtieron a Al que apresuró su paso, como una medida de precaución.

El pelicastaño pensando que era Envy quien le seguía, se echó a correr. Pero sin darse cuenta, su mano fue sujetada por una de metal, sorprendido se dio vuelta y encontró a su nii-san.

_**-E-Edward ¿qué haces aquí?**_ –preguntó nervioso ya que supuestamente no esperaba encontrárselo en el camino

-_**Lo mismo te pregunto. Al menos veo que estas bien luego de haberte desaparecido**_ – respondió con ironía mientras lo soltaba.

De pronto, Al estornudó. Y por alguna razón, se sonrojó. Tal vez, era que ya tenía fiebre pero sentía ese calor abrazador rodear sus mejillas. Lo miraba y recordaba, impacientemente, desvió su mirada ya que verlo le causaba acongojarse.

"Aunque solo haya sido esa mera ilusión creada por Envy, sentí como si él hubiera sido" pensó mientras memorizaba mentalmente las pupilas de su hermano que había visto en esa noche.

-_**Al… creo que tenemos que hablar**_ – dijo rascándose intencionalmente la cabeza. Se impacientaba, tenía que confesarle toda la verdad sin omitir ningún detalle, sin embargo, no estaba seguro si podría enfrentar las consecuencias.

_**-No. No hay nada de lo que tenemos que hablar.**_ – dijo a secas. Endureció su mirada y lo desafió a Ed visualmente. No tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo, pero por el bien de todos, debía seguir con lo que tenía planeado.

-_**Pero, Aru… esto… debo aclarar lo que tú viste, allá.**_ – pidió mientras daba unos pasos más para acercarse más a él.

Al negó con la cabeza. Y se dio la vuelta. - _**No hay nada que aclarar. Yo sé lo que vi.**_

-_**No… ese no era Roy**_. – susurró y puso su mano sobre el hombro del pelicastaño en señal de comprensión.

-_**Claro que sí. Crees que no me di cuenta. Lo amaste desde siempre y lo ocultaste**_. _**Me lo ocultaste a mí. Pensaste que yo solo callaría y vería todo esto. Vería como solo jugabas conmigo.**_ – gritó y al mismo tiempo se arrepintió de hacerlo. Levantó su mirada y miró la lluvia que caía. Observó como la lluvia continuaba y parecía no parar. Estaba siendo duro consigo mismo y su nii-san, pero si no lo hacía él sería el que no pararía de llorar. Así sería. Se estaba destrozando por dentro pero estaba enfrentando la realidad de una forma directa.

Cerró sus ojos y suspiró. Nuevamente su mirada se entristeció. Parecía que lloraba, sin embargo, eran a causa de la lluvia que lo aparentaba, pues, las gotas recorrían su cara con tal suavidad.

-_**Gomen nasai… Ya me tengo que ir.**_ – le dedicó una pequeña reverencia y prosiguió. Pero a medio paso; algo lo detenía. Era Edward que le agarraba del brazo.

-_**Por favor, no le tengas miedo. Sé que haces esto por Envy. ¿Acaso te obligó a que huyeras?**_

_**-¿Envy?**_ – Rió cínicamente - _**Si lo hizo o no… no importa. No puedo vivir a tu lado si… amas al Coronel. Pero, yo no me voy por eso.**_

_**-¿Qué quieres decirme**_?- preguntó mientras el brazo de Alphonse se deslizaba de su mano. Una incomodidad lo azotaba, una duda lo martirizaba. Al le estaba diciendo algo, pero no le entendía el código.

No contestó y se soltó de ese agarre y continuó con su camino.

Edward quiso alcanzarle de nuevo para detenerlo pero un susurro cercano se lo prohibió. Giró su cabeza y lo vio. Tras una luminaria a media calle, estaba, nuevamente, ese homúnculo. Pero al girar para verlo, perdió la oportunidad de evitar perder a Al. Varios pasos los separaban ya.

-No _**interfieras. Al solo hace lo que le dije que haga. A menos, si quieres que también lo mate a él y a esa chiquilla rubia que recién se fue.**_ – rió y luego desapareció como por arte de magia. Solo segundos le habían bastado para huir.

Otra vez estaba solo. No había podido detener a nadie. Y tampoco había podido explicar todo. Se sentía frustrado, pero al menos, sabía que Al estaba bien, aunque, estaba siguiendo las órdenes de Envy… por alguna causa, él no las hubiera aceptado así de sencillamente, tal vez, solo tal vez, había pasado algo, de lo que él no estaba enterado.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

-Cuando la oscuridad se desvanezca, no habrá nada que hacer. ¿Lo entienden? Todo debe realizarse exactamente antes del amanecer, en el silencio del tiempo_._

_-¿Está seguro de ello?_

-¿Y cómo no estarlo? Si con esto, nos libraremos de él.

_-Entonces, solo tráigalo; nos encargaremos de los "inconvenientes" que se presenten._

_-Claro claro._ – dijo para que segundos después colgará el teléfono negro de la cabina en la que se encontraba.

Todo ya estaba listo. Solo faltaba alguien, solo _él_. Sus planes terminarían dando los resultados que tanto había estado esperando. Absolutamente se sentía satisfecho con solo saber esa noticia.

"Cuando menos te lo esperes, no tendrás a nadie a tu alcance y en ese momento, caerás en mi trampa"

Salió de la cabina telefónica con lentitud, más no quería mojarse demasiado. Por ahora, solo tendría que esperar a que llegue el momento… pero… podía hacer una acepción a sus planes.

-_**Una recorrida por la Ciudad. Solo eso.**_

Una enigmática sonrisa se fijó en sus labios. Clara señal de que "no era más que eso".

* * *

Capítulo 23: Cayendo bajo su poder.

* * *

Trataré de ponerme al día aquí... ^^U


	23. Chapter 23

Luego de no actualizar por aquí, me aparezco de nuevo y actualizo~

Disculpen por la demora... igual, el fic también está en Amor-Yaoi, aunque un poco más adelantado.

* * *

Se había quedado más que solo o eso se formulaba en su mente. Tal vez era verdad o no, pero así lo sentía. Y la lluvia no lo ayudaba ni en lo más mínimo. A veces pensaba que estaba yendo en contra de la corriente; que iba por un distinto camino solo por el hecho de encontrar un destino especial, una verdad diferente que los demás. Sin embargo, no era así. De alguna manera u otra, todos llegaban al mismo lugar, encontraban las mismas respuestas a sus preguntas. Pero en esos instantes, no había camino que seguir ni siquiera respuestas que encontrar; todo estaba enfrente de él.

De a poco, la incansable lluvia iba bajando su intensidad, como a la vez, los característicos ruidos del despertar de la ciudad se hacían presentes en las húmedas calles y veredas abandonadas por todos aquellos que las transitaban. Recién, gran parte de la población iba a comenzar con sus labores rutinarias ya que el no haber iniciado a la hora debida había atrasado a varios en sus respectivos trabajos. La claridad de la luz del sol aún no se hacía presente en la Ciudad después de ese importante diluvio que había perjudicado a muchos y hecho reflexionar a varios; Levemente las nubes grises que habían cubierto el cielo se despejaban y daban lugar a nuevas nubes llenas de blancura vista por cualquiera.

Se había cansado de estar mirando hacia la nada mientras se mantenía parado. Principalmente, sentía sus párpados más pesados de lo normal, aparte de estar acompañados por unas características ojeras como consecuencia de no haber dormido nada desde hace dos días, si se ponía a contar las horas aproximadamente. También sus piernas le indicaban su progresivo debilitamiento ya que apenas podían mantener un equilibrio estable, por ende, para retomar su descanso interrumpido, decidió sentarse en un escalón que se encontraba a uno de sus costados. Si se ponía a inspeccionar, él mismo le pertenecía a una vieja casa con apariencia lúgubre y abandonada hace mucho tiempo pero no le llamó la atención, según lo que había notado toda esa zona, esa vereda, lucía de la misma forma; algo descuidada... olvidada. Sin más escrúpulos u objeciones sin sentido, permaneció ahí, sentado, mientras se encargaba de conseguir o aclarar lo que no veía.

"Se supone que esto no iba a llegar a suceder. Envy lo planeó. Puedo asegurarlo... planeó que Al se separara de mí. Aunque... - se levantó con cansancio y miró fijamente por donde se había ido Alphonse - Hay algo que Al sabe, lo pude notar en su mirada. Nunca fue muy bueno ocultándome secretos"-sonrió melancólicamente al recordar algunas de sus "mentiritas piadosas" cuando eran pequeños.

Si, el tiempo había pasado más rápido de lo que se hubiera imaginado y ahora desconfiaba tanto de sí mismo como de Al... o de quién ahora era Al. No lo conocía como creía.

Se dio la vuelta al mismo tiempo que su sonrisa se esfumó; observó con la misma seriedad que minutos antes había tomado, el lugar donde había estado Envy y fugazmente había desaparecido. Eso le daba sospechas de que aún no se había ido, de que aún seguía cerca, como para buscarlo y encontrar la manera de ponerle una trampa a él mismo. Si, una trampa. Analizando los hechos, eso de seguro pasaría. Aunque no tenía idea de que consistiría o que pasaría después de ella. Entonces, solo suspiró fastidiado. Si planeaba algo, no tenía idea de lo que podría llegar a ocurrir si pasaba lo que no se esperaba, tenía que mantener la guardia en alto en espera del momento.

Aparte tenía demasiada hambre. No había comido nada desde que habían llegado, salvo un par de bocados pero aparte de eso, nada; y su cansancio ya le hastiaba. Ni que decir del frío que ahora si lo sentía en todo su significado.  
Eso le reclamaba su organismo arduamente: comida, descanso y abrigo. Pero, él solo se había encargado de ignorarlo de la mejor manera posible. Aunque se sentía con muy pocas fuerzas como para llegar al hotel o a otro lugar conocido. Incluso para enfrentarse en una pelea, si es que se llegaba a producir.

"Estamos destinados a tratar de hacer reales nuestras promesas".

Le había hecho una promesa a Al hace un tiempo, hace unas semanas atrás para ser más precisos. Lo recordaba con dificultad pero podía acordarse de esa aflicción que compartía con el menor. Lo había visto llorar y sufrir pero no sabía el porqué. No estaba al tanto de él. Apenas había conseguido sacarle información en el tren, sin embargo, no era la suficiente y ahora sabía que Envy lo estaba manipulado. Todo era una especie de conspiración en su contra.

Entonces...

De todo esto llegaba a una conclusión apresurada, pero la más obvia.

El objetivo era la venganza de Envy.

Solo su muerte. La Muerte del Alquimista de Acero, de Edward Elric, de él mismo.

Quería creerlo así pero algo no encajaba, más bien, alguien. Alphonse estaba en medio de todo ese asunto. Sin embargo, ahora estaba siendo aislado de la situación por las mismísimas órdenes de Envy; entonces, por qué su hermano no pretendía ni siquiera escapar o al menos idear un plan. Algo no iba bien y lo presentía.

Su mente buscaba respuestas de las cuales no estaba seguro si quería saber, pero una de ellas le asustaba; le daba miedo saber si era cierta porque no sabría cómo afrontarla. Claro está que iría hasta la muerte o más allá, para hacerle pagar al causante de eso. Tenía en mente miles de hipótesis creíbles y algunas no tanto.  
Sonrió para sí mismo; si era cierto o no, no lo descubriría porque Al no se lo contaría. Había perdido su confianza.

"No puedo dejar que esto siga así. Tengo que decidirme y aceptar. Si lo deseo no conseguiré nada. Ni siquiera vale la pena que llore; no puedo sobreponer lo que siento por la estúpida venganza de Envy"

Tomó fuerzas de algún lado posible y con una decisión firme; Dio media vuelta sobre donde se hallaba parado y comenzó a caminar para donde se había ido Alphonse. Tenía que decírselo. Era ahora o nunca, era algo que sabía que no podía guardar más.  
Debía decirle lo que en verdad sucedía.

Ese beso, había significado algo. Ese hecho no había quedado en el olvido para él, aún lo recordaba como si hubiera sucedido hace tan solo instantes atrás. Aunque en esos momentos, estaba confundido por lo que sentía, por lo cual, no había hecho nada más ni siquiera había aclarado la situación, gran error según él. Pero ahora lo entendía. Comprendía las palabras de Al.

**_-"No puedo vivir a tu lado si... amas al Coronel."-_**

Estaba claro. Las palabras dejaban ver su verdadero significado, algo indirecto y discreto que no había tomado en cuenta cuando Al se las había dicho. Aunque...

"**_Pero, yo no me voy por eso."_**

Eso lo desconcertaba. Otro par de palabras con un significado muy diferente del cual quería interpretar. Al no estaba huyendo por Envy ni por él. Era por algo diferente y lo iba a descubrir lo más antes posible.

Aceleró su caminar instintivamente. Sus pasos eran largos y no se atrevería a correr ya que sabía que se resbalaría más de mil veces durante el largo camino que debía recorrer hasta encontrarlo. De repente, reaccionó ¡Se trataba de Al! Sin pensarlo de nuevo, comenzó a correr sin importarle si se chocaba con las pocas personas que transitaban esa vereda o si caía.

"Me siento solo y no estamos juntos. Y esto es real."

-¡Maldita sea, no lo alcanzaré así! - gritó para sí mismo llamando un poco la atención de algunas cuantas miradas. Apenas había corrido dos calles y se sentía totalmente exhausto. Y la prueba de ello, eran sus pasos tambaleantes y su agitada respiración.

Mientras corría, reflexionaba. Era el momento justo para hacerlo, según él. Aunque, en verdad, debía tener en claro algunos puntos antes de toda acción que pretendía tomar.

Winry se había ido y por el momento no conseguiría llegar a buenos términos con ella. Solo el hecho de haberla visto enojada le advertía que debía darle tiempo. Y mucho. Haberle dicho lo que ocurría era algo repentino con un valor muy contundente y cierto a la vez; pero ahora se convencía de que hubiese sido mejor si no le hubiera dicho nada. Se hubiera ahorrado los malentendidos de hace tan solo un par de instantes atrás. Aunque el hecho de haber hablado dormido también le había afectado considerablemente. Tenía que aprender a mantener su boca cerrada, si quería que todo saliera bien o no hubiera conflictos innecesarios.

Con Al ocurría una situación similar. Le había dado el tiempo necesario y más que suficiente, sin embargo, sentía que no lo iba a escuchar o comprender. No sabía exactamente lo que le pasaba; sus palabras le decían un mensaje oculto al oírse, pero era diferente cuando se analizaba palabra por palabra. Pasaba lo mismo cuando analizaba los sentimientos que le tenía hacia él. Eran ocultos o difíciles de explicar pero el primer paso ya estaba dado, solo faltaba afianzarlo y aclararlo lo más que se podía. Ese beso había sido el inicio de algo aunque otro malentendido le perjudicaba. Estaba seguro de que Alphonse había visto lo que pasó en la oficina de los Cuarteles; sin embargo, él no estaba al tanto de que ese no era Roy sino Envy. Una copia barata, nada más que eso.

Por último, se encontraba él. Roy Mustang. Esperaba una respuesta, un verdadero correspondiente a los sentimientos que le había demostrado. Había hablado dormido en dos ocasiones y en ambas lo mencionaba; si eso no era una señal no sabía que más podría ser. Podía quererlo incluso amarlo pero la cuestión se desarrollaba en sus sentimientos, en lo que sentía y desde cuándo.

Le dolía no saber a quién corresponderle. Era extraño pero sentía algo en su interior que se alborotaba cuando estaba al lado de ambos. Entonces... ¿A quién debía amar? Si no podía encontrar alguna diferencia que indique quien era la persona indicada.

Un nuevo dilema o más que antiguo resurgía en su vida:

El Coronel o su hermano.

Roy o Al.

•••• ••••

Su habitación estaba demasiada ordenada - mucho más de lo que ella acostumbraba admirar. Una sencilla cama, un armario antiguo, un escritorio y una pequeña silla de madera refinada. En eso consistía su orden. Supuestamente, luego de ese gran evento nocturno, ella debería haber descansado lo suficiente pero por alguna razón, no lo había hecho. Había notado algunos cambios en su superior; si, sabía que algo mantenía al Coronel en sus pensamientos. Muy pocas veces lo había visto en ese estado, pero no era por los asuntos militares en esta ocasión. Sospechaba que esta vez una persona lo había dejado dudando. ¿Una mujer difícil? Tal vez, pero de alguna manera u otra; Mustang siempre conseguía a quien quería. Sin embargo, ella, Riza Hawkeye, jamás caería en sus seductoras trampas. Y si lo hacía, no dudaría en utilizar su valiosa arma que portaba siempre.

Pero a pesar de lo que pensaba en esos momentos, ahora había pendientes importantes de los que se tenía que hacerse cargo. Misteriosamente, a la primera hora de la mañana, había recibido un llamado proveniente de los Cuarteles; ella pensaba que le habían comunicado su asistencia para algún asunto de urgencia pero se llevó la sorpresa al escuchar que un incidente se había producido en la oficina de su Superior. En los primeros segundos, su mente logró formar una hipótesis de los hechos pero el caso era que no sabía si estaba en lo cierto.

¿Acaso Mustang había hecho algo después de que se separaron en medio de toda esa multitud?  
La incertidumbre la hacía dudar, pero otro dato más cambió todos sus pensamientos.

Señales de una pelea.

Rastros de sangre esparcidos, la puerta fue violentada y algunas "huellas" en un decir, ya que había indicios de sus posibles autores de la pelea...

Transmutación.

¿Quiénes podrían ser? No tenía nombre fijos, pero algunos de ellos daban vuelta y revuelta en su mente.

Si no había sido exactamente el Coronel, tendría que encargarse de descubrir quiénes eran o quién era el responsable de los hechos.

Por eso, sin dejar pasar más tiempo; tomó su arma que reposaba sobre el escritorio, se acomodó su abrigo negro y sin olvidarse de su mascota, Black Hayate, le acarició apenas sus orejas, y se marchó.

Primero se encargaría de saber cuál era la situación en el lugar, para que después le avisara al Coronel. Pues estaba más que segura que en esos momentos debería estar durmiendo.  
Ir caminando le parecía una agradable idea, al menos para despejarse y despabilarse un poco. Y como la lluvia había cesado no había nada que le perturbara su caminar hasta los cuarteles. Un poco de frío hacía pero no era nada que su abrigo negro no la pudiera proteger.

••••• ••••

La estación de Trenes estaba atestada de personas. No se imaginaba que algo así podía llegar a suceder ya que había amanecido lloviendo y no se había topado con nadie en el camino, excepto su nii san. Pero uno siempre recibe sorpresas como esas, así pensaba dubitativamente. Envy, era una de ellas. No se imaginaba verlo con vida, pero con eso, drásticamente todo cambió sin pensarlo. Ahora tenía que encargarse de terminar con todo lo que el homúnculo planeaba hacer en los próximos días. Tenía que acabar con su plan. Debía vencerlo en su propio juego.

"Esa carta... tal vez debí haberla leído" - pensaba. Quizás contenía algún dato relevante que le sería útil o una trampa, sin embargo, no se arrepentía de no haberla leído. Prefería abstener su curiosidad y pasar por alto esa carta, luego tendría tiempo para eso, si es que volvía pronto y si la habitación no fuera inspeccionada en su totalidad. Cosa que dudaba enormemente. Aunque su mente en esos instantes estaba concentrada en su "búsqueda", encontraría como fuera lo que necesitaba para detenerlo de una vez por todas.

El acoplamiento de personas de ese lugar era demasiado que en ocasiones sentía que no podía respirar entre tanta gente ya que estar en medio de la estación, en la zona de espera para arribar los trenes, no había sido una buena idea. Sin embargo estar cerca de los andenes lo desesperaba aún más porque deseaba irse lo más rápido posible para comenzar con lo que debía hacer. En medio de todo ese lugar, había escuchado que había ocurrido otro accidente en la misma zona donde él junto con los demás habían permanecido varados cuando viajaban hacia la Ciudad. Esto había causado serias demoras que se solventarían con un doble servicio, pero antes, debían esperar. Sin embargo, esta vez las demoras eran técnicas por el accidente. No había asesino ni nada fuera de lo normal, como en la situación en la que se había encontrado envuelto anteriormente.

Las ansias estaban apoderándose de su tranquilidad aparente ante los demás, así que sin perder el control, pasó por en medio de los que estaban en su camino. Esquivaba lo más que podía pero a veces solo tropezaba y conseguía algunos gritos a cambio. Afrontando todo obstáculo, llegó a un área más vacía que el resto de las instalaciones ferroviarias. Era una especie de almacén perteneciente a la Milicia o algo por el estilo ya que lo dedujo por las diversas insignias militares que tenía colgadas en la gran extensión de la pared. Al menos en ese lugar, estaba más cómodo que antes. Había más espacio y podía respirar con normalidad.

Suspiró cansado como también relajó su cuerpo. De repente, tomándolo por sorpresa, escuchó algunas vocecitas llamándolo desde atrás de él. Con algo de cuidado, giró y vio quienes eran. Unos pequeños niños campesinos que le miraban con dulzura enmarcada en sus caras, aunque uno de ellos alzó su mano y le entregó una especie de tarjeta que tenía una particular forma: un corazón. La tomó y se quedó mirándola hipnotizado mientras que los mensajeros se iban corriendo por en medio de otras personas que estaban ahí presentes.

Un corazón. Un pedazo de cartón que portaba un contenido; unas cuantas palabras escritas en dorado. Las miraba pero no las leía, solo seguía su trazo. En esos instantes, sentía como si se encontrara en algún lugar oscuro y ese corazón fuera la luz para salir, que le guiaría hacia afuera de esas tinieblas que lo rodeaban.  
Algunas situaciones eran inoportunas e inesperadas, como en la que se encontraba, solo un par de niños le habían entregado una tarjetilla debido al evento del día anterior que costaba principalmente en hacer llegar a todos los habitantes de esa ciudad, una frase que ayude a colaborar con los demás.  
Dirigiendo su plateada mirada a las letras, las leyó lentamente y entendió ese significado oculto que mostraba.

"Confía en este corazón,  
Que grita la verdad"

¿Confiar... en algo que no sentía? ¿Y qué además gritaba una verdad?

No entendía porque el destino hacía las cosas justas para cada momento, pero ahora, en esas palabras lo confundían.

Acercó más esa tarjeta a su vista mientras notaba que su mano estaba temblando. ¿Su decisión era la correcta? Se preguntaba a él mismo pretendiendo responder esa duda. Después de tantos pensamientos e ideas para solucionar todo ¿Se detenía por algo tan insignificante? Hace tan solo unos minutos atrás estaba empeñado en seguir hacia adelante y dejar atrás todo y a todos para terminar con Envy pero ahora estaba debatiéndose mentalmente sobre lo que haría.

Regresar o Seguir.

"Nii san..." - susurró amenamente.

Todo se había derrumbado, debía de volver al lado de su nii san y evitar a toda costa lo que pasaría. Estaba seguro de que Envy lo haría. Lo mataría.  
Salió rápidamente de ese almacén y sin tener cuidado, comenzó a correr entre la gente. Chocaba contra todos los que se cruzaban en su camino, decía levemente al aire uno que otro "lo siento" pero solo quería salir de ahí.

"Mi amor por ti sigue creciendo, ya no lo puedo evitar... No puedo dejarte morir..."

Corría, sentía como su corazón palpitaba al ritmo de sus rápidos pasos para aproximarse hasta la salida de toda esa multitud. Le faltaban unos cuantos metros más, solo un par de personas más...

**"¿Crees que solo mataré a Edward? Pues te equivocas, mataré a cualquiera que se me cruce en el camino y después de matarlo... mataré a varios más"**

Se detuvo en seco y dejó que sus mechones castaños le cubrieran lo ojos y parte de la cara...

Las últimas palabras del homúnculo habían resonado en su cabeza. Podía recordar su cínica sonrisa y su voz arrogante llena de ira reprimida. Había sido claro; si volvía y desobedecía moriría junto con los "demás"... pero si se iba, ocurriría lo mismo excepto que él tendría la posibilidad de poder encontrar lo que buscaba. * (Bien... si está quedando muy desorganizado e inentendible toda esta parte ^^U)

"Esto lo hago por ti  
Antes de tratar de luchar contra la verdad, me alejaré y lo detendré."

-Nii san espero que puedas evitar... todo.

•••• ••••

Una inquebrantable calma se había formado en su habitación; la necesaria para que lograra conciliar el sueño que tanto deseaba. Dormía plácidamente sobre la mullida cama en donde reposaba y le cubrían cálidas sabanas que lo reconfortaban más de lo que anhelaba. El haberse excedido en tomar su bebida favorita y regresar a su habitación mucho después de las primeras horas de la mañana, le desconcertaba su autocontrol. Estaba exhausto por toda esa jornada nocturna, pero en todo ese lapso de tiempo, su mente no dejaba de recordarle esa confesión de cinco palabras. Su mirada dorada, sus gestos aún infantiles, su temperamento y sus sencillos sentimientos. No había dejado de pensar en él ni un mísero segundo.

Edward, Edward, Edward...

Tenía que conseguir la forma de que él lo amara. No lo iba a forzar a nada pero sabía que él jamás le diría directamente lo que sentía. Solo había indirectas. Entonces, tendría que hacer algo por el bien de ambos.

Estaba tranquilamente descansando pero no tenía idea de que ya habían pasado más minutos de los que tenía planeado seguir durmiendo. La última vez que se había fijado en su reloj que reposaba en el mueble de al lado de la cama, faltaban pocos minutos para el mediodía pero eso ya había pasado hace un par de horas. Básicamente ya era la tarde de ese día. Aunque eso no le importaba ni en lo más mínimo, ahora se centraba en sus sueños y pensamientos en cierta persona.

Toda esa atmósfera agradable que aún lo mantenía en cama le obligaba a quedarse allí, pero un característico ruido proveniente del teléfono que estaba colgado en el pasillo fuera de su habitación lo hizo despertarse.  
No tenía muchos ánimos de atender esa susodicha llamada, pero estaba seguro que nadie más iba a atenderla. Pues a esas horas no debía haber nadie en el piso donde se encontraba y como el teléfono no iba a dejar de sonar por un buen rato, el ignorarlo no iba a ser una buena opción, así que, desperezándose y despejándose su vista opacada por algunos mechones de su pelo, se levantó y se dirigió hasta la puerta. Aún seguía sonando, pero se dio cuenta que no estaba muy bien arreglado que digamos, así que apenas abrió la puerta y descolgó el teléfono.

Se llevó una sorpresa cuando escuchó la reconocida voz de la teniente. En un principio se imaginaba que lo iba a regañar por no haber ido a trabajar a la hora correspondiente y que ahora debía asistir inmediatamente pero cuando las palabras que se esperaba no fueron mencionadas, se sorprendió al escuchar otras.

Un incidente en su oficina.

Aún estaba bajo algunos efectos del Whisky y del sueño pero había entendido a la perfección esas palabras. Rápidamente colgó el teléfono y de nuevo en su habitación se arregló lo suficiente como para ir.

Bajó las infinitas escaleras de un salto y salió de su Alojamiento a los pocos segundos, en un decir, algo le daba mala espina y lo sabía. Ahora que lo recordaba se había olvidado por completo que Edward iba a presentarse en su oficina, pero él se había retirado por estrictas órdenes de Hawkeye para asistir al festival.

Algo malo había pasado. Caminaba apresuradamente por las calles que para su suerte estaban vacías, apenas una brisa lo acompañaba. Solo era cuestión de cuadras, sin embargo, en medio del camino se detuvo y giró su mirada hacia un lugar en especial, el hotel donde se alojaban. Si todo no estaba relacionado con él, lo encontraría en su habitación o en alguna parte de ese hotel ya que daba por seguro que ese día lo habían tomado como un descanso y el frío era muy perjudicante para Acero que por sus automail, estar expuesto a bajas temperaturas, no era bueno para su salud... aunque si lo pensaba, él nunca se quedaba quieto en un solo lugar a menos que se quedara dormido.

Subió las escaleras de la entrada y con sus normales coqueteos hacia cualquier mujer oportunista que se le atravesara en su camino, consiguió la forma de saber la habitación de los hermanos Elric y la señorita Rockbell. Aunque hubiera preferido inspeccionar cada habitación incinerando cada puerta a su vista, pero eso sería algo atemorizante para muchos y frustrante para Ed.

Luego de su desesperada subida para él, pero para los ojos de los demás, estaba más que tranquilo; se dirigió de inmediato hacia la puerta que tenía el mencionado número que le habían dado en la recepción. El infinito silencio no era una buena señal, así que golpeó ligeramente la puerta blanca que tenía enfrente, mas nadie le respondió o inmutó algún sonido. Pensó en repetir lo que había hecho segundos atrás pero se le ocurrió entrar por cuenta propia evitando las formalidades. Tomó con cuidado la manija de la puerta y sin dar más vueltas al asunto, la abrió y entró. Una fría brisa lo recibió. La habitación estaba ordenada como si nadie la hubiera ocupado y una maleta estaba a un costado de la cama. Esa habitación nunca había presenciado la visita de Edward según lo que parecía. Bufó en señal de molestia y salió de la misma sin hacer nada más que observar toda la monotonía de ese lugar.

Emprendiendo su camino hacia las escaleras, vio que la puerta de enfrente de la habitación que había inspeccionado, estaba un poco entreabierta. Pensando que podría tratarse de una especie de señal sobre el paradero de Hagane no, se acercó y la empujó solo un poco. Consiguiendo abrirla para dejar a su vista el gran desorden que caracterizaba esa desconocida habitación. Entró con sigilo y observó todo hasta que sus ojos captaron algo que si reconocía.

Una valija idéntica a la de...

-No es posible... - soltó en señal de asombro. Se aproximó un poco más hacia donde se suponía que era la cama y donde todo estaba desorganizado: pedazos de diarios, hojas en blanco o escritas, ropa; pero entre todo eso, se encontraba algo intacto, una especie de Carta.

"Debe ser de él"- pensó. Supuso que Al posiblemente quería escapar de su hermano pero no hallaba una razón lógica.

¿Acaso se habían peleado? La carta que ahora sostenía en sus manos era la única evidencia de todo, podía abrirla pero estaba seguro que estaba dirigida al mayor de los Elrics; no interferiría en ese lazo familiar que poseían ambos, así que la guardó dentro de su chaqueta azul y prosiguió con su rápida salida.

Si estaba en lo cierto, Alphonse debería estar en la estación de trenes y Ed... bien, no sabía dónde podía estar, pero lo encontraría en cualquier momento, siempre se llegaban a encontrar en las situaciones más inoportunas.  
La situación se estaba tornando algo inesperada en todos los sentidos. Si ambos Elric se peleaban y se separaban, los dos resultarían afectados. Debía hallarlos y evitar algún conflicto mayor. No iba a permitir que destruyan alguna ciudad por sus peleas ya que en ocasiones anteriores lo habían hecho y el único responsable sería nuevamente él. Estar a cargo de ellos como su superior a veces era algo difícil. Si los separaba, los desunía de su lazo familiar pero si los mandaba juntos a una misión... podría ser que la misión del siguiente subordinado suyo sería ir por ellos.

Hizo el mismo recorrido para salir fuera del hotel y se apresuró lo más que puedo.

Edward no estaba.

Alphonse tampoco.

Y su oficina había sido el lugar de una pelea clasificada como "alquímica".

Podía suponer que ambos habían sido los que causaron disturbios en su lugar de trabajo, pero eso sería arriesgar mucho. Confiaba en ellos.

Sin suponer algo más ilógico, siguió con su recorrido, pero si quería llegar a tiempo al Cuartel y luego a la Estación debía tomar algún atajo. El no conocer la Ciudad le jugó en contra, si hubiera estado en Central, eso no hubiese sucedido. Como a la vez, tendría más control de la situación y no estaría tan preocupado como lo estaba.

Desde donde se encontraba, vio el parque donde habían estado en la noche. Recordó que estaba muy próximo a las Instalaciones militares, un poco más relajado y calmando sus nervios repentinos, se encaminó hacia él. Pero cuando solo le faltaba una calle vio una llamativa luz emerger en el aire.  
Clara y única señal de la Alquimia.

Corrió hasta allí y se llevó otra sorpresa más, aparte de encontrarse con Edward, vio a otro sujeto que lo estaba amenazando con una cuchilla en su brazo... ¿o su brazo era una cuchilla?

-Veo que llegó tu salvador - dijo ácidamente el otro mientras giraba su cabeza y afilaba su mirada contra el pelinegro.

-Pero... - objetó Ed que estaba temblando por el frío que tenía y sus ropas húmedas lo desprotegían aún más - C-coronel, usted no debería estar aquí. ¡No! - gritó mientras daba un paso para atrás y se acorralaba involuntariamente ya que delante de él, se encontraba el otro. Un hombre de traje, más específicamente.

Roy lo escuchaba desinteresado. Su vista solo se encargaba de observar detenidamente que Acero estuviese bien. Según lo que había notado, Edward no se encontraba en buenas condiciones y la situación tampoco lo era. Soltó una sola carcajada satisfactoria. Él no había sido el autor de los incidentes, de eso, si estaba seguro ahora que lo veía.

- ¡Déjelo en paz! - ordenó autoritario, Roy. Más Ed solo mostró una mueca de desagrado por esa orden insignificante.

-No sabes quién soy, ¿verdad? - Le miró altaneramente y una sonrisa cínica se posó en sus labios - Digamos... que yo soy tú - expresó. Se alejó un par de pasos del rubio alquimista y dio su "demostración".

Un característico esplendor lo cegó por unas milésimas de segundo para después su vista fijarse en algo que no creyó real pero estaba enfrente de él. Estaba su doble. Estaba Otro Roy Mustang.

-Me parece que quedaste algo asombrado - dijo con cinismo mientras se olvidaba de Edward.

-En realidad no. Solo veo que desperdicias tu tiempo al utilizar tu truco. -dijo mientras endurecía su mirada para enfrentarle.

"Así que este es el tan famoso homúnculo" -pensó con algo de cautela. No lo había conocido personalmente pero toda la evidencia que se logró reunir acerca de aquel, eran muy comprometedora.

Edward estaba ajeno ante esa situación que se había formado instantáneamente. Los veía desde atrás con una semblante serio y molesto a la vez; se suponía que iba a ser "La pelea de su vida" contra Envy pero ahora venía el Coronel y le arruinaba su gran expectativa de ganarle con sus propias manos y acabar de una vez por todas con ese homúnculo.

"Al menos, podría hacer que ellos se distraigan con su enfrentamiento y escapar para buscar a Al" -pensaba concentrado. Entendía que podía aprovechar esos instantes minúsculos y dejar su encuentro para después. Apenas podía oír algunas palabras que intercambiaban ambos, eso le aseguraba que no lo escucharían cuando se marchara del lugar.

Se alejó un poco de la pared contra la que estaba y sin quitarles la vista, comenzó con su escapada.  
Un paso tras otro y otro... Así sucesivamente...

Según lo que parecía, su fuga se estaba dando más fácil de lo que pensaba en un principio.

Pero no era así.

Lo tomó más que desprevenido.

Una especie de navaja le rozó el cuello logrando causarle un corte que lo dejó paralizado durante segundos.

-¡K-so! - masculló instantes después de efectuar el gesto de presionar sobre la zona cortada en señal de dolor.

El sufrimiento se hizo presente en esa escena. Apenas podía mantenerse calmado y evitaba a duras penas gritar. Esa cortada parecía un poco más que superficial; perdió un poco de las fuerzas que aún lo mantenían parado, por ende, cayó arrodillado llamando la atención del verdadero Mustang.

-Aún nadie te ha dicho que te retires, Hagane no. -dijo con sarcasmo la copia mientras lo veía con desprecio.

Roy solo lo observaba ni siquiera inmutaba alguna palabra o movimiento pero su mente, al menos, elaboraba un plan.

La humedad del ambiente le perjudicaba en gran parte ya que sus llamas de fuego no serían tan efectivas como siempre; acaba de parar de llover, pero aún sentía una brisa húmeda recorrer su cara.  
Estando tan metido en sus pensamientos, no se había dado cuenta de que su doble se había aproximado a Edward.  
Quiso moverse para ir a detenerlo y evitar que lastimara al rubio más de lo que esa herida había causado pero unos ojos dorados le advirtieron que no.

-C-coronel, no intervenga... - dijo débilmente mientras se sostenía la herida con la palma de su automail que al menos conseguía aliviarle un poco el ardor que sentía.

-Miren que tenemos aquí. Una linda pareja. - dijo la copia del pelinegro.

Roy harto de la situación y notando que la herida de Edward debía tratarse lo más antes posible; se acomodó sus guantes y posicionó sus dedos para hacer su característico chasquido contra su doble.

-¡Aléjate de él, la pelea es entre nosotros! - vociferó dando un paso para adelante y conseguir que el otro le mirara.

"Baka, no sabes contra lo que te enfrentas" - pensó mientras intentaba levantarse con la distracción que había producido el verdadero Roy. Pero sus fuerzas lo habían abandonado, si apenas una cortada lo había dejado así no se imaginaba si hubiera peleado verdaderamente con Envy.

-Veremos quién gana - dijo maliciosamente Envy mientras sentía que todo estaba saliendo justo como había sido planeado.

Chasqueó sus dedos y su primer ataque fue lanzado contra la figura contraria pero rápidamente el otro la esquivó. Igualmente, sus llamas no estaban en su mayor potencial. Tenía que ver la forma para vencerlo. Fue el turno de su adversario que tan solo empezó a rodearlo sigilosamente, en eso, Roy contraatacó nuevamente ocasionando darle en una de sus extremidades.

La pelea se estaba llevando a cabo enfrente suyo pero apenas podía mantener consciente. Entre pequeñas llamas de fuego muy efectivas y entre algunas armas que el homúnculo creaba desde su cuerpo, se había basado gran parte de la pelea. Habían estado gritando un par de palabras pero no había captado ninguna. Su vista se estaba nublando con lentitud, mientras pasaban algunos segundos donde transcurría el enfrentamiento. Estaba consiguiendo marearse un poco a pesar que su dolor de cabeza estaba aumentando. Tampoco el sentir escalofríos lo ayudaba, cada vez estaba sintiendo más frío que antes cuando estaba bajo la lluvia; aunque el viento húmedo se encargaba de helarlo aún más. La herida no le dolía mucho pero estaba seguro que ese corte superficial o no, había logrado debilitarlo demasiado. Había perdido una considerable cantidad de sangre y lo notaba en parte de su ropa y las gotas rojas que se deslizaban por su automail. No podía levantarse... sentía su cuerpo pesado y eso le molestaba, estaba perdiendo tiempo.

Lo notó. Habían pasado solo unos minutos, pero el estado del rubio no estaba nada bien. Lo veía pálido junto con ese pequeño charco de sangre que era de él. También podía distinguir que apenas estaba intentando mantenerse despierto ya que sus inexpresivas pupilas indicaban que estaba al borde de un desvanecimiento.

Haberse distraído le había costado una serie de golpes del Mustang falso. Aunque no era nada que no pudiera resistir, su experiencia le bastaba. Utilizó su preciada alquimia para quitárselo de encima cosa que logró pero sus energías no eran para siempre y el tiempo que Edward podría esperar era limitado.

-Creo que esta batalla se está volviendo más que aburrida - se quejó y eficazmente uno de sus brazos se convirtió en una especie de cuchilla. -Te mataré enfrente de él. -lo amenazó.

Roy no lo tomó mucho en cuenta. Tan solo chasqueó sus dedos un par de veces más en contra de su oponente y le atinó algunas. Edward estaba empeorando -estaba muy pálido mucho más blanco que una hoja de papel - y apenas se sostenía con sus brazos. Se veía que le estaba costando respirar. Logrando que la desesperanza se apoderara de él, corrió en su búsqueda pero en medio camino, Envy se encargó de preparar un ataque con su querida cuchilla. Y así era, planeaba matarlo. Roy estaba yendo directo pero segundos antes de caer en la misma, se encargó de anteponer sus brazos y formar una protección que ocasionó un par de cortes incluyendo a sus guantes. Dejó a Envy atrás con un golpe certero en medio de la cara y se aproximó lo más que pudo a Edward, lo tomó de su cara y corrió varios de los mechones rubios que estaban sucios y manchados por algunos restos de sangre; intentó hacerlo reaccionar pero no podía. Edward estaba ausente. Inspeccionó con cuidado su herida, sin embargo, un simple golpe de Envy lo llevó de lleno contra el piso.

-Terminemos con esto. -propuso su copia.

Roy no tenía muchas oportunidades ya que sus dos guantes estaban dañados, así que tenía una desventaja muy considerable. No tenía un plan en mano, así que solo le quedaba una pelea a cuerpo. Envy preparó su arma, lo rodeó y comenzaron de nuevo con los ataques.

-Puedo... hacerlo... - musitó. Debía resistir pero resbaló. El suelo húmedo le había fallado. Dio dos pasos en falsos y perdió su concentración.

Todo estaba a su favor ahora, estaba distraído así que ahora le sería fácil matarlo de una vez por todas. Transformó con rapidez y en silencio su brazo en su favorita arma... la misma que había acabado con la vida del mayor de los Elric en una ocasión anterior.  
Se apresuró y anticipó cualquier movimiento del Coronel y ganando un espacio exacto, apuntó directo al corazón...

...

-¿Qué? - expresó en señal de asombro. Una especie de muro había detenido el ataque. Había detenido el ataque que casi lo mataba.

Tan solo una transmutación lo salvó. Se dio vuelta colosalmente y vio las manos de Edward apoyadas en el piso de la vereda. Él lo había salvado.

-Así que jugamos al héroe ¿no? - bufó con molestia y con un solo silbido aparecieron cinco hombres corpulentos y uniformados de uno de los callejones de esa vereda y tomaron de desapercibido a Roy que quedó rodeado de ellos a los pocos minutos de su llegada.

Edward los había visto momentos atrás; quiso pedirle ayuda o advertirle al Taisa pero no, un certero golpe en la nuca lo había tirado directo contra el piso de esa vereda. Ninguno de los dos había estado al tanto del otro en esos instantes insignificantes para ambos. Sobre el piso húmedo, una de sus mejillas descansaba sobre el frío contacto que sentía. Su vista estaba borrosa y podía escuchar algunos gritos mencionando su nombre pero no podía responder. Cada vez se sentía más cansado... Estaba siendo envuelto entre las sabanas de la oscuridad de sus sueños y pesadillas. Dejándolo inconsciente y alejado ante esa situación.

Intentó quitarse a todos de encima, sin embargo, no pudo aunque tampoco le habían hecho mucho daño. Un par de golpes y nada importante. Lo soltaron y luego se dirigieron hacia donde estaba su imitación. Vio al rubio inconsciente tirado en el piso quiso aproximarse a él pero Envy lo agarró bruscamente y acomodó al chico sobre su hombro.

-Es necesario que venga con nosotros.

Con sus últimas fuerzas, corrió hacia ellos para detenerlos. Envy frustrado por todo, le pasó su carga a otro uniformado de su costado y él se terminó transformándose en Riza, de sus espaldas sacó un arma de las que siempre usaba la verdadera y solo dio un disparo.

Roy cayó sentado sobre los peldaños de esa vereda. Con temor e impotencia por no poder hacer nada, vio como se llevaban a Edward, no se podía levantar. No podía. El disparo se había dirigido a una de sus piernas, la derecha, le dolía pero podría resistir aunque también tenía la ventaja de que no había señal de hemorragia o que haya perforado un hueso.

A los pocos minutos, escuchó el repiqueteo de algunas botas, tan solo se dio vuelta y la vio, la verdadera Riza.

-Co-coronel! -exclamó asombrada por su estado y por la herida de bala que había sufrido.

-No se preocupe por mí. Recién capturaron a Acero, si se apura aun puede alcanzarlos. - dijo con temor en su voz. Estaba nervioso, sabía que si se llevaban a Ed no era por algo bueno.

Dudaba de la orden pero no había tiempo que perder, con un saludo militar acató lo que se le había pedido. Hawkeye corrió en su búsqueda con su pistola en mano y Mustang quedó ahí solo cuando perdió de vista a su subordinada.

No había nada o alguien que se apareciera por esa zona. Solo lo rodeaba el silencio. Suspiró rendido.

-Estuve tan cerca.

No le importaba el estado de su uniforme así que se recostó con sus brazos doblados como almohada.

Se quedó mirando el cielo gris. La aparente calma aun no había llegado.

Nuevamente la lluvia se aproximaba... y el cielo gris se volvía.

La esperanza otra vez estaba perdida.

Lo había perdido... y debía recuperarlo...

* * *

Capitulo 24: Esperando tu Aceptación - Decisiones contrariadas.


	24. Chapter 24

(Riza)

Una fría ventisca invernal le pegaba directamente en la cara consiguiendo que algunos de sus mechones rubios se movieran bruscamente y en ocasiones se le dificultara la vista, a tal punto, que su mirada se obstaculizara por los mismos. De un momento a otro, el clima en aquella ciudad había cambiado. La leve calma que había llegado se había disipado en cuestión de segundos ya que nuevamente nubes con distintas tonalidades oscuras, especialmente, resaltando las de coloración negruzca, se expandían con lentitud por el cielo ocultando las blancas que pacientemente se había aparecido después del mediodía y habían conseguido dar esa sensación de seguridad que muchos, en aquellos momentos, necesitaban.

- Si vuelve a llover, no habrá mucho por hacer - dijo mediante un susurro apenas audible para ella. El viento que ya estaba tomando una mayor intensidad se encargaba de impedir que su búsqueda resultara más sencilla de lo esperado.

Con uno de sus brazos, se cubrió parte de su rostro para evitar que algunas partículas dispersas en el aire le perjudicaran más; también lo hizo para poder recuperar el ritmo de su respiración tranquila ya que le estaba costando inspirar aire por el viento helado que la azotaba incansablemente mientras caminaba. El otro brazo llevaba su arma la cual estaba cargada y dispuesta a ser usada como último recurso si no funcionaban sus persuasivas palabras contra él o los sujetos que se habían llevado a Edward. Aun tenía sus dudas sobre lo que había ocurrido pero el Coronel le había dado una orden clara y concreta: Buscar al Alquimista de Acero.

Eso haría sin cuestionamientos de algún tipo, sin embargo, con cada paso que daba presentía que se alejaba más de su objetivo. No veía a ninguna persona por las calles que transitaba con cautela. Tampoco había señales convincentes de que los pasos que daba y dejaba atrás fueran los correctos en medio de su seguimiento. Razonando un poco, también estaba la posibilidad de que se hubieran escondido en alguna casa de esa zona que casualmente era precaria y necesitada. La clara evidencia estaba a la vista: pobreza, delincuencia y deterioro era todo lo que observaba con sus pupilas indignadas por el estado preocupante de esa área de la Ciudad.

"Debo proseguir" - se dijo algo impaciente. El hecho de permanecer más tiempo en ese lugar le comenzaba a incomodar pero todo se debía a que temía por el estado de su superior. Verlo herido había despertado en ella, un sentimiento de preocupación que siempre había ignorado pero ahora se presenciaba sin haber sido llamado. No era algo que muchos lograban pero al menos se sentía a gusto con ello; podría hacerles pagar a los responsables de todo lo que sucedía. En su mente, resonaba la idea de que podría haber ayudado al Coronel aunque toda la situación en la que estaba involucrada la confundía; había muchas cosas que le faltaban develar.

Deteniéndose por reflejo de sus propios movimientos y mirando con precaución hacia todas direcciones; permaneció inmóvil durante algunos segundos. Había escuchado un par de pasos; los oía lejanos pero aún así debía mantenerse atenta a la espera de cualquier amenaza. Otra vez, notando que no hubo ningún cambio en todo su campo visual y auditivo, retomó su vacilante caminar.

Otro ruido le había erizado la piel ya que lo había oído mucho más cerca que el anterior, específicamente a sus espaldas. Sin temor u otro signo de debilidad, captó la sombra que tenía enfrente y notó algo peculiar en ella.

Suspendió sus brazos en un corto descanso mientras un acallado suspiro demostraba su alivio al saber cuál era la "amenaza" a la que se enfrentaba.

Un pequeño gatito grisáceo rasguñaba una puerta de madera algo descuidada. Ese ruido, esa acción llevada a cabo por ese minino, había causado "los supuestos pasos" que la teniente había escuchado.  
¿Y ahora que debía hacer? Su mente elaboraba tenía la idea de deshacerse de esa molestia, por supuesto que lo haría sin matarlo pero esa presencia ya le perturbaba.

Relajó su mirada y reflexionó. Había perdido el rastro de las personas que se habían llevado a Edward, aunque desde un principio, no había contado con una correcta indicación de adonde debía ir. Solo había seguido sus instintos militares más que otra cosa, sin embargo, eso no la había ayudado demasiado. No tenía al menos un factor para volver a retomar un rastro coherente. Alguna huella. Una señal. Algo. Solo eso pedía.

Tomó aire de nueva cuenta intentado tranquilizarse. Lo que menos quería era perder la paciencia y comenzar a disparar contra todo lo que su vista pudiera observar; aunque la idea sonaba ideal para ella. El minino cariñosamente comenzó a dar vueltas por donde estaba una de las botas negras de la teniente. Como a su vez, mostraba sus pequeñas garras y las enterraba en el primer lugar que encontrara, en este caso, en las mismas botas.

-Mas te vale no seguir con eso - dijo serena pero otra acción como apuntarle con la pistola consiguió intimidar al gatito que, con cuidado instintivo, dejó de lado la travesura que cometía para luego salir aullando en señal de miedo.

Riza suspiró como también una gotita se posó sobre su cabeza. Tal vez había sido un poco severa; pensaba.

Dejando de lado ese asunto, se encaminó a otra nueva calle que inspeccionaría como había hecho con las demás pero algo le interrumpió su concentración y sus planes. Una gota de lluvia que graciosamente había caído sobre su nariz causando una molesta incomodidad en la Teniente que solo se deshizo de ella con pasar su mano. En verdad, todo estaba saliendo peor de lo que se imaginaba y anhelaba.  
Guardando su arma en su estuche de cuero que portaba a sus espaldas, comenzó con su retirada y dio una vuelta sobre su mismo lugar para retomar el camino que la había dirigido hasta donde se encontraba en aquellos instantes.

Debía apresurarse. Tal vez el Coronel había empeorado la estabilidad de su salud. La herida podría haber sido grave o no pero eso no lo sabía y dejarse atormentarse con sus dudas no le ayudaría. Aunque no estaba de más retomar todo lo que sabía.

Primero había ocurrido el incidente en la Oficina que según lo visto por ella no había mucho que decir, solo que dos alquimistas habían peleado o tal vez no. Para su alivio pudo notar que no había rastro de cenizas o de algo quemado; eso significaba claramente que el Coronel no había sido totalmente participe o tal vez sí pero luego lo averiguaría. ||

Algunos de sus pensamientos también se encargaban de preocuparse por cómo se llevaría a cabo la búsqueda del mayor de los Elric; primero intentarían localizarlo por la Ciudad y si hacía falta también lo harían por los alrededores de la misma.

En cuestión de segundos, su caminar lento y pacifico se había tornado en un trote que aumentaba de velocidad progresivamente. El frío era cada vez más cruel y la hacía temblar como también podía observar su propia respiración. Y, por último, la suave llovizna se había intensificado de nuevo. En medio del laberinto de calles interminables y sin fin, se encontraba ella.  
No iba a admitir que se había perdido pero así parecía que era la situación en la que estaba metida. Como al Coronel le había sucedido, ella tampoco sabía mucho de la Ciudad y menos de donde estaba cada calle.

-No puedo perder tiempo - dijo en un vano esfuerzo de encontrar una solución rápida.

No encontró el camino pero su mirada se enfocó en una pequeña ayuda.

Una cabina telefónica.

Además de refugiarse del frío y la lluvia, podría realizar una llamada al Cuartel para que mandaran a los demás de su equipo junto con un escuadrón y alguien que pudiera auxiliar al Coronel.

Tomó el teléfono negro y marcó el número que ya conocía de memoria desde que había llegado a la Ciudad, al menos, eso era un punto a su favor.

-Necesitamos refuerzo ya - dijo calmada pretendiendo que esas palabras fueran justas y necesarias para que el que las oyera del otro lado del teléfono las entendiera y pudiera ir a su ayuda.

-Entendido Teniente - dijo el receptor de esa llamada.

Luego de eso, la llamada finalizó. Ambos habían colgado el teléfono y se dirigieron a lo que debían hacer.

Havoc era el que había atendido y recibido esa llamada. Rápidamente, se dispuso a avisarles a sus compañeros de escuadrón como también a otros más que se encontraban a cerca.  
Aunque pareciera que esas tres palabras no fueran nada, la verdad estaba oculta en las mismas. Guardaban un verdadero código que habían diseñado ellos para casos como en los que se encontraban.

Riza por su parte intentó de nuevo orientarse en donde se encontraba y con solo observar con detenimiento lo logró. El nombre de una calle se le hizo familiar. Con esa guía retomó su caminata apresurada bajo la lluvia.

* * *

(Winry)

No le gustaba mucho mojarse pero no le quedaba de otra. Era salir ahora o nunca ya que no podría hacerlo después porque no soportaría perdonarle todo; estaba segura de que lo terminaría haciendo. Llevaba su bolso con el cual había llegado a la Ciudad en uno de sus brazos mientras esperaba paciente que la lluvia cesara un poco como para ir caminando hasta la estación. No llevaba un paraguas consigo y comprarlo le tomaría su tiempo; tendría que elegir uno que le guste y dinero, no poseía demasiado. Aunque no estaba de muchos ánimos.  
Hubiera deseado que alguien la escolte hasta la estación pero solo conseguiría algo que ya no valía la pena.

Sin siquiera pensarlo, se asomó hasta la puerta de la entrada del hotel por simple curiosidad de ella al igual que muchos otros más que se encontraban en la recepción de ese lugar.

Un par de gritos y ruido ocasionado por camionetas yendo con suma velocidad, había captado la atención de todos. No era normal ver ese desplazamiento militar en la Ciudad y, si lo veían, no podía indicar nada bueno.

Winry sin saberlo se llevó una de sus manos libres hasta su pecho. Tenía un muy mal presentimiento sobre lo que había visto; sentía como si algunos de los dos Elrics estuvieran en peligro. Con un simple escalofrío y una consciencia llena de culpabilidad ajena con varios pasos vacilantes, se acercó hasta el marco de la puerta y titubeante se propuso a abrirla lo suficiente para que ella pudiera salir. Una descortés brisa helada chocó contra sus tibias mejillas ocasionando que diera un paso hacia tras pero retomó su postura y decidida salió.

"Debería... debería ir a averiguar que sucedió. Quizás podría ayudar en algo... o tal vez ellos estén en problemas..." - pensaba hasta que una desapercibida gota de lluvia chocó contra su nariz - "No es posible. No tengo que estar preocupada por ellos. Ellos deberían preocuparse por mí" - suspiró enojada y con ambos brazos cruzados por el frío. No se imaginaba que el cambio de temperaturas fuera tan notable y menos de pensamientos.

Acomodándose un poco la ropa que llevaba puesta junto con la bufanda violeta que envolvía su cuello, bajó las escaleras que se encontraban enfrente de la entrada y prosiguió sus pasos hasta llegar a la vereda.

"Solo... solo iré a ver porque hay tanto movimiento de parte de la milicia"

Una fina llovizna cubría la Ciudad incluyéndola a ella, aunque se notaba que no le importaba. Tenía la mirada perdida y lo único que quería era saber que había ocurrido. Un mal augurio la perseguía.  
Caminó un par de cuadras hasta que se detuvo en una esquina. Desde la distancia que mantenía se aventuró de a poco a acercarse ya que no podía ver nada, muchos militares le dificultaban su objetivo. Sin llamar mucho la atención se escondió tras los camiones y con destreza se aproximó pasando entre ellos hasta el centro de la concentración de los uniformados. El ruido de tantos factores más también le beneficiaba a pasar más desapercibida.

_-Está herido aunque..._

_-Perdió mucha sangre, sin embargo todo indica que..._

_-Debemos apurarnos... el tiempo ya nos está jugando en contra nuevamente..._

Detuvo sus pasos con solo escuchar las conversaciones de algunos militares que se movían de un lado a otro en su alrededor. Sintió como todo se desplazaba más lento y como apenas podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón. Sin darse cuenta, había esquivado a los demás y en esos instantes estaba caminado hasta una sábana blanca cubría un cuerpo, otra persona más había muerto.

Unas diminutas manchas de sangre tapizaban parte del suelo y se desvanecían por la acción de la lluvia.

Estaba asustada a tal punto que una de sus manos cubría su boca con la intención de mantenerse calmada.

-Pero... - musitó aún con asombro mientras su cuerpo estaba temblando y sus ojos titiritaban ante la imagen que se le presentaba enfrente.

* * *

(Roy)

Hasta el momento se había dado por rendido pero sabía que si era pesimista no podría encontrarlo.

Haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano y poniendo en riesgo su estado, se había propuesto llegar hasta la estación y detener a Alphonse. Debía encontrarlo para descubrir muchas verdades que estaban ocultas ante su persona. Había deducido que el menor de los Elric estaba huyendo de la situación, por ende, debía de estar al tanto de todo lo que estaba sucediendo. No importaba como, pero le sacaría toda la información que pudiera extraerle.

"Ya no estoy tan lejos... solo un par de calles más y conseguiré llegar"

Su respiración era agitada y se notaba por la constante falta de aire que le pedían sus pulmones de cada rato. Su caminar tampoco le era cómodo. Se tenía que sostener de vez en cuando con las paredes tenía a su alrededor en medio de las calles que transitaba.

"Solo un poco más"

La herida aún estaba expuesta y se notaba que aún emanaba un poco de sangre ya que una gran parte de la prenda estaba teñida de color rojo. Exactamente, la bala se encontraba por encima de la rodilla y con cada paso que daba sentía que la misma de incrustaba más en el interior. Pero eso era lo de menos, no le importaba mucho su condición física; lo primero era encontrar a Al.

"No puedo fallarle a él y darme por rendido, aún me puedo mantener de pie... por eso debo seguir"

Se alentaba mentalmente, sus fuerzas no eran muchas pero al menos, bastaban para seguir adelante. Una fuerte ventisca ocasionó que perdiera el equilibrio que apenas conseguía y tambaleándose cayó de rodillas al suelo. Tenía suerte de que la calle estuviera libre de personas que lo pudiesen ver ya que era denigrante para su orgullo que alguien lo viese así; arrodillado bajo la lluvia.  
Tomó aire llenando sus pulmones para recobrar un poco de sus fuerzas y con determinación se aproximó hasta la pared que estaba a su costado para poder levantarse. Cuando lo logró se felicitó por eso pero algo no iba del todo bien. Ahora su movilidad era más limitada que antes, toda su pierna en donde se encontraba la bala se paralizó. No la sentía en su totalidad, no había dolor ni alivio, nada.

-Hazlo... por... Edward - se incentivó con sus propias palabras.

Paso tras paso, con mucho esfuerzo y su sudor que se entremezclaba con la lluvia, consiguió atravesar las siete cuadras que lo separaban de la estación. No lo podía creer cuando lo visualizó, por eso, recostó su cabeza en la pared de la cual se sostenía. Tomando una exagerada cantidad de aire, se dispuso a juntarse con los demás que entraban a esa instalación totalmente llena de gente; recibiendo varios empujones y pisadas por parte de tantas personas que desconocía. Ya le empezaba a fastidiar la idea de estar en medio de todo ese lugar pero un anuncio por parte de uno de los parlantes que se encontraban en lo alto de algunos postes de luz, le hizo sonreír de satisfacción por la paralización de todos con el afán de escuchar:

**"Se les comunica que el tren que debía arribar hace dos horas y que fue demorado por fallas técnicas, llegará a la estación cubriendo el servicio correspondiente"**

La sonrisa que mantenía su pálida cara se esfumó al revisar mentalmente las palabras que había oído segundos atrás. El tren iba a llegar y eso solo significaba que Alphonse se iría. Sin esperar a que se vaciara la zona en donde estaba, empezó a empujar a toda persona que se le atravesara por el camino. Otra vez la desesperación le había sucumbido. No podía encontrarlo en medio de tanta gente; se mareaba y su estado físico no cooperaba. Empezó a jadear por falta de aire, estaba perdiendo más sangre que antes y había notado que muchos lo miraban sin tomar mucha importancia.

-Solo... un poco más. - una de sus blanquecinas manos se situó sobre su cien con la pretensión de calmar el dolor de cabeza que estaba aumentando progresivamente. Tomó otra bocanada de aire y procuró cerrar los ojos para calmarse solo un poco. Fueron 5 segundos de calma absoluta que le hicieron olvidar en toda la situación en la que se encontraba.

Cuando los volvió a abrir, su mirada se enfocó en su supuesto objetivo. Aún veía algo borroso por efecto de su cansancio pero podía asegurar que la figura de un muchacho con cabellera castaña y un sobretodo negro le llamó ligeramente la atención. Además pudo notar que llevaba guantes. No podía equivocarse, debía ser Alphonse, tenía que serlo o se volvería loco.

Golpeando de nueva cuenta a varios y con pasos desequilibrados se aproximó hasta la susodicha persona y le tocó el hombro... esperando estar en lo cierto.

* * *

(Alphonse)

La demora no estaba en sus planes debido a que no había sido nada productiva; solo había ocasionado que sus dudas otra vez lo acecharan con más inquietudes de lo que podría suceder si hacia una u otra cosa. Estaba en medio de una encrucijada del destino. Sus acciones podían desencadenar algunos hechos que no dañarían a nadie pero también estaba la posibilidad de que se estuviese equivocando.  
Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que apenas pudo sentir un leve roce sobre su hombro. Tardó en reaccionar. Con una mirada algo ausente y un suspiro afligido, ladeó su cabeza para un costado con la intención de ver quien le llamaba, quien requería de su atención.

Pero se sorprendió al no ver a nadie.

-... Es... raro - musitó con un semblante serio. Estaba consciente de que alguien le había tocado el hombro pero no había nadie. Quiso suponer que tal vez fue una ilusión o alguien que le quiso jugar una broma. Sin tomar mucha importancia a lo sucedido, se dio vuelta de nuevo y pudo contemplar los claros silbidos del tren. Alzó su vista para un costado y lo comprobó, unas grandes bocanadas de vapor se veían desde la lejana distancia.

Nuevamente se escuchó otro anuncio por parte de los parlantes de la estación ferroviaria pero muy pocos lo llegaron a escuchar. Todos estaban ensimismados en sus despidos con la gente que los había venido a acompañara hasta su partida. El ruido se triplicó en su intensidad y esta vez era imposible escuchar algo concreto, ni siquiera uno podía escuchar su propia consciencia.

Bastaron minutos eternos para algunos que tenían prisa de arribar. El tren se posicionó en los rieles (o andenes (?)) correspondientes y luego la gente sin tomar conciencia de sus movimientos, comenzó a correr a los empujones hacia las entradas del trasporte. Eran varios vagones aunque a simple vista se notaba que no iban a poder llevar a toda esa cantidad de gente que se escurría con velocidad entre cada espacio que encontraba para poder llegar primero y poder conseguir un asiento disponible.

"Debería hacer lo mismo que ellos... luchar por conseguir un lugar allí adentro" - pensó algo confundido. Su mirada se había dignado a mirar como los demás se subían a los distintos vagones que tenía enfrente de él. No se había movido ni un centímetro por cuenta propia, es decir, que si había llegado hasta unos diez pasos de distancia con la puerta de un vagón no fue por su voluntad sino porque en medio de tantas idas y vueltas de tantos otros que desconocía o no, había sido arrastrado junto con ellos.

* * *

(Roy)

Se había perdido durante toda la escena por un par de pensamientos que lo comenzaban a aturdir. Tenía que dejar de pensar en Acero... o mejor dicho en Edward. Su mente había sustituido esos nombres automáticamente, sin su consentimiento de ello. Nunca se había percatado del hecho que tenía los ojos cerrados ni que parte de su cuerpo se hallara recostado. Con algo de esfuerzo, consiguió reaccionar rápido debido al lugar y situación en la que se encontraba. Se acomodó mejor: sentándose y teniendo sus dos brazos de apoyo para sostener su propio peso. Su vista cansada se dirigió a apreciar a las pocas personas que iban corriendo a alguna de las puertas del último vagón ya que aparentemente ese estaba menos ocupado que los demás que desbordaban gente hasta incluso por las ventanas o eso se quería creer. Con un gran esfuerzo, inspiró aire para llenar sus pulmones ya que sentía que en momentos le faltaba y temía volver a caer inconsciente como lo había hecho minutos atrás.  
Carraspeó con la intención de que alguien lo escuchara y lo ayudara ya que no tenía las fuerzas suficientes para hacerlo. Otra vez guió su mirada hacia el tren esperando encontrar algo interesante o no con que distraerse y olvidar el dolor de cabeza, sin embargo, notó a alguien.

Vio su figura y la débil sombra que se formaba en el piso de cerámica.

El brillo perdido en su pálida piel se hizo presente.

Entre tantas cosas que pensaba y sucedían, se había olvidado por completo de porqué se hallaba en la estación. Lo estaba buscando a él y lo había encontrado. Aún tenía algunas mínimas posibilidades de poder saber que ocurría en todo ese asunto en el cual había sido involucrado y ahora estaba herido por intervenir por parte del mayor de los Elrics.

Sin saber cómo o cuando ya se hallaba caminando hacia donde estaba Al.

* * *

(Alphonse - Roy)

Permanecía inmóvil. Su mente otra vez le había jugado una muy mala pasada con otras dudas que resurgían y se apoderaban de su confianza. Sus ojos se habían fijado al frente, supuestamente miraba las inscripciones del vagón que tenía adelante pero no era así. Divagaba entre las últimas palabras que le había dirigido a su nii-san antes de irse en donde se encontraba espacialmente.

**_-"No puedo vivir a tu lado si... amas al Coronel."-  
_**"**_Pero, yo no me voy por eso."_**

Recordaba con exactitud esa frase incluyendo la entonación y sentido que le había dado a las mismas palabras que se arrepentía de haberlas dicho. Sin quererlo, se mordió el labio inferior con la intención de reaccionar y despertar de esa pesadilla mental. Y lo consiguió como también recibió otro toque sobre el hombro pero a diferencia del anterior el agarre había sido más fuerte y escuchaba la agitada respiración de quien tenía atrás de él.

-Gomen... - se disculpó sin darse cuenta el porqué. Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no sabía exactamente porque esa palabra había salido de sus labios. Se había dado vuelta y contemplaba la sombra de alguien, una mirada oscura le enfrentaba y apenas podía sostenerla.

Una campanilla proveniente del último vagón resonó por toda la instalación que se hallaba casi desierta, excepto por uno que otro pasajero que no había podido ingresar.

Sin quererlo, empujó para atrás a la persona que apenas había visto su cara y no había reconocido. Con pasos rápidos, intentó alcanzar algún vagón para poder tomar el tren que ya había comenzado a moverse mas no pudo. Una mano le sostenía el brazo y por no tener una buena posición, cayó al piso de sentado.

La serenidad y confusión de su rostro se transformaron en una mueca de fastidio inmediatamente. Veía como se iba el tren y se llevaba la única oportunidad para detener a Envy. No había más tiempo; su tiempo y él de muchos más estaba más que contado desde ese momento en adelante ya que no había abordado como el homúnculo se lo había dicho y segundo porque sabía muy bien que si viajaba a donde era correcto encontraría lo que necesitaba para acabar con todo. Suspiró algo rendido y dejando ver su enojo visible en sus ojos, ladeó su cabeza para llegar a ver quien le había impedido irse. Se sorprendió debido a que era la persona que menos se imaginaba pero estaba enfrente de él y estaba despierto, no había ningún sueño ni nada.

-Pero... qué? - fueron las únicas palabras que pudo articular.

Por su cuenta, Roy había caído arrodillado y aún seguía sosteniendo el brazo del pelicastaño que lo miraba extrañado. Él se encontraba paciente pero, en realidad, en su interior estaban las intensas ganas de desquitarse con algo, ya había perdido mucho tiempo en encontrar al menor y ahora temía en lo que había podido pasar en todo ese lapso de tiempo. Estaba seguro que había pasado más de dos horas y no había hecho nada productivo hasta el momento.

-Coronel... - musitó con serenidad muy contraria a la que reflejaba su rostro. Su mirada plateada se enfocó apenada al piso de cerámica blanca con el objetivo de no mirarlo directo a los ojos. Algo le decía que si él lo había venido a buscar, no era por algo muy bueno. De seguro se trataba de su hermano, no podía dudar de ello. Mientras miraba la blancura del piso, notó una mancha roja; no le llamó mucho la atención durante algunos segundos pero después reaccionó ante ello.

-Es sangre... Coronel... usted... - pero antes de poder terminar con lo que decía, encontró la causa de la existencia de esa aquella mancha rojiza. Su enojo se dispersó y una mueca de impresión apareció en su cara.

-No... te preocupes, no es nada grave. Esto... no se compara con lo que sucede. - susurró apenas mientras lo miraba e intentaba darle confianza para que al menos pudieran hablar ahí. Veía lejana la posibilidad de poder movilizarse a otro sitio con la parálisis que estaba sufriendo en esos instantes.

No comprendió del todo el significado de esas palabras aunque eso no era lo que le preocupaba. Con esmero, se levantó junto con Mustang. Lo sujetaba lo mejor que podía pero se daba cuenta de que no bastaría con solo agarrarlo del brazo debido a que el peso de su superior era el doble de él. Pensando rápido alguna solución, se le ocurrió "abrazarlo" lo mejor que podía e ir caminando ambos hasta los asientos que se encontraban en los extremos de esa gran infraestructura que ahora se hallaba en silencio con pequeños murmullos apenas audibles.

Tenía en cuenta que los pocos que quedaban allí los miraban sin dejarlos un solo segundo en paz. Al no lo había notado pero al darse cuenta se intimidó ante las miradas y prefirió fijar su vista en alguno de esos bancos que se hallaba vacío ya que los demás parecían algo ocupados por otros.

No estaba atento a lo que sucedía; se encontraba algo mareado pero podía resistir un poco más. Podía contemplar los brazos de Al sujetándolo tan sutilmente que en momentos cerraba los ojos e intentaba calmarse un poco. Los nervios le impacientaban y su mente ya había formulado más interrogantes que en esos momentos no eran necesarias.

Sintió caer el peso de Roy sobre parte de su cuerpo. Eso lo tomó por sorpresa así que, sin hacer algún movimiento brusco que le hiciera perder el equilibrio, ubicó su mirada hacia el rostro de Mustang que reposaba sobre su hombro. Se hallaba con los ojos cerrados, por deducción, había caído inconsciente. La sangre que había perdido era la causa de su desvanecimiento y no podía culparlo de ello ya que tampoco sabía el origen de esa herida. Con algunos pasos más, consiguió sentarse junto con él a su lado.

-Sh... - suspiró Al cansado por el esfuerzo que había hecho pero al menos eso le había ayudado a olvidar la verdadera razón de porque se encontraba en la estación. Con cuidado, recostó al Coronel contra el respaldar de esa banca y se dedicó a descansar (?).

Estaba algo contrariado. Había dejado ir su oportunidad pero a la vez el Coronel se presentaba y lo detenía. Era raro aunque podía estar tranquilo de que todo fuera otra trampa, no era Envy y la sangre junto con ese desvanecimiento lo comprobaban. Otra vez giró su vista hacia él, solo que había una gran diferencia que se notaba con respecto a las anteriores veces; estaba empalideciendo y se podía observar que la herida le dolía por la expresión de su cara.

-Coronel... - le llamó apenas como también se arrimó hasta donde él estaba. La respiración del moreno había comenzado a volverse forzosa; algo preocupado y sin tener idea de lo que tenía que hacer primero, se propuso a despertarlo. Ahora que buscaba ayuda de alguien más, no encontraba a nadie. Dio un vistazo rápido pero nada.

Acercó una de sus manos hasta la frente blanquecina que estaba a su vista para verificar si la temperatura le había subido o algo por el estilo pero se llevó una sorpresa. Su mano quedó sujeta en medio de un agarre brusco proporcionado por parte del que yacía dormido. Se quedó paralizado por un rato. Intentó zafarse pero aún con sus fuerzas no lo logró. Más bastó un empujón que lo hizo perder su estabilidad y caer sobre él. Pretendió levantarse rápido pero el agarre seguía y un pequeño rubor lo incomodó más que antes. Haciendo otro esfuerzo, consiguió anteponer sus dos brazos sobre el torso del uniformado pero con eso había logrado despertarlo.

Lentamente abrió sus ojos, sentía los párpados pesados que amenazaban con caer y dejarlo inconsciente por otro rato más pero una figura enfrente suyo captó toda su atención. Sin saber lo que hacía, consiguió intimidar al otro y sus ojos negro azulados pudieron contemplar una mirada sonrojada, podía verlo aunque la imagen se tornaba algo borrosa al igual que parte de sus recuerdos y acciones. Mirando que no había respuesta por parte de la otra persona, acarició su mejilla con algo de torpeza por sus movimientos adormilados y lo tomó por la barbilla (se aproximó) lo suficiente como para alcanzar sus labios. Lo besó dulcemente con una serenidad que ni él mismo comprendía. Saboreó durante minutos, un sabor y textura que por alguna razón no se asemejaban con los ya conocidos con la experiencia que supuestamente tenían con cierta personita. Sin interrumpir ese roce que ambos concebían, se procuró de aclarar su vista y lo logró. Un par de parpadeos le bastaron.

Mas una sorpresa se llevó al ver quien era la persona que besaba.

Sin saber cómo salir de esa situación, lo empujó bruscamente ya que todo era totalmente diferente con respecto a la que se imaginaba.

No era Edward sino su hermano, era Al.

Lo miraba con remordimiento por no haber podido controlar sus actos y se desconcertaba al ver lo que había provocado por no haber resistido a una tentación que no sabía de donde había nacido.

Al se encontraba en el otro extremo de esa banca. Miraba hacia el costado dejando que sus comunes mechones castaños cubrieran su cara y su notorio sonrojo.

"Esto... esto no debió haber ocurrido." - pensó el pelicastaño con miedo por no saber cómo enfrentarlo. Sus pupilas temblaban y un vacío se formaba en su interior que no era posible de llenar ni siquiera con dudas sobre lo sucedido.

El silencio empezaba a incomodarlos pero era más que obvio que ninguno de los dos estaba seguro de cómo encararse y admitir al menos una disculpa o explicaciones. Miles de sensaciones cayeron sobre él más cuando giró su rostro apenado con la mirada clavada en la textura de madera de ese banco pudo notar como unos profundos ojos se fijaban en su figura y acciones.

-Yo... - Al estaba experimentando claramente un nerviosismo. Su monosilábica forma de denominarse apenas había sido oída por el pelinegro, sin embargo, el ruido de pasos apresurados irrumpió con su sepulcral silencio y con todo ese ambiente en el que ambos se negaban a salir.

Confundidos por los mismos, los dos dirigieron sus miradas hasta las personas que provocaban un uniformado repiqueteo sobre la superficie blanca del piso. Se llevaron una grata sorpresa al notar a un escuadrón de la milicia y que algunos de ellos los miraban con mirada acusadora de algún delito que ellos mismos desconocían. Distraídos y totalmente extrañados por todo lo que les estaba ocurriendo tampoco pudieron estar atentos a la repentina e inesperada aparición de la Teniente Hawkeye.

Con un semblante ligeramente mezclado de enojo y preocupación, carraspeó consiguiendo convertirse en el objeto de la mirada de las dos personas que estaban sentadas en el banco en el que ella estaba parada desde uno de sus costados. (?)

-Me disculpo formalmente por lo que haré - dicho esto, Alphonse solo se levantó velozmente de donde estaba sentado y Roy lo miró atónito pero al hacer eso le había dado la espalda a Riza. Ella que contenía una furia total en su interior y estaba molesta por las acciones imprudentes de su Superior solo se contuvo y respiró hondo para luego con un movimiento rápido consiguiera alzar su mano y disponer con toda su amplitud el espacio justo para poder darle un golpe en la mejilla.

El brusco sonido se dispersó por todo ese inmenso lugar captando las miradas de todos.

Los pocos que habían sido los que habían visto toda la escena murmuraban una que otra cosa mientras que otros reían por la "humillación" del gran y omnipotente Coronel Mustang. Pero todo eso se detuvo cuando él mismo "humillado" les había lanzado una ácida mirada llena de superioridad más que otra cosa.

-En vez de asustar a los demás, tendría que preocuparse por usted mismo. - lo reprendió mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro. Rodó sus ojos con el intento de mostrar desinterés pero estaba algo preocupada por el estado del Coronel. Con algunas señas indiscretas llamó a un militar y luego de un pequeño intercambió de palabras el otro se retiró con rumbo a la salida.  
Otro par de ordenes le fueron también encargadas a otros soldados más con el objetivo de proseguir con lo debían hacer ya que habían sido llamados principalmente para la búsqueda de el Alquimista de Acero.

Roy miró intrigado ante sus acciones mientras se reponía del golpe. También pudo deducir que aún no lo habían hallado pero sabía que preguntar no estaba demás. Con algo de esfuerzo se acomodó mejor en donde estaba sentado y llamó a la teniente con una voz rasposa, aparte de eso, nuevamente se estaba sintiendo mal.

-¿Ha habido alguna noticia sobre... - pero antes de que pudiera terminar, un ligero "no" salió de los labios de ella que aún sentía pena por lo que había ocurrido. Ese "no" lo había afectado y no lo ponía en duda.

Sin embargo, Al estaba al tanto de la situación en esos momentos. Había conseguido escuchar algunos de los comentarios de los demás pero el haberse dado vuelta justo en el momento en que el Coronel y la teniente tenían ese simple roce de palabras interpuestas en una pregunta lo había sorprendido, no fue la pregunta en sí... sino el comportamiento de Mustang.

Notó la preocupación que se reflejaba en sus ojos al igual que los puños que eran apretados fuertemente contra sus rodillas. Incluso pudo percibir la momentánea tensión que se había formado en el ambiente. Nuevamente, se dio la vuelta y mantuvo su mirada fija al cielo gris, o mejor dicho, a lo poco que se podía ver desde ese lugar. Con determinación, terminó con todos los asuntos que se mantenían dado vueltas en su cabeza, y volvió a girar su cuerpo en dirección donde estaban la teniente y el Coronel pero esa vez había otra persona más entre ellos. En un principio no había podido reconocerlo pero luego con solo escuchar su tono de voz y recordar a quien le pertenecía, en su mente apareció el nombre de aquella persona.

-Es... usted - pudo articular en medio de un susurro. No se había percatado de cuando se había aproximado hacia ellos pero ahora que estaba enfrente no sabía que decirles.

-Joven Alphonse, veo que ya se encuentra mejor - lo saludó el medico cordialmente mientras notaba que aún se encontraba algo confundido.

-Si... es cierto - sonrió falsamente y luego dio un paso hacia atrás con el propósito de dejar al médico con lo que hacía.

Mientras pasaban los minutos, Al se entretenía mirando como la lluvia de nuevo azotaba en contra de la Ciudad. Ya se encontraba muy impaciente por el asunto de su nii-san, solo sabía que había desaparecido pero esa no era información suficiente como para calmarlo. Respiró hondo y pretendió tranquilizarse, debía esperar alguna noticia buena... el algún momento llegaría.

-Tiene suerte de que esto - sostenía la diminuta bala - no haya causado peores dañ trabajo como doctor y algunas especialidades más le habían servido mucho en esta ocasión.

Había terminado con su trabajo y había conseguido extraer la bala con éxito. Pero se veía que Mustang aún se estaba recuperando de la rápida intervención, se mantenía recostado sobre el banco y una de sus manos le cubría su cara. Parecía estar muy adolorido pero lo peor ya había pasado. Solo debería cuidarse por un tiempo y todo el resto ocurriría. Aunque muchos estaban más que convencidos que el Coronel no tomaría ni un poco de reposo hasta al menos saber algo en concreto sobre su subordinado desaparecido.

-Asegúrese de que no haga nada que requiera mucho de su esfuerzo físico. La herida debe cicatrizar por completo aún. Con solo las vendas que le logré poner no bastará si él tampoco no se cuida como para mejorar más rápido. - terminó de hablar el especialista medico con la pelirubia y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Alphonse. Se hallaba parado en un completo silencio y muy alejado de los demás, se podía apreciar que ni siquiera estaba prestando mucha atención a lo que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor.

Riza tan solo asintió levemente y comenzó a formularse posibles soluciones para mantener a su Superior en descanso, lo veía difícil ya que no podría controlarlo ahora que Acero se encontraba perdido. Pero con su famoso papeleo se encargaría de mantenerlo realmente ocupado al menos durante algunas horas.

-No tendrías que preocuparte por él, debe estar bien, esté donde esté. - le comentó mientras posaba su mano sobre su hombro con la intención de infundirle confianza.

-Lo sé, doctor Woghill. -respondió con la voz notablemente apagada -Pero... eso no es lo que realmente me preocupa. Claro que no sé dónde está mi nii-san, sin embargo, hay otros asuntos mucho más importantes de los cuales me debo preocupar.

Sintió el peso de las palabras del joven pelicastaño en su persona. Parecía que todo era mucho más complicado de lo que le habían dado por entender. Claro que no estaba muy al tanto de las noticias y que tampoco apoyaba a la milicia de esa ciudad ya que siempre era muy manejable por cualquier poderoso en el nivel económico y político. Pero las palabras de Alphonse eran sinceras y sabía que la situación en la que se encontraban no era ni buena ni mala. No había ni siquiera un equilibrio exacto. Nada.

Hubo un nuevo silencio entre la conversación que sostenían ambos pero se desvaneció cuando el mismo doctor se había fijado en el reloj que estaba en medio de esa gran terminal. Según lo que parecía, estaba algo apurado. Con solo la mirada se despidieron y luego tan solo con un saludo a los demás salió con el paso apresurado hacía la salida de ese lugar.

Quería comprobar si el Coronel se encontraba mejor que hace unos minutos atrás, así que, con otros pasos lentos, se aproximó hacia donde estaba él. Aún recordaba lo que había pasado pero estaba muy seguro y convencido que lo había confundido con su hermano, eran parecidos en algunos aspectos, sin embargo, era una verdad que le dolía. No quería parecerse a él solo en lo físico sino en sus decisiones y cada paso que tomaba. Aparte de todo, ese beso había sido la prueba que necesitaba para comprobar que entre el Coronel y su nii-san si había algo.

-¿Se encuentra mejor? - le preguntó viendo que parecía inmóvil y con la misma posición con la cual Woghill lo había dejado.

-Lo suficiente como para seguir con la búsqueda de Acero - le respondió Roy con orgullo. No quería mostrarse débil con Al ni con ninguna otra persona. Con Cuidado se levantó y consiguió sentarse correctamente. Al hacerlo, sintió como si algo que se encontraba en su chaqueta azul le molestara, siendo algo indiscreto, se palmó ligeramente su pecho y luego recordó que era.

Cuando se quedaron solos ellos dos, ya que los demás se habían dispersado por el lugar, Mustang sacó la carta que guardaba y se la tendió a Al para que la tomara. Con solo verla, se paralizó. Sabía muy bien qué carta era y también estaba al tanto de quien provenía. De pronto, unos escalofríos lo comenzaban a incomodar. Con algo de miedo, tomó la carta y la abrió. Estaba temblando y no podía retenerse, tenía miedo del contenido.

¿Sería una amenaza más? ¿O tal vez algo que le explicara mejor todo?

Sus orbes plateados titiritaban...

Notaba cada reacción del menor aunque estaba sorprendido. No se esperaba que se lo tomara así.

-Es... de Envy... - musitó apenas. "Esto es lo que quería... quería que lo persiguiera"

No pudo evitar el escalofrío al oír eso salir de los labios de Al, no podía impacientarse por eso, no por lo menos delante de aquel que se notaba miedoso ante las palabras que habían en esa hoja que sostenía.

De repente, sus ojos plateados se llenaron de finas y cristalinas lágrimas las cuales caían sin cesar, sin importarle siquiera que el Coronel lo viera de esa forma. Haber perdido el tren no había sido nada provechoso y más ahora que ya sabía otro dato fundamental sobre lo que pasaría. No dudaba de ello, su nii-san iba a morir y él no podría evitarlo. Era una triste verdad que lo martirizaba pero era cierta.

-Al... - lo llamó para evitar que se entristeciera pero no sabía que lo había puesto así. Sospechaba indudablemente de la carta que sostenía, sin embargo, sus manos la estaban arrugando y sus lágrimas la humedecían como también corrían la tinta.

Con las pocas fuerzas que estaba reuniendo de su descanso instantáneo, consiguió levantarse y olvidándose de su dolor, se acercó al castaño que sollozaba silenciosamente y que parecía no querer decir nada más. Sin pensarlo mucho, lo tomó de los hombros y lo obligó a que lo viera a la cara. Abrió su boca para poder alentarlo con algunas palabras pero alguien interrumpió con la monotonía de todo ese lugar.

* * *

(Winry)

Esquivando a todos los guardias de la entrada y otros tantos que se interponían en su camino, había conseguido entrar a la estación. Había aplicado la violencia y no se arrepentía de eso ni en lo más mínimo. En esos momentos, inspeccionaba con su cautelosa mirada todo el lugar, sin embargo, se quedó inmóvil cuando vio a Mustang y a Al muy juntos según sus pensamientos. Levantando su llave inglesa a lo alto, corrió hacia donde estaban ellos y se detuvo a dos pasos de distancia.

-¡Ahora mismo, me explica que se cree que es usted para hacer esto! - vociferó enojada en toda su expresión. No podía olvidar lo que había sucedido con Ed y necesitaba respuestas a todas sus interrogantes.

Roy había soltado a Al que aún no se daba cuenta de todo como estaba distraído, aprovechó el momento para sacarle el papel arrugado que sostenía y que era el causante de sus lágrimas derramadas.

"South City... 67"

Eso es lo que pudo descifrar con esmero.

Winry aún seguía amenazándolo con su letal arma de mecánica pero al percatarse de que Al lloraba, simplemente bajó la misma y le prestó atención.

Roy los miraba, según lo que parecía, ambos sabían mucho más de la situación que él mismo.

Solo tenían el dato de un lugar, que según sus cálculos quedaba lejos, sin importarle la distancia... no defraudaría a Acero. Lo iría a buscar, claro que primero se encargaría de averiguar todo lo posible de ese tal Envy.

-Creo que deberíamos hablar sobre todo lo que está sucediendo, estoy seguro que deben tener mucha más información que la que ahora poseo - agregó firmemente mientras los miraba con seriedad.

Winry no entendía las palabras de Mustang, solo consiguió sembrar más dudas. Algo sucedía y nuevamente, Ed y Al se lo habían ocultado. Otra vez se repetía la misma historia pero esta vez ella estaba incluida en el medio de todo ya que no se daría por vencida y llegaría hasta el final para aclarar lo que debía.

-Solo tengo una solo pregunta... y luego responderé cualquier cosa - intervino interesada Winry y enfrentó a Mustang con la mirada -¿Tiene algo con Edward? O mejor dicho y con una pregunta más directa ¿Acaso lo consideras tu pareja?

Las palabras resonaban en su mente. Se lo había preguntado y ahora dudaba de que tanto Winry estuviera enterada. La miraba con firmeza que estaba siendo corrompida por su interior.

Alphonse que había estado exento de la escena, vigilaba las reacciones de ambos pero también se sorprendía por las preguntas y por la determinación con las que las había preguntado la pelirubia.

La olvidada lluvia estaba ocasionando un mayor ruido que antes y estaba consiguiendo opacar la tranquilidad que antes había habido. Un rayo los iluminó de repente y con eso la iluminación del lugar cedió y luego de un repentino parpadeo, el lugar se inundó de profunda oscuridad que dominaba cada rincón.


	25. Chapter 25

Capitulo 25: Esperando tu aceptación...

* * *

En una fría habitación oculta bajo densas sombras por la escasez de la luz, se encontraba él. Parecía que el mismo tiempo que todos estaban viviendo, allí, en ese inhóspito lugar, se detuviera como efecto de una ilusión. El silencio también era un complemento esencial que no pasaba desapercibido para ninguno de sus sentidos y más, si pensaba que todo podría ser un sueño más.

Se sentía totalmente exhausto, incluso para poder respirar tenía que hacer un esfuerzo enorme que conllevaba todas sus fuerzas hasta ese momento. A parte de ese detalle, sentía una necesidad constante de beber algo para acallar su sed. Hasta su garganta empeoraba ya que con cada respirar la sentía más rasposa como a su vez, todos los esfuerzos que hacía para poder mantenerse despierto terminaban siendo acompañados por una considerable cuota de sangre.

"Debería encontrar... alguna solución a esto" -pensó algo aturdido mientras intentaba calmarse un poco e intentar acordarse todo lo que había sucedido.

La noción del tiempo había sido algo que no le preocupaba desde que había recuperado la conciencia, pero aún así no iba a rendirse tan fácilmente; sabía que los demás lo estarían buscando por eso él no podía quedarse ahí echado mientras esperaba a que lo rescataran. Su orgullo no le permitiría ser una vez más el rescatado y más si sabía que era el Coronel el primero de todos que lo estaría buscando y rebuscando por todas partes. Había perdido las esperanzas de que Alphonse estuviera enterado de lo último pero sentía como una gran carga de él se iba, al darse cuenta que su pequeño hermano estaba fuera de todo... o al menos eso pensaba por esos instantes.

-Mantener la calma... solo eso... - suspiró cansado. Sentir como sus extremidades humanas y automails estaba sujetadas a cada esquina de esa cama no era algo que le gustaba en ningún modo posible y menos si con eso recordaba muy malas experiencias. Otra vez, la Alquimia dejaba de ser algo con que contar como una solución rápida.

* * *

En un cuarto continuo de donde estaba Edward, se encontraban los mismos uniformados que lo habían secuestrado y le habían dado una golpiza al Coronel. Estos, sentados cada uno en una silla vieja diferente, esperaban las siguientes instrucciones de su superior. Balbuceaban cosas que solo ellos entendían y optaban por alimentarse lo mejor posible ya que estaban al tanto de que aún su trabajo no estaba terminado. Su descanso programado que certeramente no estaba cumpliendo con las estrictas órdenes del Homúnculo dejaba sin cuidado al que estaba a su mando de aquellas criaturas...

-Amo... Amo... - murmuraban intentado captar la atención de una sombra que se había situado al lado de la puerta. Solo se podía distinguir su cínica mirada debido a la poca luz de ese lugar pero aún así todo dejaba claro que nada bueno sucedería en toda esa instalación.

* * *

Toda esa extensa instalación le pertenecía antiguamente a la milicia de Amestris pero por motivos de deterioro y temas relacionados, la habían clausurado para su uso oficial aunque últimamente había sido el encuentro de las personas que estaban detrás de lo que estaba ocurriendo y ocurriría.

¿Quiénes?

Claramente, Envy era uno de ellos. Había estado merodeando por todo el lugar y sus alrededores para asegurarse de que nadie les estorbara en un futuro y más cuando el "intercambio" se realizara. Había sido sumamente cuidadoso con la inspección. Igual era difícil de ignorar el hecho de que por dentro había miles de habitaciones vacías como a su vez, repletas de viejas maquinarias y pasillos laberinticos que muchos de ellos no conducían a ningún lugar. Afuera, todo era bosque en decadencia aunque había varios espacios que carecían de arboles y no ayudaba con la intención de esconder todo lo que podría ocurrir y ocurriría tempranamente si todo se daba como se había planeado...

-Esto no tiene sentido... - se quejaba Envy con una notable mueca de fastidio. Darle miles de vueltas a esa instalación y al bosque no ayudaría a evitar algún posible ataque. En realidad, deseaba con todas sus ansias que todo se diera rápido para evitar cualquier error que se podría producir en el medio de su controvertida venganza.

***  
(Envy)

Caminando por en medio de un sendero que unía su fortaleza con un túnel subterráneo, se había percatado que su aliado no le sería de mucha utilidad luego de que culmine con la primera fase de esa elaborada maniobra. Ni él ni todo los secuaces que habían participado en el secuestro de su presa favorita sobrevivirían más de la cuenta y de eso se encargaría con sus propias manos.

Teniendo tiempo de sobra, en el camino de regreso, rompía a patadas y puños las cortezas de varios árboles que se interponían en frente de él. No le importaban su contextura, especie ni nada. Solo quería prepararse aunque efectivamente primero necesitaba algo... o más bien, de alguien...

-Destruyendo medio bosque harás que nos encuentren más rápido - intervino su aliado. Notaba todo el desastre que había provocado Envy pero lo tenía sin cuidado. Caminando entre troncos partidos por la mitad, se acercó más a él.

Se había quedado en la entrada para vigilar todo y más a Envy. No confiaba para nada en él pero no le quedaba otra opción. No había nadie en el mundo que lo pudiera ayudar y comprender en la situación en la que se encontraba. Tenía un claro objetivo y no se detendría hasta alcanzarlo. Había dedicado toda su "vida" para ese momento y ahora que estaba cerca de cumplirlo, las contenidas ganas de felicidad no eran las indicadas para surgir...

-No me digas lo que debo hacer o no. - vociferó mirándolo a los ojos con ira - Si nos descubren ahora da igual.

-Eso crees... pero aún no has preparado a Edward. - replicó con algo de nerviosismo e intentando mantener las apariencias.

-¿Prepararlo? Bromeas... ¿no? Él solo hará lo que yo le diga y si no quiere cooperar solo debo amenazarlo con la vida de su pequeño hermano...

-No importa lo que hagas... pero no queremos equivocaciones.

-Ya entiendo... - terminó con la conversación adentrándose por el largo pasillo que servía de comunicación con la entrada y el complejo del interior.

* * *

El olor a humedad y óxido le hastiaban más que todo lo demás aunque no veía el momento de destruir también todo ese lugar. Otra vez metiéndose por los largos pasillos blancos que mareaban a cualquiera, terminó llegando a una habitación. Una sonrisa cínica se posó sobre sus labios incluso su mirada se afiló. Lo que estaba del otro lado de esa puerta, era su presa favorita. Lo que más quería era matarlo y verlo sufrir lentamente. Hacerlo pagar por tantas cosas del pasado que ahora solventaría una por una con su vida. Solo era él, el centro de toda su venganza; no importaban los demás pero si habían más muertes a causa de sus asesinas manos le satisfacería el ego que de a poco se iba formando en su personalidad.

Envy... Envidia... ¿A qué se debía exactamente su nombre? Las conclusiones e hipótesis eran muy difusas pero lo que todo apuntaba era lo mismo...

Con calma, agarró la manija que le permitiría ingresar a esa habitación que se diferenciaba de las demás solo por contener en su interior a ese bastardo, así era como le llamaba él. Manteniendo esa cordura que a veces parecía ausente, abrió la puerta con un golpe estruendoso. En un principio, solo divisó la oscuridad pero de a poco sus ojos se acostumbraron y lo guiaron hasta una especie de cama. Ese pequeño bulto que permanecía atado a ella era lo que no encajaba en ese mundo, sus propios pensamientos se lo decían.

-Enano... Enano... aún con la edad que tienes, lo sigues siendo. - sin limitarse a nada, tomó toscamente la trenza del rubio que aparentaba estar dormido.

Verlo atado con esas cadenas le daba miles de ideas pero debía "esperar". Dejándolo de molestar, las yemas de sus dedos se dirigieron hasta donde estaba la herida que le había hecho hace tan solo horas. Hubiera preferido asesinarlo pero nuevamente ese "impedimento" se interponía.

-¿Qué esperas Envy? - preguntó repentinamente el rubio mientras se intentaba acomodar en esa cama.

Lo había tomado por sorpresa. Solo atinó a dar un paso para atrás. Mantuvo un semblante serio y lo enfrentó con la mirada. No se dejaría intimidar por el rubio. Volviendo a acercarse a él, acarició los labios resecos del otro espectador que de una mirada llena de determinación había cambiado a una de confusión.

"¿Qué?... ¿Por qué...?" - no entendía para nada lo que estaba sucediendo. Si Envy quería matarlo, porque ahora se estaba dedicando a manosear su faz.(?)

-Deberías descansar enano... o... disfrutar lo poco de "vida" que te queda - hizo una especial entonación a esa palabra. Edward no había entendido para qué era esa mención pero no se iba a poner a preguntarle. Le preocupaba Roy, aunque sonara raro, lo estaba.

-Dime... que debo hacer para irme de esta maldita habitación y seguir "vivo" - viendo las posibilidades de que las cadenas no se romperían por si solas y la alquimia otra vez no le sería de ayuda, le seguiría el juego a Envy.

El homúnculo se hizo el desentendido y solo se alejó del prisionero. Caminaba de un lado a otro de esa cama donde estaba postrado el alquimista.

"Un alquimista sin alquimia cual defenderse, patético" - pensaba el peliverde mientras buscaba las palabras para poder hacerle entender la situación a Edward.

-Veamos - dijo luego de un incansable silencio a la espera de que alguna palabra fuera expresada por parte de ambos - Tú estás encerrado aquí en esta habitación y sin poder utilizar tu alquimia eres presa fácil o mejor dicho enano comido. - La expresión pasiva del rubio de a poco se transformaba en una mueca de fastidio - Ese Coronel debe estar agonizando o en el mejor de los casos ya dejó de ser un estorbo - Edward lo miraba con asombro y solo negó ante esas palabras dichas por el homúnculo. - Por cierto, Alphonse ya no está en todo esto. Me encargué que se alejara de todo esto. Muy personalmente y te puedo dar un pequeño detalle más... él se comporta mucho mejor en la cama que tu... - se relamió los labios. Se había encargado totalmente de él y ya tenía sus planes.

Estaba algo... ¿confundido? Quiso comprender hasta incluso resolver algunas dudas pero muchas nuevas habían aparecido como grandes interrogantes que debía descubrir a tiempo.

-Ahora te preguntas que puedes hacer... con una sola palabra basta "NADA" - con ligeros y sigilosos pasos se había acercado lo suficiente a Edward que parecía descolocado ante todo. Estaban cara a cara y la distancia que mantenían no era mucha. Escasos centímetros los separaban. Envy rozó con brusquedad los labios temblorosos de rubio.

El tacto había sido vacío como lo había sido aquella vez. Lo recordaba con rencor y odio guardado en su interior pero más era su propio odio a sí mismo por dejar que todo vuelva a pasar. Por dejar que otra vez tantas personas se involucraran y lo más importante eran ellos dos... a los cuales no les había aclarado sus sentimientos. No sentía nada por quien tenía enfrente pero su cuerpo reaccionaba y le hastiaba que fuera así. Envy parecía saber muy bien como provocarlo. ¿Pero quién no? Solo bastaba tratar bien sus puntos sensibles y ya estaba.

No eran... caricias más parecían golpes que de a poco acompañaban la sangre emergente de su herida aún no curada. Las manos pálidas y frías de Envy se habían teñido de rojo al igual que las vendas desgastadas que cubrían el cuello de Edward. No había sentimiento... no había amor. Solo era nada...

-Solo acepta tu final nada más... pero antes, reviviremos los viejos recuerdos... y probaré quien es mejor tú o tu hermanito...-

De repente, se había desconectado del mundo que lo rodeaba. Había dejado que todo continuara sin su consentimiento. Sus latidos eran tenues y no se habían acelerado ante la situación a la que solo enfrentaba su cuerpo. Su mente había ido a volar. Se había encerrado en los acontecimientos de los últimos días. Al... lo había lastimado de una forma imperdonable. No había resuelto nada con él. Solo lo había dejado ir, sabía que de a poco lo estaba desconociendo, esa confianza que se tenían ya había sido quebrantada por tantos secretos que se escondían frente a sus ojos. Incluso sus sentimientos hacia él, se habían perdido en el camino. Winry ya era un caso perdido... todo ese juego de ser novios lo había cansado... tantas vueltas e idas. Tantas ilusiones formadas en el aire... Roy Mustang, esa persona que lo esperaba... a la cual se había confesado y entregado completamente...

-Enano... no finjas que no sientes nada. - dijo mientras lo despojaba de sus ropas. Sus manos recorrían de memoria todo el pecho y se dedicaban a masajear las puntas de esos botones rosados que en cuestión de segundos se endurecían y le sacaban pequeños gemidos a un ausente rubio. Se había refugiado en su mente. Tantas cosas...

Pero a la Envidia no le importaba cual fuese el estado del chico. Lo único que en su mente estaba era aprovecharse una vez más de él y lo estaba concretando. Lo tenía a su merced. Estaba sobre él y sus manos se encargaban de prepararlo para lo que venía. Admirando esa desnudez, dejó que su morbosa mente se llenara de la lujuria que no poseía en su ser y sin más tiempo, dejó que dos dedos penetraran el ano del rubio que solo se limitó a vociferar un grito de dolor. Sus ojos que habían perdido ese brillo normal de él de a poco recobraban la conciencia necesaria para darse cuenta de lo que estaba viviendo pero se notaba que lo ignoraba como si fuera algo sin importancia.

-Ah... duele... - susurró muy silencioso mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban y dejaban ver que de por sí, su cuerpo reaccionaba a su propia voluntad.

No iba a detenerse solo por eso. Siguió que sus dedos se encargaran de profanar esa cavidad que de a poco se humedecía con la esencia del rubio. Había logrado llevarlo a su éxtasis solo con darle un buen cuidado, incluso había sido delicado. Notando como él mismo se dejaba llevar, decidió acabar con eso. Dejó libre a su miembro de toda vestimenta y lo dirigió directo a donde estaban sus humedecidos dedos. Los sacó violentamente pero el rubio estaba aún en un trance. Lo penetró con fuerza y sintió como esa cavidad de a poco se encargaba de dejarlo a gusto. Empezó con las embestidas con solo el hecho de restregar su miembro en esas paredes cálidas que lo confortaban y en la humedad que de a poco su miembro formaba parte. Para contribuir con Edward, tomó su miembro y comenzó a masturbarlo con lentitud para luego ir más rápido como a la vez aumentar la velocidad de las embestidas.

Su cuerpo se perlaba del sudor propio y ajeno. Quería terminar con eso por más que su cuerpo lo estuviese disfrutando y traicionándolo al liberar sus gemidos que se mezclaban con la respiración agitada de ambos.

-Basta... - se quejaba al aire mientras sentía que no podría aguantar más.

-Aún no terminamos... y nos falta mucho más... -dijo en medio de su reciente orgasmo y de las ideas que su mente reclamaba.

* * *

La oscuridad los habría encerrado en la estación de trenes sino hubiera sido por la poca luminosidad que entraba por los ventanales. El sonido de la lluvia daba tranquilidad que algunos estaban perdiendo, entre ellos, se encontraba el Coronel Roy Mustang. Había estado gritando a todo aquel que se le acercara y dando órdenes por doquier. Solo quería asegurar el estado de Edward, no pedía nada más, aún así nadie lo entendía.

Winry junto con Al se habían cercado donde estaban los andenes. No hablaban aunque tampoco tenían que decir algo. Muchos malentendidos y tratos los habían distanciado tanto pero ahora nuevamente se reunían por una causa en común. La búsqueda de Ed.

Alphonse aún tenía una que otra lágrima que se deslizaba por su pálida cara. Parecía ausente y tenía mucho que decir también pero... no encontraba la forma de hacerlo.

Winry lo tomo de la mano y solo sonrió con cariño. Estaba algo arrepentida de todo lo anterior pero su orgullo no iba a hablar por ella. Queriendo animar al castaño comenzaron a ayudar a los soldados que intentaban solucionar el problema con la energía eléctrica de ese lugar.

* * *

-¿No crees que vas demasiado lejos? - preguntó la persona que seguía al homúnculo aun paso apresurado.

La Envidia solo lo ignoró y siguió por otro par de túneles que dirigían hasta una especie de laboratorio improvisado. Túneles y más pasillos estrechos que se caracterizaban por la poca iluminación que poseían. Luego de minutos que parecían no terminar, una gran puerta blanca con diversos dibujos en su portada se interpuso en su entrada a esa habitación. Mirando con fastidio hacia el frente pateó la puerta y una intermitente luz roja lo cegó momentáneamente.

Más dibujos en las paredes junto con gran desorden de papeles, elementos químicos y muchas cosas que no se podían definir que eran.

-Aquí se hace lo que yo mando - dijo con énfasis mientras se señalaba a sí mismo como el único autorizado para designar cualquier cosa y orden de toda esa operación.

Removiendo con sus pies todo lo que se cruzaba en su paso y pateando una que otra cosa, agarró una caja de madera muy dañada y la utilizó como asiento ya que sabía que su socio estaría dispuesto a darle un gran sermón sobre sus "descubrimientos y avances"

-Veo que te acomodaste - dijo el dueño de ese laboratorio.

De un estante de la esquina de esa habitación, sacó un frasco de cristal que contenía algo que no se podía distinguir de lejos pero su llamativo color rojizo daba a entender el importante valor que tenía.

-Como me lo pediste Envy... acá tienes tus "vitaminas"

-Como sea... Solo te pido que mantengas a tus criaturas bien preparadas para el primer objetivo. - Sin más que decir, se dirigió a la salida de ese lugar pero antes, su mirada se enfocó en una esquina que estaba cubierta por una cortina polvorienta pero llamativamente brillaba. Sin esperar que algo saliera y lo acechara, corrió las telas y dejó su asombro reservado. Sabía muy bien que era eso lo que veía...

-Tocker... cuando aprenderás que tu Nina no puede ser una de mi especie de esta forma... - dijo con desprecio y orgullo marcados en su voz. Observando cómo era esa criatura espeluznante según él, sintió como le vigilaba sin tomarle más interés al asunto, se largó de ese lugar por los mismos laberintos por donde había llegado.

* * *

Mientras todos se preparaban para ese dichoso plan... muchos otros aún se preguntaban que pista debían seguir.

* * *

Habían conseguido solucionar el problema que había provocado el apagón dentro de la enorme estructura de la Estación. Solo era tema de fusiles y cables sobrecargados, nada que un par de soldados y técnicos profesionalizados no pudieran arreglar en cuestión de casi una hora.

Muchos soldados aún estaban haciendo su rastrillaje en busca de alguna señal del alquimista de acero pero los gritos del Coronel no les inspiraban nada de apoyo y tranquilidad que necesitaban para lograr su trabajo asignado. Mustang no parecía entender que debía aguardar hasta que su herida sanara. Riza lo vigilaba pero de a momentos se le hacía difícil controlarlo, ni siquiera su preciado revolver le ayudaba a contenerlo.

Mirar la lluvia y que sus dudas se fueran con ella no era algo que quería que ocurriera. ¿Esperar más... o seguir con lo que tenía y podía rescatar de su fallido plan? Era un dilema que se disputaba en su mente y parecía no tener una respuesta concreta o que al menos le asegurara el bien de todos.

Con una mirada decidida, Alphonse se acercó al Coronel que parloteaba incoherencias que nadie más que él mismo escuchaba. Sus pisadas eran firmes y cada una de ella le aseguraba una conversación nada tranquila. Estaba convencido que debía enfrentarle ya que debía ir si o si a la búsqueda.

Dándole una mirada indirecta a la Teniente Hawkeye, se aseguró de que ella se retirara de ese lugar y se fuera con la olvidada Winry que miraba entretenida unos automail que estaban postrados contra una pared del almacén.

-Coronel... - le llamó para captar toda la atención posible.

Roy solo asintió en señal de que lo escuchaba aunque no fuera así. Parecía perdido en medio de la lluvia. A pesar de haber intentado distraer a Riza y haber querido escapar, no estaba muy presente en lo que sucedía en esa estación de trenes en donde se encontraba. Aún sentía como la preocupación por Edward aumentaba en su pecho y se volvía una angustia desesperante al no saber en donde se encontraba al menos.

-Informo mi retirada a causa de que tengo... -se quedó en silencio pensando una muy buena excusa que al menos le sirviera para irse - una misión encargada...

-¿Cuál es esa misión, Alquimista Elric? - preguntó algo interesado y volviendo a la vida. Debía ponerse serio y atender el pedido de retirada de uno de sus subordinados, a pesar de que la negación sería la única respuesta que daría.

-emmm... verá... la misión es la búsqueda de cierto objeto en la Ciudad de Dublith...

-¿Dublith? ¿Acaso no era ese el lugar donde antes vivía su maestra?

-Así era... - respondió casi de un susurro. Estaba llevando las cosas tranquilamente y como se debían, no iba a perder la paciencia por preguntas muy amenas e inútiles.

-El objeto ese... ¿cual es...? - no estaba tan interesado como lo aparentaba. Recostándose mejor en esa banca, dirigió su ojerosa mirada hacia otra dirección.

-Coronel... no hay tiempo que perder. Tengo la manera de detener a ese homúnculo Envy. - expresó lentamente sabiendo que eso exaltaría al Coronel.

La sola mención de su nombre lo había despertado de aquel trance que había estado sufriendo. Se levantó repentinamente e intimidó al castaño con la intención de hacerlo hablar más. La información que necesitaba estaba enfrascada en el hermano menor de Ed y no lo pondría en peligro a él, se encargaría de saber todo lo que se pudiera.

-Dime que objeto es ese... Aunque la primera misión que se tiene asignada por el momento es rescatar a Acero. - se había levantado de su asiento y ahora miraba altaneramente al menor Elric.

-Ustedes pueden ir a buscar a mi Nii-san pero yo debo encontrar lo que busco. - respondió con la clara intención de obtener el permiso para irse lo más antes posible.

-No, primero es Acero a demás no podemos dejarte ir. Tú también corres peligro. - lo sobreprotegía tal vez peor que su hermano pero no se perdonaría si algo malo le pasaba a alguno de los dos.

-No me importa eso... podría arriesgar mi propia vida. ¡Mi hermano morirá si yo no hago algo y esto es lo que me toca hacer! - gritó al ver que nada de lo anterior había funcionado como se lo esperaba.

Ante el grito, Roy exaltado lo agarró del cuello de la camisa que llevaba...

Muchos se quedan sorprendidos ante tal acontecimiento y solo se quedan a ver como los espectadores ya que ambos eran alquimistas y no sabían lo que podría llegar a suceder entre ellos...

-Dime lo que sabes, ahora Alphonse Elric - dijo más que enfurecido y su mirada lo daba a saber.

-N-no lo haré - dijo intentando mantener su respiración ya que Roy le estaba quitando el aire.

-No te irás hasta que me digas todo.

-Yo tampoco me iré si tú no me contestas algo...

Roy lo miró con extrañeza pero dudaba de lo que Alphonse le quería preguntar. Con mirarlo a los orbes plateados que mostraba en esos momentos algo intimidadas, aceptó con un ligero asentimiento con su cabeza.

-¿Tú lo amas?

* * *

"Y pensar que todo solo iba a quedar entre ese enano y yo. Si hubiera muerto la primera vez no tendría que tragarme mi orgullo y aliarme con ese bueno para nada de Tocker y sus quimeras. No me quedaba de otra. Sin Dante ni otro homúnculo que me ayudara, me tuve que encargar de llegar hasta este mundo para destruir a ese bastado. Al menos su padre ya está muerto... solo quedan los dos que aún llevan su sangre. Pero Alphonse ya está fuera de esto. Debe estar temblando como una cucaracha después de todo el tiempo que llevamos juntos y más Ed. Él me causa pena ya... tantas veces que me lo follé... y las miles que debió hacerlo con ese Coronel...

Ese Coronel... pude haberlo matado antes pero no hubiera sido divertido...

Además... vendrá a buscar a su maldita puta...

Será el que desencadenará todo...

Morirán ambos, eso sí que me encargaré yo y luego solo debo suplantar a ese Coronel para poder infiltrare de nuevo en la milicia...

Y listo, otra vez habrá caos en este país. Ya me imagino como ese maldito enano llorara la muerte de su amado si lo mato enfrente de él... O si causo un "_espejismo_".

Pero todo es cuestión de que lo acepten. Esperar ya no es solución...

Eso lo saben muy bien muchos. Incluyéndome... ya no me queda demasiado tiempo sin las piedras...

Sin ellas no puedo mantener mi única habilidad que me mantuvo vivo por un buen tiempo.

Solo por esto... Yo soy el único que espero... a que la hora final de los demás llegue..."

* * *

Actualizo por acá... luego de mucho tiempo, incluso este capítulo lo escribí hace como un año... Gomen! Prometo ponerme al día con este fic y los demás que por acá había dejado algo olvidados y de paso actualizo un poco los de Amor-Yaoi...

Matta ne~!


End file.
